


Quarreltine

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: (chapt. 24-25), Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Conspiracy Theories, Depression, F/M, Gen, High functioning depression, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lothal lockdown, Movie Night, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pride and Prejudice References, Quarantine, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Stay at home they said, They kissed! Finally!, Thrawn is trying to win the best boyfriend award, Xenophobia, it’s for your safety they said, no one mentioned staying at home with Grand Admiral Thrawn, possible PTSD
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 85,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Niektórzy mówią: "niech Moc będzie z Tobą", inni powtarzają słowa starożytnej klątwy: "obyś żył w ciekawych czasach".Some people say "may the Force be with you". The others say "may you live in interesting times". These are interesting times, for sure.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce & Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 105
Kudos: 16





	1. Dzień pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 24-25 are explicit. You may skip them if you are not into such stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: the unreliable narrator.

\- Sir, otrzymaliśmy rozkaz, by nie przepuszczać nikogo – oznajmił szturmowiec irytująco mechanicznym głosem.

Biała maska skrywała jego twarz, na której niewątpliwie malował się teraz strach, spojrzenie wielkiego admirała Thrawna w owej chwili bowiem mogło aż nazbyt dobrze przypominać mu wymierzone wprost w niego – a nie w rebelianckie szumowiny – czerwone ostrze laserowego miecza.

\- Otrzymaliście rozkaz, żołnierzu – rzekł Thrawn – by wyjaśnić mi tę sytuację, w przeciwnym razie zostaną wyciągnięte względem was konsekwencje.

\- Tak jest, sir.

Szturmowiec opuścił broń, którą dotychczas ściskał dość kurczowo – z jednej strony wszak miał swoją postawą budzić respekt i postrach wśród cywilów, a z drugiej zaś strony on sam był jedynie szeregowym żołnierzem i nieczęsto widywał wysokich rangą oficerów, a jeśli już zdarzyło mu się coś takiego, ci starali się go nie zauważać, a nie – tak, jak Thrawn teraz – uzyskać od niego jakiekolwiek informacje.

Zachował się, co prawda, podręcznikowo: zastąpił drogę mężczyźnie, który nie miał prawa tędy przechodzić, ale szybko tego pożałował, kiedy zidentyfikował owego mężczyznę jako imperialnego wielkiego admirała. Musiał przestrzegać rozkazów, owszem, ale czasem niestety jego nadgorliwość okazywała się gorsza od niedopatrzenia.

Widok czerwonych, demonicznych oczu Thrawna w zupełności by wystarczył, by NF-1405 pod wpływem nerwów popełnił jakąś pomyłkę, która zaważyłaby na jego przyszłym przydziale. Mógł przecież trafić znacznie, znacznie gorzej. Patrolowanie lothalskiego kosmoportu w gruncie rzeczy nie było takim złym zajęciem, o ile oczywiście nie ogłoszono w danym dniu stanu wyjątkowego i to jemu nie przypadło przekazanie tej radosnej wieści wizytującemu planetę dowódcy Siódmej Floty.

\- Trwa kwarantanna, sir – powiedział ostrożnie, nie wierzył wszak w to, by Thrawn o tym nie wiedział. – Kosmoport jest zamknięty i… pilnujemy, by nikt nie opuszczał Lothalu.

\- Ach, Lothalu – odparł na to Thrawn. – Mój statek znajduje się na orbicie, a zatem nie sposób twierdzić, bym opuszczał tę planetę, nieprawdaż, żołnierzu?

To musiało być podchwytliwe pytanie, co do tego NF-1405 nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości. Te z kolei budziło w nim to, czy powinien pozwolić na to, by wielki admirał dotarł bez przeszkód do swojego kosmicznego promu, a potem, prawdopodobnie na _Chimaerę_ , czy raczej należało bezwzględnie trzymać się pierwotnych rozkazów i odradzić zwierzchnikowi imperialnej floty taką podróż. Tak, gdyby to było tylko takie proste…

\- Nie potrafię tego ocenić, sir – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. – Dostałem jedynie wytyczne, by zatrzymać każdego, kto spróbuje dostać się do portu.

Thrawn skrzywił się nieznacznie i NF-1405 zaczął już w myślach żegnać się z tym pięknym, spokojnym miejscem, przewidując, że od tej pory – tego dnia, kiedy nieopacznie rozgniewał imperialnego wielkiego admirała – jego życie stanie się raczej mizerne. Do którego piekielnego kręgu ów niebawem go odeśle? Do obstawy ambulansów czy do ochrony centrum medycznego?

\- Widzę – rzekł Thrawn, świdrując biednego szturmowca swoim świetlistym wzrokiem – że uruchomiono procedurę awaryjną, która nie przewiduje tego, że jako dowódca floty powinienem znajdować się tam – wymownie wskazał palcem na niebo i znajdujący się na nim gwiezdny niszczyciel – na swoim stanowisku pracy, a nie tu, dyskutując z wami o kwarantannie.

\- Tak, sir.

Kolejne ostre spojrzenie Thrawna sprawiło, że NF-1405 przestąpił z nogi na nogę i przycisnął mocniej do swego boku karabin. Po czole zaczęła mu spływać strużka potu.

\- Czy ewakuowano już pracowników portu?

Na to pytanie, na szczęście, szturmowiec znał odpowiedź. Tak, widział na własne oczy, jak personel techniczny pospiesznie pakował się do transportowców. Te zaś odleciały nie w stronę Lothal City, jak można byłoby się tego spodziewać, lecz w przeciwnym kierunku, nie wiedzieć czemu. Naturalnie, NF-1405 powstrzymał się od tego typu uwag, kiedy zdawał wielkiemu admirałowi raport, zawierający relację tychże wydarzeń.

Mina Thrawna bezsprzecznie wyrażała niezadowolenie z owych wiadomości.

\- Czy w wieży kontroli lotów pozostali jacyś ludzie?

Szturmowiec przełknął ślinę, nim odpowiedział:

\- Prawdopodobnie. Nie wiem, sir – poprawił się szybko.

Admirał nie chciał przecież usłyszeć jego przypuszczeń, lecz oczekiwał rzeczowych informacji.

\- A zatem mogę jeszcze odlecieć, osobiście pilotując mój statek – odezwał się Thrawn spokojnym tonem, od którego strażnikowi portu ścierpła skóra. – Za niedługo jednak będzie to całkowicie niemożliwe.

Spojrzał wówczas na niebo, a potem dodał w zamyśleniu:

\- Ale czy przebywając tam, będę w stanie kontrolować to, co dzieje się tutaj?

NF-1405 czuł się niekomfortowo podczas tej, bądź co bądź jednostronnej rozmowy. Nie wiedział, czy powinien przytakiwać admirałowi, czy wręcz przeciwnie, wolał więc milczeć, mając nadzieję, że te pytania nie były wcale kierowane do niego. Ale do kogo innego mogłyby się one odnosić? Wszak nikt obok niego nie stał. Nie, tkwili w tym miejscu tylko we dwóch: on i ten przerażający kosmita, wielki admirał, zimnokrwisty rzeźnik znad Batonn. NF-1405 wolałby nie poznawać nigdy osobiście takich imperialnych herosów. I gdyby to od niego zależało, przystałby chętnie na to, by Thrawn niezwłocznie opuścił Lothal, ale rozkazy… rozkazy mówiły jasno: zablokować planetę, nie przepuszczać nikogo. Wielki admirał, naturalnie, nie był nikim, mógł odwoływać niektóre zarządzenia i wydawać inne, i gdyby Thrawn polecił mu teraz zejść mu z drogi, NF-1405 zrobiłby to i czułby się później usprawiedliwiony ze swojego regulaminowego postępowania.

Wielki admirał jednakże wolał igrać z nim jak lothalski kot z lothalską myszą, nie mówił ani „tak”, ani „nie”, lecz zdawać by się mogło, że oczekiwał od niego, szturmowca, własnej inicjatywy i własnego zdania. Niebywałe! Skandaliczne, wręcz!

\- Czy wiecie, dlaczego ogłoszono kwarantannę na Lothalu, NF-1405? – zapytał wtedy Thrawn i NF-1405 nie mógł niestety już dłużej udawać, że wymagano od niego jedynie posłuszeństwa, a nie jakiegokolwiek analitycznego myślenia.

Musiał coś odpowiedzieć. Przypomniał sobie słowa, które podsłuchał, kiedy ewakuowano większość załogi kosmoportu, i postanowił podzielić się nimi z Thrawnem:

\- Zagrożenie epidemiologiczne, sir. Tak słyszałem.

Może to była prawda, a może kolejna propagandowa bzdura, tego oczywiście NF-1405 nie mógł wiedzieć. Bezpiecznie było zreferować wyłącznie tamtą zasłyszaną rozmowę i poniechać własnej interpretacji czy komentarza. Nierozważnie bowiem byłoby choćby zasugerować, że nie zawsze dowierzał imperialnej propagandzie, a szczególnie, że powątpiewał w to, że Thrawn – tak, ten stojący naprzeciwko niego niebieski potwór – postąpił dobrze, bombardując z orbity Paeragosto City. Owszem, byli tam buntownicy i zdrajcy, ale byli też cywile i… szturmowcy, tacy jak on, wiernie sprawujący swoją służbę. I jaka nagroda ich za to spotkała?

NF-1405 z trudem ukrywał teraz to, że bał się Thrawna, stojącego dwa kroki od niego, i nie mniej bał się go, gdy ten przebywał na _Chimaerze_ , górującej ponad Lothal City. Najgorsze było wpatrywanie się w niebo i zastanawianie się, czy Batonn nie zdarzy się znowu, tu, na Lothalu. Czy Thrawn nie zacznie nagle ostrzału i czy potem znów nie ogłoszą go bohaterem, czego, tym razem, NF-1405 ani żołnierze z jego oddziału już nie usłyszą, nie usłyszą już nic, poza finalnym dźwiękiem pobliskiego wybuchu. Może jednak NF-1405 niepotrzebnie się tym martwił – Thrawn ponoć miał dobre relacje z gubernator Pryce i tylko to w tej sytuacji mogło ich wszystkich, żołnierzy stacjonujących na Lothalu, ocalić. Jak długo Pryce przebywała na planecie, byli bezpieczni. Prawdopodobnie. Ona była gwarantem ich bezpieczeństwa.

\- Wirus, który zaczął się szerzyć w galaktyce, jest śmiercionośny jedynie dla ludzi – podzielił się z nim tą starannie wyselekcjonowaną informacją Thrawn.

NF-1405 cieszył się w owej chwili z tego, że biała zbroja maskowała dobrze jego zdenerwowanie. Więc on i jemu podobni być może umrą, a tacy jak Thrawn… nie. Wspaniale!

\- Nie ustalono jednak jeszcze tego, czy przedstawiciele innych gatunków nie mogą być jego bezobjawowymi nosicielami – dodał wielki admirał, jak gdyby celowo jątrzył ranę po zadanym wcześniej słownym ciosie.

Szturmowiec milczał, bo cóż mógł na to odpowiedzieć? Że Thrawn w jego oczach stał się jeszcze bardziej przerażającą figurą niż dotychczas? Że doszedł kolejny sposób, w jaki ten niebieski geniusz mógł wymordować ich wszystkich?

\- Tak – rzekł powoli Thrawn – dla dobra mojej załogi powinienem poddać się kwarantannie. Ale żebym mógł pracować z powierzchni planety, potrzebuję… pewnych przedmiotów.

Uśmiechnął się przelotnie, sam do siebie, wiedząc dobrze o tym, że NF-1405 nie miał pojęcia, o jakie przedmioty mogło mu chodzić. I szczerze powiedziawszy, lepiej byłoby, żeby wielki admirał zachował dla siebie te informacje, bo szturmowca ani trochę to nie ciekawiło.

\- Muszę się upewnić, że prom, który przyleci z _Chimaery_ , będzie w stanie wyładować ten towar w bezpieczny sposób, nie narażający życia nikogo z załogi, ani z osób pracujących tutaj, które odbiorą przesyłkę i zajmą się jej dalszym transportem, by w konsekwencji moje rzeczy trafiły do mnie. Dlatego też muszę wiedzieć, kto pozostał w porcie. Od was, NF-1405, niestety się tego nie dowiem.

\- Nie, sir – odparł szturmowiec.

Wykonywał tylko swoją pracę, a mimo to Thrawn dobitnie dał mu odczuć, że nawet jako strażnik NF-1405 był bezużyteczny. Nie przepuszczać nikogo – tyle byłby w stanie zrobić byle droid! Co więcej, droid miałby przynajmniej dostęp do bazy danych i mógłby w miarę szybko sprawdzić dla admirała, czy taki transport w ogóle dało się zorganizować. On tymczasem, zwykły szturmowiec, mógł tylko stać w miejscu ze swoim karabinem, w tej swojej lśniącej białej zbroi, wierząc w to, że chroniła go ona nie tylko przed blasterowymi strzałami, ale też przed śmiercionośnym wirusem. Że chroniła go przed Thrawnem. I fizycznie, być może, zbroja zapewniała mu odpowiednią ochronę, ale im dłużej NF-1405 rozmawiał z wielkim admirałem, tym bardziej z każdą kolejną minutą mu się narażał, a przed gniewem Thrawna już nic nie było w stanie go ocalić: żadna zbroja, tarcza, ani nawet pole siłowe.

\- Pańskie rozkazy, sir?

Tak, najlepiej było przyjąć postawę służalczą i zaczekać po prostu na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Ktoś mądrzejszy od niego, zwykłego szturmowca, wymyśli niebawem jakieś dobre rozwiązanie, a on zwyczajnie, jak zawsze, podporządkuje się nowym wytycznym. Jeśli kazano mu tu stać, musiał istnieć ku temu powód. Jeśli Thrawn czegoś od niego chciał, powinien wydać mu rozkaz: precyzyjny, nie wymagający od niego myślenia.

Wielki admirał zastanowił się nad swoimi następnymi słowami.

\- Przekażesz wiadomość – zadecydował w końcu.

To NF-1405 mógł zrobić. Nie interpretować polecenia Thrawna, ani nie parafrazować go. Powtórzyć jego wiadomość słowo w słowo. Tak, tyle potrafiłby i byle droid.

Kiedy Thrawn odwrócił się na pięcie, pokazując mu swoje plecy i splecione za nimi, odziane w białe rękawiczki dłonie, strażnik uświadomił sobie, że jakimś cudem udało mu się spełnić swoje pierwotne zadanie. Nie wpuścił nikogo do środka, nawet przebiegłego wielkiego admirała Thrawna.


	2. Dzień drugi

Pierwszą rzeczą, która tego dnia zaskoczyła gubernator Arihndę Pryce, była dostarczona pod drzwi jej rezydencji przesyłka zaadresowana na nazwisko wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Cóż, mogła to być pomyłka, jak uznała Arihnda, albo celowe działanie Thrawna, który być może chciał poprosić ją o przechowanie dla niego jakichś zakupionych bądź zagrabionych przez niego artefaktów, lecz „zapomniał” ją wpierw uprzedzić o tym, że zjawi się u niej kurier i zostawi jej kilka olbrzymich zaplombowanych skrzyń. Pryce wskazała doręczycielowi, gdzie rozładować towar, a potem zamknęła drzwi na cztery spusty i pobiegła szybko umyć ręce.

Na tym jednak sprawa się nie zakończyła. Później pojawił się on, wielki admirał Thrawn we własnej osobie. Z początku gubernator sądziła, że chodziło mu wyłącznie o odbiór owych skrzyń, nie zdejmując więc z twarzy maseczki, pokazała mu, gdzie one się znajdowały – na ganku – i już miała się z nim pożegnać, kiedy Thrawn zapytał ją, czy mógłby wejść do środka.

W pierwszej chwili Pryce chciała mu odmówić, przypomnieć, że przecież trwała kwarantanna, od wczoraj, co prawda, ale w związku z ogłoszonym – przez nią samą! – stanem wyjątkowym na Lothalu należało poniechać wszelkich towarzyskich wizyt do czasu, aż epidemia ustanie. Sekundę później dotarło do niej, że Thrawn jako nieczłowiek nie mógł zapaść na tę tajemniczą, groźną jedynie dla ludzkiego gatunku, nową chorobę, a zatem, prawdopodobnie, wielki admirał nie mógł jej także niczym zarazić. Wydawało jej się jednak, że mimo to powinni nadal przestrzegać procedur i zachować społeczny dystans, nawet jeśli… tak, dwa dni temu spotkali się w jej biurze, wtedy, kiedy nie było wiadomo jeszcze, jakie konsekwencje przyniesie ten nowy wirus, rozprzestrzeniający się z ogromną prędkością po całym Galaktycznym Imperium.

\- Owszem, możesz wejść – odparła po chwili wahania – ale musisz utrzymywać przez cały czas przynajmniej dwumetrowy dystans, pamiętaj, że nie wolno ci pod żadnym pozorem naruszać mojej prywatnej przestrzeni, ani mnie dotykać. Natychmiast też powinieneś umyć ręce i pozbyć się tego – wskazała na jego śnieżnobiały admiralski mundur – skażonego ubrania.

Thrawn uniósł brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia i zapewne również dezaprobaty. Niemniej jednak posłuchał jej i… no cóż, wówczas Arihnda uświadomiła sobie, że nie przemyślała zbyt dobrze swoich żądań. Biały mundur, na jej życzenie, niezwłocznie wylądował w pralce, a jego właściciel, w czarnym sportowym podkoszulku i czarnych bokserkach, aż za bardzo odwracał jej uwagę od tego, na czym oboje powinni w danym momencie się skupić: pracy.

Wolałaby porozmawiać z Chissem przez holonet – tak teraz kontaktowała się z większością swoich współpracowników i podwładnych – a nie osobiście, w jej domu, w jej salonie. Sama na szczęście miała na sobie swój szary mundur i lekki makijaż, ostatecznie pracowała przecież – online. Nie włożyła jednak swoich oficerskich butów – „szkoda na to mojej podłogi”, pomyślała, „a i tak nikt nie zobaczy podczas wideorozmowy moich różowych kapci” – nie spodziewała się bowiem, że ktokolwiek wpadnie na tak szalony pomysł, by ją odwiedzić, a szczególnie, że będzie to osoba, której niegrzecznie byłoby powiedzieć prosto w twarz „nie” i „idź sobie”.

\- Wiesz, że powinieneś siedzieć w domu? – zapytała Thrawna, nawet nie próbując go upomnieć, a jedynie chcąc uzmysłowić mu, jak niebezpieczne było w obecnych czasach przemieszczanie się po Lothalu.

Chiss rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym przebywali, a gdy skończył podziwiać wystrój jej salonu, zajął miejsce na kanapie dla gości. Nie spieszył się zbytnio z odpowiedzią. W końcu odrzekł dość chłodnym tonem:

\- Nie mam domu.

No tak. Zrozumiała, że popełniła poważny nietakt. Poprawiła się więc od razu:

\- Miałam na myśli miejsce odosobnienia, izolacji. Lepiej nie stykać się z ludźmi, jeśli nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nawet jeśli tobie nic nie grozi, nie znaczy to, no wiesz, że nie możesz przenieść wirusów na przykład na swoim ubraniu. Poza tym, z kim i jak tu się spotykać, skoro wszystko jest pozamykane, cały Imperialny Kompleks jest wyłączony z użytku, a ludzie siedzą w swoich domach?

\- Z tego też powodu – odparł Thrawn – przyszedłem do ciebie. Moje biuro znajduje się w strefie zamkniętej i nie mam obecnie do niego dostępu. Co więcej, musiałem wymeldować się z hotelu, w którym dotychczas przebywałem, gdyż został on zamieniony w ośrodek przymusowej kwarantanny dla osób z podejrzeniem zakażenia wirusem. W tej sytuacji mógłbym albo wrócić na _Chimaerę_ , wykorzystując przywilej mojej rangi i zmuszając moich podwładnych do tego, by umożliwili mi szybki powrót na mój statek, czym naraziłbym ich na niebezpieczeństwo zachorowania na covid-19, albo… zatrzymać się u kogoś, kto ma wolne mieszkanie bądź duży dom. Z osób, które znam prywatnie, ty jesteś jedyną, która może zapewnić mi lokum na Lothalu.

\- No tak…

Wydając swoje rozporządzenia, Pryce nie myślała o przebywających na jej planecie imperialnych dygnitarzach, zresztą większość wysoko postawionych osób cywilnych oraz oficerów prędko ewakuowała się z Lothalu na wieść o zarazie, a ci, którzy zostali… nie byli w jej przekonaniu aż tak istotni. Poza Thrawnem, rzecz jasna, ale z jakiegoś powodu gubernator założyła, że wielki admirał zaraz po ogłoszeniu pandemii wsiądzie na prom i przeniesie się na _Chimaerę._ Bo co niby miałby robić na Lothalu? Fabryka, którą zamierzał wizytować, była zamknięta, a prace nad nowymi myśliwcami, Defenderami, zostały zawieszone do odwołania. Rebelianci ukrywali się i być może obmyślali jakąś akcję, ale to jej rolą, jako imperialnej gubernator, było rozprawienie się z buntownikami, którzy znajdowali się tu, na powierzchni. Thrawn zapewniał jej wsparcie z orbity – i Pryce była mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczna, bo dzięki temu nie musiała się martwić, w jaki sposób skutecznie zablokować planetę, by móc kontrolować, kto i kiedy przybywał na Lothal lub go opuszczał, i by ograniczyć te niekonieczne przyloty bądź odloty praktycznie do zera. Inni gubernatorowie czy moffowie nie mieli do dyspozycji całej floty, ani stratega, który potrafił bez trudu uformować taką blokadę.

Na tym polegało główne zadanie Thrawna w tej chwili. Owszem, mogła też zdarzyć się taka sytuacja, że wielki admirał zostałby zawezwany przez Imperatora na Coruscant, albo że przydzielono by mu jakąś ważną misję, a wtedy ona i to, co działo się na jej planecie, poszliby w odstawkę, Pryce jednakże starała się nie myśleć o najgorszym możliwym scenariuszu. „Jakoś to będzie”, powtarzała sobie, po raz setny już chyba w ciągu tych ostatnich dwóch dni.

\- W Imperialnym Kompleksie są gościnne pokoje – przypomniała sobie – ale mogę też wyłączyć z użytku jeden z hoteli i… oddać cały budynek do dyspozycji tobie. Co ty na to?

\- To zbędna komplikacja – stwierdził Thrawn – a z żadnego hotelu i tak nie dałbym rady nawiązać łączności z _Chimaerą_ , a tym bardziej z osobami, które przebywają poza Lothalem, na innej planecie lub w innym systemie. Ty natomiast posiadasz u siebie w domu odpowiedni sprzęt, który umożliwia tego rodzaju komunikację.

Spojrzał jej w oczy i Pryce niechętnie przyznała mu rację.

\- Tak, przeniosłam tymczasowo moje biuro tutaj, do mojej gubernatorskiej rezydencji. Nie powiem, żeby odpowiadał mi taki tryb pracy, ale dzięki temu nie muszę podróżować z domu do pracy i z pracy do domu. W Imperialnym Kompleksie, oczywiście, mam do dyspozycji lepszy sprzęt, nowocześniejszy, a w dodatku tamten system zabezpieczeń jest praktycznie nie do złamania, zaś ten, który mam u siebie… no cóż, nie gwarantuje tego, że ktoś nie przechwyci jakiegoś nadawanego stąd sygnału. Z tego też względu mam dwa razy więcej roboty, muszę szyfrować wszystkie wiadomości, wszystkie raporty, nie mogę tego nawet zlecić żadnemu z moich asystentów, bo oni też pracują zdalnie i również kontaktują się ze mną przez holonet.

Westchnęła głośno.

\- To dopiero drugi dzień kwarantanny, a ja już padam ze zmęczenia – wyznała mu. – Właściwie nawet cieszę się z tego, że przyszedłeś tu, zamiast wysyłać mi zakodowaną wiadomość, jakąś łamigłówkę, nad którą trudziłabym się przez parę godzin, a potem… i tak musiałabym dopytywać, czego tak naprawdę oczekujesz ode mnie. Teraz przynajmniej mogę zapytać cię o to wprost: czego sobie życzysz, admirale Thrawn? Otwarcia Imperialnego Kompleksu? Pewnie to zrobię, kiedy tylko wymyślę, jak zapewnić bezpieczeństwo pracownikom i żołnierzom, na razie jednak nie mam pomysłu, jak tego dokonać, a co rusz pojawiają się nowe problemy. Czekam na jakieś wytyczne z Coruscant, na jakieś pomocne rady…

Zerknęła na niego, ale na jego niebieskim obliczu nie dostrzegła ani odrobiny współczucia. Bardzo możliwe, że Thrawn nawet nie zauważył, jak obecna sytuacja różniła się od przyjętej „normalności” – sam jako wielki admirał miał zupełnie inny rytm pracy niż zwykli ludzie, cywile, i wieloma rzeczami – sprawami administracyjnymi, chociażby – ani trochę się nie interesował, po prostu zlecał to innym… Ciekawe, czy postrzegał tę epidemię jak kolejny etap niekończącej się wojny, i czy w ogóle to, że Pryce przeniosła swoje „centrum dowodzenia” z Imperialnego Kompleksu do swojej prywatnej rezydencji, było dla niego czymś nietypowym, czy raczej zaakceptował to, jako „logiczne posunięcie” i nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbytnio. Nad tym, że utknęła w domu sama, w obliczu nierozwiązywalnych problemów i niemożliwych do przewidzenia nowych kłopotów. Z pewnością nie przyszedł tu, do niej, by ją odciążyć i jakoś jej pomóc, nie – jeśli już, to zjawił się u niej tylko po to, by przysporzyć jej dodatkowych trudności.

\- Mam sypialnię przeznaczoną dla gości – powiadomiła go – i mogę ci udostępnić mój gabinet, jeśli chcesz się skontaktować ze swoją załogą, ale wydaje mi się, że…

\- Dziękuję, pani gubernator – przerwał jej Thrawn.

Nie ciekawiło go to, co chciała mu powiedzieć, albo przewidział już, jakie słowa mogły paść z jej ust, i nie miał ochoty tego słuchać, ani spierać się z nią w tejże chwili. Pryce wiedziała, że popełnia poważny błąd, nie ustalając z nim, jak długo będzie trwał jego pobyt w jej rezydencji: parę godzin? Czy może Thrawn zdecyduje się zostać u niej na noc? Wyniesie się stąd najpóźniej jutro, prawda? Nie musiała się o to martwić, bo przecież w założeniu to była tylko krótka wizyta, podyktowana takimi, a nie innymi okolicznościami, a Thrawn wcale nie zamierzał przebywać w jej rezydencji ani sekundy dłużej, niż było to konieczne, a mimo to… te ogromne skrzynie na jej ganku niepokoiły ją bardzo.


	3. Dzień trzeci, czwarty i piąty

Jej złe przeczucia stały się jej rzeczywistością: wielki admirał Thrawn postanowił u niej zamieszkać. I co było typowe dla niego, nie uprzedził jej o swoich planach: po prostu zjawił się u niej ze swoimi gratami, pozwolił jej przez pewien czas się łudzić, że miała to być tylko towarzyska wizyta, a nie… zarekwirowanie jednego z jej pokoi na Imperator-wie-jak-długo.

To nie tak, że Pryce nie lubiła Thrawna – lubiła go, ale… jej sympatia do niego miała też swoje granice. Łączyły ich stosunki służbowe, kolegowali się, być może, lecz nie dało się ich relacji określić prostym mianem „przyjaźni”. Z jego winy – bo Thrawn prawdopodobnie nie umiał zachowywać się „przyjaźnie” w stosunku do nikogo, a przynajmniej nie dłużej, niż wymagała tego realizacja jakiegoś z jego licznych planów. Ktokolwiek myślał, że Thrawn był jego przyjacielem, zwyczajnie nie znał Chissa zbyt dobrze.

Z jej winy, Pryce niestety musiała to przyznać, ich przyjaźń również była niemożliwa, nieosiągalna, nie w wydaniu platonicznym z całą pewnością. Może to i lepiej, jak jej się zdawało, bo osoby, które Arihnda niegdyś uważała za swoich „przyjaciół”, oszukały ją i zdradziły. A może było odwrotnie? Nieistotne. W każdym razie ona także, najwyraźniej, była niezdolna do przyjaźni.

Udawała jednak – przed sobą i przed innymi – że nie było to prawdą. Zaczęła więc grać tę narzuconą jej rolę „przyjaciółki Thrawna”, zamiast kazać mu się niezwłocznie wynieść z jej domu, do czego tak właściwie miałaby pełne prawo. Starała się być dla Chissa miła, a on wyżerał jedzenie z jej lodówki i zajmował jej gabinet, utrudniając czy wręcz uniemożliwiając jej pracę! Tak, rozumiała to, że jako wielki admirał miał swoje obowiązki: że zdalnie dowodził flotą; że komuś tam doradzał; że inni dowódcy chcieli z nim skonsultować swoje bitewne strategie i, jeśli podlegali mu, czekali na jego rozkazy – Pryce przyjmowała to do wiadomości, niemniej jednak niemiłosiernie irytowało ją to, że musiała zawsze schodzić mu z drogi. Owszem, Thrawn przewyższał ją rangą, ale na jej planecie to ona rządziła, a w jej własnym domu… choćby Chiss został ogłoszony nowym Imperatorem, tutaj był jedynie jej gościem. To on powinien dostosować się do jej codziennej rutyny, a nie na odwrót!

Przynajmniej nosił ten swój biały mundur i nie gorszył jej swoją golizną. Niestety, przez to też i ona musiała ubierać się bardziej formalnie, niż by sobie tego w obecnych, domowych warunkach życzyła. Wiadomo – przy wideokonferencjach wymagany był nieskazitelny gubernatorski wizerunek, ale kiedy nikt na nią nie patrzył? Kupiła sobie całe mnóstwo cywilnych ciuchów, których nie miała później okazji założyć! I teraz też nie mogła ani ubrać się wygodnie, ani nadmiernie się wystroić, jeśli nie chciała tym samym wzbudzić niezdrowego zainteresowania Thrawna. A może była przewrażliwiona na punkcie swojego wyglądu? Czy Chiss w ogóle zwróciłby uwagę na to, co danego dnia miała na sobie? Prawdopodobnie tak, ten popieprzony esteta przez dobre dziesięć minut analizował wzorek na podanej mu filiżance z kafem, jak w takim razie mógłby sobie darować dokładne zlustrowanie wzrokiem całej jej sylwetki, zwłaszcza gdyby Arihnda włożyła na siebie coś ekstrawaganckiego?

I tak musiała znosić to, że gapił się na jej różowe kapcie, jakby do jej stóp przylepiło się coś obrzydliwego. Kiedy wspomniała mu o podłodze i poprosiła go o zachowanie czystości – czy raczej: zagroziła, że każe mu polerować posadzkę, jeśli spostrzeże na niej naniesiony przez niego brud – Thrawn zdjął swoje oficerskie buty i od tamtej pory dumnie stąpał po tych jej podłogowych mozaikach, parkietach i dywanach… boso. No tak, zarzucała mu, że ostentacyjnie spoglądał na jej pluszowe pantofle, ale ona nie mniej impertynencko przyglądała się jego nagim niebieskim stopom.

Przeszukała potem szafkę z butami i, co było łatwe do przewidzenia, nie znalazła żadnych kapci w jego rozmiarze. Trudno, jak uznała, trzeba będzie je zamówić, razem z jedzeniem, bo w tym tempie stosunkowo szybko skończą jej się wszystkie zapasy: nie dość, że Thrawn, jako postawny mężczyzna, jadł dwa razy więcej od niej, to jeszcze i ona, zapewne ze stresu, zaczęła się obżerać i nie potrafiła przystopować: wpieprzała słodycze, jakby to miał być jej ostatni dzień na tej ziemi. Coś dziwnego, że zwykle wystarczał jej kaf i jakaś kanapka na lunch, i dopiero wieczorami zaczynała odczuwać głód, tymczasem teraz… Arihnda niewiele się ruszała i niemal cały czas była głodna.

Przez to, że Thrawn blokował jej gabinet, brała się za gotowanie: siekała wściekle warzywa, ubijała ciasto na miazgę, piekła, smażyła… Normalnie Pryce uznałaby to za stratę swojego cennego czasu i zamówiła coś na wynos. Być może robiła to wszystko, żeby zaimponować swojemu gościowi? Nie, to prawdopodobnie nigdy by się jej nie udało, niezależnie od tego, ile wysiłku włożyłaby w swoją pracę. Co gorsza, im bardziej się starała, tym mniej lepiły jej się pierogi, tym częściej rozgotowywał się jej makaron, a warzywne kotlety przypalały się do tego stopnia, że trzeba było je zeskrobywać nożem z patelni. Thrawn nic na to nie mówił i czasem Pryce zastanawiała się, czy gdyby podała mu kawałek surowego mięsa, to także zjadłby bez wstrętu i bez komentarza.

Później, kiedy składała zamówienie online, rozważała w myślach to, czy nie zapytać Chissa o to, na co ten miałby ochotę. Powstrzymała się jednak przed tym, bo kiedy ostatnim razem wparowała do swojego gabinetu bez zapowiedzi, z jakimś nieistotnym, ale w owej chwili bardzo ważnym dla niej pytaniem, przerwała mu, kiedy przez holonet tłumaczył coś trzem admirałom i wtedy… wszyscy oficerowie jak na komendę wlepili w nią wzrok, a ona zapomniała, co takiego właściwie chciała Thrawnowi powiedzieć. Zamarła, zbladła… i wycofała się bez słowa.

Odwrotne sytuacje również się zdarzały, ale znacznie rzadziej. Jednakże to nie wielki admirał wówczas się kompromitował, ale… tak, ośmieszał ją, aczkolwiek nieumyślnie, jak przynajmniej Pryce się wydawało. Thrawn bowiem miał niebywałą zdolność cichego zakradania się i niekiedy gubernator zauważała go dopiero, gdy ten stał tuż przy niej, niemalże wkraczając w kadr, i odzywał się niespodzianie, strasząc ją i denerwując, i tym samym wzbudzając ciekawość jej rozmówcy bądź rozmówców.

Ile osób dzięki temu już wiedziało, że wielki admirał Thrawn zamieszkał u niej? Dosyć szybko ta informacja dotarła do jej rodziców – akurat, kiedy Arihnda rozmawiała przez holonet ze swoją matką, Elainye, i ustalała, w jaki sposób dostarczyć rodzicom zakupy, tak, by ci nie opuszczali swojego domu podczas kwarantanny, Thrawn postanowił poinformować ją, że potrzebował w tej właśnie chwili skorzystać z jej komunikatora i… Oczywiście, że Elainye zainteresowała się tym, kim był ten wysoki niebieski mężczyzna i co robił u niej… czy mieszkali razem… „Tak”, musiała wtedy potwierdzić jej przypuszczenia Arihnda, „tymczasowo”.

Miała nadzieję, że nie potrwa to zbyt długo, bo inaczej… mogłaby oszaleć, gdyby przyszło jej utknąć w tym miejscu, w swojej rezydencji, z Thrawnem na stałe. Co prawda, Pryce miała kiedyś współlokatorkę, ale nigdy nie dzieliła mieszkania – kuchni, łazienki – z mężczyzną… poza Talmoorem, jej ojcem, do pewnego czasu, rzecz jasna.

I chociaż jej gubernatorska posiadłość była całkiem spora, nie zaprojektowano jej tak, by jej mieszkańcy nie musieli się wcale widywać, nie, było wprost przeciwnie. Jej dom pochodził z czasów przed-imperialnych, co oznaczało, że został wzniesiony w typowym „lothalskim stylu”: tak, było tu bardzo dużo pokoi, jak gdyby architekt założył, że zamieszka tu wielopokoleniowa, wielodzietna rodzina, ale część pomieszczeń specjalnie zbudowano tak, by mogły stanowić przestrzeń wspólną, sprzyjającą integracji i zacieśnianiu więzi. Pryce, oczywiście, zaraz po tym, jak się tu wprowadziła, kazała zmienić cały wystrój, by nic nie przypominało jej o poprzednim gubernatorze, krótko mówiąc: urządziła się tu po swojemu.

Była singielką, a ze względu na charakter swojej pracy, wolała mieszkać sama; nie zaproponowała więc rodzicom, by zajęli w jej rezydencji górne piętro, bo… za bardzo skomplikowałoby to jej życie, po prostu. Skończyło się zatem na tym, że tylko ona jedna przebywała w tej ogromnej posiadłości i… czasem czuła się z tym dziwnie. Dużo jednak podróżowała, a jeśli już nie ruszała się z Lothalu, to i tak większość dnia spędzała w swoim biurze, w Imperialnym Kompleksie, a ostatnio też: na pokładzie _Chimaery_. Zwyczajnie nie miała czasu na to, by nadmiernie przejmować się tym, że była jedyną mieszkanką tej olbrzymiej, wystawnej rezydencji. Do teraz.

Odkąd Thrawn wprowadził się do niej, Pryce doceniała każdy metr kwadratowy swojej posesji. Gdyby przyszło jej siedzieć w jednym, ciasnym pokoju z Chissem, wyszłaby z siebie, a potem z domu, nie zważając na żadną zarazę. Thrawn… to nie tak, że go nie lubiła – to, że lubiła go, wyłącznie pogarszało sprawę. Zależało jej na dobrych stosunkach z nim. Trudno jednak było o przyjazne, czy choćby neutralne relacje, kiedy dzielili przedmioty i przestrzeń, gdy byli praktycznie skazani na siebie – jak długo trwała ta przeklęta kwarantanna.

Może i prowadzili od dwóch dni „wojnę podjazdową”, walcząc o terytorium, lecz czasem Thrawn mimo wszystko zdobywał się na jakiś miły gest – kiedy Arihnda wytłumaczyła mu, jak działały kuchenne sprzęty, wielki admirał sam z siebie zaparzył jej kaf. Od tej pory, zamiast się unikać, coraz częściej zaczęli przesiadywać wspólnie: przy kuchennym stole albo na kanapie, i rozmawiali, oglądali jakieś zdjęcia czy śmieszne filmiki, jedli to, co udało się Arihndzie zamówić online, oraz to, co z zakupionych półproduktów dało się później ugotować, a Thrawn z czasem nawet przywykł do noszenia niebieskich kapci, które Pryce dla niego wybrała.

Niemniej jednak nadal się kłócili: o to, kto i kiedy miał korzystać z jej gabinetu i komunikatora, i o przeróżne drobnostki, ale potem, o dziwo, potrafili razem zasiąść przy jednym stole do posiłku, albo urządzić sobie sparring… Coraz chętniej też ćwiczyli wspólnie, choć wybranie odpowiedniej pory na trening było niezmiernie trudne, tak samo jak pogodzenie jej pracy i jego pracy z tą nieoczekiwaną potrzebą wspólnego spędzania wolnego czasu – o wiele prościej było, kiedy każde z nich zajmowało się sobą, podczas gdy to drugie „okupowało” gabinet.

Nie dało się jednak, o czym Arihnda przekonała się dosyć szybko, ignorować swojego nowego współlokatora, a zatem trzeba było sobie ułożyć na nowo życie, uwzględniając to, że Thrawn stał się teraz jego całkiem istotną częścią. Także to, że Pryce nie widywała w ciągu ostatnich paru dni innych ludzi, nie bezpośrednio w każdym razie, i jedyną osobą, z którą miała styczność, był właśnie wielki admirał, sprawiło niejako, że zaczęła szukać jego bliskości, a on, jak jej się zdawało, również dążył do tego samego.

Z początku czynił to w najbardziej możliwie denerwujący sposób: zjawiał się nagle, tuż przy niej, i wypytywał ją o różne rzeczy: gdzie są ręczniki, a gdzie szklanki, jak działa automatyczna zmywarka… Pryce cierpliwie tłumaczyła mu to wszystko, a on za chwilę przychodził do niej z naręczem nowych pytań i wątpliwości. Nie od razu pojęła to, że Thrawn w ten sposób próbował zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę; że przywykł do tego, że wokół niego zawsze dużo się działo – tak rzadko opuszczał gwiezdny niszczyciel, że przebywanie na lądzie, w domu, z jedną tylko osobą, było dla niego czymś dziwnym, trudnym do akceptowania.

Kontrolowanie tego, co działo się na _Chimaerze_ , stało się jego nową obsesją. Pryce zaczęła współczuć komodor Faro, którą Thrawn gnębił swoimi pytaniami nie rzadziej od niej samej. Jej współczucie malało jedynie wtedy, gdy docierało do niej, że Thrawn zajęty sprawami _Chimaery_ był Thrawnem, który nie narzucał jej się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach i nie próbował wpływać na losy jej planety.

Oczywiście, że Thrawn, ta chodząca chissańska encyklopedia, myślał, że zna rozwiązania wszelkich jej problemów i że z tego też powodu Pryce powinna zasięgać jego opinii w każdej niemal sprawie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zarządzać planetą, ale wydawało mu się, że w kryzysowej sytuacji dałby sobie z tym radę. Po prostu lubił się mądrzyć i irytować ją. W końcu Arihnda musiała postawić mu ultimatum: „moje sprawy to moje sprawy, a twoje to twoje; jeśli będę potrzebowała twojej pomocy, poproszę o nią; jeżeli chcesz tu mieszkać, musisz przestrzegać kilku reguł” i uraczyła go całą litanią swoich życzeń i żądań.

Nie poprosiła go o to, by trzymał dystans, bo dotarło do niej, że Thrawn zwyczajnie nie był do tego zdolny. Starał się, co prawda, w pierwszym dniu respektować jej życzenie, ale nie omieszkał się jej wspomnieć, że na początku tegoż tygodnia spędzili ze sobą mnóstwo czasu, nie zachowując żadnych środków ostrożności, innymi słowy: „że gdyby mieli przekazać sobie jakieś wirusy, już dawno by do tego doszło”. Potem zmienił strategię i utrzymywał, że od pierwszej wzmianki na temat groźnego wirusa on sam przestrzegał wszelkich zasad higieny, nosił rękawiczki, nie podchodził do obcych… Gówno prawda. Pryce oczywiście nie powiedziała tego na głos, nie, odezwała się do niego w sposób cywilizowany i orzekła, że skoro jako Chiss nie mógł zapaść na tę nową chorobę, w takim razie izolacja w jego przypadku mogła wyglądać inaczej niż ta, zalecana ludziom. W głowie zaś kołatała jej myśl: „zamorduję cię, jeśli wniosłeś do mojego domu wirusa; przynajmniej nie umrę sama”.

Udało im się z czasem przełamać lody – choć nie było to proste, bo każde z nich uważało się za górę lodową, a to drugie za _Titanic_ – kiedy zaczęli planować skrupulatnie rozkład dnia, wprowadzając doń czas spędzany wspólnie, tak, by oboje mogli wyjaśnić sobie wówczas pewne rzeczy, pokłócić się i wypracować kompromis, konieczny do tego, by nadal mogli mieszkać razem. Ktoś inny pewne by tego nie zrozumiał: jak można zaplanować kłótnię? Oni jednak wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później dojdzie między nimi do sprzeczki – nie znali jedynie jej przyczyny, jeszcze. Znaleźli też sposób radzenia sobie ze złymi emocjami – przynajmniej z jej złymi emocjami – sparringi. Dzięki temu ich życie na moment stało się znośne. Do czasu, aż ponownie wdarł się w nie chaos.


	4. Dzień szósty, siódmy i ósmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed one thing in chapter two to add here some sort of "name kink".

Pryce nie przypuszczała, że przyjdzie jej walczyć z Thrawnem o to, by ten respektował jej prawo do prywatności. Owszem, ona i wielki admirał przez ostatnie kilka dni zbliżyli się do siebie niejako, ale nie oznaczało to w żadnym razie, że stali się nagle dobrymi przyjaciółmi, czy… czymś więcej. Być może Arihnda popełniła kolosalny błąd, prosząc Thrawna o to, by zwracał się do niej po imieniu. Po prostu nie była w stanie znieść tego, że o każdą duperelę pytał ją w sposób formalny, a ona musiała mu wówczas odpowiadać w podobnym tonie.

Kiedy pracowali nad czymś, ów oficjalny, urzędowy styl był jak najbardziej na miejscu, ale wtedy, gdy Arihnda potrzebowała Thrawna, by ten zdjął coś dla niej z górnej półki, albo by „odkaził” te wszystkie zakupione przez nią i dostarczone do jej domu produkty, wyjął je z opakowań i przełożył do innych pudełek, a potem niepotrzebne papiery i plastiki wyrzucił do kosza, który znajdował się przy bramie, oddzielającej jej posesję od świata zewnętrznego, jakoś dziwnie się czuła, tytułując go „wielkim admirałem”. Znacznie lepiej było powiedzieć po prostu: „Thrawn, wynieś śmieci”, a po zastanowieniu dodać skruszonym tonem: „proszę”.

Podczas ich wspólnych treningów trzymanie się imperialnego protokołu było niepraktyczne, na co z kolei uwagę zwrócił sam Thrawn. Z początku używali form bezosobowych, lecz chwilę później dość naturalnie przeszli na „ty”, uznawszy, że tę sytuację można potraktować jako „wyjątkową”. Wystrzegali się jednak wypowiadania swoich imion na głos, przez co Arihnda wciąż mogła myśleć, że ich relacje nie uległy większej zmianie.

Z czasem te „wyjątki” zaczęły się mnożyć, kiedy oboje poczuli, że oficjalny ton zupełnie nie przystawał do sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli – na przykład na froncie kuchennej walki brzmiało to przekomicznie, gdy „admirałowali” i „gubernatorowali” sobie, porzucili więc tytuły i mówili sobie na „ty”. Wciąż bez imion.

Ona pierwsza chyba popełniła błąd: chciała go zawołać i nim się spostrzegła, z jej gardła wyrwał się okrzyk: „Thrawn!”. Nie dowiedziałaby się nawet o swojej pomyłce, gdyby Chiss nie popatrzył na nią tak… że z miejsca zrobiło jej się gorąco. W pierwszej chwili przeszło jej przez myśl, że być może powinna go za to przeprosić, ale ponieważ kiedy została imperialną gubernator, Pryce powzięła postanowienie, by nikogo nigdy więcej za nic nie przepraszać, niezależnie od tego, czy w danej kwestii miała rację czy nie, by zamaskować jakoś popełniony nietakt, wyskoczyła z propozycją, by Thrawn od tej pory zwracał się do niej po imieniu.

Jego czerwone oczy zajaśniały wtedy jeszcze żywszym płomieniem, jak gdyby Pryce właśnie dolała oliwy do ognia, święcie wierząc w to, że w ten sposób uda jej się ugasić pożar. Zastanawiała się, czy aby nie obraziła go śmiertelnie, tak jak wtedy, bezpośrednio po bitwie o Batonn, podczas ich prywatnej rozmowy. Thrawn, co prawda, miał wtenczas nieco inną minę, ale także na pewien czas zaniemówił, a potem odzywał się jedynie półsłówkami, zaciskając dość mocno szczękę. Tym razem jednak mięśnie jego twarzy nie były aż tak napięte, wprost przeciwnie: jego mina mogła być chissańskim odpowiednikiem wyrazu bezgranicznego zdumienia.

Może jej imię w jakimś znanym mu języku oznaczało coś śmiesznego, czy głupiego, ale przecież Thrawn wiedział od dawna, jak ono brzmiało, nie powinien więc aż tak silnie zareagować na sam dźwięk tego słowa, czy też całego zdania: „mów mi Arihnda”. Przez to Pryce prawie pożałowała tego, że złożyła mu tak szczodrą ofertę, ale nie była przecież osobą, która prędko zmieniała swoje zdanie. Nie, Arihnda była konsekwentna, a przynajmniej chciała za taką uchodzić, i gdy już weszła w mętną wodę po kolana, brnęła dalej, po pas, po szyję.

Ostatecznie Thrawn nie musiał wcale posługiwać się jej imieniem, jeśli nie chciał tego robić, i mogli dalej balansować na granicy stylu formalnego i nieformalnego: wykrzykiwać swoje tytuły, a później, na przykład, pytać o jakąś rzecz, która powinna gdzieś tu być, ale z jakiegoś powodu jej nie było… To się zdarzało niemal cały czas. Thrawn przestawiał z miejsca na miejsce przeróżne przedmioty, te najbardziej przydatne upychał na najwyższą półkę w kredensie, a te, które Arihnda trzymała w domu jedynie z sentymentu, ustawiał na stole jak jakieś drogocenne artefakty.

Co gorsza, jego rzeczy zaczęły zajmować jej przestrzeń, jak gdyby Thrawn stwierdził, że jeśli gdzieś znajdowało się wolne „ekspozycyjne” miejsce, należało czym prędzej je wypełnić: paskudną figurką, fragmentem jakiegoś potłuczonego naczynia albo innym nieprzydatnym bublem.

Tyle dobrze, że nauczył się wrzucać swoje brudne ubrania do pralki… Ten problem zresztą – z praniem jego ciuchów, a w szczególności bielizny! – pojawił się dopiero po kilku dniach, kiedy wielki admirał zużył wszystkie komplety czystych ubrań, które przytargał ze sobą w podróżnej walizce, i pozostały mu dwie opcje: korzystanie z jej pralki lub zamówienie nowej garderoby online. To pierwsze wydawało mu się naturalną rzeczą – w końcu na gwiezdnym niszczycielu bardzo dobrze działała pralnia, gdzie dbano o nieskazitelną biel admiralskiego munduru – i dopiero Pryce musiała mu uświadomić to, że niemożliwością było robienie prania co drugi dzień i że po prostu lepiej by było, gdyby zakupił sobie jakieś cywilne ubrania z dostawą do jej domu. W końcu nie wiadomo było, kiedy kwarantanna się skończy i jak długo przyjdzie im jeszcze mieszkać razem w jej rezydencji.

Na długo z pewnością Pryce miała zapamiętać ten dzień, w którym Thrawn po raz pierwszy przebrał się w swój „domowy strój”. Przeglądając ofertę sklepową, Chiss odkrył bowiem koszulki z nadrukami i nie omieszkał się zamówić sobie paru… z interesującymi wzorami. Jak twierdził, były to reprodukcje dzieł sztuki. Thrawn wydawał się przeszczęśliwy, mogąc nosić je na sobie, i odtąd coraz mniej chętnie wdziewał biały mundur – po pewnym czasie robił to już jedynie wtedy, gdy musiał przeprowadzić jakąś wideorozmowę.

Chcąc się do niego dopasować, Pryce wyciągnęła z szafy kolorowe kostiumy i… sukienki. Od wielu lat Arihnda nie nosiła sukienek, wyjąwszy jedynie oficjalne imperialne bale, na których wymagane były stroje wieczorowe i… no cóż, od kobiet, które na co dzień występowały w mundurach, oczekiwano tego, żeby choć raz „ubrały się ładnie”. Te same niepisane zasady nie odnosiły się jednakże do mężczyzn, którzy swoje galowe mundury z upodobaniem dekorowali przeróżnymi odznaczeniami i medalami. Och, i co poniektórzy narzucali na ramiona peleryny – dopasowane kolorystycznie do ich mundurów bądź też wzorzyste i wielobarwne. Pryce wciąż pamiętała rozmowę, jaką odbyła z Thrawnem na temat tych peleryn. Długo musiała go przekonywać, że powinien sprawić sobie jakąś – po to, by pasować do reszty imperialnych przywódców i świty Palpatine’a. W końcu Thrawn jej uległ i zamówił białą pelerynę z czerwoną podszewką, która bardzo dobrze prezentowała się w połączeniu z jego białym admiralskim mundurem. Pryce była zachwycona tym widokiem i tym, że udało jej się postawić na swoim, pochwaliła jego wybór i zdawać by się mogło, że sprawiła tym Thrawnowi ogromną przyjemność.

Och, Chiss mógł udawać stoika, ale lubił, gdy go komplementowano – szczerze, a nie jedynie po to, by mu się przypodobać. Arihnda natomiast lepiej radziła sobie z nieszczerymi pochwałami – jako że należały one do dość częstych politycznych zagrywek – niż z bezinteresownymi miłymi słowami kierowanymi pod jej adresem. Usłyszawszy komplement, jakikolwiek, gubernator dociekała ukrytych motywów swojego rozmówcy i nie mogąc ich określić, robiła się z miejsca podejrzliwa. Na przykład gdy chwalono jej wygląd podczas jakiegoś balu, Pryce lepiej odbierała to, kiedy wiedziała, że intencją mówiącego było zaskarbienie sobie jej sympatii i przychylności. Kiedy zaś tego typu słowa padały z ust Thrawna, miała poważne wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno o to chodziło Chissowi – o podtrzymanie ich dobrych relacji – czy tak naprawdę… być może podobała mu się po prostu jej suknia. A może bawiło go to, jak Pryce reagowała na jego komplementy, krztusząc się winem – jeśli akurat jakieś piła – spuszczając wzrok, śmiejąc się nerwowo i szybko zmieniając temat?

Strojenie się w warunkach domowych – nie w jakieś odświętne i niewygodne suknie, lecz w przewiewne sukienki w kropki lub w kwiatki – było z tego powodu niebezpieczne. To mogło wyglądać tak, jakby Arihnda prosiła Thrawna o opinię, jakby chciała usłyszeć od niego komplement.

On sam tak właśnie teraz się zachowywał – wkładał na siebie te wszystkie „reprodukcje” – podobno dobrze znanych – grafik i obrazów i czekał na jej komentarz. Jeśli ignorowała danego dnia jego ubiór, Chiss był w stanie zapytać ją wprost o to, co sądziła o jego nowej koszuli czy koszulce, a potem analizował jej reakcję. Arihnda nie była w stanie go okłamać – jeśli, w jej przekonaniu, Thrawn miał na sobie coś dziwacznego, od razu taka myśl odmalowywała się na jej twarzy. Później Pryce z tego powodu czuła się źle: przez to wrażenie, że niechcący uraziła Chissa – że ten mógł potraktować jej krytykę osobiście, bo ani razu potem nie założył koszuli, która nie przypadła Arihndzie do gustu.

W jej przypadku znowuż było odwrotnie. Gdy Thrawn pochwalił jakąś jej sukienkę, Pryce wydawało się czymś niestosownym paradować po domu w stroju, który ewidentnie przyciągał jego uwagę. Może to przez rozcięcie z boku? A może chodziło o zbyt głęboki dekolt? W każdym razie Thrawn zaczynał wtenczas się na nią gapić jak na jeden ze swoich ulubionych obrazów i Pryce powoli miała tego dosyć: nie nosiła wszak sukienek po to, żeby wielki admirał w ten sposób ją oceniał. Nie potrzebowała tego, żeby aprobował jej ubraniowe wybory – już w wystarczająco wiele spraw Chiss się samoistnie wmieszał.

Chwilami gubernator czuła się jak pod nadzorem przydzielonego jej agenta ISB, który bacznie obserwował każdy jej ruch, czytał każdy raport, który pojawił się na jej datapadzie, i prawdopodobnie czekał tylko na to, aż Pryce podejmie jakąś niewłaściwą decyzję. Thrawn rezydował obecnie w jej tymczasowym biurze, miał dostęp do jej sprzętu i do tajnych dokumentów, które lądowały na jej gubernatorskim biurku. Wielki admirał przeglądał je, w swoim własnym mniemaniu, w dobrej wierze – pod wpływem zmęczenia i stresu Arihndzie zdarzały się czasem drobne pomyłki i potknięcia, ale… miała przecież asystentów, którzy mogli to wyłapać i poprawić, i nie potrzebowała do tego Thrawna: do tego, by ten kładł na jej biurku odręcznie napisane notatki ze swoimi uwagami.

Mógłby chociaż powiedzieć jej wprost, że postrzegał ją jako osobę niekompetentną, która nie wiedzieć czemu piastowała gubernatorski urząd, a nie czynić tego typu sugestie. Ona jakoś potrafiła nie wtrącać się do jego spraw – głównie dlatego, że nie obchodziło ją to, jak Chiss zarządzał swoją załogą – i oczekiwała od niego tego samego. Gdyby chciała jego pomocy, poprosiłaby o nią.

Stukała gniewnie w swój datapad, wydając kolejne polecenia swoim podwładnym, kiedy wielki admirał wszedł do jej biura z kubkiem gorącego kafu w dłoni. Przyniósł jej kaf! Nie zapytał wpierw, czy w ogóle chciała się czegokolwiek napić! Założył, jak to on, że Arihnda miała teraz ochotę na kaf. I uznał, że nie potrafiła zaparzyć go sobie sama?

Co gorsza, Pryce musiała mu za to podziękować, tego bowiem wymagała zwykła uprzejmość. Wymamrotała więc „dziękuję” mniej więcej tak samo, jak zrobiłaby to, gdyby do jej służbowego gabinetu weszła jakaś anonimowa sekretarka z naręczem dokumentów, i miała nadzieję, że tym samym dała Thrawnowi do zrozumienia, że nie powinien jej przeszkadzać, kiedy pracowała. Ten zaś najwyraźniej nie przyjmował tego do wiadomości – albo udawał niezrozumienie, żeby… zirytować ją do reszty?

\- To coś pilnego? – zapytała znad datapadu – Mam dużo pracy… Umawialiśmy się, że dasz mi cztery godziny…

\- Arihndo, minęły już te cztery godziny.

\- Więc daj mi jeszcze dwie!

Karcił ją za niepunktualność? Posłużył się nawet jej imieniem w tak protekcjonalny sposób…

Pryce potarła piekące ją oczy, poprawiła grzywkę i westchnęła głośno.

\- Thrawn, proszę – odbiła piłeczkę i przy okazji, pomijając jego tytuł, pokazała mu, co w danej chwili myślała o nim i o jego natarczywym zachowaniu. – Muszę to dzisiaj skończyć.

Obróciła głowę na dźwięk stawianego na jej biurku kubka z gorącym napojem. Wielki admirał nie cofnął się wówczas, wręcz przeciwnie: oparł obie dłonie na blacie biurka i pochylając się nad Arihndą, wymusił na niej kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Ustaliliśmy, że będziemy trzymać się planu – powiedział Thrawn. – Teraz powinnaś zrobić sobie przerwę, w przeciwnym razie stopniowo zaczniesz robić się coraz mniej efektywna.

Pryce skrzywiła się na to.

\- Może na twoim statku da się rozpisać cały dzień na wachty – odparła – ale administracja bierze nadgodziny, jeśli w danym dniu ma więcej pracy. Więc jeśli twoje sprawy nie są takie pilne, na przykład po prostu chcesz sobie znowu pogawędzić przez holonet z tą swoją komodor, to pozwól mi wpierw dokończyć to, co teraz robię, a potem, za dwie czy trzy godziny, gabinet będzie wyłącznie do twojej dyspozycji.

\- Nie słuchasz mnie – stwierdził Chiss, nagle zagniewany. – Nie muszę sprawdzać, czy komodor Faro wypełniła moje rozkazy i czy samodzielnie poradziła sobie z problemami, które pojawiły się po naszej ostatniej rozmowie, ponieważ dyscyplina dla nas, imperialnych żołnierzy, jest czymś naturalnym. Z kolei zaś jeśli w danym momencie oficerowie mają przerwę obiadową, to, o ile nie ogłoszę alarmu i stanu gotowości bojowej, nie mam prawa oczekiwać, że będą się zajmować zadaniami, które z powodzeniem mogą skończyć później, tylko dlatego, że kazałem im je wykonać i czekam na efekty ich pracy. Planowanie działań oznacza, że uwzględnia się także okres bezczynności. Zbierania sił. Reorganizacji. Kiedy twierdzę, że potrzebujesz przerwy, to właśnie mam na myśli.

\- Być może – odrzekła niechętnym tonem – masz rację, ale ta praca – machnęła dłonią, by pokazać mu stos dokumentów piętrzących się na jej biurku – nie wykona się sama. Wiesz, z jakimi rzeczami ludzie teraz do mnie piszą? _Pani gubernator, potrzebujemy więcej maseczek ochronnych_ – zmieniła ton, by oddać pełen przejęcia głos zarządcy centrum medycznego. – _Pani gubernator, cywile nie przestrzegają nowych zaleceń sanitarnych, czy mamy wysłać oddziały szturmowe na ulice?_ – rzekła, parodiując wojskowy meldunek. – _Pani gubernator, nie możemy zamknąć Akademii dla Młodych Oficerów… jak niby mamy prowadzić zdalne nauczanie? Pani gubernator, wśród pracowników kopalni doszło do zakażeń_ … Sam widzisz, z czym mam teraz do czynienia. Każ ludziom siedzieć w domach, a oni prędko znajdą sposób, by obejść nowe przepisy. A jak dojdzie do tragedii, to cała odpowiedzialność spadnie na mnie.

\- Czy pracownicy zamkniętej fabryki Sienar nie mogą produkować maseczek ochronnych? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

\- Najpierw trzeba byłoby zorganizować halę i sprzęt – odpowiedziała Arihnda. – Przecież nie będą szyć tych maseczek ręcznie, w swoich domach! A nawet gdyby – zastanowiła się nad taką ewentualnością – to i tak ktoś musiałby odbierać gotowy towar, w tej sytuacji: z wielu różnych miejsc! Może Rodianie i inni nie-ludzie… – zerknęła na Thrawna i dodała: – wybacz. Nie-ludzie, którym nie grozi zarażenie się wirusem, mogliby pracować w fabryce i w transporcie.

\- Transportem mogą zająć się droidy – stwierdził Thrawn.

\- Droidy! – zaśmiała się Pryce. – Wszystkie imperialne droidy przydzieliliśmy już do zadań priorytetowych. A prywatne spółki użyczają swoich robotów tym, którzy zaoferują im najwięcej kredytów. Nie zastanawiałeś się nad tym, czemu za dostawę zakupów musimy aż tak dużo płacić? Zautomatyzowane firmy kurierskie przeżywają teraz okres swojej świetności. Jest popyt na ich usługi, przynoszą zyski… Podniosłam cło, żeby zasilić budżet Lothalu, i wtedy ceny natychmiast poszybowały w górę! Trzeba umożliwić pracę nie-ludziom, w przeciwnym razie grozi nam kryzys gospodarczy.

Thrawn wyprostował się i splótł ręce za swoimi plecami.

\- Czy to rozsądne? Wiemy, że nie-ludzie nie mogą zachorować na covid-19, ale wciąż przecież mogą przenosić wirusa na swoim ubraniu, ciele czy transportowanych przedmiotach. Potrzebujemy większej liczby testów… testów dla nie-ludzi, jeśli mają się oni narażać… czy też stać się zagrożeniem dla gatunku ludzkiego.

Pryce otaksowała go wzrokiem.

\- Ty miałeś robione takie testy, prawda?

\- Owszem – odrzekł Chiss – stąd też wiem, że ich wyniki mogą w niektórych przypadkach być niemiarodajne i… nieprzydatne. Badania wykazały, że SARS-CoV-2, w jego obecnej formie, nie jest groźny dla przedstawicieli mojego gatunku. Tego samego nie można powiedzieć o wirusie, który uległby mutacji. Do czegoś takiego może dojść, jeśli nosicielem stanie się jakiś pół-człowiek.

Arihnda zmarszczyła czoło.

\- Nie ma chyba zbyt wielu takich przypadków na Lothalu – orzekła. – Tak przynajmniej wynika z oficjalnych danych.

\- Oficjalne dane nie obejmują ukrywających się na tej planecie buntowników – zauważył Thrawn – i innych poszukiwanych przestępców. Za panujący tutaj chaos obywatelom Lothalu może przyjść w niedługiej przyszłości zapłacić najwyższą cenę.

Pryce zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.

\- Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? Że nie chciałabym, żeby moja planeta była bezpiecznym miejscem? Żeby panował na niej imperialny porządek?

Wzięła głęboki oddech, by opanować narastający w niej gniew.

\- Nikt nie spodziewał się zarazy… Sądzisz, że to ich sprawka? Rebeliantów?

\- Nie – odparł wielki admirał. – To nie przystaje ani do ich ideologii, ani do standardowych metod ich działania. Miej na względzie to, że wśród rebeliantów jest wielu ludzi. Tym właściwie różnią się od separatystów, którzy w swoje szeregi wpuścili wyłącznie paru przedstawicieli gatunku ludzkiego, tych, którzy żywili wyjątkową niechęć do Republiki i do Jedi. Tak, separatyści mogliby wyprodukować takiego wirusa jak SARS-CoV-2… o ile pozwoliłyby im na to posiadane przez nich środki. Wiemy, że dopuścili się oni rozprzestrzenienia się śmiercionośnego dla wszystkich ras wirusa zwanego Niebieskim Cieniem. Trudno ocenić, czy potrafiliby stworzyć pod podstaw zupełnie nową broń biologiczną, która atakowałaby wyłącznie ludzi. Wiadomo na pewno, że nie udało im się to w czasie wojen klonów, a po ich zakończeniu ich technologia została w całości przejęta przez Imperium, a zatem wszelkie próbki hipotetycznego wirusa, jeśli takowe istnieją, znalazły się w rękach naszych naukowców. Buntownicy, by zdobyć do nich dostęp, musieliby skorzystać z pomocy szpiegów bądź dezerterów. O wiele bardziej prawdopodobne jest to, że któryś z imperialnych badaczy uwolnił wirusa nieumyślnie, bądź też w trakcie eksperymentów popełniono błąd…

\- Thrawn! – przerwała mu Arihnda. – Czy ty siebie słyszysz? To, co mówisz zakrawa o zdradę! Imperium miałoby być odpowiedzialne za covid-19?

\- To mógł być błąd ludzki – odrzekł Chiss. – Z powodu nieprzestrzegania procedur któryś z naukowców mógł zarazić się nową chorobą, a potem zainfekować osoby, z którymi miał styczność. Istnieje też inna możliwość: w imperialnych laboratoriach prowadzono badania nad innym wirusem… takim, który miał być groźny dla nie-ludzi, lecz i w tym przypadku popełniono błąd. Kiedy uzmysłowiono sobie, na czym on polegał, było już za późno. Covid-19 stał się faktem.

\- Nie podoba mi się to, co mówisz. Przestań. Nie masz żadnych dowodów. A te teorie spiskowe – Pryce pokręciła głową – brzmią absurdalnie. To niemożliwe, żeby wirus wydostał się z jednego z naszych laboratoriów. To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Już prędzej uwierzę w to, że to początek inwazji obcych, którzy chcą się nas pozbyć: nas, Imperialnych, a potem wytrzebią całą resztę. Albo zmienią ich w swoich niewolników.

Na minutę zapadła cisza. Potem Thrawn odezwał się spokojnym tonem:

\- Tak, to możliwe. Mało prawdopodobne, ale możliwe.

\- Co?

Arihnda zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- Piłeś coś? Czy może wypaliłeś całą moją leczniczą marihuanę? Wiem: to bezczynność tak na ciebie wpływa, że szukasz spisków i nowych wrogów.

Thrawn okazał wówczas zdumienie.

\- Nie muszę szukać nowych wrogów – stwierdził. – I to nie ja przedstawiłem hipotezę inwazji, lecz ty.

\- To był żart! Wiesz, co to żart, prawda?

\- Atak wroga spoza granic Imperium miałby być żartem?

Przewróciła oczyma.

\- Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodziło – odparła.

\- Ludzie – mruknął Thrawn.

Pryce zmrużyła gniewnie oczy. Odłożyła na biurko swój datapad i powoli podniosła się z krzesła.

\- Wygrałeś – powiedziała. – Całkowicie wybiłeś mnie z rytmu tą swoją… inwazją.

Chiss spojrzał na nią spod oka.

\- Niewiele ras dysponuje dość zaawansowaną technologią, by stworzyć efektywną i niebezpieczną wyłącznie dla swoich wrogów broń biologiczną – rzekł. – Czymś takim w założeniu miał być patogen Alpha Red, który miał stanowić rozwiązanie kwestii rasy zwanej Przybyszami z Dali. Największym problemem z jakim spotkali się jego twórcy była niemożność pozyskania próbek DNA wroga, a następnie żywych osobników, które można byłoby poddać testom. Projekt z tego względu nie został zakończony sukcesem. Gdyby jego celem mieli natomiast być ludzie, nie byłoby tego rodzaju przeszkody.

\- Bo mieliby obiekty badań pod ręką, tak? Posłuchaj – Pryce zaczerpnęła powietrza i perorowała dalej – Imperium teoretycznie mogłoby stworzyć taką broń biologiczną, ale nie dopuściłoby do sytuacji, by została ona użyta przeciwko ludziom. A jak sam stwierdziłeś, inne rasy, żyjące poza naszą galaktyką, nie posiadają odpowiedniej technologii.

Thrawn uniósł brew, a potem zgasił ją jednym zdaniem:

\- Nie powiedziałem, że Alpha Red było pomysłem ludzi.

\- To czyim w takim razie?

\- Rasy, która zamieszkuje Nieznane Regiony. Nie planuje ona jednak inwazji na Imperium, a tym bardziej ludobójstwa.

\- Och. Wspaniale. Ty tak twierdzisz. I pewnie wiesz to, bo przestudiowałeś dogłębnie ich sztukę?

\- Owszem, przestudiowałem ich sztukę – rzekł Thrawn z rozbawieniem w głosie – zanim zacząłem się interesować sztuką innych ras.

\- I wyszło ci z tego, że kochają pokój? A śmiercionośną broń biologiczną tworzą wyłącznie dla własnej rozrywki?

\- Nie, nie dla rozrywki. Dla obrony swojego terytorium. Nie kochają pokoju, ale też i nie kochają wojny. Nie zaatakują ludzi, a konkretnie: nie zaatakują Imperium, ponieważ postrzegają je jako potencjalnego sprzymierzeńca w walce z Przybyszami z Dali.

\- Więc albo ci cywilizowani kosmici zmienili zdanie – odparła Pryce – albo to ludzie, nie wiedzieć po co, wyprodukowali środek samobójczy? Nie, Thrawn, za bardzo skupiasz się na sprawach militarnych i szukasz celowości tam, gdzie być może wcale jej nie ma. Zapomnij, co mówiłam o inwazji. Ten wirus najpewniej jest dziełem przypadku, a nie żadną bronią biologiczną. W naszej historii mieliśmy już parę podobnych epidemii. Po prostu pojawiły się nowe choroby i dopóki nie wynaleziono na nie lekarstw, szczepionek, albo ludzie nie uodpornili się sami, umierali masowo, tak, jak ma to miejsce teraz. Historia zatacza koło. To wszystko.

\- Być może – odrzekł Thrawn. – Obyś w tej kwestii miała rację.


	5. Dzień dziewiąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pryce and Prejudices.

To nie była randka, powtarzała sobie w myślach Arihnda. Po prostu ona i Thrawn potrzebowali się odprężyć i tak jakoś się złożyło, że zaproponowała mu wspólne oglądanie _Dumy i uprzedzenia_.

Na dodatek nie zrobiła tego celowo, lecz przez przypadek. Zareagowała zbyt impulsywnie na wiadomość, że wielki admirał nie widział nigdy jej ukochanego holofilmu – odpowiedziała natychmiast, że Chiss powinien w takim razie nadrobić swoje kulturowe zaległości. A ponieważ chodziło o film, który Arihnda widziała ze sto razy – i mogłaby bez problemu obejrzeć go jeszcze z kolejne sto – i niejako czuła się w tej dziedzinie ekspertką, uznała, że Thrawn skorzystałby bardzo na jej autorskim komentarzu. Poza tym, prawdopodobnie i tak skończyłoby się na tym, że gdyby tylko Chiss włączył _Dumę i uprzedzenie_ , Pryce siadłaby obok i zaczęła oglądać ten film razem z nim, nawet gdyby założyła sobie, że w tym samym czasie zajmie się czymś innym. Nie, nie było sensu udawać, że nie obejrzałaby swojego ulubionego filmu po raz wtóry.

Przy okazji mogła upiec dwie, a może i trzy pieczenie na jednym ogniu: pozwolić sobie na chwilę przyjemności i usprawiedliwić to „edukowaniem” swojego politycznego sojusznika i obecnego współlokatora, a co więcej: urządzić sobie wreszcie nocny maraton ekranizacji Jane Austen, co planowała zrobić już od dawna, lecz zawsze coś ją przed tym powstrzymywało. Najczęściej była to myśl, że takie zachowanie nie przystawało do jej wizerunku twardej i bezlitosnej imperialnej gubernator. No i oczywiście oglądając romantyczne filmy kostiumowe, trudno było zapomnieć o tym, że było się singielką, której najlepsze lata minęły na robieniu politycznej kariery i wyścigu o władzę.

Tym razem Pryce bez większych wyrzutów sumienia mogła przyszykować cały zestaw przekąsek, otworzyć butelkę czerwonego coruscańskiego wina i zasiąść wygodnie przed ekranem, by podziwiać Pana Darcy’ego… w towarzystwie ułożonego, analitycznego imperialnego wielkiego admirała. Tak, po tym, co Arihnda mu powiedziała, Thrawna ciekawił nie tylko sam film, ale też to, czemu Pryce tak bardzo za nim przepadała. Ona zaś nie chciała, żeby po tym wspólnym seansie Chiss zaczął ją postrzegać jako naiwną i sentymentalną kobietę. By tak się nie stało, Pryce musiała jakoś zaimponować mu swoją wiedzą: o owej epoce, ówczesnych obyczajach i relacjach międzyludzkich. Widziała _Dumę i uprzedzenie_ tak wiele razy, że mogła z powodzeniem wygłosić monolog na przykład na temat tego, w jaki sposób Lady Katarzyna piła swoją herbatę i co takiego to oznaczało.

Właściwie, Pryce była przekonana co do tego, że Chiss potrzebował jej pomocy, by zrozumieć niektóre niuanse tego filmu, a w szczególności, by zrozumieć relację Lizzy z Panem Darcym. Thrawn, krótko mówiąc, kiepsko sobie radził w relacjach międzyludzkich. Na imperialnych balach zachowywał się trochę podobnie do Pana Darcy’ego: wyrażał niechęć do tańca towarzyskiego i jeśli już musiał uczestniczyć we wspólnym tańcu, to robił to z ponurą miną, i choć wykonywał poprawnie wszystkie ruchy, czynił to bardziej jak żołnierz podczas mustry wojskowej niż jak tancerz. Godził się tańczyć z Pryce głównie po to, by móc wymienić z nią kilka uwag na osobności, nie przykuwając tym samym zbytniej uwagi otoczenia. Taniec z nią był również doskonałą wymówką, gdy wielki admirał chciał uniknąć rozmowy z jakimś innym imperialnym dowódcą czy moffem.

Pryce także nie kochała tańca samego w sobie, jako sztuki, ale lubiła synchronizację ruchów par na parkiecie, a ponadto czuła, że było coś niewłaściwego w stronieniu od tej aktywności – jeśli ktoś nie tańczył, to wyglądało to tak, jakby nie potrafił znaleźć sobie partnerki lub partnera. Ona sama nie chciała uchodzić za taką osobę – z którą żaden mężczyzna nie chciał zatańczyć. W jej przekonaniu ich polityczne partnerstwo zobowiązywało Thrawna do tego, by towarzyszył jej podczas takich uroczystości i by tańczył z nią, kiedy wokół rozbrzmiewał imperialny walc. I, naturalnie, to, że Thrawn był wielkim admirałem, pozwalało Pryce jako jego partnerce cieszyć się należnym jej szacunkiem: wyglądało to tak, jakby wielki admirał wyróżnił ją spośród rzeszy pięknych kobiet i nie chciał tańczyć z żadną inną… Lecz tak naprawdę to ona wybrała jego, a Chiss – o czym większość nie wiedziała – nie zatańczyłby w ogóle, gdyby to tylko od niego zależało. Może nawet opuściłby bal, twierdząc, że ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Uczestniczył w tych wszystkich oficjalnych uroczystościach, jak przypuszczała Pryce, wyłącznie dlatego, że go do tego zmuszała. Przekonywała go, że było to korzystne dla niego wizerunkowo. Korzystne dla nich obojga. Jego nieobecność zaś mogła im obojgu zaszkodzić. W polityce zawsze trzeba było być aktywnym, zaangażowanym, widocznym. To był teatr, w którym trzeba było się bić o pierwszoplanową rolę.

Nie był to, oczywiście, jej ulubiony sposób spędzania wolnego czasu. Tak, od tej rewii mody i fałszywych uśmiechów, Pryce preferowała spotkania w gronie znanych jej, zaufanych osób. Wtedy w pełni mogła zabłysnąć elokwencją i zdolnościami perswazyjnymi. A w towarzystwie najbliższych – do których Arihnda właściwie zaliczała jedynie swoją rodzinę – była nawet w stanie opuścić gardę, zrzucić gubernatorską maskę i pozwolić sobie na to, by być sobą. Tak, to zdarzało się rzadko, ale z tego też powodu takie chwile były dla niej niezwykle cenne.

Trudno powiedzieć, jak odnosiło się to do obecnej sytuacji: do tej jej nie-randki z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem. Arihnda ufała Chissowi, ale naturalnie musiała przed nim też troszeczkę „udawać”, by wypaść w jego oczach na lepszą i bardziej wartościową osobę niż, jak sądziła, była nią w istocie.

Po pierwsze, nie chciała w żaden sposób okazać tego, że – jak uświadomiła sobie nagle – od wielu lat nie była na żadnej randce, i że z tego właśnie względu czuła się niepewnie i niezręcznie. Mimo to jakaś część niej pragnęła tego, by była to prawdziwa randka – żywy dowód na to, że w jej wieku można było wciąż umawiać się na takie spotkania i że można było umawiać się na nie, będąc nią, gubernator Arihndą Pryce. Tak samo, jak na balu, gdzie źle było nie posiadać partnera, tak i prywatnie Arihnda potrzebowała czasem kogoś u swego boku – ale nie byle kogo, oczywiście! A Thrawn… spełniał większą część wymagań, jakie stawiała mężczyznom – nie wszystkie, ale trudno było wszak o ideał. Thrawn mógł… ujść. Był całkiem atrakcyjny, jeśli ktoś, tak, jak ona, lubił nie-ludzi. Poza tym, gdy Chiss wpatrywał się w nią tak intensywnie, Pryce czuła się… nieco dziwnie, ale w dobrym chyba sensie. Chociaż też trochę się przez to denerwowała i martwiła tym, że jeśli popełni jakiś błąd, wielki admirał nie zechce jej nigdy więcej widzieć. Nie zniosłaby tego. Upokorzenia. Odrzucenia.

Z tym poniekąd wiązała się druga kwestia, która aktualnie zaprzątała jej głowę: jak w oczach Thrawna nie wyjść na desperatkę? Jak się zachowywać, by nie pomyślał, że zależało jej – na nim – aż za bardzo? Mieli umowę, to prawda, ale zawsze można było ją zerwać, tak samo, jak i stosunki. Coraz częściej – zwłaszcza, gdy sprawy na Lothalu układały się źle – Pryce zamartwiała się więc, że Thrawn w pewnym momencie się wycofa i zostawi ją z problemem… samą. Przeczuwała, że nie poradziłaby sobie bez niego.

Czuła się przez to słaba i nienawidziła tego. Nie ważne, jak bardzo pragnęła tego, by Thrawn był tu – przy niej, dla niej – zwyczajnie nie mogła mu tego okazać. Straciłaby wtenczas jego szacunek. Ich sojusz polityczny, który opierał się na obopólnych korzyściach, był związkiem dwóch silnych osobowości. Gdyby do Thrawna dotarło to, że Arihnda niewiele więcej mogła mu zaoferować, zapewne poszukałby sobie innej partnerki. Młodszej, piękniejszej, bardziej energicznej i bardziej wpływowej.

Mając świadomość tego, że tak właśnie ich znajomość mogła raptownie się zakończyć, Pryce czuła się rozdarta. Z jednej strony – niemalże z desperacją, której się wstydziła – chciała chronić to, co posiadała obecnie: swoją rodzinę, swoją pozycję na Lothalu i politycznego partnera – z drugiej zaś strony wiedziała, że Thrawn oceniłby to jej przywiązanie do tych wszystkich rzeczy jako jej słabość. Gdyby tylko zechciał, mógłby ją zniszczyć, a ona nie chciała być zakładniczką jego dobrej woli. Gdyby natomiast udało jej się zmusić go do jakiejś słownej deklaracji – Pryce nie myślała od razu o ślubie, ale… w tej sytuacji nie byłaby to chyba znowuż taka zła opcja? – miałaby go w garści. Thrawn poważnie podchodził do kwestii obietnic, a zwłaszcza przysiąg. Był pod tym względem politycznie naiwny, ale, nie wiedzieć czemu, ujęło ją to w nim bardzo. Od początku wiedziała, że Chiss będzie dla niej dobrym partnerem – że nie wystawi jej do wiatru; że nie będzie knuł niczego za jej plecami, ale że w przypadku różnicy zdań wpierw spróbuje rozmowy z nią… Tak, Arihnda nie myliła się w tej kwestii: tak właśnie postąpił po Batonn.

Przypuszczała i przygotowywała się mentalnie do tego, że Thrawn spróbuje jej grozić i szantażować ją – przekonała się, niestety, że takie działania były normą dla imperialnych dygnitarzy – on jednak zachował się wtedy bardziej, jakby… chciał ją ostrzec? Uprzejmie uprzedzić, że zamierzał na nią donieść? Nie, tego ostatniego nie mógł zrobić, bo brakowało mu twardych dowodów na to, że Pryce popełniła jakiekolwiek wykroczenie, czy zbrodnię… Thrawn planował jej powiedzieć coś w stylu: „wiem, co zrobiłaś, i będę cię od tej pory bacznie obserwował”. Musiała mu wejść w słowo, przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Obiecać mu coś, czemu po prostu nie mógłby się oprzeć… Jej wsparcie, jej rady, jej… wierność? Czyżby kupiła go nie tyle samymi pochlebstwami, ile tym, że nie kryła tego, że potrzebowała go i że była gotowa zapłacić za to odpowiednią cenę? Że nie chciała nikogo innego, tylko jego?

Była wtedy zdesperowana. Może odrobinę mniej niż po zajściu z moffem Ghadim – kiedy o jej życiu decydowali mężczyźni: Ghadi, Yularen, Tarkin, Thrawn, a nie ona sama – ostatecznie poznała reguły tej brutalnej politycznej gry i wiedziała, że Chiss nie mógł jej zaatakować tak, by przy okazji nie zaszkodzić samemu sobie. Opierała się na informacjach, które zdołała zebrać na jego temat, i na założeniu, że Thrawn zachowa się racjonalnie, rozsądnie. I tak też się stało, jednakże Arihnda wyczuła, że Thrawn był na nią zły. Rozczarowany nią. I, o dziwo, zdeterminowany, by naprawić popełniony – przez nią? przez niego? – błąd; by naprostować pewne sprawy. To wyglądało trochę tak, jak gdyby sobie wmówił, że ktoś powinien ją kontrolować i że nikt – poza nim samym! – nie podołałby temu zadaniu.

Przez to też, być może, utknęła teraz z nim na kwarantannie: Thrawn nie chciał dopuścić do tego, by Pryce przez pewien czas działała na własną rękę. Pewnie wydawało mu się, że w tydzień uda jej się spalić doszczętnie wszystko, co z mozołem zaczęli budować tu, na jej ojczystej planecie. Zyskała więc własnego kuratora.

Ten przynajmniej był przystojny, choć gdy nie nosił munduru, ubierał się cokolwiek niedorzecznie. Na tę ich nie-randkę chociażby Thrawn włożył ciemnogranatową koszulę z jaszczurczym wzorem i wąskie, na szczęście gładkie, czarne spodnie oraz… tak, idiotyczne kolorowe skarpetki nie do pary. Jakby wydawało mu się, że ze względu na tę samą gamę kolorystyczną dwie różne skarpetki mogą stanowić komplet! Co więcej: chyba go ucieszyło to, że Pryce zwróciła uwagę na jego skarpetki.

Ona sama z kolei, kierując się tym, by nie ujawnić tego, jak bardzo denerwowała się z powodu tej głupiej nie-randki, zdecydowała się na bardziej zwyczajny, konwencjonalny strój: luźną barwną tunikę i leginsy. Tym samym, jak miała nadzieję, wysłała Thrawnowi sygnał: „to mój dom i mój salon, a ty nie zyskałeś z dnia na dzień żadnych przywilejów… wcale nie oczekuję, że coś między nami dzisiaj się wydarzy, więc lepiej trzymaj ręce przy sobie… o ile nie chcesz sięgnąć po jakąś przekąskę”.

Jedzenie i wino, które na tę okazję przygotowała, mogły poniekąd sugerować, że była to najprawdziwsza randka, no ale cóż, Pryce nie zamierzała się głodzić – ani swojego gościa, przy okazji – tylko po to, by coś mu udowodnić. Nie-randkowy kostium musiał w tej sytuacji w zupełności wystarczyć za otwartą deklarację jej czystych intencji. Ewentualnie, z uwagi na te „mieszane sygnały” Thrawn powinien wstrzymać się od wszelkich ryzykownych działań… gdyby takie w ogóle przyszły mu do głowy. Bądź co bądź ich relacja ostatnimi czasy zrobiła się nieco niejednoznaczna.

Zamieszkali razem – jakby byli parą! – ale tak naprawdę przymusiły ich do tego okoliczności. Thrawn nigdy nie powiedział, że chciałby z nią mieszkać, gdyby sytuacja na Lothalu była inna, a Pryce nigdy nie wyraziła głośno swojej opinii na temat ich wspólnego mieszkania i możliwych konsekwencji takowego stanu rzeczy. Thrawn miał rację, kiedy zjawił się u niej, że jej rezydencja była najlepszą tymczasową pseudo-militarną bazą. Tutaj teraz mieściło się lothalskie centrum dowodzenia, gdzie indziej więc wielki admirał miałby się udać, jak nie tu? Logiczne było to, że chciał skorzystać z jej domowego komunikacyjnego sprzętu i prywatnego biura, i nie mniej logiczne było też to, że z uwagi na kwarantannę Arihnda zaoferowała mu nocleg na miejscu, u siebie, w jednym z wolnych „gościnnych” pokoi. Sądziła, że Thrawn tego od niej oczekiwał – zresztą, trudno było jednoznacznie stwierdzić, które z nich zmanipulowało które, w efekcie jednak oboje byli ukontentowani z własnego – jak każde z nich zakładało – zwycięstwa. Pryce wyświadczała mu właśnie całkiem sporą przysługę i Thrawn powinien jej się za to jakoś zrewanżować…

Tego, że mieszkali teraz wspólnie nie dało się ukryć – tym bardziej, że Thrawn wcale nie zadbał o dyskrecję – i już pewnie zaczęły krążyć na ich temat pikantne plotki. Arihnda dostrzegła to i owo w spojrzeniu i uśmieszkach swoich rozmówców, między innymi Wielkiego Moffa Tarkina. Kiedy minęły jej początkowy szok, wstyd i oburzenie, Pryce poczęła kombinować, jak najlepiej wykorzystać tę sytuację. Miała twierdzić, że ona i Thrawn byli „tylko przyjaciółmi”? A to dobre! Na skandalu obyczajowym także dało się zbić kapitał polityczny, jeśli umiało się oddziaływać na emocje potencjalnych sojuszników i zwolenników. A to, że wielki admirał Thrawn tymczasowo pomieszkiwał u niej, było znakiem, że gubernator Pryce była dla niego ważna… nie tylko jako figura polityczna.

Większa część nieustannie plotkującego imperialnego dworu zapewne uwierzyła w to, że ona i Thrawn mieli romans… może od dawna i dopiero teraz postanowili się z tym ujawnić? Z tej rewelacji mogło wyniknąć tak samo wiele złego, jak i dobrego. Po pierwsze, Pryce nie musiałaby więcej przekonywać nikogo, że jej sojusz z Thrawnem był permanentny i niczym nie zagrożony (Tarkin z jakiegoś powodu śmiał w to wątpić). Po drugie, jednym zgrabnym ruchem, bez najmniejszego wysiłku, pozbyłaby się „konkurentek”, zabiegających o sympatię wielkiego admirała. To było znacznie lepsze, a w każdym razie subtelniejsze, niż ogłoszenie przez megafon: „Thrawn jest już zajęty”, i w dodatku, gdyby gubernator próbowała coś takiego zainscenizować, nie wypadłoby to wiarygodniej od tego „szczęśliwego zrządzenia losu”.

Najwspanialsze w tym wszystkim było jednakowoż to, że Thrawn najwyraźniej nie domyślał się, jak ich postępowanie zostało odebrane w niektórych kręgach. Gdyby Pryce zaproponowała mu _udawanie_ , że byli parą, Thrawn mógłby zażyczyć sobie czegoś w zamian, a poza tym, mogłyby też prędko pojawić się nieoczekiwane komplikacje… Zapewne uwidoczniłyby się w ich gestach i zachowaniu sztuczność i teatralność. Albo straciliby dystans do tego, co robią, i w końcu przespaliby się ze sobą naprawdę! Potem znowuż oboje czuliby się niezręcznie w swoim towarzystwie, trochę tak, jak teraz, siedząc obok siebie na kanapie, kiedy w każdym słowie czy geście mógł pojawić się niezamierzony podtekst seksualny.

Czasem Arihndę cieszyło to, że Thrawn był to pewnego stopnia „społecznie upośledzony”. Żaden inny mężczyzna nie zgodziłby się nieironicznie oglądać wraz z nią _Dumy i uprzedzenia_ , o ile nie gwarantowałoby mu to wolnego wstępu do jej sypialni. Coraz częściej jednak Pryce złościło to, że nie potrafiła w pełni pojąć zamysłów Chissa, i czuła, że coś istotnego jej umykało. Chwilami miała wrażenie, że Thrawn wykonywał niektóre gesty intencjonalnie – że mógł mieć na myśli to, co i ona miała na myśli – a potem musiała napominać samą siebie, by nie wyobrażać sobie zbyt wiele. Thrawn był… inny niż większość znanych jej mężczyzn. To, że ubrał dopasowaną koszulę, która dobrze eksponowała jego bicepsy, nie znaczyło w żadnym razie, że chciał się Arihndzie podobać. Z pewnością chodziło tu o te jaszczurki na koszuli – isalamiry, tak? – które ostatnio bardzo go fascynowały. Może miał je też na bokserkach?

Pryce szybko odwróciła od niego wzrok i, by ukryć nagłe zakłopotanie, sięgnęła po jedną z przystawek. Następnie oznajmiła, że przygotowana przez nią potrawa była zaiste wyborna (tak naprawdę smakowała ona przeciętnie, ale Arihnda nie zamierzała umniejszać w tej chwili swoich kulinarnych zdolności). Thrawn poszedł za jej przykładem i skosztował jej koreczków. Potem, zapewne pod wpływem spojrzenia, jakim Pryce go obdarzyła, pochwalił jej kuchnię.

Prychnęła na to. No tak, próbował jedynie być miły. Jak to na randce… Tyle, że oni wcale nie byli na żadnej randce, nie, po prostu chcieli razem obejrzeć film… i napić się wina. A potem obejrzeć może jeszcze jeden film…

\- Odkorkujesz? – zapytała Pryce, wskazując władczo palcem na butelkę.

Żadna filozofia, jak sądziła, korkociąg leżał na stole, ale zamiast się trudzić i starać się nie ukręcić korka, o wiele przyjemniej było patrzeć, jak pracowały chissańskie mięśnie, pod tą koszulą w jaszczurczy wzorek. A Thrawn bynajmniej nie stresował się tym, że ktoś go obserwował, kiedy wykonywał tego rodzaju wymagającą skupienia czynność. Pewnie tak samo dobrze szłoby mu w takich warunkach nawlekanie igły.

Nalał wina i podał jej kieliszek. Arihnda w międzyczasie włączyła film.

Od razu na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Znów znalazła się w tym wspaniałym, barwnym świecie, wolnym od koronawirusa, gdzie najpoważniejszym problemem dla każdej panny było dobre zamążpójście. Tyle tylko, że musiała to wytłumaczyć Thrawnowi – i to w taki sposób, by nie dać mu powodów do kpin.

Co z tego, że ta historia była typowym romansidłem… było tu tyle ciekawych postaci! A ten film miał iście fenomenalną obsadę! W każdym spojrzeniu pary głównych bohaterów widać było emocje… od pierwszej wspólnej sceny wiadomo było, że Lizzy i Pan Darcy byli dla siebie stworzeni.

\- Czy uważasz, że on jest przystojny? – spytał ją Thrawn.

\- Co?

Miał jakiś dar do zadawania niedyskretnych, niewłaściwych pytań. Wpierw chciał wiedzieć, czemu wszystkie kobiety nosiły suknie, a później to… Jak Arihnda miała na to odpowiedzieć? Szczerze?

\- Jest przystojny – powiedziała. – Przecież słyszysz, że wszyscy na okrągło to powtarzają!

Zerknęła na niego. Marszczył brwi.

\- Powtarzają też, że jest bardzo bogaty – zauważył Thrawn. – Jakby stosunek między tymi dwiema wartościami był wprost proporcjonalny.

Pryce parsknęła na to śmiechem.

\- Bo tak jest – odparła. – Tak było. W tamtych czasach. I teraz też w niektórych kręgach na atrakcyjność partnera wpływa stan jego konta.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Dla niektórych to dobrze, bo pięknieją z wiekiem – zażartowała Arihnda.

Chiss wydał z siebie dziwny pomruk. Być może wyrażał w ten sposób swoją dezaprobatę.

\- I tylko zamożność jest tu wyznacznikiem? – dociekał. – Nic innego nie decyduje o kojarzeniu par?

\- Czasem decyduje… miłość.

Arihnda pochyliła się, by wziąć sobie kolejny koreczek. Nim włożyła go sobie do ust, podzieliła się z Thrawnem jeszcze jednym spostrzeżeniem:

\- Na szczęście w tej historii to wszystko idzie ze sobą w parze. Bohaterowie nie muszą więc popełniać mezaliansu.

Thrawn popatrzył na nią wyczekująco. Wówczas wyłożyła mu, na czym polegał mezalians.

\- Rozumiem, że dla tych fikcyjnych postaci te sprawy mają ogromne znaczenie – stwierdził wielki admirał – jednakże dla odbiorcy tego – po zastanowieniu rzekł – dzieła, kwestia majętności Pana Darcy’ego nie jest istotna, a zatem nie może twierdzić, by był on przystojny.

\- Ależ jest przystojny! – obruszyła się Arihnda i na swoje usprawiedliwienie dodała: – Widzisz, kto go gra? To bardzo znany aktor. Bardzo ceniony i bardzo…

\- Bogaty?

Pryce zmieszała się nieco.

\- Gdyby nie był przystojny, nie dostawałby takich ról – odparła. – Gra w tak wielu dobrych filmach, bo wpisuje się w klasyczny kanon męskiej urody. Ale nie o to w tym chodzi… Nie wyłącznie o to, w każdym razie.

Zniżyła głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu.

\- Sekret jego sukcesu polega na tym, jakich mężczyzn on gra – oznajmiła. – Sam w sobie jest przystojny, ale bez tej całej otoczki, bez tej pięknej historii – wskazała na ekran – nie byłby wcale taki atrakcyjny w oczach kobiet. One nie kochają się w aktorze, tylko w Panu Darcym.

\- Ty też?

Arihnda złamała w dłoni wykałaczkę po zjedzonym koreczku.

\- Posłuchaj – rzekła, odrywając się zupełnie od filmowej fabuły i skupiając na moment całą swoją uwagę na Thrawnie – ja nie pytam ciebie, która z sióstr Bennet jest twoim zdaniem ładniejsza, Jane czy Lizzy, więc ty również mógłbyś sobie darować te docinki.

\- Nie próbuję cię urazić, lecz staram się cię zrozumieć – odpowiedział Thrawn. – Dlaczego podoba ci się Pan Darcy?

\- Wszystkim się podoba – odparowała. 

\- Ale dlaczego… dlaczego podoba się on tobie?

Chciał analizy charakterologicznej tej postaci?

\- Oglądaj film – odrzekła Pryce – wtedy zrozumiesz.

Niestety, po zakończonym seansie okazało się, że nie miała wcale racji. Thrawn najwidoczniej nie pojął, na czym polegał urok Pana Darcy’ego i chyba rozdrażniło go to, że Pryce tak bardzo lubiła tę – fikcyjną! – postać. Jakby wyczuł konkurencję…

Z tego względu, jak uznała Arihnda, lepiej było nie oglądać romansów, nawet kostiumowych, w męskim towarzystwie. Mężczyźni! Na podstawie filmów skrojonych pod żeńską widownię wnioskowali, że kobiety miały jakieś nierzeczywiste, wygórowane oczekiwania odnośnie swoich partnerów. O dziwo, czyniąc im tego typu zarzuty, nie przyjmowali oni zazwyczaj do wiadomości tego, że oni sami postępowali identycznie, podziwiając holofilmowe biuściaste seks-bomby.

\- Nie podobała ci się Lizzy? – zapytała zuchwale Arihnda, wiedząc, że tym samym wkracza na grząski grunt.

\- Była niekonsekwentna – ocenił surowo główną bohaterkę Thrawn – i zbytnio polegała na opiniach innych. Nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy…

\- Tylko jednej?

Thrawn rzucił jej krytyczne spojrzenie.

\- Nie potrafię pojąć tego, jak po wyraźnej odmowie, jaka padła z jej ust… powiedziała przecież „nie wyszłabym za pana nawet, gdyby był pan ostatnim mężczyzną na świecie”… jak po czymś takim Darcy mógł jej się ponownie oświadczyć?

\- Ponieważ ją kochał! Rany, Thrawn! To takie oczywiste!

\- Tak, kochał ją – odrzekł Chiss niewzruszenie – lecz „nie” wciąż znaczy „nie”.

\- Lizzy zmieniła zdanie!

\- I to właśnie nie podobało mi się w tym filmie. Ci dwoje ewidentnie znali się zbyt krótko, by mogli być pewni swoich uczuć. Podejmując tak poważną decyzję, jaką jest założenie z kimś rodziny, trzeba uwzględnić wszystkie aspekty takiego układu. Ostatecznie całość sprowadziła się do tego, że Pan Darcy był bogaty i mógł zapłacić za wiano jednej z sióstr Bennet, zaś panna Elizabeth pokochała go za to, w jaki sposób dysponował swoimi pieniędzmi.

\- Nie! Pokochała go za to, że postąpił… szlachetnie!

\- Powiedział wprost, że zrobił to, by zyskać jej względy.

\- Na które już nie liczył!

\- Doprawdy?

Thrawn wypił łyk wina i kontynuował swoją myśl:

\- Oboje mogli jasno sprecyzować swoje stanowisko, a potem to, które się myliło, czyli panna Elizabeth – Arihnda parsknęła na to – powinno formalnie przeprosić. Wówczas, po wyjaśnieniu sobie wszystkich kwestii spornych, dopiero mogłaby pojawić się propozycja ożenku. Choć wciąż uważam, że panna Elizabeth powinna podjąć tę decyzję na chłodno, a z uwagi na to, co mówiła wcześniej, tak samo, jak za pierwszym razem, tak i za drugim powinna odpowiedzieć „nie”.

\- Nie – pokręciła głową Pryce. – Mylisz się. Elizabeth chciała wyjść za mąż z miłości. I z czasem pokochała Darcy’ego. Za jego prawy charakter, w głównej mierze, a to, że ten był majętny, było jego dodatkowym atutem.

\- Twierdzisz, że Darcy udowodnił jej swój prawy charakter, lecz tak naprawdę zrobił to po to, by jej się przypodobać. Na początku ją uraził, a później starał się naprawić swój błąd, modyfikując swoje zachowanie… wyłącznie względem niej. Z tego można wnosić, że do pewnego stopnia manipulował swoją wybranką.

\- Tak – Arihnda zgodziła się z nim niechętnie – ale po prostu wcześniej mu nie zależało na tym, by zrobić na niej dobre wrażenie, a potem, kiedy Lizzy postawiła mu się, wtedy… wtedy ją zauważył. I docenił.

\- Jednak zaprzepaścił już swoje szanse – powiedział Thrawn – a potem… wyglądało to tak, jakby obrał pannę Elizabeth na obiekt swych uczuć, ponieważ ta okazała mu swoją niechęć.

\- Tak! Dokładnie!

\- Co jest nielogiczne, gdyż z góry znał jej odpowiedź na pytanie, które pragnął jej zadać.

\- Tak, a mimo to zapytał ją o jej uczucia względem niego, zniósł dzielnie jej odmowę, a następnie zawalczył o nią i wygrał. Przełknął dumę i zapytał znowu.

\- A ona odpowiedziała mu „tak”, bo zaimponował jej tym? Czy żeby zrobić na złość jego ciotce?

Arihnda zaśmiała się.

\- Pewnie i to, i to. Ale zauważ, że i Lizzy musiała odrzucić swoją dumę i przyznać, że ona też, tak samo, jak Darcy, kierowała się na początku uprzedzeniami. Oboje musieli dojrzeć do tego związku.

\- Ach.

Thrawn wychylił resztkę wina i ponownie napełnił swój kieliszek. Zerknął przy tym wymownie na nią. Arihnda pozwoliła mu na to, by i jej nalał więcej wina.

\- To jak? – zapytała go wówczas. – Chcesz obejrzeć teraz _Rozważną i romantyczną_?

\- Tak… Być może bardziej przypadnie mi do gustu film z rozważną bohaterką.

Pryce mimowolnie zachichotała.

Wybrała właściwy film, a gdy rozsiadła się znów na kanapie, jakoś tak, dziwnym zrządzeniem losu, przybliżyła się do Thrawna. Ten nie rzekł na to nic, tak samo zresztą jak i nie skomentował tego, kiedy w pewnym momencie głowa Arihndy znalazła oparcie na jego ramieniu. Okazał się tak wygodną poduszką, że w połowie filmu – zapewne pod wpływem zmęczenia i nadmiaru wina – Pryce przysnęła i gdy zbudziła się, na ekranie wyświetlały się już napisy końcowe.

\- Obejrzałeś całość? – wymamrotała sennie, przecierając dłonią oczy.

Thrawn potwierdził jej przypuszczenia niskim pomrukiem.

\- Podobał ci się ten film chociaż?

\- Och? Tak…

Wydawał się lekko rozkojarzony.

\- Wybacz, że zasnęłam – dodała. – Pewnie chciałeś mnie o coś zapytać.

\- Tak…

Popatrzył na nią przenikliwie, jakby próbował wyczytać coś w jej oczach, czy też w jej myślach… te zaś w owej chwili przybrały, w jej odczuciu, mglisty kształt miękkiej waty.

\- Zapytaj mnie jutro – wymruczała Pryce. – Teraz chodźmy się przespać. Lepiej, żebyśmy nie robili tego na kanapie.

Thrawn zamrugał szybko, jakby wysyłał jakiś świetlny sygnał alfabetem Morse’a. Otworzył usta i powiedział powoli:

\- Nie, nie na kanapie.

Musiał być równie wycieńczony, jak ona.

\- Chociaż ja tu chyba zostanę – odmruknęła Arihnda. – Nie czuję nóg. A ty?

Chiss wydał z siebie odgłos, który mógł być śmiechem – Pryce nie miała co do tego pewności, ale jedną rzecz wiedziała na pewno: że ten dźwięk był zbyt głośny i że drażnił w owej chwili jej uszy.

\- Mogę cię zanieść – zaproponował nieoczekiwanie Thrawn.

Trudno jej było ocenić, czy mówił to na poważnie, czy też żartował.

\- Nie, nie… Zostanę tutaj. Ale ty idź… idź sobie.

Thrawn westchnął – znów zbyt głośno! – a potem, jak gdyby walcząc z samym sobą, podniósł się z kanapy i stanął na równe nogi.

\- O tak! – ucieszyła się na to Pryce, prędko zagarniając dla siebie zwolnione przez niego miejsce.

Zwinęła się w kłębek i ostatnią rzeczą, którą usłyszała – jak jej się zdawało – było: „dobranoc, Arihndo”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn's shirt: [link](https://handsofthrawn.tumblr.com/post/174534659776/first-disorder-shore-leave-thrawn-i-guess/embed)


	6. Dzień dziesiąty

Nie poruszali później tematu tej ich nie-randki.

Thrawn zostawił Arihndę w spokoju, tak, jak sobie tego życzyła, ona zaś następnego dnia nieco żałowała swojej decyzji, by przespać się na kanapie – obudziła się rano obolała, w kiepskim humorze. Krzywiąc się i wykonując nietypowe ruchy, by rozprostować kości, Pryce dowlekła się do kuchni, nastawiła ekspres, a potem poszła się umyć i przebrać. Niemal pokłóciła się z Thrawnem o to, że ten pierwszy zajął jej łazienkę i że musiała – we własnym domu! – czekać na swoją kolej.

\- Co ty tam w ogóle tak długo robiłeś? – naburczała na niego.

\- Pranie – odrzekł krótko.

\- Z samego rana?! – zawołała zszokowana.

Następnie rzuciła się w stronę pralki, przekonana o tym, że Chiss musiał zrobić coś źle: namieszać w ustawieniach, wsypać nieodpowiednią ilość proszku, zapomnieć o płynie do płukania…

\- Pamiętałeś o tym, żeby nie wrzucać białych z kolorowymi? – rzuciła w jego kierunku.

\- Oczywiście – odparł chłodno.

Zerknęła przez przeszklone drzwiczki do środka urządzenia. Wydawało się, że wszystko było w porządku. Niemniej jednak poczuła irytację – po co on w ogóle dotykał tej pralki? Wcale w ten sposób jej nie pomagał! I jeszcze, na domiar złego, wielki admirał złamał zasadę niemieszania ich ubrań ze sobą. Teraz ich brudy prały się razem. Po prostu wspaniale!

Chiss przyglądał jej się z uwagą, czym rozzłościł ją jeszcze bardziej. Tak, miała na sobie wczorajsze ubranie! I rozwichrzone włosy! A pod oczami cienie jak u misia pandy! Czego on się niby spodziewał? Że Arihnda zaraz po wstaniu z łóżka – czy z kanapy! – będzie wyglądała jak Śpiąca Królewna?

On przynajmniej – Pryce zmierzyła go wzrokiem od stóp do głów – zdążył doprowadzić się do ładu i włożyć świeżą koszulę… w jakiś kwiatowy wzór. Całkiem przyzwoitą, jak na niego, choć Pryce nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby i ten roślinny motyw był zaczerpnięty nie z natury, lecz z jakiegoś secesyjnego obrazu. Thrawn tym razem – dla odmiany – nie uraczył jej przydługawym wywodem dotyczącym sztuki, by potwierdzić jej przypuszczenia i rozwiać jej wątpliwości.

Nie, o dziwo, wykazał się instynktem samozachowawczym i postanowił zejść jej z drogi, nim dojdzie między nimi do kolejnej karczemnej awantury o jakąś drobnostkę. Pryce uświadomiła sobie nie tak dawno, że zarówno ona, jak i Thrawn, czasem szukali jedynie jakiegoś – jakiegokolwiek – pretekstu, by nawrzucać sobie. No, może ona częściej jako pierwsza traciła zimną krew, ale to była jej odpowiedź na jego ewidentne prowokacje. Przez to, że ostatnimi czasy kłócili się dosyć często, z reguły nie niosło to za sobą poważniejszych konsekwencji. Ostatecznie mieszkali teraz razem i musieli się ze sobą komunikować… jakoś. Zwykle, kiedy przestawali ze sobą rozmawiać, sprawy toczyły się znacznie gorzej, niż wtedy, gdy – nie bez trudu – próbowali ustalić coś wspólnie. Nie, nie było to dla nich łatwe – oboje byli indywidualistami, a każde z nich sądziło, że wiedziało wszystko najlepiej. Także w kwestii robienia prania.

To, że Thrawn tym razem odpuścił, wydało się Arihndzie wręcz podejrzane. Przez to nie czuła się, jakby z nim wygrała, lecz tak, jakby było zgoła odwrotnie. Zabawne, że dzień wcześniej ona i wielki admirał byli w stanie urządzić sobie wspólny seans filmowy, a teraz… Teraz znów nie umieli się ze sobą porozumieć! Może to współdzielenie jednej rezydencji i brak styczności z innymi ludźmi tak źle na nich wpływały?

W normalnych warunkach Arihnda potrafiłaby docenić towarzystwo Thrawna. To dziwne, że zwykle to ona zabiegała o to, żeby się z nim widzieć, lecz od kiedy zaczęli mieszkać razem jego nieustanna obecność stała się dla niej przykra, uciążliwa.

Wszystkie ich dotychczasowe spotkania – i konfrontacje – odbywały się w zupełnie innej przestrzeni. Nie u niej w domu! Przez to chyba, że Thrawn wkroczył na jej teren – i nie jak gość, lecz jak zdobywca, zaborca – Pryce poczuła się zagrożona i instynktownie broniła swojego terytorium. Pozwalała Chissowi korzystać z większości pomieszczeń i urządzeń w swojej rezydencji, ale zawsze gdzieś z tyłu jej głowy towarzyszyła temu myśl: „to moje”. On zaś po ponad tygodniu spędzonym na Lothalu czuł i zachowywał się jak u siebie w domu! Jakby jej własność nagle – i nie wiedzieć czemu – stała się jego własnością, albo, co gorsza, własnością wspólną. Pryce pomyślała, że może powinna wymóc na Thrawnie spisanie intercyzy. Zaniedbała tę sprawę, nie ustaliła z nim na początku przejrzystych zasad i teraz musiała ponieść konsekwencje swojej niefrasobliwości i lekkomyślności.

Jak on by się czuł, gdyby to ona grzebała w jego rzeczach, przestawiała je z miejsca na miejsce – a najlepiej wrzuciła wszystko do pudła i wyniosła na strych – te jego dziwaczne „artefakty”, „dzieła sztuki”, jak je nazywał?

Jakoś zaakceptowała to, że Thrawn potrzebował przestrzeni, by efektywnie pracować – że zagarnął najpierw jeden pokój gościnny, a potem drugi… i jeszcze bibliotekę, z której Arihnda rzadko korzystała, i porozkładał tam przeróżne przedmioty, makiety, mapy… Nie miała mu nawet za złe tego, że powiesił na ścianie w „swoim” pokoju tablicę, na której wypisywał jakieś słowa w nieznanym jej języku. Zawsze wiedziała, że był dziwakiem. Geniuszem, jak mówiło mnóstwo osób. Kiedy zaproponowała mu współpracę przed wielu laty, miała świadomość tego, że Thrawn postępował i zachowywał się nieszablonowo. Pryce przystała na to, bo dla niej bardziej liczyła się jego skuteczność niż określony styl bycia i dobre coruscańskie maniery. Oczywiście, nie zakładała wtedy, że kiedyś przyjdzie im współdzielić jedną rezydencję – nie, nie spodziewała się nawet tego, że się ze sobą „zaprzyjaźnią”, po prostu potrzebowała Thrawna jako swojego sojusznika i jako partnera politycznego. Opłacało jej się utrzymywać z nim dobre stosunki.

To było łatwe, kiedy widywali się rzadko i najczęściej podczas jakichś oficjalnych uroczystości. Sprawy skomplikowały się, co było do przewidzenia, gdy Thrawn zagościł na Lothalu – gdy ta ich współpraca stała się bliższa, bardziej osobista. Zaczęli spędzać ze sobą coraz więcej czasu – Thrawn, tak jak i ona zresztą, był pracoholikiem, i gdy nie rozmawiali ze sobą twarzą w twarz, w jej biurze albo na pokładzie _Chimaery_ , wielki admirał narzucał jej się przez holonet. Miał tak wiele pytań „nie cierpiących zwłoki”. Potrafił wydzwaniać do niej w jej czasie wolnym, tylko dlatego, że w jego głowie zrodziły się wątpliwości czy jakieś nowe pomysły. Komunikator jednak, ostatecznie, dało się wyłączyć, albo ewentualnie uszkodzić, zalewając go kafem, ale nie dało się w żaden sposób powstrzymać nowego współlokatora przed wkroczeniem do jej pokoju, do jej biura, czy do kuchni, kiedy czegoś pilnie od niej potrzebował. Tyle dobrze, że nie nękał jej pod prysznicem!

Kiedy Pryce wreszcie wywalczyła dla siebie wolny dostęp do łazienki, zablokowała drzwi, odkręciła kran z ciepłą wodą, weszła do kabiny prysznicowej i zatrzasnęła za sobą przeszklone drzwiczki. W końcu mogła się zrelaksować! W błogiej, upragnionej samotności! Sięgnęła po płyn do kąpieli i od razu humor jej się polepszył. Tak, ciepła woda, gęsta, pachnąca piana i masaż zesztywniałych kończyn! Tego właśnie było jej trzeba!

Zanuciła jedną z lothalskich melodii i, nie oglądając się za siebie, chwyciła butelkę z szamponem. Dopiero, gdy wmasowała sobie we włosy ową substancję, zorientowała się, że coś było nie tak. Szampon pachniał… dziwnie. Arihnda obróciła się szybko, by spojrzeć na opakowanie. Na etykiecie widniał napis „szampon dla mężczyzn”. Tak, przez przypadek użyła jednego z kosmetyków Thrawna!

Po jaką cholerę zostawił swój szampon w kabinie prysznicowej? Mył się tuż przed nią, to prawda, ale mógł posprzątać po sobie! Pryce otwarła na moment drzwiczki, by rozejrzeć się po łazience. To, że na umywalce leżała jego szczoteczka i pasta do zębów, było jeszcze do przełknięcia, ale spostrzegła też nieopodal jego grzebień i wodę kolońską!

Skandal, pomyślała. Umyła włosy ponownie, tym razem własnym szamponem, a zanim zaczęła się wycierać, upewniła się, że trzymała w dłoniach swój ręcznik. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby wytarła się przez przypadek ręcznikiem Thrawna! Kawałkiem materiału, który dotykał jego niebieskiej skóry i jego genitaliów! Przez dłuższą chwilę Arihnda nie mogła odpędzić od siebie tej wizji: nagiego Thrawna, który osuszał ciało ręcznikiem. A przedtem stał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co ona, całkiem goły.

Nie. Nie powinna myśleć o wielkim admirale w tym kontekście. A jednak takie myśli przychodziły do niej czasem wbrew jej woli. I wcale nie zachowywała się specjalnie jakoś perwersyjnie. Jeśli już powąchała tę jego wodę kolońską, to dlatego, że zostawił ją na wierzchu, na widoku! I nie zrobiła tego jedynie z ciekawości, nie, wcale nie nurtowało jej aż tak bardzo to, jak Chiss pachniał – a jak się okazało, pachniał całkiem dobrze – ale po to, by ocenić te jego perfumy i, gdyby wydały jej się smrodliwe, wyrzucić mu je i kupić mu jakieś inne. Przecież nie mogła pozwolić na to, by coś śmierdziało w jej własnym domu!

Mamrocząc pod nosem lothalskie przekleństwa, Arihnda przełożyła rzeczy Thrawna na właściwą półkę. Tak, dała mu w swojej łazience osobną półkę po to, by to na niej kładł wszystkie swoje kosmetyki, a nie zostawiał je bądź gdzie, na przykład w kabinie prysznicowej! Żeby to ona musiała po nim sprzątać… to przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie!

Kiedy skończyła porządkować łazienkę, rozczesała i wysuszyła włosy. Wklepała w twarz krem, nałożyła lekki makijaż. Nie, oczywiście, że nie robiła tego ze względu na Thrawna. Miała na uwadze wyłącznie to, że w ciągu dnia mogły ją czekać jakieś wideokonferencje z różnymi osobami, być może nawet z innymi planetarnymi gubernatorami i moffami.

Następnie spojrzała na pralkę i na czasomierz. Westchnęła głośno. Nie uśmiechało jej się wcale to, że po śniadaniu i porannym przeglądzie wiadomości w swojej skrzynce odbiorczej, będzie musiała tu wrócić po to, by rozwiesić na sznurze mokre ubrania. Powinna, tak właściwie, zostawić to Thrawnowi. To on przecież chciał robić pranie o tej porze dnia. A zatem: to był jego problem.

Owinęła się szlafrokiem i pospiesznie opuściła łazienkę, a następnie powędrowała do swojego pokoju, by się przebrać. Kiedy otworzyła szafę, jej wzrok w pierwszej chwili padł na kwiecistą tunikę. Zaraz jednak Pryce zganiła się w myślach: jak by to wyglądało, gdyby ubrała się tak, by pasować do Thrawna? Z drugiej strony, jeśli akurat miała ochotę założyć tę, a nie inną tunikę, dlaczego to, że wielki admirał zdecydował się tego dnia na kwiecistą koszulę, miało ją przed tym powstrzymać? To był jej dom! Niby czemu miała się w ogóle przejmować jego opinią? Wdziała więc wybraną przez siebie tunikę, dobrała do niej odpowiednie spodnie i ruszyła w kierunku kuchni.

Gdy dotarła na miejsce, okazało się, że Thrawn przygotował dla siebie i, o dziwo, także i dla niej tosty. Był tak miły, że nalał jej do kubka kafu z ekspresu. Może myślał, że tym uda mu się ją ugłaskać?

\- Musimy coś wspólnie ustalić – odezwała się do niego Arihnda, nakładając równocześnie dżem na swój pierwszy tost.

Chiss spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

\- Chodzi o to, żebyś odkładał rzeczy tam, gdzie ich miejsce – powiedziała.

\- Ależ odkładam je tam – odparł na to Thrawn.

\- Nie, nieprawda. Masz półkę na swoje rzeczy, a mimo zostawiasz je byle gdzie. Na przykład butelkę z szamponem zostawiłeś w kabinie prysznicowej.

Wielki admirał popatrzył na nią tak, jakby nie rozumiał zupełnie, w czym jej zdaniem tkwił problem.

\- Twój szampon tam leży – odrzekł. – Uznałem zatem, że to właściwe miejsce dla szamponu.

\- No, tak, ale…

Tu ją miał. Jak mogła go rugać za coś, co zwykła robić sama? Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi!

\- Pomyliłam przez to butelki – rzuciła na swoją obronę, by przedstawić mu jakikolwiek argument, dlaczego nie powinien w ten sposób postępować.

\- Aha.

Teraz, na dodatek, zaczął się uważniej przyglądać jej włosom, jakby spodziewał się, że ten jego cudowny specyfik odmienił jakoś jej zwykłą fryzurę.

\- I musiałam przez to umyć włosy jeszcze raz! – dodała Arihnda. – Nie byłoby problemu, gdybyś odłożył szampon na półkę.

\- Butelki są oznakowane – odrzekł Thrawn, w jej przekonaniu lekceważącym tonem. – Wystarczy, że sprawdzisz etykietę, i wówczas z pewnością się nie pomylisz.

Pryce ugryzła gniewnie swojego tosta. Przeżuła go ze złością. Smakował tak wybornie!

\- Kwestia druga – powiedziała z pełnymi ustami.

Thrawn spojrzał na nią z przyganą. Arihnda przełknęła jedzenie i niezrażona kontynuowała:

\- Pierzemy swoje ubrania oddzielnie.

\- Sądziłem, że życzyłaś sobie, żebyśmy oszczędzali proszek do prania i włączali pralkę dopiero wtedy, gdy będzie pełna. Wyjątek, o ile dobrze pamiętam, stanowią mundury.

Pryce westchnęła głośno z frustracją.

\- No tak, ale… nie wydaje ci się, że to niewłaściwe, żeby wrzucać do pralki równocześnie twoją i moją bieliznę?

Chiss popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

\- Przecież to tylko ubrania – stwierdził. – Nie ma powodu, by je segregować ze względu na ich przeznaczenie. Podobnie jak nie rozdzielamy naczyń i sztućców w zmywarce, tylko dlatego, że z jednych korzystam ja, a z drugich ty.

\- To co innego – odrzekła Pryce.

I wtedy uświadomiła sobie, że kiedy wkładała do ust łyżeczkę lub widelec, być może w ten sposób pośrednio dotykała ust i języka Thrawna. Zaczerwieniła się pod wpływem tej myśli. Na szczęście wielki admirał nie potrafił odgadnąć prawdziwej przyczyny jej zakłopotania i zinterpretował je, jak zawsze, po swojemu. Uznał, że to on miał rację, a ona zaś się myliła i że właśnie w tej chwili to do niej dotarło.

\- No dobrze – odezwała się znowu, zirytowana i zmieszana. – Ale nie będę wieszać twoich rzeczy. Rozdzielimy je i ty powiesisz swoje, a ja swoje.

\- Mogę powiesić wszystkie – zaproponował ugodowo Thrawn.

\- Nie. Nie ma mowy!

Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby dotykał jej bielizny!

\- Dobrze więc – przystał na to Thrawn – każde z nas rozwiesi swoje ubrania.

A potem, mimo wszystko, ważył się zapytać:

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie będzie lepiej, jeśli ja to zrobię? Sznur w łazience jest zawieszony stosunkowo wysoko.

Oczywiście, musiał jej wypomnieć jej niski wzrost! „Jakoś dawałam sobie dotąd radę bez ciebie”, odpowiedziała mu natychmiast w myślach Pryce, a głośno odparła:

\- Mam jeszcze suszarkę, a zresztą – wyjrzała przez okno – być może rozwieszę swoje rzeczy na zewnątrz.

\- Nie wiem, czy to rozsądne…

\- Ja wiem – ucięła temat.

\- Naturalnie – odrzekł Thrawn nie bez ironii.

Gdy po tej wymianie zdań zapadło milczenie, Pryce pomyślała, że być może należało odnowić ich pakt o nieagresji, i pochwaliła przygotowane przez Chissa śniadanie. Thrawn uśmiechnął się na to lekko i, na szczęście, powstrzymał się od przypomnienia jej, jak smakowały zrobione przez nią tosty, spalone na węgiel (ale tylko z jednej strony!).

Najwyraźniej nauczył się już, jaka była rola komplementów i jak należało na nie reagować. Albo i nie, pomyślała Arihnda, kiedy wielki admirał w odpowiedzi rzucił:

\- Dobrze dopasowana tunika.

Wpierw spojrzała w dół, na swoje piersi, a dopiero potem do niej dotarło, że Thrawnowi raczej chodziło o kolory i kwiatowy motyw na jej ubraniu, a nie o to, jak to ubranie na niej leżało.

Uśmiechnęła się tak, jak zwykła to robić podczas oficjalnych bankietów, i odparła:

\- Ładna koszula.

Wygrała. Wielki admirał wyglądał na ukontentowanego. Niekiedy niewiele mu było trzeba do szczęścia, jak spostrzegła Pryce.

\- Chcesz jako pierwszy skorzystać z gabinetu? – spytała kurtuazyjnie.

\- Nie. Ustaliliśmy, że dzisiaj przed południem biuro należy do ciebie.

Zawsze należało, poprawiła go w myślach. Thrawn mógł używać tego pomieszczenia jedynie za jej przyzwoleniem. Oboje o tym wiedzieli, ale – w ramach wypracowanego kompromisu – trzymali się ustalonego wcześniej grafiku i wymieniali się miejscami.

Tego dnia to gubernator pracowała na „pierwszej zmianie”, zaś Thrawn zajmował się swoimi sprawami w jednym z wolnych pokoi, w bibliotece, albo, na przykład, w kuchni. Tę ostatnią chyba wybrał obecnie na swoje nowe lokum, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że planował posiedzieć ze swoim datapadem i kubkiem kafu przy kuchennym stole.

Pryce, aby odpowiedzieć uprzejmością na jego uprzejmość, pozbierała talerze i wrzuciła zbędne naczynia do zmywarki.

\- Ach – wywinęła w progu kuchni piruet, gdy wychodząc, przypomniała sobie o jeszcze jednej dość istotnej sprawie. – Zostaw moje rzeczy w pralce, później sama je rozwieszę.

\- Wolisz, żeby leżały zwinięte i wilgotne w pralce?

Pod wpływem jej spojrzenia wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, Arihndo.

Na tym właśnie polegał problem posiadania męskiego współlokatora. Pryce wolałaby w zupełnie innych okolicznościach dowiedzieć się, jakie Thrawn nosił bokserki – i zobaczyć je raczej na ich właścicielu, a nie wrzucone do pralki czy kosza na brudne ubrania, albo wiszące na łazienkowym sznurze! – i podobnie powinno być, jej zdaniem, w sytuacji odwrotnej. Owszem, wkładała ostatnio lepszą bieliznę, tak na wszelki wypadek, ale nie wyobrażała sobie tego, żeby wielki admirał Thrawn wziął do ręki jej stringi i… przez parę minut przypatrywał im się, jakby były jakimś ciekawym artefaktem. I zastanawiał się: „czy to coś w ogóle jest w stanie przykryć cokolwiek?”.

Nie. Arihnda chciałaby, żeby Chiss popatrzył na nią i pomyślał, że wyglądała w tym czymś seksownie, a nie żeby po cichu śmiał się z jej sznurkowych czy koronkowych majtek! Trudno jej było teraz ukrywać takie rzeczy przed nim, bo gdyby nie znalazł w łazience żadnych majtek, pewnie by uznał, że gubernator w ogóle nie nosiła bielizny! Tak źle i tak niedobrze.

Najgorzej, że jego te sprawy w ogóle nie krępowały, jak zauważyła. Aż za łatwo przyzwyczaił się do pewnych rzeczy i pewnie sądził, że to Arihnda wydziwiała. Niemal dostała ataku serca, kiedy po raz pierwszy ujrzała go bez koszulki! Jej mózg na moment przestał właściwie funkcjonować – potrafiła tylko gapić się na Chissa, podczas gdy on – przy niej! – przebierał się, by mogli wspólnie potrenować. Oczywiście, nic z tego nie wyszło: po czymś takim Pryce nie była w stanie w ogóle się skupić na wykonywanych ćwiczeniach i mocno oberwała od niego w trakcie sparringu. Może więc była to z jego strony przemyślana taktyka? Ciekawe, czy na Thrawna też coś takiego by podziałało: gdyby Arihnda, zamiast w podkoszulku, postanowiła ćwiczyć w sportowym staniku? Czy Chiss miałby opory przed dotknięciem jej odsłoniętego ciała? Prawdopodobnie nie. Raz, kiedy trenowali walkę wręcz, trafił ją w cycek. Przeprosił za to, naturalnie. Nie wyglądał jednak na zakłopotanego tym, lecz raczej tak, jakby zląkł się, że mógł zbyt silnie ją uderzyć we wrażliwe miejsce. Zareagował na to, co dobrze zapamiętała, zachwalając zalety napierśnika i ogólnie zbroi. I jeszcze zaczął jej pokazywać, jak powinna trzymać ręce, by uniknąć w przyszłości podobnego ciosu! Tyle uwagi wielki admirał Thrawn poświęcił jej cyckom i temu, jak je chronić!

Mógł chociaż raz dać jej odczuć, że sytuacja, w której oboje się znaleźli, była w jakiś sposób wyjątkowa. Tymczasem on… po prostu przystosował się do nowych warunków życiowych. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że wielki admirał wkraczając do jej rezydencji, postanowił niczemu się nie dziwić. Choćby Pryce jadła musztardę prosto z tubki, Thrawn nie skomentowałby ani słowem jej nietypowych nawyków żywieniowych. Choćby każdego ranka o wschodzie słońca gubernator biegała nago po ogrodzie, Chiss zachowałby swoje zdanie na ten temat wyłącznie dla siebie. Irytowało ją to, bo ona sama nie umiała być równie opanowana, jak on. Thrawn mieszkał z nią już od kilku dobrych dni, a ona wciąż czuła się przez to niezręcznie i próbowała – z marnym skutkiem – zachowywać się przy nim „normalnie”, tak, jakby faktycznie był jej nowym współlokatorem, a nie intruzem w jej domu.

Nie, to było niemożliwe. Cholerny Thrawn, dlaczego to do niej musiał się wprowadzić? W dodatku Elainye go przyuważyła, kiedy gawędziły sobie przez holonet, i oczywiście padło później pytanie: „to twój chłopak?”. Na domiar złego w głosie jej matki pojawiła się nadzieja, że oto może Arihnda postanowiła w końcu się ustatkować. W tym wieku i przy jej pozycji społecznej Pryce nie powinna przecież mieszkać z kimś, z kim nie łączyły jej zażyłe stosunki. Tym gorzej Arihnda się poczuła, kiedy musiała rozczarować Elainye i powiedzieć jej prawdę (w wersji przeznaczonej dla rodziców): że wielki admirał Thrawn był jej partnerem politycznym i przyjacielem (nie, to drugie to jednak było kłamstwo!) i że tymczasowo musiał się u niej zatrzymać (co było jeszcze większym kłamstwem!). Matka chyba ją przejrzała, bo rzekła tylko: „skoro tak mówisz”, i ile razy później łączyły się przez holonet, zerkała ciekawie, czy gdzieś za plecami Arihndy nie pokaże się Thrawn, a nawet parę razy wprost zapytała o niego i o to, jak im się razem mieszkało.

Wspaniale. Jej własna matka nie widziała nic dziwnego w tym, że Arihnda współdzieliła swoją gubernatorską rezydencję z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem! I jeszcze patrzyła na nią tak, jakby chciała powiedzieć: „no, najwyższy czas!”.

Sęk w tym, że ona i Thrawn nie byli razem. Nie. Nawet nie umówili się na żadną randkę – wspólne oglądanie _Dumy i uprzedzenia_ w jej salonie się nie liczyło! – ani nie wyznali sobie uczuć – żadnych pozytywnych, a tym bardziej romantycznych, w każdym razie, bo o tych negatywnych ostatnio informowali się nawzajem dosyć często.

A jednak mieszkali razem, jedli wspólnie posiłki, zazwyczaj gotowane przez nią, ale czasem też i przez niego, prali ubrania w jednej pralce… Nie sypiali ze sobą – poza tym jednym razem, kiedy dosłownie przysnęli obok siebie na kanapie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby jakimś cudem, pominąwszy etap „chodzenia ze sobą” i zaręczyn, od razu zostali małżeństwem z paroletnim stażem! Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Thrawnowi to odpowiadało, ale dla Arihndy to było arcyniewygodne: jak, w razie czego, miałaby się rozwieść z kimś, z kim nie brała ślubu? Jak mogłaby umówić się z kimś innym – gdyby oczywiście nie ogłoszono społecznej izolacji – kiedy w jej domu mieszkał bardzo przystojny Chiss… I Imperator wiedział jedynie, jak długo to miało jeszcze potrwać! Oby nie „póki ich śmierć nie rozłączy”!

Kto uwierzyłby w to, że między nią a nim nie było absolutnie nic? Ona sama nawet w to nie wierzyła. Coś tam między nimi było. Tyle, że nie to, co powinno być! Gorący romans, a nie wspólne pranie brudów! Dlaczego to jej przydarzały się takie rzeczy? Czy nie mogłoby, dla odmiany, przytrafić jej się coś dobrego?

A nie to: kwarantanna, przebywanie w zamknięciu z Thrawnem, zdalna praca, której tylko przybywało z dnia na dzień… Gdy gubernator siedziała za swoim biurkiem i przeglądała dokumenty… czas płynął tak szybko. Tyle spraw było nierozwiązanych, niemożliwych do rozwiązania. Tyle osób coś od niej chciało – żeby dokonała jakiegoś cudu i ocaliła swoją planetę! Niby jak?!

Kiedy skończyła jakąś niewielką część tego, co powinna była tego dnia zrobić, nawet cieszyła ją perspektywa wieszania prania. To przynajmniej było proste: ciuch i spinacz, ciuch i spinacz… Ot, cała filozofia! Co więcej, mogła pracować na świeżym powietrzu! Głównie dlatego Pryce zdecydowała się rozwiesić swoje rzeczy w ogrodzie – świeciło słońce i jej ubrania mogły tam wyschnąć znacznie szybciej niż w domu, w łazience. Nie przejmowała się specjalnie tym, że jej ubrania wyblakną na słońcu – ostatecznie gdyby tak się stało, Arihnda zyskałaby tylko argument, żeby kupić sobie nowe. Tych starych nie byłoby jej aż tak bardzo żal, zresztą i tak nie były one ostatnim krzykiem mody, ani nawet przedostatnim, na dobrą sprawę.

Niewątpliwie zaletą kwarantanny było to, że żaden spacerowicz nie mógł zbliżyć się do jej posiadłości, by popodziwiać suszącą się na słońcu bieliznę gubernator Arihndy Pryce. Trzeba było pamiętać jedynie o tym, żeby dobrze przypiąć każdy ciuch do sznurka, by jej ubrania nie odleciały wraz z wiatrem w siną dal. Bo kto by ich wtedy szukał?

Pryce starała się nie myśleć o tym, że wykonywała teraz czynności poniżej swojej godności. Paręnaście minut temu rozmawiała z gubernatorem Sacrittem, a teraz jak zwykła Lothalka wieszała pranie i zastanawiała się, co ugotować na obiad dla siebie i swojego… wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Od kiedy stała się taką kurą domową? No tak – od czasu ogłoszenia kwarantanny!

Niechętnie wróciła do środka. Tak piękny dzień miło byłoby spędzić w ogrodzie, na leżaku. Aczkolwiek to nie byłoby dobre dla jej skóry. Gdyby spiekło ją słońce, stałaby się obiektem żartów! Chyba musiałaby wtedy popsuć swoją holonetową kamerę, albo ustawić ją tak, by wyświetlała wyłącznie obraz w kolorze niebieskim, a potem mieć nadzieję, że Thrawn nie przywróci poprzednich parametrów. Ciekawe, jak jego niebieska skóra zareagowałaby na intensywne letnie lothalskie słońce. Może zrobiłby się purpurowy?

Mentalny obraz przedstawiający wielkiego admirała, którego skóra zmieniła nagle odcień na śliwkowy, poprawił jej nieco humor. Przynajmniej na tyle polepszył jej się nastrój, że mogła zabrać się za gotowanie. Postanowiła przyrządzić zapiekankę. Zrobiła ciasto, potem farsz, a następnie wpakowała całość do piekarnika i ustawiła czasomierz. Całe szczęście, że po wybraniu odpowiednich funkcji, urządzenie wyłączało się samo, automatycznie. Tylko dzięki temu, jak dotąd ani razu, nie spaliła własnej kuchni.

Sprzątanie „placu boju” zostawiła Thrawnowi. Skoro korzystał z jej gotowania, mógł chociaż zrewanżować jej się tym: uprzątnięciem bałaganu, jaki powstał podczas tych jej kuchennych zmagań. Zerknęła jeszcze raz na kuchenkę, upewniła się, że wszystko było w porządku, i udała się do swojego pokoju.

Nie za bardzo lubiła tam pracować. Czuła się przez to tak, jakby była chora i znalazła się na przymusowym L4. Niestety w jej gabinecie aktualnie rządził Thrawn, a jej samej do wyboru zastały nieuprzątnięta kuchnia, jej sypialnia, łazienka, sala do ćwiczeń, strych (na którym Pryce trzymała „pamiątki” po poprzednich gubernatorach), piwnica (którą już od dawna zamierzała przerobić na bunkier) oraz reszta pomieszczeń częściowo opanowanych przez wielkiego admirała. Thrawn, najwyraźniej, stosował w jej domu strategię stopniowego podboju – zostawiał swoje rzeczy w różnych miejscach, jakby w ten sposób znakował swój teren. Respektował jedynie jej prawo do osobnej sypialni i do tego jednego pokoju nie wchodził (co nie znaczyło, że nie dobijał się czasem do jej drzwi i nie zaglądał do środka, ledwie usłyszał z jej strony poirytowane „proszę”). Czasem Arihnda zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna w nocy zamykać drzwi na klucz. Trudno było ocenić, czy to powstrzymałoby Chissa, gdyby ten zechciał wtargnąć do jej sypialni. Bardzo możliwe, że Thrawn zhakowałby system zabezpieczeń zwyczajnie z nudów, a później jeszcze by jej nawtykał, że, w jego opinii, gubernator nie dbała należycie o swoje bezpieczeństwo. Mylił się, oczywiście, bo Arihnda trzymała w szafce nocnej naładowany blaster i nóż, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby blaster nie zadziałał. Gdyby ktoś nieoczekiwanie zakłócił jej sen, nie miałaby oporów przed wbiciem mu owego noża.

Sypialnia w obecnej sytuacji wydawała jej się najbezpieczniejszym schronieniem. Niemniej jednak źle jej się w tym miejscu pracowało. Czuła się tak, jakby cofnęła się do czasów, gdy była nastolatką, i jakby uczyła się do szkolnych egzaminów, a nie wypełniała obowiązki planetarnej gubernator. Czasem, jak spostrzegła, środowisko pracy miało niebagatelne znaczenie na jej jakość.

Żeby się skupić, musiała założyć słuchawki i włączyć motywującą muzykę. Przestawiła się szybko na automatyczne wykonywanie poszczególnych czynności, część raportów czytała pospiesznie, bardziej koncentrowała się jedynie na tych dokumentach, które wymagały jej podpisu. Nigdy nie podpisywała niczego w ciemno! Jej męczarnia w sumie trwała trzy godziny, ale Arihnda czuła się tak, jakby minęło ich kilkanaście. Potrzebowała kafu.

Dowlekła się do kuchni, zerknęła w pierwszej chwili na kuchenkę, ale szybko jej uwagę od przygotowywanej potrawy odwróciło to, co działo się za oknem. Padał deszcz! I żeby tylko trochę kropiło! To wyglądało na początek ulewy!

Rzuciła się pędem w stronę drzwi wejściowych, a potem musiała się wrócić, by zabrać ze sobą miednicę na mokre ubrania. To był dramat! A Arihnda znalazła się właśnie w drugim jego akcie!

Nie pomyślała naturalnie o tym, żeby wziąć ze sobą parasol. Po co? Ograniczałby jej ruchy, przez co zmarnowałaby więcej czasu na szarpanie się ze sznurkiem i przypiętymi doń moknącymi ubraniami!

Dlaczego padało? Wcześniej na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki! Może na Lothalu, tak samo, jak na Atollonie, żyło jakieś diabelstwo, które odpowiadało za gwałtowną zmianę pogody? Może to był personalny atak na nią?

Wściekła zbierała swoje rzeczy. Była pewna, że Thrawn ją wyśmieje. Drań musiał wiedzieć, że spadnie deszcz, dlaczego więc nie uprzedził jej o tym? Przypomniało jej się, że coś tam jej insynuował. Czemu nie wyraził się jasno? Przez to jej pranie wcale nie wyschło, a ona sama przemokła to suchej nitki!

Kiedy znalazła się wreszcie pod dachem, ruszyła pospiesznie w kierunku łazienki, pozostawiając za sobą mokre ślady. Trudno. Później się to wytrze. Albo i nie.

Czarne włosy lepiły jej się do twarzy, a ubranie do ciała. To było tak nieprzyjemne uczucie, że Arihnda niezwłocznie ściągnęła z siebie całą swoją przemoczoną garderobę i bez namysłu weszła pod prysznic. Gdy się rozgrzała i osuszyła, zauważyła, że popełniła katastrofalny błąd. Nie wzięła żadnych ciuchów na zmianę, a szlafrok zostawiła w swojej sypialni. Włożenie mokrych ubrań było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką miała ochotę uczynić, a przedostatnią: przespacerowanie się nago korytarzem. Tego dnia nie sprzyjało jej szczęście, więc prawdopodobieństwo, że wpadnie po drodze na Thrawna, było olbrzymie. Popatrzyła na swój ręcznik. Też był cały mokry, a poza tym musiałaby zdecydować, czy bardziej jej zależało na ukryciu swoich piersi czy pupy. Rozejrzała się po łazience. Co jeszcze miała do wyboru? Ręcznik Thrawna… nie, to była najgorsza możliwa opcja. Ale na sznurku… na sznurku wisiały prawie całkiem suche ubrania. Tyle tylko, że męskie.

Z pewnym wysiłkiem, wspinając się na palce, ściągnęła na dół jedną koszulę, tę z jaszczurkami. Gdyby znacznie podwinęła rękawy, ta Thrawnowa koszula mogłaby jej posłużyć. Ktoś mógłby ją nawet wziąć za bardzo niedopasowaną sukienkę. Pryce wysuszyła swoje włosy, dosuszyła wilgotną jeszcze miejscami koszulę i włożyła ją na siebie. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie postąpić podobnie ze swoimi mokrymi ciuchami, ale kiedy spojrzała na nie, zwinięte na podłodze, postanowiła to sobie darować. Im dłużej siedziała w łazience, tym większe było prawdopodobieństwo, że Thrawn ją zaskoczy w najmniej dogodnym momencie. Nawet gdyby nic takiego jej nie powiedział, i tak patrzyłby na nią oceniająco. Na nią i na miednicę z nieszczęsnym wciąż mokrym praniem!

Pryce złapała za tę miednicę, dopiąwszy wpierw guziki za dużej na nią koszuli, a następnie zaczęła się skradać w stronę swojej sypialni. W połowie drogi usłyszała dudniące kroki na korytarzu i zanim zdążyła puścić się biegiem do swojego pokoju i ustanowić swój nowy życiowy rekord w sprincie, za jej plecami rozległ się głos Thrawna:

\- Arihnda? Co tu robisz?

Zamurowało go, gdy spostrzegł, że miała na sobie jego koszulę. Pryce potrząsnęła miednicą, bo mimo wszystko wolała, żeby wiedział, że nie przebierała się w jego ciuchy dla jakiejś perwersyjnej przyjemności, a jedynie z powodu braku własnych, suchych.

\- Ach – wyrwało mu się wtedy.

A potem dodał:

\- Ładna koszula.


	7. Dzień jedenasty

Ten dom był za mały dla nich dwojga! Pryce tego dnia krążyła po swojej rezydencji wściekła jak osa – denerwowało ją dosłownie wszystko! – a co gorsza, nie była w stanie uciec od Thrawna. Nawet kiedy nie przebywali w tym samym pomieszczeniu, gubernator czuła jego obecność, słyszała, jak wielki admirał przemieszczał się po budynku, jak przekładał z miejsca na miejsce swoje lub jej rzeczy, jak rozmawiał z kimś przez komunikator albo przez holonet.

Jego słowa najczęściej były stłumione i Arihnda nie wiedziała, czego dokładnie dotyczyła rozmowa, ale potrafiła wyczuć z tonu głosu Chissa, w jakim ten obecnie był nastroju. I mogła teraz przysiąc, że nie załatwiał w tejże chwili żadnych spraw zawodowych, lecz najprawdopodobniej rozprawiał o sztuce. Ktokolwiek tego słuchał, musiał mieć niemalże anielską cierpliwość. A może Thrawn nie przemawiał do nikogo konkretnego, a jedynie nagrywał wideodziennik? W takim razie mógłby to robić w jakiejś komórce pod schodami, a nie w jej salonie, dwa kroki od jej gabinetu! Powiedziała mu przecież, że potrzebowała ciszy i spokoju, by skupić się na swojej pracy!

Ilekroć musiała przerwać wykonywaną czynność, a potem udać się do niego, by go upomnieć, wypadała z rytmu. Thrawn zaś za każdym razem wydawał się szczerze zdumiony, że szumy, szmery i szelesty, trzaski czy stukot, albo inne nieokreślone odgłosy, jakie wytwarzał, aż do tego stopnia mogły jej przeszkadzać. Jego zdaniem on sam zachowywał się nadzwyczaj cicho. Pryce wolała zatem nie wiedzieć, jak w takim razie w jego opinii brzmiał uciążliwy „hałas”.

Czy to, że Thrawn nie włączył swojej ulubionej organowej muzyki na cały regulator, było aż tak wielkim ustępstwem z jego strony, że powinna mu za to na klęczkach dziękować? Albo chociaż docenić to, że nie zajmował się w tym momencie naprawą jakichś starych, zardzewiałych droidów bojowych – z czasów wojen klonów najpewniej! – i że nie próbował akurat teraz zespawać ich uszkodzonych części, odcinać ich kawałki piłą tarczową albo przewiercać do nich jakieś dodatkowe elementy? To także była jego łaska?

Czasem Arihnda myślała nawet, że już lepiej byłoby słuchać nieznośnego dźwięku piekielnej wiertarki (nie, z pewnością nie byłoby lepiej!) niż zastanawiać się, co takiego w danej chwili Chiss robił w jej salonie. Ilekroć coś potrącił, przewrócił czy upuścił na podłogę, Pryce podskakiwała na swoim siedzeniu i spoglądała gniewnie na zamknięte drzwi, zastanawiając się, czy właśnie nadszedł czas, by interweniować.

Najbardziej jednak irytowało ją to, kiedy Thrawn wchodził do jej biura, bo czegoś „pilnie potrzebował” – i nie, nie chodziło mu bynajmniej o jej pomoc. Brał jakiś przedmiot i wychodził bez słowa. A później wracał i odkładał tę rzecz na swoje miejsce (albo i nie). Potem znowu przychodził po coś innego (dlaczego nie mógł tego wszystkiego załatwić za jednym razem?). Gubernator odrywała wtedy wzrok od ekranu swojego datapadu i czekała cierpliwie, aż wielki admirał zniknie. Ten jednakowoż, kiedy tylko ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, traktował to jako zachętę do krótkiej wymiany zdań. Wówczas dochodziło między nimi do słownej potyczki – pierwsza jej ostra uwaga spotykała się z ciętą ripostą z jego strony, a na taki cios w jej przekonaniu należało odpowiedzieć jeszcze celniejszym ciosem… i tak niestety zaczynali się kłócić.

Co gorsza, po każdej większej lub mniejszej sprzeczce Thrawn odchodził z niewzruszoną miną, przekonany o swojej racji (być może podejrzewając, że Arihnda właśnie miała „te dni”), a ona zostawała sama, zła na niego, na siebie i na połowę galaktyki. Wtenczas niemożliwym było otrząsnąć się prędko z tego przykrego stanu i udawać, że nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Przez parę minut Pryce po prostu się wściekała, a przez kolejnych kilka starała się uspokoić. I udawało jej się to tylko na moment. Raz zdenerwowana tym łatwiej wkurzała się o przeróżne duperele, a drobnostki w jej oczach urastały do rangi wielkiego problemu.

Kłopotów i tak miała już aż nadto. Sytuacja na Lothalu zamiast stopniowo się poprawiać, z godziny na godzinę pogarszała się znacząco. Winni temu oczywiście byli ludzie, cywile, obywatele Imperium, którzy w nosie mieli jej gubernatorskie rozporządzania. Areszty nie byłyby w stanie pomieścić wszystkich osób, które każdego dnia dopuszczały się wykroczeń, zresztą, głupotą byłoby zamykać ich wszystkich w jednym miejscu, kiedy szalała epidemia.

Szturmowcy legitymowali przechodniów na ulicach, a za nieuprawnione przemieszczanie się po Lothalu albo brak maseczki ochronnej karali takich delikwentów wysoką grzywną (której spisani prawdopodobnie i tak nie zamierzali zapłacić, a większość z nich zapewne nie dysponowała nawet taką kwotą). Tak rygorystyczne obostrzenia miały przede wszystkim służyć temu, by ludzie siedzieli w swoich domach i by ograniczyli kontakty z osobami spoza swojej najbliższej rodziny do minimum. Chodziło o to, by za wszelką cenę zatrzymać rozprzestrzenianie się śmiercionośnego wirusa. Każdego dnia liczba zakażonych rosła, a w placówkach medycznych szybko zaczęło brakować wolnych łóżek i respiratorów.

Jak na razie nie wynaleziono jeszcze szczepionki, którą można byłoby bezpiecznie zaaplikować mieszkańcom Lothalu, by ci wrócili do swojego dawnego życia sprzed czasów pandemii. Zarazić się wirusem mógł każdy, choć, jak się okazało, nie każdy z zarażonych zapadał na covid-19, a tym bardziej nie każdy umierał na tę nową chorobę. Stąd też wielu ludzi zaczęło lekceważyć zagrożenie. Niektórzy uważali, że ich – z racji ich młodego wieku i dobrego stanu zdrowia – nie dotknie choroba, a inni, że wirus zwyczajnie dokonywał naturalnej selekcji. Słabsze jednostki i tak były obciążeniem dla systemu, nieprawdaż? Aczkolwiek z czasem wykazano, że SARS-CoV-2 atakował nie tylko tych najstarszych i najbardziej chorych. Sprytnie osłabiał organizmy bezobjawowych nosicieli i przenosił się dalej, zbierając coraz większe żniwo. Spowodował też to, że ludzie spoglądali na siebie nawzajem z niepokojem, bojąc się podejść do nieznajomej osoby na odległość mniejszą niż dwa metry. Każdy nieprzetestowany obywatel Imperium mógł być potencjalnym nosicielem wirusa, a jego oddech czy dotyk mógł zabijać.

Na Lothalu brakowało nie tylko środków ochronnych, takich jak maseczki i gumowe rękawiczki, ale też preparatów do dezynfekcji. Ze sklepów w rekordowym tempie znikało mydło, wykupywano również każdy żel czy spray, w którego nazwie pojawiło się słowo „antybakteryjny”. Ceny takich substancji natychmiast poszybowały w górę, a z tego powodu ci mniej zamożni obywatele Lothalu zaczęli stosować coraz dziwniejsze ich zamienniki czy zupełnie nieracjonalne metody „odkażania” swoich rzeczy, jak choćby podgrzewanie czy zamrażanie narażonych na styczność z wirusem przedmiotów. Jednakże o wiele groźniejsze od tego typu działań były „domowe sposoby” zwalczania wirusa „magicznymi miksturami” czy wysokoprocentowym alkoholem. Kiedy później tacy eksperymentalni kuracjusze zgłaszali się do imperialnych placówek medycznych, wywoływali dodatkowe zamieszanie swoimi nietypowymi objawami „covidu-19”. Czasem też w szpitalu przez przypadek łapali prawdziwego wirusa.

Pryce nakazała bezwzględnie zamykać wszystkie zakłady, w których potwierdzono obecność przynajmniej jednej zakażonej osoby, a tych, którzy mieli z nią styczność, poddawać przymusowej kwarantannie. W teorii ta metoda się sprawdzała, a w praktyce… no cóż, nie do końca. Nie dało się tak łatwo – i tak szybko – odizolować chorych i nosicieli od reszty społeczeństwa, więc wirusa przekazywano sobie dalej, poprzez dotyk, jak w dziecięcej zabawie w berka. A że tych „berków” było więcej niż zwykłych graczy, epidemia rozwijała się nadal, bez żadnych przeszkód.

Nie rozwijała się za to gospodarka Lothalu. Nie funkcjonowały fabryki ani kopalnie, czyli najbardziej dochodowe lothalskie przedsiębiorstwa. Ich pracownicy z dnia na dzień stracili swoje źródło utrzymania. Pryce przeczuwała, że niebawem Lothal dotknie głęboki kryzys. Nie bardzo wiedziała, jak temu zaradzić. Z jednej strony starała się znaleźć sposób, by nadal wydobywano doomium i by wciąż budowano imperialne machiny wojenne (jeżeli nie byli w stanie tego robić ludzie, może należało przeszkolić do tego zadania przedstawicieli innych gatunków, na przykład Rodian?), z drugiej natomiast strony, żeby opanować epidemię na swojej planecie, gubernator musiała zgodzić się na tymczasowy „lockdown”. Gdyby inne planety szybciej „oczyściły się” z zarazy, cały Lothal poddano by kwarantannie i całkowicie odizolowano od reszty Imperium, a na coś takiego Pryce zwyczajnie nie mogła pozwolić. Straty wówczas byłyby o wiele większe.

Poza tym, choć oficjalnie trwały prace nad lekiem na covid-19 i nad szczepionką, nikt nie gwarantował, że jej planeta znajdzie się na priorytetowej liście oczekujących na wsparcie, kiedy te środki będą już dostępne… zapewne nielicznym, najbogatszym. Lothal nie należał do światów środka, nie był też strategicznym punktem na mapie Imperium. Krótko mówiąc: jej planetę można było skazać na zagładę. Jedyne co Lothalczycy mieli do zaoferowania to surowce naturalne i tanią siłę roboczą, a te pierwsze powoli zaczynały się wyczerpywać. Należało zatem zatrzymać wydobycie i ocalić tę resztę zasobów, która kiedyś mogła okazać się ich kartą przetargową. Myśląc w ten sposób, gubernator zarządziła zamknięcie kopalni.

Nie wzięła tylko pod uwagę tego, że zwolnieni pracownicy zaczną się organizować i planować strajki. Że nie zechcą naprędce „przebranżowić się” i przystosować do nowej sytuacji, lecz to od niej będą oczekiwać jakichś korzystnych dla nich rozwiązań. A przede wszystkim: że będą oczekiwać od niej kredytów! Odpraw, zasiłków, jakiejś zapomogi… Jakby to była jej wina, że niespodziewanie wybuchła epidemia! A przecież to oni, chodząc codziennie ulicami, odpowiadali za rozprzestrzenianie się wirusa!

Czasem gubernator bała się, że rozeźleni Lothalczycy zaczną protestować pod jej rezydencją, a może nawet domagać się jej głowy. Że rozpocznie się rewolucja. W takich chwilach odrobinę pocieszało ją to, że w jej domu przebywał wielki admirał Thrawn. Gdyby przyszło im we dwójkę się bronić, albo wzywać posiłki, przynajmniej taka prośba nie pozostałaby bez odpowiedzi. A Thrawn znalazłby jakiś sposób, by wyciągnąć ich oboje z opresji. Przy nim przynajmniej Arihnda była bezpieczna, nawet jeśli ostatnimi czasy Chiss nierzadko irytował ją niemożebnie.


	8. Dzień dwunasty, trzynasty, czternasty i… dwudziesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mental health issues.

Depresja przyszła nagle i niespodziewanie. Arihnda nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że coś takiego może dotknąć także i ją, kobietę sukcesu, jak mówiło o niej wielu.

Pierwszą oznaką tego, że coś było nie tak, okazały się bezsenność i jej oczywiste następstwa: zmęczenie i migrena dnia następnego. Z początku Pryce zlekceważyła te objawy, przeświadczona o tym, że zwyczajnie nerwowa i wyczerpująca ostatnimi czasy praca zaczęła w końcu dawać jej się we znaki.

Poza tym gubernator musiała też pogodzić się z tym, że z każdym kolejnym rokiem jej organizm stawał się coraz słabszy i że to, co trzy, cztery, pięć lat temu nie było dla niej żadnym wyzwaniem, obecnie mogło obciążać ją znacznie bardziej. Niemniej za każdym razem zaskakiwało ją to tak samo: to, że po pięciu godzinach pracy przy biurku zaczynał boleć ją kręgosłup (a przecież nie powinien!), że długotrwałe wpatrywanie się w ekran datapadu powodowało, że pod koniec dnia cierpiała na coś w rodzaju „kurzej ślepoty” (uświadomiła sobie wówczas, jak ważne było robienie sobie przerw podczas pracy przy komputerze).

Zawroty głowy najczęściej tłumaczyła sobie zmianą ciśnienia (zawsze najprościej było obwiniać o swoje złe samopoczucie pogodę), a kołatanie serca nadmiarem spożytej kofeiny (mimo to Pryce nie zamierzała wcale rezygnować z picia kafu, od którego niejako na tym etapie swojego życia była już uzależniona).

Kaf zresztą był wytypowany przez nią na pierwszego winowajcę jej bezsenności. „Zbyt późno wypiłam filiżankę i to się na mnie zemściło,” stwierdziła po prostu. A kiedy przeczytała artykuł o sposobach zapewnienia sobie lepszego snu i dostosowała się do zaleceń holonetowych znawców tematu, uznała problem za rozwiązany. Od tej pory żadnego przeglądania dokumentów przed snem! Nie dość, że najczęściej nowe wiadomości podnosiły jej ciśnienie, to jeszcze – jak się dowiedziała – białe światło ekranu było najczęstszą przyczyną bezsenności! Znalazła wreszcie odpowiedź! Zignorowała to, że od dłuższego czasu zasypiała praktycznie z datapadem w dłoni i że w ogóle dotychczas jej to nie szkodziło.

Zaciągnięte zasłony, relaksacyjna muzyka, napary z melisy… to powinno w zupełności wystarczyć.

Jak się jednak okazało – nie wystarczyło.

Podczas drugiej bezsennej nocy Pryce poszła po rozum do głowy. Musiała zwyczajnie się zmęczyć! Zafundowała sobie więc serię wyczerpujących ćwiczeń fizycznych. Dwadzieścia pompek! Trzydzieści przysiadów! Piętnaście brzuszków! Dziesięć pajacyków! Skończyło się na tym, że potem bolały ją mięśnie, a sen, o dziwo, tym bardziej nie chciał nadejść. Później przeczytała, że w istocie nie powinno się ćwiczyć wieczorami, a tym bardziej nocą, przed snem, bo powodowało to żywsze krążenie krwi i nagły skok adrenaliny. Zamiast zatem się wyciszyć, jedynie pobudziła się do intensywniejszego działania. Uspokojona tym faktem – przynajmniej swoją pomyłką mogła wytłumaczyć swoje problemy z zasypianiem – Pryce wróciła do pierwszej metody.

Trzeciej nocy spała jak kamień.

Znalazła remedium na swoje kłopoty? Wcale nie! Jej wycieńczony organizm po prostu samoistnie się wyłączył. Po paru godzinach „ładowania baterii” Pryce obudziła się bynajmniej nie wypoczęta i rześka, lecz równie zmęczona jak dnia poprzedniego. I tak, leżąc w łóżku, czekała na nastanie świtu.

Wtedy zaczęła podejrzewać, że coś musiało negatywnie wpływać na jakość jej snu. Jakieś nocne hałasy? Od tego momentu zaczęła zamykać szczelnie okna w swojej sypialni. Podejrzewała też Thrawna o to, że ten chodził nocą po jej domu (Chissowie podobno sypiali krócej niż ludzie) i że jej „nadzwyczajnie wyczulony słuch” wyłapywał wszystkie takie odgłosy, a potem przekształcał je w senne koszmary, które tak ją wykańczały, a których naturalnie nie pamiętała po przebudzeniu. Dlatego nie mogła się wyspać! Z tego właśnie powodu musiała być taka zmęczona! Zresztą taką teorię wspierało to, że coraz częściej budziła się w środku nocy i oglądała przerażające cyfry na chronometrze: druga trzydzieści! Trzecia piętnaście. Znienawidzona czwarta pięćdziesiąt!

Między piątą a szóstą wstawał Thrawn, o czym Pryce przekonała się, kiedy w tychże godzinach przycisnęło ją i musiała pospiesznie udać się do toalety. Chiss zrobił wtedy dziwną minę, gdy mijała go na korytarzu, a potem Arihnda odkryła tego przyczynę, kiedy okazało się, że osoba, która odbijała się w łazienkowym lustrze, bardziej niż gubernator Lothalu przypominała świeżo powstałe z grobu zombie. Makijaż niewiele jej pomógł! Za to tego dnia wielki admirał był dla niej niebywale wręcz miły, jakby Arihnda, jego zdaniem, zapadła na jakąś tajemniczą chorobę – ale całe szczęście nie na covid-19!

Jej cera stała się jeszcze bledsza niż zazwyczaj w skutek niewychodzenia z domu. Tak, niestety, gubernator sama zauważyła to, że wyglądała na przemęczoną albo poważnie chorą. Schudła, choć jadła tyle, co zawsze, a może nawet więcej. Łatwo wpadała w złość. Sprzyjały temu częste bóle głowy, mięśni, kości, stawów.

Najbardziej dojmujące było uczucie bezsilności i beznadziei. Pandemia mogła trwać miesiącami albo latami. Jej rodzice mogli się zarazić i umrzeć. Sytuacja na Lothalu mogła się pogorszyć, a Imperium mogło dostrzec w niej mierną nadzorczynię i odwołać ją z urzędu. Rebelianci mogli podburzyć tłumy i doprowadzić do tego, że mieszkańcy jej planety stanęliby przed drzwiami jej rezydencji z pochodniami i widłami w dłoniach. Już jej nienawidzili, niewątpliwie, i tylko czekali na okazję, na właściwy moment, żeby ją skrzywdzić!

Chwilami rzeczy najbardziej nierealne wydawały jej się nieuchronne. Ktoś przyjdzie w nocy i podpali jej dom! Albo nastaną susza i głód i na Lothalu zacznie brakować żywności! Trzeba było zawczasu zacząć gromadzić zapasy! A ona… nie miała siły, by podjąć się takich działań prewencyjnych. I… w sumie po co miałaby to robić? Jaki był sens odwlekania nieuniknionego?

Jak to dobrze, że nie mieszkała teraz sama, w przeciwnym razie prawdopodobnie po miesiącu znaleziono by ją martwą na kanapie (gdyby komukolwiek przyszło w ogóle do głowy w tym czasie do niej zajrzeć… gdyby komukolwiek do tego stopnia na niej zależało!). A tak przynajmniej Thrawn miał na nią oko. A nawet: dwoje czerwonych oczu.

I kiedy Pryce przestała gotować (po prostu nie miała na to siły, a gdy znalazła wolną chwilę, wolała się raczej zdrzemnąć niż stać przy garach), wielki admirał przejął niepodzielne rządy w kuchni, aby nie umarli oboje nie z powodu koronawirusa, lecz z głodu. Chociaż Chiss starał się, jak mógł, nie był niestety wybitnym kucharzem, albo to jej nie odpowiadały przygotowywane przez niego dania. Albo straciła smak. Funkcjonowała teraz w dwóch trybach: albo zupełnie nie miała apetytu (i zamartwiała się przepowiadaną plagą głodu), albo jadła za dwoje (a zajadanie stresu wywoływało u niej później mdłości i wyrzuty sumienia).

No i straciła zainteresowanie seksem. Akurat w takim momencie, kiedy zamieszkał z nią mężczyzna jej marzeń! Na dodatek tenże mężczyzna utknął z nią na dłużej na kwarantannie, co znaczyło, że jeśli Thrawn miewał jakieś pragnienia seksualne, to obecnie mógł je ukierunkować jedynie na nią. Nie mogło być lepiej.

Nie mogło być lepiej! Powtarzała sobie to zdanie bez cienia radości. Nie mogło być lepiej, a zatem musiało być gorzej. Każdy dzień był powolnym staczaniem się w dół, sukcesywnym marszem ku śmierci. Większość ludzi tego nie dostrzegała, albo udawała, że wcale tak nie było, ale Arihnda… przeżyła w końcu swoje mroczne objawienie.

Nic nie miało sensu. Imperium zmierzało ku samozagładzie. Ktoś tam w przyszłości podpisywał już na nią wyrok śmierci. Już niebawem.

Swoją gubernatorską pracę od pewnego czasu wykonywała jak automat. Wewnątrz była martwa. Ile wysiłku musiała wkładać w odgrywanie dawnej siebie! I tylko Thrawn… on jeden się na to nie nabrał. Przypatrywał jej się z niepokojem i z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu doszedł do niedorzecznego wniosku, że Arihndzie doskwierała samotność. Że to przez izolację! Że potrzebowała towarzystwa! Pryce warczała na niego, by sobie poszedł, by dał jej wreszcie święty spokój!

\- To mój dom i jeśli zechcę, umrę w nim, a tobie nic do tego – oznajmiła mu okrutnie.

Wcześniej się przepracowywała, obecnie robiła tylko niezbędne minimum. Jej praca przestała przynosić jej satysfakcję i napawać ją dumą. Na co jej to było? Ponad jej głową rozpościerał się szklany sufit! I tak nie mogła już wyżej awansować!

Podczas gdy Thrawn planował kolejne bitwy – Imperium zawsze miało mnóstwo wrogów, a wielki admirał ręce pełne pracy – ona sama nie posiadała najciekawszych widoków na przyszłość. To, co robiła, było jedynie kurczowym trzymaniem się swojego stołka, obroną pozycji, na której zdążyła się już okopać. Tak musiała dotrwać do emerytury.

Nic więcej nie mogła osiągnąć! Przegrała swoje życie!

Zdążyła się już zestarzeć – uwierzyła w to, że była „stara” – i nie przeżyła dotąd wielkiej, romantycznej miłości! Nie spotkała na swojej drodze Pana Darcy’ego! Nie dopisało jej szczęście? A może sama była sobie winna? Kto by ją zechciał… miała przecież taki długi nos! Jak czarownica! Żaden mężczyzna nie obejrzałby się za kobietą z takim nosem!

Zaczęła unikać Thrawna, na tyle, na ile mogła, żeby ten nie musiał na nią patrzeć. Czarownica! Chodzący trup! On zaś tym bardziej starał się spędzać z nią więcej czasu, najwyraźniej wierząc w dobroczynny wpływ bezpośredniej rozmowy czy wspólnego wykonywania pewnych prostych czynności. Nie rozumiał jej zupełnie! Nie wiedział, ile ją to kosztowało, żeby ubrać się ładnie, zrobić makijaż, a potem uśmiechać się do niego i jeszcze słuchać tego, co do niej mówił. I co gorsza: odpowiadać mu! Kiedy nie miała mu nic ciekawego do powiedzenia!

Co takiego mogła mu zaoferować? Obecnie była nikim. Niczym.

Konferencje, spotkania Rady Moffów, imperialne bale… to wszystko należało już do przeszłości. Jej możliwości pozyskiwania nowych kontaktów i sympatii bardziej wpływowych polityków się wyczerpały. Była bezużyteczna i Thrawn dobrze o tym wiedział. Coraz mniej osób pisało do niej i prosiło o rozmowę z nią… Z początku Pryce tłumaczyła to sobie tym, że wszyscy byli zajęci swoimi sprawami, że każdy próbował odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji, w świecie koronawirusa. Później zrozumiała, że znalazła się na politycznym marginesie. Wykluczono ją z elitarnego towarzystwa.

Powinna była zorientować się szybciej, że jej pozycja była zagrożona, a teraz… Teraz nie dało się nic z tym zrobić! A może i dało się, ale Arihndzie brakowało sił, pasji, pomysłów.

To był koniec gubernator Pryce. Koniec!

Gdy tak siedziała na kanapie, beznamiętnie wpatrując się w swój datapad i udając, że coś na nim czyta, Thrawn swoim zwyczajem przysiadł się do niej. Nie rzekł nic, ale już sama jego obecność z miejsca zaczęła ją drażnić. Pryce mogła wyczuć, że Chiss chciał czegoś od niej, że czegoś od niej oczekiwał… tylko czego? Że Arihnda znów zacznie go czarować, choć od tylu lat pozostawał odporny na jej urok?

Prawdopodobnie się nudził. To musiało być to.

Trochę było jej go żal. Utknął tu z nią. Z kimkolwiek innym bawiłby się lepiej. Pewnie też tęsknił za swoją załogą. Bez wątpienia wolałby przebywać na swoim statku, a nie tu, z nią.

\- Powiesz mi, co się dzieje? – zapytał ją.

\- Nie.

Czasem wydawało jej się, że wie dokładnie, co takiego jej dolegało, a chwilę później znów zaczynała kwestionować wszystko. To nie miało najmniejszego sensu! Dlaczego? Przecież nie była wariatką! A Thrawn musiał tak teraz o niej myśleć. Biedna, szalona kobieta. Możliwe, że w jego odczuciu zawsze była niepoczytalna. I zamiast walczyć z tym – z tym przesądem! – tylko potwierdzała jego wcześniejszą diagnozę. Nie umiała planować niczego poza zemstą. Zachowywała się irracjonalnie. Ciekawe, czy on też jej nienawidził, tak jak cała reszta?

\- Arihndo – rzekł napominająco.

Popatrzyła na niego gniewnie, ale… nie miała siły na to, by się z nim kłócić. „Wyjdź, zostaw mnie, chcę tu umrzeć”, cisnęło jej się na usta, lecz nie wypowiedziała na głos tych słów. Obawiała się, że gdyby to zrobiła, Thrawn faktycznie by ją zostawił.

\- Nienawidzisz mnie, prawda? – odezwała się w końcu cicho.

Chiss uniósł brwi, nastroszył je, jakby miał zaraz na nią krzyknąć i… odetchnął głęboko, raz i drugi, a potem odrzekł, siląc się na spokój:

\- Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Czy dałem ci jakikolwiek powód, byś mogła tak myśleć? Jakikolwiek?

\- Zawiodłam cię – odpowiedziała mu. – Wiem, że zawiodłam.

\- Nie ty jedna – odparł. – Ludzie… dosyć często mnie rozczarowują.

\- Co tu robisz w takim razie?

W Galaktycznym Imperium zarządzanym przez ludzi. Na Lothalu, w jej rezydencji.

\- Ja też w swoim życiu parę osób rozczarowałem – oznajmił jej. – A teraz staram się zapobiec… kolejnym rozczarowaniom.

Wpatrywał się w nią tak intensywnie, że nie mogła nie zapytać go:

\- Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?

Z pogardą, jak jej się zdawało? Czy może z litością?

\- Chcę ci pomóc – odparł.

A więc to była litość!

\- Nie chcę pomocy! Gdybym jej chciała, poprosiłabym o nią.

\- Poprosiłabyś – rzekł Thrawn – gdybyś była w stanie to zrobić. Ale nie jesteś. Nie teraz.

\- A jak niby ty miałbyś mi pomóc? – zdenerwowała się wówczas. – Będziesz się mądrzył, jak zwykle?

Gdy spostrzegła jego minę, wybąkała:

\- Wybacz. Nie chciałam… nie to miałam na myśli.

\- Wiem.

Odczuwała niepokój, kiedy tak uważnie jej się przyglądał.

\- Nie będę się mądrzył – powiedział. – Nie znalazłem rozwiązania twojego problemu i to… to mnie dręczy od pewnego czasu.

Nawiązali na chwilę kontakt wzrokowy, zanim Arihnda ponownie opuściła głowę.

\- Myślę, że gdybyś zaczęła ze mną rozmawiać, udałoby się nam wspólnie – podkreślił to słowo – coś wymyślić.

\- Przecież rozmawiamy – odparła sucho.

\- Tak. Tak jak zawsze. W ten sposób, że nic mi o sobie nie mówisz.

Westchnęła głośno.

\- Chciałbyś posłuchać o moich problemach? Z pewnością nie! Teraz tak tylko mówisz, bo wydaje ci się… wydaje ci się, że potrafiłbyś odkryć przyczynę tej mojej tajemniczej „choroby” i wskazać metodę jej „leczenia”. Chciałbyś się zabawić w psychoanalityka, po prostu! Będziesz tak siedział, słuchał, a ja będę mówić… później wyjdzie, że za wszystkim tym stoi trauma z dzieciństwa. Brawo! Już to wiemy! Możemy przejść dalej – ironizowała.

\- Z dzieciństwa?

\- Nie, nie będę opowiadać o moim dzieciństwie – zastrzegła się. – Nie było wcale takie złe. Chodziło mi o to, jak niektórzy terapeuci tłumaczą wszystko. Ich zdaniem zawsze jest jakaś trauma. Tyle że… wszyscy doświadczamy w naszym życiu jakichś niepowodzeń, mam rację? I niby dlaczego po latach miałabym sobie przypomnieć o czymś, co kiedyś jakoś mnie zabolało albo przeraziło…

Urwała na moment, szukając właściwych słów, a Thrawn wykorzystał to, by wtrącić:

\- Jak to, co stało się na Batonn?

\- Batonn! – żachnęła się Pryce. – Tym wyjaśniałbyś to wszystko, tak? A może i nawet… może mnie to obeszło bardziej, niż ci się wydaje, może faktycznie to mną wstrząsnęło, ale wcale nie mam ochoty o tym mówić? Co to da? Wydarzyło się i już. Temat zamknięty. I tylko ty masz do mnie pretensje o to.

\- Nie mam do ciebie pretensji – odparł Thrawn takim tonem, jakby nie do końca mówił jej prawdę. – To także w pewien sposób czegoś nas nauczyło.

\- Och? Niby czego?

\- Że zawsze każde działanie ma swoje konsekwencje. I że wcześniej czy później trzeba się z nimi zmierzyć.

Zmarszczyła czoło. Nie podobało jej się to, co jej sugerował.

\- Chcesz mi wmówić, że to, co mnie spotyka, to kara?

\- Nie. W tej sytuacji tylko ty mogłabyś sobie wymierzyć efektywną karę.

\- Ty też mógłbyś.

\- Nie. Widzisz… to, że wtedy nie mogłem cię powstrzymać, również o czymś świadczy, nieprawdaż? Albo to, że zeszłaś sama na powierzchnię. To było… takie ludzkie.

Jakoś wyczuła, że nie pochwalał takiego postępowania.

\- Ludzie złamią wszelkie zasady, by chronić swoich bliskich – stwierdził Thrawn – i zrobią wszystko, by przetrwać. Taka już jest wasza natura.

\- A zatem rozumiesz. Ja jedynie w samoobronie…

Ugryzła się w język, by nie powiedzieć za dużo. Nagle poczuła się przytłoczona nadmiarem emocji. Niewiele brakowało, by wybuchnęła płaczem.

Thrawn patrzył na nią.

I patrzył.

A potem niespodziewanie przysunął się do niej i ją przytulił.


	9. Dzień dwudziesty pierwszy

Trzy razy czytała ten sam raport i nadal nie potrafiła nic z niego zrozumieć. Cóż za okropny, urzędniczy styl, zdania potrójnie złożone i niekonkluzywne. I jeszcze tu i ówdzie wrzucone jakieś trudniejsze słowo, jakiś archaizm, frazeologizm psu na budę. Kto to w ogóle pisał? Jakiś nadambitny stażysta, liczący na to, że tym jednym raportem zdoła ją olśnić i zasłużyć sobie na stanowisko w jej biurze? Czy może znudzony urzędnik, domorosły poeta? Pryce odłożyła datapad i westchnęła ciężko. Dzień w dzień to samo. Natłok sprzecznych ze sobą informacji, ale w jednej kwestii ze sobą zgodnych: tak samo złych.

Pozamykane zakłady i zwolnieni czy przymusowo urlopowani pracownicy włóczący się bez celu po bezdrożach… gdy ustawowo ograniczono ruch w mieście, wszelka aktywność przeniosła się nieoczekiwanie na peryferie. Bezkresne lothalskie łąki okazały się nagle atrakcyjnym miejscem rodzinnych wycieczek. Przez dwa pierwsze tygodnie na planecie objętej kwarantanną panował względny spokój – zakłócany jedynie w pierwszych dniach przez niedoinformowanych obywateli Imperium, którzy nie zamierzali rezygnować ze swojej codziennej rutyny z powodu „jakiejś tam pandemii” – ale po pewnym czasie pierwotny strach w ludziach stopniowo zaczął wygasać i rozpoczęło się… ostrożne obchodzenie obostrzeń.

Miejskie ulice, patrolowane przez szturmowców, pokonywali nieliczni przechodnie, przepisowo w maseczkach, a jakże! Ale tam, gdzie rzadko, albo sporadycznie pojawiały się patrole: hulaj dusza, epidemii wcale nie ma! Wielu lothalczyków stało się niespodzianie wielkimi miłośnikami natury – ktoś ogłosił w holonecie, że tak, należy spędzać jak najwięcej czasu na wolnym powietrzu, a nie w izolacji, w czterech ścianach i tę cenną radę rzesze ludzi wzięły sobie głęboko do serca. Jak nigdy zaczęto gorliwie dbać o zdrowie. Pryce łapała się za głowę, nie wiedząc zupełnie, jak zabronić ludziom grupowych górskich wspinaczek i kolejnych tłumnych wypraw na łono natury „w celu sfotografowania słodkiego lothalskiego kotka”.

Niemniej gubernator starała się ich zrozumieć – choć jej samej nigdy nie ciągnęło do tego, żeby biegać po polach i ugorach – i ten przedziwny zwrot wydarzeń tłumaczyła sobie tym, że większość ludzi nie potrafiła już dłużej wytrzymać we własnym domu, w zamknięciu i odcięciu od innych. Ona sama pewnie także, gdyby nie posiadała ogromnej rezydencji i ogrodu, wyszłaby w takiej sytuacji na zewnątrz, aby zwyczajnie nie wyjść z siebie. Tyle że ona, pracując zdanie, nie doświadczyła bezczynności i nieznośnej nudy, gdyż ani trochę nie ubyło jej w tym czasie obowiązków. Wręcz przeciwnie! I na dodatek miała teraz nowe zajęcie: goszczenie wielkiego admirała Thrawna, co wykluczało możliwość zatęsknienia za fizyczną i namacalną obecnością innych osób. Nie była bowiem sama – ani na moment.

Może jedynie brakowało jej bezpośredniego kontaktu z rodzicami – choć od pewnego czasu, a konkretnie od ich ewakuacji z Batonn, ich stosunki nie były najlepsze – ale dystansowanie się od współpracowników, pilnujących porządku imperialnych żołnierzy czy agentów ISB Pryce uznała za miłą odmianę. A kiedy przyszło jej ukrywać swoją wstydliwą chorobę – wciąż nie potrafiła nazwać depresji po imieniu – tym bardziej cieszyła się z tego – na tyle, na ile w swoim obecnym stanie mogła z czegokolwiek się cieszyć – że dzięki społecznej izolacji udało jej się ograniczyć kontakty międzyludzkie do minimum. Tego tylko by brakowało, by jej przemęczenie i zniechęcenie stało się sprawą powszechnie wiadomą. Słaba gubernator to żadna gubernator. Gdyby odkryto jej sekret, z pewnością prędko pożegnałaby się ze swoją posadą!

Po upływie trzech tygodni jednakże zauważyła, że zwykłe zawodowe czynności zajmowały jej więcej czasu niż przed nastaniem pandemii. Praca w domu niekoniecznie jej służyła. To, co na początku Pryce przyjęła z radością i ulgą – że nie musiała paradować cały czas w mundurze i że podczas czytania oficjalnych raportów mogła spokojnie popijać kaf ze swojego ulubionego kubka z lothalskim kotkiem i nikt jej w tym czasie nie przeszkadzał – szybko przestało sprawiać jej przyjemność. Stało się bowiem normą. To i mnóstwo innych rzeczy. Okazało się, że nie do końca była to zmiana na lepsze. Gubernator dostrzegła, jak wiele drobiazgów skutecznie ją rozpraszało i odrywało od pracy bardziej niż kłopotliwi czy nadgorliwi współpracownicy.

Być może też popełniła błąd, czytając w holonecie przeróżne „relacje z czasów zarazy” i „dobre rady”, jak przetrwać ten trudny okres, który zaważył na jej aktualnym nastroju. Większość tych wskazówek wydała jej się śmieszna. Chociażby to, że powinna znaleźć sobie nowe hobby! Nie miała czasu na rozrywkę, ani sił, ani chęci... A kiedy oglądała w sieci filmiki i zdjęcia, przedstawiające tych, którzy w czasie pandemii na nowo odkrywali siebie i tym bardziej cieszyli się życiem, wpadała w jeszcze większe przygnębienie. Niektórzy mogli pozwolić sobie teraz na zabawę i odpoczynek, ona – nie.

Ponadto, kiedy nie robiła niczego konstruktywnego – w swoim przekonaniu – zaczynała odczuwać wyrzuty sumienia, że marnotrawiła tak cenny czas. Powinna wszak każdą zaoszczędzoną minutę – na przykład dzięki temu, że nie musiała przemieszczać się po Lothalu, by wykonywać swoje służbowe obowiązki – wykorzystać tak, jak robił to Thrawn: na jeszcze bardziej intensywną pracę.

Chciałaby być jak Thrawn, ale to było niemożliwe. Obserwowanie go, najczęściej wpędzało ją w kompleksy.

Miała wrażenie, że wielki admirał wpadł w jakąś manię: skupił się na studiowaniu lothalskiej rebelii od podszewki i snuciu jakichś dalekosiężnych planów. Możliwe, że w taki właśnie sposób Chissowie zwykli radzić sobie z chaosem: porządkując swoje sprawy i próbując kontrolować wszystko na tyle, na ile było to osiągalne. I Thrawn tak postępował, a co gorsza: starał się w tego typu czynności zaangażować także i ją. Gdy leżała bez życia na kanapie, proponował jej, żeby na przykład oddała się lekturze lothalskich baśni, które jego zdaniem bardzo dobrze ukazywały mentalność buntowników. Tymczasem ona przynajmniej o tym jednym problemie wolałaby na chwilę zapomnieć!

Oczywiście, trudno było zakładać, że rebelianci podczas pandemii przykładnie będą siedzieli w domach – czy tam swoich tajnych bazach – ale to, że na ten moment zawiesili oni swoją wywrotową działalność, było akurat pewnym nieoczekiwanym, a wynikłym z tej sytuacji pozytywem. Chociaż… czasem Pryce zastanawiała się, czy Widma nie włamywały się nocą do wyludnionego Imperialnego Kompleksu, by kraść poufne dane, a następnie siać jeszcze większe spustoszenie. Coraz częściej dopadały ją tego rodzaju paranoidalne myśli. To, że nie wyciekały one na zewnątrz, było nie skutkiem późniejszej racjonalizacji – czy konsultacji z Thrawnem – ale jej depresji. Dawna Pryce impulsywnie kazałaby szturmowcom szukać na tym terenie niewidzialnego wroga, kierując się jedynie swoim przeczuciem, obecna zaś uważała, że nie warto było tego robić.

Jak zdążyła się już naocznie przekonać, jej plany zazwyczaj się nie sprawdzały. Może więc należało powstrzymać się od działania i z mądrą miną, naśladując Thrawna, twierdzić, że wszystko toczyło się „zgodnie z planem”, a planem tym, o czym tymczasowo wiedziała wyłącznie ona (a czego mógł też domyślać się wielki admirał) był brak planu.

Powiedzmy to sobie wprost: czy ktokolwiek mógł przewidzieć pandemię? Tak samo, poniekąd, nie dało się ustalić tego, co aktualnie knuli rebelianci. To, że w tym właśnie momencie penetrowali imperialne bazy danych i archiwa, było tak samo prawdopodobne i równie nieprawdopodobne jak to, że bawili się w archeologów i odkrywali zapomniane świątynie dawnego kultu Jedi na Lothalu. Innymi słowy: mogli robić cokolwiek. Ich strategią była nieprzewidywalność.

Pryce współczuła Thrawnowi, który zawsze starał się logicznie wytłumaczyć działania tych buntowników i opracować adekwatną strategię reagowania. To wymagało od niego tyle wysiłku, tyle pracy… i wszystko na próżno. Rebelianci z niewiadomych powodów wygrywali. Jakby było im to pisane w jakimś kosmicznym scenariuszu!

Nie dało się przez to nie wpaść w depresję. Więc wpadła, głęboko, po same uszy. Na tym etapie gubernator było już wszystko jedno: kto wygra, a kto przegra tę wojnę. Chodziło o to, żeby przetrwać. Jak najdłużej. Do samego końca.


	10. Dzień dwudziesty drugi i dwudziesty trzeci

\- Co to takiego?

Arihnda skrzywiła się na widok żółtej brei, jak gdyby znowu miała pięć lat i gościła na imieninach u ciotuni Bey. Wyczyny kulinarne siostry jej ojca przeszły już do legendy, ale wyglądało na to, że ciotuni w ostatnim czasie wyrosła konkurencja w osobie pewnego niebieskiego, czerwonookiego wielkiego admirała.

\- Ngglańska zupa szczęścia.

\- Co takiego?!

Thrawn ze spokojem powtórzył nazwę potrawy.

Gubernator nie wiedziała, co było bardziej niedorzeczne – to, że żółtą paćkę ktoś określił mianem „zupy szczęścia”, czy to, że Chiss postanowił ją uszczęśliwić, gotując na obiad coś takiego.

Być może szczęście czuło się dopiero po spożyciu tego dania. Szczęście, że udało się je w ogóle zjeść.

Teraz zaś wielki admirał wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, oczekując pochwał. Nie przyjąłby dobrze wymówek w stylu „może zjem później” i „nie jestem aż tak głodna” – co w tej sytuacji byłoby oczywistym kłamstwem, bo Arihnda czuła wręcz wilczy głód po „protestacyjnej głodówce”, jaką urządziła sobie dnia poprzedniego, a Thrawn o tym wszystkim wiedział, no i specjalnie dla niej przygotował coś takiego. Żółtego.

Pryce odebrała ten kolor jako ostrzeżenie. Jak zdążyła się już przekonać, Chissowie uwielbiali wszelakiego rodzaju przyprawy – albo to Thrawn był ewenementem – i wszystko, co wyszło spod ręki wielkiego admirała miało bardzo specyficzny smak. Najczęściej przyrządzone przez niego jedzenie trzeba było przepijać szklanką wody. Nie dało się inaczej.

Chwyciła za łyżkę i skosztowała zupę, szykując się na sensoryczny kataklizm.

\- I jak? – zapytał Thrawn pozornie obojętnym tonem.

W pierwszej chwili trudno jej było udzielić mu jednoznacznej odpowiedzi.

\- Słone? – zaryzykowała i po chwili dodała: – Kwaśne!

\- Och? Może wcisnąłem za dużo roonańskiej cytryny?

Wybałuszyła na niego oczy.

\- Dodałeś cytryny do zupy? – zapytała go, w swoim głosie zawierając całą swoją krytyczną opinię na ten temat.

\- Tak było w przepisie – odrzekł spokojnie Chiss. – Inaczej nie byłaby to „zupa szczęścia”.

\- A to taka zupa, za której zjedzenie otrzymuje się „order uśmiechu”?

\- Nie. Order uśmiechu otrzymuje się za…

\- Wiem przecież! – przerwała mu Arihnda. – To był żart. Ale…

Skrzywiła się lekko, odsuwając od siebie talerz.

\- Mogliby laureatom serwować tę twoją zupę zamiast soku z cytryny. Myślę, że wtedy dopiero uśmiechnięcie się byłoby dla nich wyzwaniem!

Jej słowa wywołały u niego taki sam efekt, co u niej jego zupa.

\- Ngglańska zupa – poprawił ją Thrawn, kucharz-erudyta.

Spróbował odrobinę, a następnie oznajmił jej:

\- Można dodać więcej pieprzu i…

Pryce złapała szybko za swój talerz.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Nie będziesz tego już bardziej doprawiał!

Z lekkim oporem wróciła do jedzenia. Głód zrobił swoje. Zjadła wszystko. Później jednak musiała napić się wody. Nie dało się inaczej.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się tak, jakby spodziewał się po niej takiej właśnie reakcji.

\- Moglibyśmy…

\- Nie.

Nie chciała być dla niego niemiła, ale ostatnimi czasy Thrawn miewał naprawdę postrzelone pomysły, czym mogliby się zająć w wolnej chwili. Raz nieopacznie Arihnda zgodziła się mu pomagać w reperowaniu starej droideki i później musiała uczestniczyć w obławie na tegoż robota, któremu aktywował się tryb „znajdź i zniszcz”. Nie było jej do śmiechu ani wtedy, ani potem, kiedy trzeba było uprzątnąć bałagan po bitwie.

Miała wrażenie, że Thrawn okrutnie wręcz się nudził i że z tego powodu starał się ją wciągnąć w gry wojenne. Nie mogąc przeprowadzać rzeczywistych manewrów, wielki admirał przygotowywał kolejne symulacje i sprawdzał coraz to mniej prawdopodobne scenariusze. Był wielkim pasjonatem historii, a szczególnie okresu wojen klonów, stąd też potencjalnym wrogiem na przemian byli albo Jedi, albo Separatyści. Ponieważ nie był w stanie grać w takie mentalne szachy z samym sobą – a może i był w stanie, ale nie bawiło go to wcale – zachęcał Pryce do tego, by wcieliła się w rolę generał stojącej po przeciwnej stronie. Szybko jednak okazało się, że aż za łatwo mógł ją pokonać w dowolnej bitwie, nawet w najmniej sprzyjających mu warunkach. Z początku Pryce próbowała mu dorównać, ale później, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że wszelkie podejmowane przez nią działania były bezskuteczne, zrezygnowała.

Widząc jej nietęgą minę, Thrawn zaproponował jej coś innego: żeby poćwiczyli grę zespołową. Po to, teoretycznie, potrzebowali droida bojowego, przeciwko któremu mogliby walczyć ramię w ramię. Pryce nie wierzyła w to, by zakupiony przez wielkiego admirała model dało się jeszcze wykorzystać jako broń. Nie, jej zdaniem, to była wyłącznie kupa żelastwa, która mogła stanowić obiekt zainteresowania jedynie kolekcjonerów takich, jak Thrawn. No, może i po wymianie jakichś podzespołów droid by się włączył i wykonał parę pokracznych kroków, ale to tyle, w jej przekonaniu. Myliła się. O, jak bardzo się myliła! Robot stanął na nogi, aktywował tarcze i zaczął dokonywać szybkiej diagnostyki, by przeprowadzić następnie zabójczy atak na nich, a Thrawn przyglądał mu się w tym czasie z zaciekawieniem, by nie rzec: z zachwytem. Potem niespiesznie wyciągnął blaster i oddał kilka strzałów w kierunku droida. Celował w tarcze ochronne, które całkowicie pochłonęły laserowe promienie.

\- Wspaniałe, nie sądzisz? – zwrócił się do Arihndy, wyraźnie ukontentowany.

Pryce nie podzielała jego zdania. Większość osób preferowała niegroźne ogrodowe ozdoby, jakieś okropne krasnale, a nie śmiercionośne droideki, nad którymi nie miało się żadnej kontroli, o ile posiadało się specjalnego komputera służącego do wydawania poleceń tego typu maszynom. Którego oni w tym przypadku – a jakże! – nie mieli. Droideka zatem kierowała się ostatnim wydanym jej rozkazem „znajdź i zniszcz wroga”, a owym wrogiem wedle jej rozpoznania musiał być niewątpliwie ten, kto stanął jej na drodze.

\- Świetnie! – prychnęła rozeźlona Pryce. – Jak to diabelstwo teraz wyłączyć?

Thrawn spojrzał oceniająco na maszynę, którą zapewne jedynie niedostatek mocy powstrzymywał przed wystrzeleniem w ich stronę salwy ognia.

\- W ten sam sposób, w jaki je wyłączyliśmy – odparł. – To niezwykłe, że ten model ma w pełni sprawne tarcze ochronne i że nikt tego dotąd nie dostrzegł i ich nie wymontował.

\- Być może – odrzekła Arihnda – sprawdzenie ich stanu wymagało uruchomienia tej piekielnej machiny, a tego większość rozsądnie myślących osób wolałaby za wszelką cenę uniknąć.

\- Tak – odpowiedział Thrawn lekceważąco. – Najwyraźniej.

\- Nie boisz się, że nas zastrzeli? – syknęła, tracąc na moment panowanie nad sobą.

Słyszała straszne opowieści, w których występowały droideki, niepokonane mechaniczne potwory, i te historie rzadko kończyły się dobrze.

\- Ani trochę – odparł Thrawn. – Odłączyłem system ładowania działek. Nie mamy tutaj odpowiednich warunków, by bezpiecznie przetestować ten sprzęt.

\- Och! Dziękuję ci! – parsknęła sarkastycznie Pryce. – To niezmiernie uprzejme z twojej strony, że powstrzymałeś się przed zamianą mojego przydomowego ogródka w poligon wojskowy.

Wielki admirał uniósł na to brew wyniośle.

Niestety okazało się, że nawet pozbawiona blasterowej broni droideka była w stanie siać niemałe spustoszenie w swojej kulistej formie. Jedyną dobrą stroną zastosowania przez robota tego manewru było to, że żeby przemieszczać się szybko, musiał on wyłączyć swoje tarcze ochronne, przez co stawał się podatny na ataki z zewnątrz. Arihnda natychmiast zaczęła doń strzelać, oczywiście niecelnie, tymczasem Thrawn przyczaił się i uderzył z zaskoczenia, tak, aby jednym ruchem wyłączyć zdezorientowanego droida. Pryce strzeliła wówczas w nieruchomy metalowy korpus, czym zasłużyła sobie na krytykę ze strony Thrawna. Ten robot tyle go przecież kosztował!

\- A mój ogród? – warknęła Arihnda. – Gdybym miała zamiar go przekopać, zrobiłabym to inaczej. Łopatą a nie droideką!

To nie tak, że przed jej rezydencją coś rosło, poza trawą, chwastami, dzikimi krzewami i kilkoma wątłymi drzewkami, ale taka łąka i tak wyglądała dużo lepiej od częściowo skoszonej, częściowo przekopanej działki. Teraz, by uporządkować jakoś to swoje poletko, Pryce musiała zabrać się za koszenie, a potem sadzenie trawy bądź kwiatów (takich, których nie trzeba było zbyt często podlewać!). Wcale nie chciało jej się tego robić!

Ostatecznie jednak zaangażowała się w przydomowe prace po tym, jak Thrawn zakasał rękawy i przystąpił do kolejnego dzieła zniszczenia – jej ogrodu, jej spokoju i jej życia – a potem zagroził, że jeśli Arihnda mu w tym nie pomoże, to uruchomi ponownie droidekę, która bardzo dobrze, jak widać, sprawdzała się w roli kosiarki. Klnąc pod nosem, tak, by Chiss jej nie usłyszał, Pryce złapała za grabie, podczas gdy wielki admirał zaczął wymachiwać ręczną kosą. Wyglądał przy tym bardziej jak wojownik niż jak żniwiarz i Arihnda dosyć często robiła sobie przerwy, by po prostu na niego popatrzeć. Prawdopodobnie o tym wiedział i chyba nie miał jej tego za złe.

Kiedy skończyli sprzątać – a była to zaledwie połowa pracy, jaką domyślnie mieli do wykonania! – Pryce padała z nóg. Dlatego kiedy następnego dnia Thrawn próbował zachęcić ją do podjęcia dalszych niezbędnych czynności porządkowych, Arihnda stanowczo zaprotestowała. Czuła, że wielki admirał nie poprzestałby na samym rozłożeniu zielonej murawy przed jej domem czy założeniu pod którymś z jej okien jednej kwiatowej rabatki – że w efekcie jego działań miałaby potem w ogrodzie własny warzywniak (a być może i cieplarnię), jakiś skalniak, a może też i fontannę. Ona zaś, choć zazdrościła posiadaczom pięknych botanicznych ogrodów, sama prezentowała typowo lothalskie podejście do tego tematu: „niech sobie ta trawa tu rośnie”. Ponieważ nie musiała samodzielnie zaopatrywać się w warzywa i owoce, nie miała grządek ani sadu, których utrzymanie byłoby bardzo czasochłonne.

Pech sprawił – a konkretnie sprawiła to pandemia – że Pryce miała aktualnie czas na to, by wyjść do ogrodu i zobaczyć, w jak tragicznym był on stanie. Nie miała jednak ani sił, ani chęci, ani znowuż aż tak wiele wolnego czasu – w końcu pracowała zdalnie! A robienie porządków w ogródku zajęłoby jej cały dzień! Niejeden, zapewne! – żeby dokonać w tej materii cudu. Gdyby nie pandemia, prawdopodobnie gubernator zwyczajnie zatrudniłaby kogoś, kto wykonałby za nią większość nieprzyjemnych obowiązków, takich jak koszenie trawy, pielenie chwastów, przycinanie gałęzi krzewów i drzew i wykopywanie samosiejek. Zapłaciłaby temu komuś i miałaby święty spokój. Obecnie nie mogła tego zrobić ze względów sanitarnych – nie chciała, by ktoś potencjalnie zarażony wirusem pałętał się po jej ogrodzie – i czysto technicznych – chyba by oszalała, gdyby przyszło jej znosić te wszystkie uciążliwe dźwięki, odgłosy mechanicznej kosiarki i piły, gdy pracowała w domu, w swoim gabinecie z widokiem na swój przecudny zarośnięty i zachwaszczony ogród!

To, że Thrawn wpadł na pomysł, by coś z tym zrobić, było najgorszym możliwym scenariuszem. Wolała, kiedy gotował i próbował ją otruć, albo przemeblowywał kroczek po kroczku jej dom, przestawiając swoje i jej rzeczy z kąta w kąt, niż kiedy porywał się na coś tak wielkiego jak planowanie zagospodarowania przestrzeni jej ogrodu praktycznie od zera. Co on chciał tak właściwie tam wybudować? Basen? Altanę? Lądowisko dla myśliwców TIE-D?

Prócz tego, że – w swoim mniemaniu – pragnął zrobić to dla niej, zamierzał też zrobić to razem z nią. W ramach jej „terapii”, jak sobie wymyślił. Wyznaczał jej jakieś proste zadania – jak grabienie trawy – by nie siedziała bezczynnie na kanapie, nie będące jednak zbyt obciążające fizycznie, aby Arihnda nie wykręciła się swoim brakiem energii. Co gorsza, nie wystarczało mu samo to, że Arihnda posłusznie machała grabiami czy motyką – życzył sobie jeszcze, żeby w tym samym czasie konwersowała z nim. Każdy temat był dobry, w jego pierwotnym założeniu.

Aby więc dać mu nauczkę, gubernator zaczęła go wypytywać o przeróżne szczegóły z jego życia prywatnego: gdzie i kiedy się urodził, gdzie dorastał i czy zawsze chciał być wojskowym, generałem albo admirałem. I Thrawn, który zwykł zbywać takie pytania milczeniem, zaczął jej udzielać szczątkowych informacji o sobie i swojej rodzinie. Miał brata! Pryce prawie potknęła się o własne nogi, gdy usłyszała tę rewelację. Chciała dowiedzieć się więcej o tym tajemniczym bracie, ale spostrzegła, że mówienie o Thrassie sprawiało Thrawnowi przykrość, prawie jakby bracia pokłócili się o coś, kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni, i rozstali się w niezgodzie. Trochę jak ona i jej rodzice.

Co prawda, ona wciąż utrzymywała z nimi kontakt, lecz istniało coraz więcej tematów, których ona, Elainye i Talmoor nie mogli poruszać, żeby nie sprowokować kłótni, a to sprawiało, że rozmawianie z nimi było niekiedy dla niej piekielnie trudne. Nie podobało im się to, co robiła jako planetarna gubernator, i próbowali udzielać jej rad, jakby nadal była nastolatką, a nie dorosłą kobietą z pokaźnym bagażem życiowych doświadczeń.

Chwilami znowuż to ona miała wrażenie, jakby była od nich o parę lat starsza i wiedziała lepiej, jak działała galaktyka. Ostatecznie to ona załatwiała za nich większość spraw urzędowych, ponieważ znała się na tym, jak najlepiej zinterpretować przepisy, tak, by jej rodzice nie musieli płacić jakiegoś dodatkowego podatku, którym sama obciążyła Lothalczyków. Czy kar umownych i odsetek.

Jej rodzice byli tacy, jak ona niegdyś, wtedy, gdy oszukał ją Azadi. I nie zmienili się dotąd, nadal próbowali grać uczciwie i naiwnie wierzyli w to, że inni starali się postępować podobnie. Oburzali się, kiedy widzieli „jawną niesprawiedliwość”. Nie byli sympatykami Rebelii jedynie dlatego, że nie popierali rozwiązań siłowych. Pozostał w nich ten starorepublikański sentyment do debat i negocjacji, wydawało im się, że z każdym dało się dogadać. Inaczej niż ona i jej pokolenie widzieli wszechświat, po prostu.

Pryce nie lubiła być ocenianą, przez nikogo, ale już szczególnie nie przez swoich rodziców. Tego, co działo się teraz z nią tym bardziej, w jej przekonaniu, by nie zrozumieli. „Skoro nie odpowiada ci ta praca, zmień ją”, tak poradziła jej raz Elainye. Dobre sobie! Nie po to przez tyle lat Arihnda walczyła o swoje, by nagle odsunąć się w cień i zacząć… uprawiać swój ogródek. Nie i już! Chciała czuć, że miała realny wpływ na cokolwiek, że miała władzę, że nikt nie mógł jej zagrozić… Ale w rzeczywistości każda z tych rzeczy, na które tak ciężko pracowała, była iluzoryczna. Pandemia pokazała jej to dobitnie. I jeszcze buntownicy…

\- Dzwoniła twoja matka – poinformował ją niespodziewanie Thrawn.

\- Kiedy? – zainteresowała się natychmiast.

\- Przed południem. Około dziesiątej.

\- Przecież o tej porze pracuję, mówiłam jej to już… Zaraz – zreflektowała się. – Odebrałeś?

\- Owszem.

Poczuła narastający gniew. Nie tak się przecież umawiali!

\- Dzwoniła parokrotnie – rzekł Thrawn ze spokojem. – Odebrałem po trzecim sygnale.

\- I powiedziałeś jej, żeby nie dzwoniła więcej?

No pięknie! Tego tylko jej brakowało – kłótni z matką!

\- Nie. Porozmawiałem z nią i odpowiedziałem wyczerpująco na jej pytania.

To było jeszcze gorsze!

\- Co takiego jej powiedziałeś?

\- Że pracujesz… i jak to dokładnie wygląda. Na tyle, na ile mogłem, udzieliłem jej informacji na temat aktualnej sytuacji na Lothalu, oczywiście nie naruszając tajemnicy wojskowej. Wytłumaczyłem jej, dlaczego wirus jest niebezpieczny dla osób w jej wieku i przekonałem ją, żeby nie wychodziła z domu, dopóki obowiązuje czerwony alarm. Zapewniłem ją, że wszystkie produkty spożywcze i środki czystości, których ona i Talmoor potrzebują, zostaną im dostarczone w przeciągu najbliższych kilkunastu godzin. Ach… a tak właściwie to odniosłem wrażenie, że Elainye bardziej potrzebowała rozmowy z kimś niż czegoś konkretnego. Niepokoiła się o ciebie i chciała wiedzieć, kim dla ciebie jestem i jakie mam wobec ciebie zamiary.

Pryce potarła oczy.

\- I co odpowiedziałeś?

\- Że jestem twoim przyjacielem i że dbam o to, żebyś była bezpieczna.

Prychnęła.

\- Jestem przekonana o tym, że zrobiła to specjalnie. Zadzwoniła o takiej porze, żebyś to ty musiał odebrać. I urządziła ci przesłuchanie.

\- Nie. Dla osób takich, jak ona, czas płynie inaczej. Wydawało jej się, że to odpowiednia pora i że masz wtedy przerwę na lunch. Albo, że powinnaś o tej godzinie zrobić sobie przerwę. Chciała rozmawiać z tobą, a nie ze mną.

\- Oczywiście. Chciała porozmawiać ze mną o tobie – ironizowała Arihnda.

\- Trudno, żeby zapragnęła prywatnie porozmawiać ze mną, skoro nie poznaliśmy się jeszcze oficjalnie – zauważył Thrawn. – Prawdopodobnie należałoby teraz zaplanować takie spotkanie.

\- Co? Zapomniałeś już o pandemii?

\- Możemy przeprowadzić taką rozmowę przez holonet, Arihndo. Tak, jak obecnie odbywa się większość spotkań.

\- I co mam powiedzieć rodzicom? Że niby kim jesteś?

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- Kim jestem? Chyba to wiesz. Poza tym nie raz przestawiałaś mnie komuś podczas imperialnych uroczystości.

\- Gubernatorom, moffom i senatorom! Nie moim rodzicom!

\- Czy to znacząca różnica? To kim jestem w żaden sposób się nie zmienia.

\- Tak… jednakże imperialnym dygnitarzom nic do tego, jak się poznaliśmy i czy mieszkamy razem, a moją matkę ta kwestia żywo interesuje. A jeśli mieszkamy, to czy jesteśmy razem?

\- Jesteśmy?

\- Nie jesteśmy, właśnie. Nie jesteśmy parą. A mojej mamie tak się zdaje, bo przecież nie można mieszkać z facetem i nie być z nim w jakiejś intymnej relacji!

\- Rozumiem. Zatem według twojej matki naruszamy pewne tabu.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Moja matka… myśli staroświecko. Wydaje jej się, że skoro już tu mieszkasz, to zaraz zmajstrujesz mi dziecko.

Zaśmiała się ponuro.

\- Oczekuje czegoś takiego? – zdumiał się Thrawn. – Powinienem zrobić ci…?

\- Nie!

Pryce zaczęła wymachiwać rękami.

\- Nie, nie, nie. Żadnych dzieci. Poza tym, żeby zrobić dziecko, trzeba…

Zmieszała się.

\- Uprawiać seks – dodał Thrawn, w swoim mniemaniu pomocnie.

\- Wiem przecież – zeźliła się Arihnda. – Ale czy nie myślisz, że to okropne, kiedy ktoś cię ocenia przez pryzmat tego, czy masz dzieci? A jeśli ich nie masz, to uważa, że nic w życiu nie osiągnąłeś?

\- Twoja matka… – zaczął Thrawn ostrożnie.

\- To właśnie! – wtrąciła Pryce, gestykulując gwałtownie. – I jeszcze na domiar złego mówi to kobieta!

\- Która jest twoją matką – rzekł Chiss z naciskiem. – I której rodzicielstwo dało szczęście.

\- Po prostu chciałaby mieć wnuka czy wnuczkę! I znowu zajmować się jakimś małym dzieckiem!

\- Gdyby wyłącznie o to w tym chodziło, Elainye i Talmoor mogliby adoptować jakieś dziecko.

Na widok jej miny Thrawn zrobił krok w tył.

\- Co nie oznacza, że twoi rodzice chcieliby cię zastąpić kimś innym – doprecyzował szybko. – Niektórzy zwyczajnie cieszą się tym, że powiększa się ich rodzina.

\- Tak… Ale dlaczego to miałoby się odbywać kosztem mojego szczęścia? – zapytała go Arihnda. – Bo jestem jedynaczką i tylko ja mogę dać im wnuka? Wnuka, Thrawn! Nie jakiekolwiek dziecko! Liczą się geny Pryce’ów!

\- Są jeszcze rozwiązania bioinżynieryjne, klonowanie komórek…

\- Miałabym się sklonować? Bardzo zabawne. Chciałbyś, żeby było mnie dwie?

\- Nie trzeba sztucznie przyspieszać procesu dojrzewania. Klon może rozwijać się w zwykłym trybie i być traktowany jak potomek.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle o tym rozmawiamy – odparła. – To trochę tak, jakbyśmy przyznawali rację mojej matce. Za moment, w ramach żartu, zaplanujemy nasz ślub i wesele.

Thrawn uniósł brwi.

\- Czasem nie rozumiem ludzkich żartów – skomentował to.

\- Czasem nikt ich nie rozumie – pocieszyła go Pryce. – I nie są wcale zabawne.

\- Ach. W takim razie kiedy oficjalnie poznam twoich rodziców? – zapytał ją Thrawn.

\- I ty przeciwko mnie? Nie do wiary!

Oczywiście, zamierzała grać na zwłokę. Do takiego „rodzinnego spotkania” z pewnością nie dojdzie ani dziś, ani jutro, ani pojutrze, ani nigdy, dopóki ona miała coś w tej kwestii do powiedzenia! Byłoby… zbyt niezręcznie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned soup: https://www.nigella.com/recipes/happiness-soup  
> with rice isn't so sour.


	11. Dzień dwudziesty czwarty

\- Nie…

Jej protest utonął w dźwiękach muzyki. Jej odtwarzacz wyjątkowo jej nie lubił – na podstawie piosenek, które ostatnimi czasy słuchała, zaproponował akurat tę, która brzmiała aktualnie w uszach Arihndy jak gorzkie, ironiczne podsumowanie jej życia: „udawaj, że świat się skończył”.

_Cast shadows through the days and_

_Swing the night and come with me._

_There’s nothing to believe in here_

_So just believe in me…_

Wpatrywała się w Thrawna z napięciem i narastającą paniką. Słuchał tej piosenki z niebywałą uwagą, tej głupiej piosenki o miłości i nieszczęściu, o tym, że we dwoje można było pokonać wszelkie trudności, że ostatecznie liczyło się tylko bycie razem.

_We can hide away for days,_

_Pretend the world has ended._

_No more drama, no more pain._

_Pretend the world has ended._

_We can run away tonight,_

_Pretend the world has ended._

_No matter what they say we’ll work out fine,_

_‘cause you and I know this is heaven._

Jak w piosence wielki admirał wyciągnął do niej dłoń, spojrzał na jej udręczoną twarz, na której bez wątpienia malował się teraz lęk, i uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco. Prosił ją do tańca. W takich okolicznościach?

\- Możemy się chować całymi dniami – powiedział.

\- Udawać, że świat się skończył – odparła na to.

Gdyby się skończył rzeczywiście, Pryce mogłaby zatańczyć na jego gruzach. Nie, nie miała czego żałować. Z tego smutku, właściwie czemu by nie, mogła nawet zatańczyć. I nie jakiś tam taniec-przytulaniec, ale taniec deszczu, burzy, gradobicia. Wymachując dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści, jakby groziła temu światu, że jeśli nie skończy się sam, to ona z chęcią mu w tym dopomoże.

Thrawn najwyraźniej inaczej to wszystko sobie wyobrażał. W jego mniemaniu ich wspólny taniec powinien być mniej żywiołowy i bez utrzymywania społecznego dystansu – przy jej nieskoordynowanych ruchach o tyle koniecznego, o ile wielki admirał nie chciał przez przypadek oberwać od niej w twarz. Obserwował ją, z początku chyba nawet miał zamiar ją naśladować, ale zrezygnował, kiedy spostrzegł, że Arihnda nie posiadała żadnego planu, ani nie obmyśliła wcześniej żadnej choreografii. Po prostu dała się ponieść emocjom i poszła na żywioł.

Zaczęła skandować refren, domagać się tego, by świat się skończył, bo po co miał trwać nadal, w jakim właściwie celu.

\- Bez dramatu i bólu!

\- Czas zanika i nie ma niczego poza nami.

Zerknęła na Thrawna, by spostrzec, że uśmiechał się do niej, widząc ją żywą – nie, wcale nie szczęśliwą, ale zwyczajnie żywą. Miotającą się, podskakującą, podśpiewującą refren tej naiwnej piosenki z rumieńcami na policzkach.

\- Czasem dobrze jest poudawać – skomentowała to później, kiedy wybrzmiała ostatnia nuta i Thrawn przyciszył dźwięk, by mogli swobodnie porozmawiać.

Opadła na kanapę, oddychając ciężko. Zgrzała się i zmęczyła. W jej żyłach krew krążyła szybciej niż zazwyczaj, a serce wciąż wybijało rytm tamtej piosenki. Z jednej strony Pryce miała ochotę przymknąć na chwilę oczy i powędrować do krainy pięknych snów, bez pandemii, rebeliantów i lockdownu, a z drugiej aż nazbyt dobrze uświadamiała sobie to, że coś takiego byłoby zwyczajnie niemożliwe. Nie byłaby w stanie usnąć po prostu. Tak samo, jak po wyczerpujących ćwiczeniach fizycznych.

Gdy tak siedziała nieruchomo, zaczęła przypominać sobie swoje wcześniejsze wyczyny w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, i poczuła wówczas ogromne zażenowanie. To było… takie głupie. Jak ta piosenka! Dlaczego Thrawn ją do tego zmusił?

Nie, nie zmuszał jej wcale do niczego, to ona, sama z siebie, zaczęła podskakiwać i wykonywać dziwaczne gesty. Jak nastolatka na dyskotece! A Thrawn… no cóż, tylko to, że byli we dwoje, sprawiło, że nie podpierał ściany, ale próbował udawać, że tańczył razem z nią. W głównej mierze jednakże był stateczny i statyczny, i przyglądał jej się z rozbawieniem, niedowierzaniem i pobłażaniem. Być może w jego odczuciu to, co wyprawiała, nie było w ogóle tańcem.

Kiedy usiadł obok niej, zbyt blisko niej, jej zdaniem, do Pryce dotarło, że Thrawnowi bynajmniej nie chodziło o taniec, ale… rany, on szukał pretekstu, by ją objąć! To, jak położył rękę na oparciu, dobitnie na to wskazywało! Co było dla niej niezrozumiałe, Chiss chciał się z nią trochę poprzytulać. On?! Imperialny wielki admirał o płonących oczach?! Może to przez ten lockdown także i Thrawnowi coś poprzestawiało się w głowie.

Arihnda obróciła się w jego stronę i spostrzegła, że jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie parę centymetrów od jej twarzy… Przełknęła ślinę. Dlaczego by nie, pomyślała nagle, i pochyliła się, by go pocałować. Nie była to pierwsza głupia rzecz, jaką robiła tego dnia, i być może nie miała to być ostatnia.

Suchy pocałunek. Miękkie usta, nie tak znowu różne od ludzkich. Arihnda odruchowo przymknęła powieki, by lepiej smakować ten pocałunek i by nie musieć patrzeć Thrawnowi w oczy, by nie widzieć wyrazu jego twarzy, kiedy ten się cofnął… a potem zaatakował ją, przyciskając mocno wargi do jej warg i starając się je rozchylić językiem, by pogłębić pocałunek.

Tak! On też tego chciał, najwidoczniej. Z tyłu jej głowy prędko pojawiła się jednak niepokojąca myśl, że – a jakże! – każdy mężczyzna zamknięty przez dłuższy czas z jedną kobietą, o ile był heteroseksualny, musiał się zacząć do niej przystawiać. Może Arihnda nie byłaby jego pierwszym, ani drugim wyborem, gdyby Thrawn posiadał jakikolwiek wybór, ale też, jak widać, nie uważał jej za całkowicie odrażającą, a niektóre części jej ciała pewnie nawet mu się podobały.

Arihnda poczuła ekscytację, kiedy jego silne ramiona oplotły ją i przygarnęły do siebie. Jej dłonie nieoczekiwanie znalazły się na jego piersi, a skoro już tam były, musiały zacząć rozpinać jego koszulę, by dotknąć jego umięśnionego torsu.

Thrawn oddychał szybko i płytko, mogła to wyczuć w jego pocałunkach i pod palcami. Odchylił się w tył, odrywając się na moment od niej, by na nią spojrzeć. Jego wzrok był czujny, jakby miał się teraz na baczności, ale w jego oczach błyszczało też jakieś inne uczucie. Arihnda nie miała pewności, co to takiego było, lecz zdawało jej się, że wielki admirał naprędce opracowywał jakąś strategię. Prawdopodobnie nie spodziewał się otrzymać od niej pocałunku i sam też pierwotnie nie planował jej pocałować, jednakże w trakcie tej spontanicznej wymiany czułości pojawiła się u niego chęć, by kontynuować to, co zaczęli. Nie wiedział jedynie i próbował prędko się rozeznać, gdzie znajdowała się nieprzekraczalna granica. Czy Arihnda chciała uprawiać z nim seks?

Prawdę powiedziawszy, ona sama tego nie wiedziała. Jak wcześniej w tańcu, tak i teraz nie posiadała żadnego planu. Wtedy miała ochotę skakać, a obecnie chciała całować i dotykać Thrawna. Chyba zawsze czuła do niego miętę: do tego wysokiego, przystojnego, wysportowanego mężczyzny w mundurze! Nie jej jednej wpadł w oko! Tyle, że… dotychczas nie okazywał jej żadnego zainteresowania. No dobrze, okazywał jej pewne zainteresowanie, lecz nie takie, jakiego by sobie życzyła. Liczyła na coś więcej niż tylko uśmiech czy uścisk dłoni. Na coś więcej niż wyłącznie rozmowy o pracy…

A potem wielki admirał się do niej wprowadził. Nie wyglądało to na żadną z jego skomplikowanych strategii, lecz na niefortunne zrządzenie losu: nie mógł opuścić planety i potrzebował noclegu. Zwrócił się do niej o pomoc, bo była… jego sojuszniczką? Przyjaciółką? Czy też po prostu uznał, że ona jedna w takiej sytuacji nie mogła mu odmówić. Być może w założeniu mieli przez większość „spędzanego wspólnie” czasu nie wchodzić sobie w drogę, żyć razem, ale osobno, aczkolwiek szybko okazało się, że nie dało się w taki sposób funkcjonować. Jej rezydencja nie była wszakże gwiezdnym niszczycielem. I byli tu sami.

Oszaleliby z samotności, dlatego też musieli trzymać się razem. Widywać się, rozmawiać. I najwyraźniej całować się także. Możliwe, że o to w tym chodziło: o bliskość, fizyczną i emocjonalną. Bez tego niemal każdy wariował. Niemal każdy.

\- Thrawn? – zapytała go, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co właściwie robi. – Byłeś na wygnaniu, prawda? Całkiem sam. To musiało być straszne.

\- Tak – zgodził się z nią.

W jego głosie pojawił się smutek.

To był zły temat, Pryce wiedziała to dobrze, ale jej umysł zaczął w owej chwili tworzyć dziwne powiązania i nagle wydało jej się, że nie istniało nic gorszego niż taka całkowita, przymusowa izolacja.

\- Powiedz… czy ty celowo zostałeś?

Uniósł brew, nie rozumiejąc jej kompletnie.

\- Na Lothalu – wyjaśniła mu. – Żebym nie była sama?

Uśmiechnął się wówczas, z niejaką ulgą.

\- To dla ciebie ważne? – spytał, a potem powiedział: – Tak…

Może nie tyle chodziło mu o to, by jej pilnować, ile, by zapobiec większemu nieszczęściu… jej nieszczęściu.

Spuściła wzrok, by spojrzeć na jego odsłonięty tors. Zdołała rozpiąć guziki jego koszuli aż do połowy. Tyle wystarczyło, by mogła aktualnie podziwiać niebieską klatę, i, rzeczywiście, czuła się przez to odrobinę szczęśliwsza.

Thrawn westchnął, a potem wyciągnął rękę i położył dłoń na jej dłoni.

\- Jesteśmy w tym razem – zapewnił ją. – Obiecałem ci, że…

Zawahał się, a ona to wyczuła i ponagliła go do odpowiedzi:

\- Tak?

\- Obiecałem, że ci pomogę – rzekł, ważąc każde słowo. – Z orbity nie mógłbym nic zrobić. Być może lepiej byłoby zabrać cię na _Chimaerę_ , nie wiem…

\- Tu jest dobrze – odparła, ściskając jego dłoń.

Następnie dodała:

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Ze mną.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej i pochylił się, by znów ją pocałować.

Gdy ich usta ponownie się ze sobą zetknęły, Arihndzie przeszło przez myśl, że może to, co Chiss dla niej robił, nie było tak całkowicie bezinteresowne. Że może oczekiwał jakichś wyrazów wdzięczności.

Był kiedyś sam, na obcej planecie. Wiedział, jak smakowała samotność. Czy mógłby… a gdyby tak na wygnaniu była z nim jakaś kobieta? Nie wybrałby _jej_ , z całą pewnością, na swoją życiową towarzyszkę, niemniej jednak… czy w takich okolicznościach, podczas szalejącej pandemii, wiedząc, że był skazany na przebywanie w zamknięciu i odosobnieniu, wielki admirał nie chciałby mieć partnerki, z którą mógłby… jakoś umilić sobie ten trudny czas? Pewnie uznał, że Pryce bez większych problemów dało się zmanipulować. Rany, musiał przecież dostrzegać to, jak na niego patrzyła. Mieszkała sama, to wszystko można było tak łatwo zaaranżować…

A ona w pierwszej chwili uwierzyła w to, że było to dzieło czystego przypadku! Jakby nie znała wcale Thrawna! Później zaś zaczęła myśleć samolubnie, życzeniowo. Wielki admirał miałby tu przybyć dla niej? Dobre sobie! Chyba, że to była litość, a tego gubernator od niego nie chciała. Wolałaby, żeby był równie egoistyczny, jak ona, niż żeby „pomagał jej” w takiej formie. Żeby to był podstęp – żeby Chiss wymyślił sobie taki pandemiczny związek, krótkotrwałą ucieczkę od rzeczywistości, a po ustaniu epidemii koronawirusa planował zerwać z nią, czy raczej: rozstać się po przyjacielsku. Logika jednakże podpowiadała jej, że to było bardzo mało prawdopodobne: żeby Thrawn zjawił się w jej domu z zamiarem uwiedzenia jej – żeby mógł chcieć tylko dobrze się z nią zabawić. Gdyby tak było, po co miałby czekać tak długo, czemu nie uczynił wcześniej jakiegoś kroku, by się do niej zbliżyć?

To ona chciała romansu – z genialnym strategiem, który włożyłby mnóstwo wysiłku w to, by ją zdobyć. Tymczasem rzeczywistość wyglądała zgoła inaczej. Thrawn być może i nie zawitał w jej progach bez żadnego planu i celu, ale nie zależało mu aż tak bardzo na tym, by ją posiąść. Jeśli już taka myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, to znacznie, znacznie później. I też zapewne wielki admirał usprawiedliwiał się przed samym sobą, że przecież to Pryce tego chciała. Ale on także się ku temu skłaniał, bo jaki mężczyzna mógłby nie pragnąć takiej nagrody? Chwili przyjemności, a zarazem potwierdzenia, że w jej oczach był atrakcyjny? Możliwe, że dlatego przez tak długi czas Thrawn trzymał ją przy sobie, ale na dystans. W rezerwie. To uczucie, które żywiła do niego, mogło kiedyś wszak okazać się dla niego przydatne. A może łechtało to jego ego: że jakaś kobieta mogła tak uganiać się za nim!

Poczuła, jak na jej policzki wstępowały rumieńce, wstydu i oburzenia. Thrawn jak nikt inny potrafił odnaleźć czyjąś słabość i wykorzystać ją. A Pryce – tak, właśnie! – miała do niego słabość. Być może gdyby nie to, nie przystałaby tak łatwo na większość jego szalonych pomysłów… nie starałaby się mu przypodobać. Czy te pocałunki miały być _jej_ nagrodą za to, co dla niego robiła, czy też ona sama była jego… jego zdobyczą? Nawet nie musiał się zbytnio wysilać, by ją mieć!

Odsunęła się od niego rozgniewana i rozgoryczona.

\- Arihndo?

\- Za bardzo…

\- Tak?

\- To przez tę sytuację – machnęła ręką, próbując nakreślić szerszy obraz. – Można ześwirować w takich warunkach, w zamknięciu. Codziennie… jesteś tylko ty. Nie ma nikogo innego. Owszem, jestem wdzięczna za to, że tu jesteś, ale chwilami… to takie trudne, wiesz?

Mogła równocześnie go kochać i nienawidzić, unikać i chcieć być przy nim ciągle, pocałować go i… bać się. Nie jego, lecz konsekwencji.

\- To dla mnie też nowa sytuacja – powiedział jej Thrawn. – Zdarzało mi się, co prawda, przebywać przez pewien czas na różnych misjach, z partnerami z wyboru bądź przypadku, czy też przydzielonymi mi odgórnie, ale za każdym razem… miałem coś ważnego do zrobienia. Liczyło się moje zadanie, to, żeby wywiązać się z niego jak najlepiej. I żeby nie zginąć, oczywiście. Kwarantanna jest czymś zupełnie innym. Pierwszy raz nie mam jasno wytyczonego celu i nawet, gdy coś planuję… gdy próbuję planować, nie mam pewności, co wydarzy się jutro, a co za miesiąc. Czy to, co teraz robię, będzie miało na to jakikolwiek wpływ?

Odetchnął głęboko i kontynuował:

\- Miałem przywrócić porządek na Lothalu. Wydawało mi się, że to będzie proste: że rozpracuję wroga i zwyciężę go. Jednakże dzisiaj to nie rebelianci są naszym głównym przeciwnikiem, a ja nie posiadam niezbędnych zdolności, by opracować strategię pokonania wirusa. Kiedy ty starasz się zażegnać kryzys na swojej planecie, mogę cię jedynie wspierać, dzielić się spostrzeżeniami, doradzać ci i ostrzegać. Wiem, że nie powinnaś być teraz sama. A skoro koronawirus nie jest dla mnie groźny, tym bardziej muszę trwać u twojego boku w tym trudnym czasie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, a w jego oczach zamigotały dwa jasne płomyki.

To, co mówił, brzmiało tak pięknie, przekonująco. Arihnda chciała uwierzyć jego słowom, jego zapewnieniom, że robił to dla niej… dla nich. Że razem byli silniejsi i mogli przezwyciężyć przeróżne przeszkody, a osobno… osobno byli skazani na nieuchronną porażkę.

W tle, ledwie słyszalna, rozległa się wtedy piosenka:

_With the world’s fate resting on your shoulder_

_You’re gonna need someone on your side._

_You can’t do it by yourself any longer_

_You’re gonna need someone on your side._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, I don't write song fics (not my fav genre), but I guess it's not so unusual (even in the galaxy far, far away) to listen to music that fits your actual mood. Or to make yourself feel a little bit better.  
> References:  
> [She Wants Revenge - Pretend The World Has Ended](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FeL0_2vVkIU)  
> [Morrissey - You're gonna need someone on your side](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qggUQFG0xG4)


	12. Dzień dwudziesty piąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Depression, PTSD, Self-Hatred

Kiedy Pryce przypominała sobie później, co zaszło tamtego dnia między nią a Thrawnem, czuła żal. Nie, żałowała nie wymienionych z wielkim admirałem pocałunków, tylko ich następstw. Odsłoniła się przed nim i musiała wykonać teraz trzy kroki wstecz, żeby unormować ich relacje.

W tamtej chwili, rozgorączkowana, działała bez namysłu, instynktownie. Pandemia wystawiła jej cierpliwość na próbę, a ona… oblała spektakularnie ten sprawdzian. To przez tę głupią piosenkę, przez udawanie, że świat się skończył, że jutra miało nie być… Że trzeba było chwytać dzień i pierwszego Chissa, jaki jej się trafił!

Nieprzemyślana decyzja mogła ją słono kosztować. Miała w sumie sporo szczęścia, że Thrawn trochę ją jednak lubił, że też ją pocałował, bardziej w ramach testu niż pod wpływem nagle uświadomionych romantycznych uczuć. Możliwe również, że miała rację, co do tego, że wielki admirał zmagał się ze swoim libido i poszukiwał drogi ujścia dla swojej seksualnej frustracji. A odpowiedź znajdowała się tuż przed nim – miał do dyspozycji Pryce. Zawsze miał ją do dyspozycji!

Tyle, że ona… była obecnie wadliwą wersją samej siebie. Gdzieś znikła tamta wygadana, pewna siebie Arihnda Pryce, a jej miejsce zajęła… ona. Ten pocałunek, który mu ofiarowała, to był chyba ostatni krzyk rozpaczy. „Zabierz to, co złe, napraw mnie!”. Nie tyle oddała mu się, ile zażądała od niego czegoś, czegoś nieokreślonego, co rozpoznałaby od razu, gdyby tylko pojawiło się przed jej oczyma, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Tyle, że to coś musiałoby też wcisnąć się samo w jej zamkniętą dłoń, bo w chwili obecnej prawdopodobnie nie byłaby w stanie po to sięgnąć.

A jednak przezwyciężyła wewnętrzny opór i sięgnęła, włożyła rękę do ognia, wystawiła się na oceniające spojrzenie płomiennych oczu Thrawna. A potem sama zaczęła płonąć, ale nie z miłosnego żaru, lecz ze wstydu. Brzydziła się samej siebie. A on… on też musiał się jej brzydzić.

A może nie? Może widział jedynie to, co znajdowało się na powierzchni? Może nie dbał o to, co gubernator myślała o sobie i o nim, może potrzebował wyłącznie potwierdzenia tego, co wiedział od dawna: że Pryce czuła do niego pociąg seksualny i że pragnęła go. Że mógł ją wykorzystać.

Aczkolwiek… kwarantanna sprawiła, że Arihnda zaczęła kwestionować niektóre rzeczy, które poprzednio brała za pewnik. Chociażby to, kim był dla niej Thrawn. Czy przypadkiem nie uczepiła się jakiejś nie mającej nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością fantazji o nim? Wydawało jej się, że jeśli tylko puści się miłosną machinę w ruch, to ona i Thrawn się zejdą… ale przecież nie wystarczyło powiedzieć: „chcę”, żeby coś stało się prawdą, a samo pocałowanie wielkiego admirała nie sprawiłoby magicznie, że od tego momentu byłby „jej mężczyzną”.

Na ile wiedziała, jak funkcjonował ten jego genialny umysł? Jak on to wszystko odebrał? To, że pocałowała go, że rozpięła mu koszulę, a potem uciekła? Nie posłużyła się nawet żadną wiarygodną wymówką, po prostu uciekła przed nim. I przed sobą, przede wszystkim.

Sama była sobie winna, innymi słowy. Thrawn nie narzucał jej się – wyczuł też, że nie chciała potem o tym rozmawiać, wracać więcej do tego tematu. Być może oczekiwał jakichś wyjaśnień z jej strony – znała go na tyle długo, że potrafiła powiedzieć, kiedy _żądał_ jakiegoś wytłumaczenia dla jej nieprzemyślanych, głupich wręcz, działań – jednakowoż żadnych nie mogła mu w owej chwili udzielić. Dla niej samej to było niezrozumiałe. Przecież chciała, tak bardzo chciała, go pocałować i żeby on… zareagował na to pozytywnie. Stało się. A później… przypisała mu niecne intencje, bo nie wierzyła, nie mogła zwyczajnie uwierzyć w to, że Thrawn mógł ją lubić. Nie w taki sposób. Odesłał ją już dawno temu do strefy przyjaźni, a ona sama wydostała się stamtąd przy akompaniamencie batonńskich wybuchów. Teraz, w czasie pandemii Chiss postanowił dać jej drugą szansę.

Dlaczego wszystko zepsuła? Przez nadmierny pośpiech? Czy przez swoją niekonsekwencję? Czy to aby nie było dla niej typowe, że kiedy sprawy – z Thrawnem, konkretnie – zaczynały się układać po jej myśli, ona sama robiła coś niewłaściwego i niweczyła wszelkie swoje wcześniejsze wysiłki, by zaskarbić sobie jego sympatię?

I cóż z tego, że Thrawn zaczął się nią interesować z powodu braku innych kobiet na horyzoncie? Być może chciał „małej stabilizacji”, może męczyło go to „nie-wiadomo-co-właściwie”, i wolał już sprawdzić ten romansowy scenariusz, który Pryce sobie uroiła, być jej „tymczasowym chłopakiem”, a nie jedynie gościem? Ostatecznie miał wszystko to, co otrzymywałby w pakiecie wraz z nią – domowe obowiązki i kłótnie – poza pocałunkami, uściskami i seksem. A większość mężczyzn godziła się na stały związek po to wszakże, by mieć nieograniczony dostęp do kochanego kobiecego ciała. Czy jakiegokolwiek, jeśli któryś z nich był w skrajnej desperacji.

Thrawn raczej w niej nie był. I też nie musiał się upijać, by być w stanie znieść jej obecność, bliskość, dotyk… Jak na swój wiek bowiem Arihnda prezentowała się wcale nie najgorzej. Oczywiście, istniały gusta i guściki, był też coruscański kanon kobiecej urody, w który ona niestety się nie wpisywała, ale też nikt jak dotąd nie nazwał jej brzydką. Aczkolwiek na dobrą sprawę nikt nie powiedział także o niej, że była pięknością. Plasowała się gdzieś pośrodku skali: miała ładne oczy i za długi nos, zbyt pociągłą, bladą twarz, ale całkiem niezłą figurę. Tylko komu – poza Thrawnem może – chciałoby się robić taki rachunek: jej zalet i wad? A przy wnikliwszej obserwacji przybywało tylko tych drugich. Zaś w środku… Arihnda aktualnie wierzyła w to, że miała smoliście czarną duszę. Momentami, być może, dało się to nawet dostrzec – jeśli nie w jej zachowaniu, to w jej oczach. Jej ból, jej nienawiść do samej siebie i świata. To mogło – i powinno właściwie – przerazić Thrawna. Tyle złych emocji w jednej osobie! Było też trochę dobrych – tak, do niego i do jej rodziców – ale zdecydowanie więcej tych złych, bo i więcej ludzi Arihnda nie lubiła niż lubiła.

Musiała więc w końcu dojść do wniosku, choć zajęło jej to nieco czasu, że ona sama była złą osobą, jakimś potworem. Co z tego, że z wierzchu nie było tego widać? Może poza tym długim nosem, który od początku sugerował jej przewrotny charakter. Ciążył jej ten nos, jak wiszące nad nią fatum. Z takim nosem musiała stać się wiedźmą, złośliwą jędzą. Może z innym nosem bez problemu zdobyłaby serce Thrawna? Ale miała taki, a nie inny nos i od tego nosa, jak ryba od głowy, zaczęła się psuć.

Kolejne drobne zdarzenia stopniowo odbierały jej pewność siebie, zasłyszane słowa nabierały nowych znaczeń powtarzane przez nią samą półgłosem w pustej rezydencji, którą dotychczas samotnie zamieszkiwała. Wreszcie coś w niej pękło, może to było jej kamienne serce, w które wsączył się jad imperialnej polityki i kropla po kropli drążył ją od środka, by przemienić ją w skorupę człowieka? Nawet jeśli z zewnątrz nie było tego widać, Arihnda stała się kimś, do kogo można było czuć wstręt, a nie miłość.

Jak przez mgłę przypominała sobie wypowiedziane niegdyś do Thrawna dumne słowa: „znalazłam rozwiązanie”. W gruncie rzeczy zawsze była samolubna, nieprawdaż? I jej uczucie do Chissa również takie było. „Chcę, żebyś mi pomógł”. „Żebyś mnie nie zdradził, nie opuścił”. A teraz: „żebyś mnie kochał, jak nikt inny by nie potrafił, bo jestem osobą, której nie da się kochać”. Pragnęła zaprzeczenia i potwierdzenia zarazem dla swoich przekonań i domysłów. Tak, żeby wielki admirał ją wykorzystał i porzucił! Żeby mogła rzec triumfalnie: „a nie mówiłam?”, a potem zaszlochać. W owej chwili przytłoczyło ją bowiem pragnienie autodestrukcji. I w ten swój szalony plan zamierzała wpisać i jego, mężczyznę, do którego wzdychała od lat. Skoro nie mogła się z niego wyleczyć, musiała sprawić, by ją pokochał lub znienawidził. Potrzebowała silnego impulsu – takiego, jak na Batonn – by bez wahania wcisnąć zły przycisk i zniszczyć wszystko wokół siebie. Pragnęła pompatycznej tragedii, skoro nie mogła liczyć na nudne i przewidywalne szczęśliwe zakończenie.

A jednak… jakaś część niej nie była do tego zdolna, by obrócić wszystko w niwecz, ta część kurczowo trzymała się życia i nadziei, że wszystko jakoś się jeszcze ułoży, jak długo był z nią Thrawn…

Od nadmiaru myśli Arihnda miała istny mętlik w głowie. Jeśli Thrawn ją pocałował, to może… mimo wszystko… albo znów dała się oszukać – nie tyle jemu, ile samej sobie, łaknącej sukcesu i szczęścia – że będzie dobrze, a jej nastawienie do siebie i do wszechświata nagle samo z siebie się zmieni. Że miłość ją odmieni i będzie taka, jak… jak… inni.

To był błąd. Nie tak to powinno wyglądać! Ile razy mówiła sobie przed lustrem: „dzisiaj będzie inaczej”? „Powiem, wreszcie powiem mu prawdę i niech dzieje się, co chce”? Istniała przecież jakaś szansa – być może jedna na milion – że Thrawn także coś do niej czuł. Tyle, że… co takiego to mogło być? Pożądanie? Czy tego chciała? Żeby wielki admirał wreszcie ją zaliczył i odhaczył ją na swojej liście? Czy raczej pragnęła jakiegoś poważniejszego związku z nim? Zabawne, że większość propozycji to ona składała jemu, a nie on jej. Może Thrawn czekał na to, aż Pryce wyłoży swoje karty na stół i rozpoczną się burzliwe negocjacje… może chciał, żeby go przekonała, że opłaciłby mu się taki związek?

Tak jednak nie było, bo odkąd Chiss został wielkim admirałem, mógł sobie wybrać jakąś partnerkę czy żonę spośród arystokratek, tak samo, jak uczynił to swego czasu Wielki Moff Tarkin. To otwarłoby przed nim szereg nowych możliwości! Jeśli nie zależało mu wcale na tytułach czy na obracaniu się w kulturalnym – czytaj: snobistycznym – towarzystwie bogaczy, to i tak mógł interesować go wstęp do tych wszystkich wystawnych rezydencji i pałaców, w których w każdym kącie stało bądź wisiało jakieś bezcenne dzieło sztuki. Przy tak kosztownym hobby, jakim było zbieranie rzadkich artefaktów, Thrawn powinien dołączyć do swojej kolekcji obrzydliwie bogatą małżonkę. To było logiczne. To by mu się opłaciło, a nie…

Romansowanie z Arihndą mogło być dla niego jedynie odskocznią, doraźną rozrywką. Z jednej strony niegroźną, bo niezobowiązującą go do niczego, ale z drugiej… no właśnie! Pryce mogła mimo wszystko mieć jakieś oczekiwania względem niego i na pewno źle by zniosła to, gdyby potem Thrawn niespodzianie się zaręczył z jakąś tam… nie z nią, w każdym razie! Jeśli wielki admirał to sobie uświadamiał, to wiedział także, że znalazł się w sytuacji patowej. Potrzebował Arihndy, jej rad i politycznych machinacji, a straciłby to nieodwołalnie, gdyby się z kimś związał na stałe. Gubernator byłaby zazdrosna o tę jego nową partnerkę, a tamta pewnie też patrzyłaby na Pryce nieprzychylnym okiem. Nie można było mieć wszystkiego, wdzięcznego haremu wokół siebie. Kobiety z wyższych sfer, szczególnie takie, które miały władzę, bywały zazdrosne o rzeczywiste i potencjalne rywalki. Thrawn był strategiem i musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że taki układ nigdy by nie przeszedł. Że otaczanie się wianuszkiem zakochanych w nim i zazdrosnych o siebie kobiet było proszeniem się o nieszczęście.

Mógł czuć złość na Pryce, że ta komplikowała mu życie. Powinna była znaleźć sobie męża już dawno temu i położyć kres wszelkim plotkom o nich. Swoim zachowaniem stawiała go w niezręcznej sytuacji, przyklejona do jego boku, nie-żona, nie-wiadomo-kto. A jeśli wielki admirał czegoś szczególnie nie lubił, to był to impas. Być może Thrawn dokonał rachunku zysków i strat i uznał, że trzeba było poddać niezdecydowaną gubernator naciskowi. Wóz albo przewóz. A jak nie wyjdzie, to trudno, nie był to jeszcze koniec wszechświata. Obecnie mieli czas na to, żeby wyjaśnić sobie niektóre sprawy i sprawdzić, czy z „tego” coś mogłoby w ogóle być. Tymczasowy pandemiczny związek! Może Pryce miała rację, że do tego Thrawn od początku dążył, a może to ona sama podsunęła mu taką myśl. Pocałowała go! Odsłoniła się! Nie mogli dłużej udawać, że nic… że nic między nimi nie było. Ani że nie mogłoby być. Że żadne z nich nie chciało tego.

Arihnda była jednak, we własnym mniemaniu, mistrzynią mistyfikacji i iluzji. Dopóki ktoś nie złapał jej za rękę, na gorącym uczynku, potrafiła się wykręcić niemal ze wszystkiego. Bez dowodów, bez świadków nic nie dało jej się zarzucić. A kiedy przetworzyła sobie niektóre rzeczy w głowie, była w stanie odwrócić lothalskiego kota ogonem i spreparować taką wersję wydarzeń, która stawiała ją w znacznie korzystniejszym świetle. Pół nocy nie spała, na przemian zamartwiając się i usprawiedliwiając ze swojego zachowania, a potem przekonując samą siebie, że i Thrawn zaakceptowałby takie wyjaśnienie.

Poranek jednakowoż odebrał jej tamtą tymczasową pewność siebie i ostatecznie Pryce zastosowała najgorszy fortel, jaki miała w zanadrzu: zaczęła unikać Thrawna. Zamiast powiedzieć mu wprost, że tak, chciała coś z nim zrobić, wtedy na tamtej kanapie, ale potem wrócił jej rozum i dotarło to do niej, że był to bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł, wolała udawać, że „nic takiego się nie stało”. Jasne, pocałunek – parę pocałunków – to jeszcze pryszcz, ale paniczna ucieczka, która nastąpiła parę minut później? Jak to logicznie wytłumaczyć?

Wysyłała Thrawnowi mieszane sygnały, a to mogło tylko go rozgniewać. On w końcu też ją pocałował! Może naszła go nagle ochota na seks – co u mężczyzn nie było wcale taką rzadkością – może w jego odczuciu to było w porządku: całować się i obmacywać, może nawet liczył na to, że Arihnda zrobiłaby mu laskę? Nic z tego! Kiedy tylko wyczuła, że coś stwardniało w jego spodniach, zerwała się prędko i zwiała. To było silniejsze od niej – nagły impuls, by uciec i schować się tak, by nikt, a zwłaszcza Thrawn, jej nie zobaczył. To było… Arihnda nie wiedziała, co dokładnie. Echo jakiejś traumy sprzed lat? Coś, o czym zapomniała z czasem, a co wciąż w niej tkwiło?

Jakiś głos z tyłu jej głowy powtarzał jej zawsze, że nie była dość dobra, dość ładna, dość bogata… Że miała jakiś defekt: może to był ten jej „długi nos”, a może jej „trudny charakter”, Arihnda nie potrafiła tego samodzielnie ocenić, ale czuła, że coś było z nią nie tak, że musiało być coś z nią nie tak, skoro inni ludzie, a szczególnie mężczyźni, traktowali ją w określony sposób. Wiedzieli, że nie była idealną kandydatką na żonę, ale wciąż można ją było… nie!

Nie, nie, nie! Wyparła to! Stworzyła nową siebie, gubernator Pryce, wymazała niektóre elementy swojej biografii. Zaczęła snuć w swojej wyobraźni wizję wspólnej przyszłości z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem, ale nigdy nie skupiała się przy tym na detalach. Mogła fantazjować do woli o tym przystojnym Chissie, bo jak wszyscy Chissowie był dla niej nieosiągalny. A później okazało się, że nie miała wcale racji, i wyszło… źle.

Czy była zawiedziona tym, że Thrawn, jakkolwiek genialny i niepowtarzalny, był jednakowoż mężczyzną z krwi i kości? Że chciał, żeby od czasu do czasu ktoś zrobił mu dobrze, a nawet miał ochotę wyruchać jakąś dupę porządnie? Niestety był osobą publiczną, a na dodatek aż nadto rozpoznawalną! To komplikowało sprawę, ograniczało liczbę możliwych rozwiązań…

No i była jeszcze Pryce, krążąca wokół niego jak satelita wokół planety, jak pszczoła wokół kwiatu. A Thrawn nie był przecież ślepy, musiał wiedzieć, co to oznaczało. I to też, w sumie, było jakieś wyjście. Nie znał jednakże złych stron Arihndy Pryce, bo ona nie pozwoliła mu ich zobaczyć. Zawsze mu wierna, zawsze pod ręką… Bardziej do twarzy jej było z tą obsesją na jego punkcie, z tą „nieodwzajemnioną miłością”, niż ze smutkiem i rozgoryczeniem, że jej „brak szczęścia w miłości” polegał głównie na tym, że nie wzbudzała cieplejszych uczuć u odpowiednich partnerów, takich, z którymi miałaby szansę stworzyć udany związek. Że jeśli ktoś jej się spodobał, to nie mógł – po prostu nie mógł! – jej też w podobny sposób polubić.

To ona musiała obniżać swoje standardy. Zawsze tak było. Tak jak w sabaccu nigdy nie dostawała najlepszej karty, tak i ten wymarzony mężczyzna pozostawał wciąż poza jej zasięgiem. Jakże miałaby uwierzyć w to, że wstępując na pokład gwiezdnego niszczyciela _Chimaera_ , mogłaby, mówiąc kolokwialnie, „wyrwać” tam najlepszego faceta?

No i jeszcze doszło do tego to, że, fakt faktem, Thrawn był kosmitą. Nie, to w żaden sposób go nie deprecjonowało, ale z reguły, o czym Arihnda zdążyła już się przekonać, związki między ludźmi i nie-ludźmi były… trudne. Większość ras miała swoistą ideę „piękna” i zdawać by się mogło, że bycie z kimś spoza swojego gatunku stanowiło jakąś fanaberię… albo dewiację. Bywało też tak, że wszyscy przedstawiciele odmiennego gatunku wydawali się patrzącemu do siebie podobni. Ona sama pewnie nie odróżniłaby jednego Wookiee’go od drugiego! Thrawn, co prawda, był bardzo przenikliwy i nie miał żadnych kłopotów z tym, by rozróżniać ludzi, aczkolwiek mógł na przykład uważać, że wszystkie ludzkie kobiety chciały tego samego. Schematy wszakże ułatwiały znacząco percepcję i planowanie, a dla kogoś, kto zawsze był wśród ludzi „obcy”, umiejętność klasyfikowania była bardzo pomocna. Więc wrzucił Arihndę do jednego worka z innymi kobietami, a ona wygryzła i wydrapała dno, żeby się z niego uwolnić. Bo chciała być niepowtarzalna, jedyna w swoim rodzaju!

I niewątpliwie w oczach Thrawna taka była, chociaż trudno było ocenić, czy uznał to za jej zaletę. Bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że mógł uważać ją za lekko niezrównoważoną, nieprzewidywalną kobietę. Cokolwiek sobie wyobrażał i tak nie byłby w stanie przewidzieć tego, jak Pryce zacznie się zachowywać podczas lockdown’u. Powinna przecież się ucieszyć z tego, że zamieszkał z nią, prawda? Że był z nią, że ją pocałował. Rany, w końcu tak się starał „zachowywać po ludzku”, a nawet „po cywilnemu”, prawie jakby to było jego nowe hobby. I powiedział jej, że robił to dla niej, jakby była małym dzieckiem, któremu takie rzeczy trzeba było tłumaczyć. Dla kogoś innego nie byłby tak miły, nie wysilałby się wcale. A ją próbował utrzymywać przy życiu, kiedy pogrążała się w depresji.

To, że nie mogła się na niego zezłościć, sprawiało, że sama czuła się winna. Znowu natrętnie wracała do niej ta nieprzyjemna myśl, że coś musiało być z nią nie tak. Zamiast się chować, powinna wyjść i porozmawiać z Thrawnem, normalnie, rzeczowo porozmawiać, a nie komunikować się z nim jakimiś półsłówkami, gdy nie miała już innego wyjścia. I jeszcze zaciskała przy tym mocno zęby, jakby o coś była wściekła, albo jakby coś ją bolało.

Nie chciała mówić o swoich urojonych problemach z Thrawnem, a zarazem pragnęła mu to wszystko tak jakoś przedstawić, żeby ją zrozumiał… albo żeby przynajmniej, jeśli już nie mógł jej zrozumieć, ogólnie pojął całą tę skomplikowaną sytuację i domyślił się, jak należało reagować na jej… niecodzienne zachowanie. Trzy razy próbowała z nim o tym porozmawiać, ale kiedy stawała przy nim – czy co gorsza: przed nim – brakowało jej słów. Podejmowała inny temat, nagle miała o coś do niego pretensje. Jakby celowo chciała się z nim pokłócić, żeby potem móc się do niego nie odzywać i unikać go. Żeby to wszystko nabrało sensu.

Za czwartym razem rozpłakała się przy nim. To była katastrofa! Jakim cudem po wydarzeniach na Batonn była w stanie całkiem nieźle się trzymać, a teraz…? Thrawn ani w połowie nie był na nią tak zły, jak wtedy. Zanim znów zdołała zbiec, złapał ją, wziął w ramiona i przytrzymał.

\- Uspokój się – powiedział jej do ucha nakazującym tonem.

Tak powinna zrobić! A mimo to przez następną minutę czy dwie jeszcze chlipała mu w ramię.

Drgnęła mimowolnie, kiedy pogłaskał ją po włosach i karku.

\- Mam wrażenie, że coś mi umyka – rzekł Thrawn. – Wyjaśnisz? Proszę?

\- Nie… – wymamrotała – nie umiem chyba.

\- Spróbujmy zatem inaczej. Usiądziesz ze mną? Na kanapie?

Skrzywiła się bezwolnie, a wówczas Thrawn zapytał ją:

\- Chodzi o kanapę?

Wtedy uśmiechnęła się bez humoru.

\- Nie, nie o kanapę. O mnie. O nas.

\- Dobrze.

Odchylił się, zrobił mały krok w tył, wciąż trzymając dłonie na jej ramionach. Popatrzył na nią z góry.

\- A zatem?

Miała zupełną pustkę w głowie. Mogła tylko wpatrywać się w jego jaśniejące oczy i szukać w nich odpowiedzi.

\- Arihndo – zwrócił się do niej Thrawn, nieco zniecierpliwiony – Czego właściwie się boisz? Mnie? Reakcji rodziców? Skandalu obyczajowego?

\- Co? – odezwała się głupio.

\- Że gdybyśmy byli razem, zaczęto by nas krytykować, a może i oskarżać o niemoralność?

\- Och.

Nie pomyślała o tym nawet. Miał oczywiście rację: Imperium zwykło uprzykrzać życie mieszanym parom, ale Thrawn i tak od początku miał pod górkę, a tym, którzy obracali się w jego towarzystwie, dostawało się przy okazji, jej także, nawet bardziej niż innym przez to, że była kobietą. Jak powtarzały złośliwe języki: wiadomo, że nie mogło jej chodzić wyłącznie o jego wojskowy talent i intelekt, że interesowało ją głównie to, co miał w spodniach. A że musiał tam chować coś równie niesamowitego, jak jego gorejące oczy, co do tego nie było najmniejszych wątpliwości. Pryce nawet czasem sama się zastanawiała, co on takiego tam miał i jak właściwie Chissowie to ze sobą robili. Ale to była tylko taka niewinna ciekawość, pierwszy, mocno wyślizgany stopień do piekła domysłów.

To nie tak, że próbowałaby „poderwać” Thrawna jedynie po to, żeby poznać szczegóły jego anatomii. Interesowała ją jego seksualność niemniej niż on sam; już od dawna podobał jej się i intrygował ją do tego stopnia, że zaczęła o nim, najpierw troszeczkę, a potem coraz częściej, fantazjować. Ale to też było takie niewinne fantazjowanie, bo do niczego właściwie nie prowadziło. Plotkowano by o niej i o nim i tak, bez względu na to, czy stali obok siebie, czy w przeciwległych kątach sali. W sumie to nie była najgorsza rzecz, jaką zarzucano gubernator Pryce – że prawdopodobnie pieprzyła się z kosmitą, który nosił mundur wielkiego admirała – więc i ona nie przykładała do tego większej wagi. Skandal! A jakże! Na pierwszą stronę holodziennika!

Machnęła na to ręką, odruchowo.

\- Jesteś wielkim admirałem – odrzekła – więc wiele rzeczy ujdzie ci teraz na sucho. Co najwyżej ludzie powiedzą, że masz kiepski gust i że mogłeś wybrać znacznie lepiej. Mi z kolei insynuowano gorsze rzeczy niż romans z tobą, można rzec, że ten temat już dawno wszystkich znudził. Rany, odkąd tu mieszkasz i tak pewnie większość ludzi uważa, że jesteśmy razem, z tych, których w ogóle w jakikolwiek sposób obchodzi nasze życie prywatne. Moja mama też tak sądzi.

\- Czyli nie musimy dbać o pozory – stwierdził Thrawn. – Ty jednak z jakiegoś powodu przejmujesz się opinią ogółu. Dlaczego?

\- Przejmuję się? Nie mam wpływu na to, co myślą o mnie ludzie. I… inni.

Popatrzyła mu w oczy. Musiał widzieć, że mówiła prawdę.

\- Masz na to wpływ – odparł Thrawn. – Większy niż ci się zdaje.

\- Tak! – wypaliła w końcu zdenerwowana. – Cokolwiek zrobię, jest i będzie źle. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, nie ja, ludzie patrzyliby na to, co dzieje się na Lothalu, łaskawszym okiem. Ale Pryce? Ta czarownica? Głupia gubernator, która nie wie, co robi, a jeśli już zrobi coś dobrze, to tylko dlatego, że poradził jej tak wielki admirał Thrawn! Ludzie mnie nienawidzą! Wiem to! Czuję to! Będą wiwatować, kiedy stracę urząd i życie…

\- Arihndo – przerwał jej Thrawn. – Zdarza ci się mylić, ale… to takie ludzkie. Ważne jest, żebyś umiała wyciągać wnioski ze swoich błędów i nie popełniać ich więcej. Poprosiłaś mnie o pomoc, bo wiesz, że sama nie podołasz wyzwaniu, jakie przed tobą postawiono. To logiczne posunięcie. Jednak musisz też wiedzieć, że i ja sam nie naprawię wszystkiego, że potrzebuję do tego ludzi, a ci popełniają mniejsze lub większe błędy. Potrzebuję wsparcia, potrzebuję kogoś, komu mogę ufać… Potrzebuję ciebie.

\- Mnie?

Zaśmiała się gorzko.

\- Tak mówiłaś wcześniej, nie pamiętasz? Że powinienem mieć kogoś, kto będzie reprezentował moje interesy i przemawiał w moim imieniu.

\- Już się do tego nie nadaję – odparła z żalem. – Do niczego się nie nadaję.

Pochylił się nad nią, tak, że mogła utonąć w jego oczach jak w oceanie ognistej lawy.

\- Wątpię – odrzekł.

Pocałował ją w usta, krótko i rzeczowo, jakby stawiał pieczęć na jakimś oficjalnym dokumencie.

\- Mogę na ciebie liczyć? – zapytał ją.

Rozchyliła wargi, ale nie wiedziała, co mu odpowiedzieć.


	13. Wieczór dwudziesty piąty

Pryce nie wiedziała również, jak to się stało, że ona i Thrawn mimo wszystko wylądowali wspólnie na wspomnianej kanapie, bynajmniej nie po to, by się obściskiwać, lecz by odbyć intymną rozmowę i ustalić, co dalej. Po prawdzie Arihnda początkowo wcale nie chciała dyskutować z nim na ten temat, zresztą przyszłość, a tym bardziej ich wspólna przyszłość, była dla niej obecnie całkowicie niepewna, nieprzewidywalna, ale wielki admirał nie po raz pierwszy udowodnił jej, że potrafił być tak samo uparty, jak i ona.

Nalał im obojgu po szklaneczce whisky, prawdopodobnie po to, by nie wyglądało to na przesłuchanie, lecz na typową „przyjacielską pogawędkę”. Pryce przystała na takie reguły gry, bo prędzej czy później i tak musiałaby się skonfrontować z Thrawnem, a znacznie lepiej w jej przekonaniu było to zrobić, kiedy miała nad nim jeszcze jakąś przewagę, zamiast pozwolić mu się osaczyć w złym momencie, będąc zupełnie bezbronną i zdaną na jego łaskę bądź niełaskę.

Mimowolnie wróciła myślami do zdarzeń na Batonn – nie, nie do tamtego „wypadku”, lecz do jej późniejszego spotkania z Thrawnem, podejrzewającym ją wówczas o najgorsze. Możliwe, że tak było także i tym razem.

\- Boję się – powiedziała, nie patrząc na niego, jakoś bowiem nie potrafiła w owej chwili na niego spojrzeć, tym bardziej wymawiając te słowa – że nie jestem dość dobra.

Gdy po tym wypowiedzianym przez nią obnażającym ją zdaniu zapadła głucha cisza, Arihnda musiała jednak zerknąć kontrolnie na twarz Thrawna, po prostu nie była w stanie się powstrzymać przed tym, choć dobrze wiedziała, że ujrzy tam… niezrozumienie.

\- Wyniki twojej pracy są nieustannie monitorowane, nieprawdaż? – odrzekł wielki admirał. – Gdybyś nie nadawała się do tego zadania, Wielki Moff Tarkin wyznaczyłby ci inne zajęcie.

Prychnęła.

\- To tak nie działa, wiesz? To ja poprosiłam Tarkina o to stanowisko i pokazałam mu, że mogę się przydać: jemu, Imperium i Lothalczykom, naturalnie. Sęk w tym, że nie da się odpowiednio przygotować na coś takiego: na bunt, pandemię… Ale to nie o to w tym chodzi – popatrzyła w jego jasne, błyszczące oczy i dodała łamiącym się głosem: – tylko o to, że to ja… jestem kimś przeciętnym, kto próbuje wspiąć się wyżej po chwiejnej drabinie społecznej i zdobyć coś, co mu się prawnie nie należy. Osiągnąć coś, oszukując siebie i innych, że to możliwe.

\- To ostatnie to akurat prawda – odparł Thrawn. – Pokazałaś wszystkim, że coś takiego jest jak najbardziej możliwe. Zostałaś imperialną gubernator, zmodernizowałaś to miejsce, a wokół nas jest pełno namacalnych dowodów na to, że to nie żadne oszustwo. To zaś, czy jesteś „dość dobra” czy „nie dość dobra”, to kwestia skali, w jakiej mielibyśmy cię oceniać, i punktów odniesienia.

\- Twoim zdaniem jestem dobrą zarządczynią czy raczej mierną?

Zmrużył nieco swe lśniące oczy, jak gdyby poważnie się zastanawiał nad tym zagadnieniem. Przybliżył szklankę do swojej niebieskiej twarzy, jakby to tam mógł znaleźć odpowiedź i jakby intensywna woń alkoholu mogła go do czegoś natchnąć.

\- Nie znam zbyt wielu gubernatorów, ale na tle tych, których poznałem… wypadasz dobrze.

\- Och. Dobrze – odezwała się takim tonem, jakby wcale mu nie uwierzyła.

\- Gdybyś całkowicie nie nadawała się do tej roli, powiedziałbym ci to wprost – rzekł niezbyt dyplomatycznie.

Upił łyk whisky i kontynuował:

\- Jak dotąd nie wahałem się powiedzieć ci, kiedy twój pomysł nie był najlepszy, i zaproponować w zamian jakąś alternatywę. Gdybym widział cię w innym miejscu niż Lothal, przekonałbym cię do zmiany zdania – uśmiechnął się, ale nie tyle do niej, ile do własnych myśli. – Nie sądzę jednak, by było to konieczne. Tym bardziej, że tutaj jest wszystko, czego pragnęłaś. Ludzie, którym zamierzałaś coś udowodnić, i twoja rodzina, o którą się troszczysz.

\- Mylisz się. Zawsze chciałam stąd uciec. Na Coruscant. By być w centrum wszystkiego.

Chwyciła za swoją szklankę, powąchała jej zawartość i wzięła głęboki łyk ostrego trunku. Przepalił jej gardło i dodał odwagi.

\- I popatrz: to ja sprowadziłam odrobinę Coruscant tu, te budynki, fabryka, żołnierze… i ty tutaj, to moje największe osiągnięcie, moja zasługa dla tej parszywej planety.

Napiła się ponownie, bardziej łapczywie.

\- Na Coruscant nie byłam „dość dobra”, a na Lothalu… to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Tarkin mnie nie odwoła ze stanowiska z jednego powodu: nie ma zbyt wielu chętnych, by mnie zastąpić, a ja… zrobię wszystko, by przetrwać, więc nadaję się idealnie do tego zadania, do walki o ideę, o imperialny sen. Najwyżej polegnę i tyle. Nikt nie będzie po mnie płakał.

Thrawn zmarszczył czoło, jakby dotarło do niego to, co tak naprawdę próbowała mu powiedzieć.

\- Dlatego wróciłaś na Lothal? Uznałaś, że nie zasługujesz na nic więcej?

\- A zasługuję?

Zaśmiała się ponuro. Być może tak podziałał na nią alkohol, że ośmielił ją do takiej reakcji i do dalszych wyznań:

\- Oboje wiemy, że to granica moich możliwości. Choćbym nie wiem, jak bardzo się starała, nigdy nie będę taka, jak Tarkin. Nie mam jego zdolności i… jestem kobietą.

\- Tak – rzekł Thrawn z humorem. – Zauważyłem. To akurat jedna z twoich zalet.

Zajrzała do swojej szklanki, ale nie napiła się z niej już. Nagle ogarnął ją smutek.

\- Ty tak możesz mówić – fuknęła ze złością. – Z kobietą zawsze łatwiej się dogadać, czyż nie? Popatrzysz jej głęboko w oczy i zaraz będzie twoja.

W odpowiedzi usłyszała jego zduszony śmiech, który chwilę później przekształcił się w suchy kaszel. Spojrzała na niego niespokojnie, by sprawdzić, czy faktycznie zaczął się nagle dusić i czy powinna go ratować. Dała mu kilka sekund na opanowanie się, a po ich upływie na szczęście okazało się, że nie musiała wcale interweniować.

\- Wybacz – powiedział Thrawn nieco ochrypłym głosem. – Słyszałem już różne rzeczy na swój temat, na przykład to, że widzę przez ściany i przez ubrania, że strzelam laserami z oczu, ale pierwszy raz ktoś mi zarzucił, że uwodzę w ten sposób kobiety. To chyba… Czy ta idea nie pochodzi przypadkiem z podań o wampirach?

\- Co? – Pryce skrzywiła się. – Nie. Po prostu, no, działasz tak na kobiety. Ale nie to jest w tym istotne. Rzecz w tym, że kobiety zawsze startują z gorszej pozycji. Z jakiegoś powodu to ja pierwsza zwróciłam się do ciebie o pomoc, a nie ty do mnie, nieprawdaż? Nigdy nie było tak, że musiałeś mnie o coś prosić i zastanawiać się, co mógłbyś mi zaoferować w zamian.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się. – Wydaje mi się, że teraz znajdujemy się dokładnie w takiej sytuacji. Korzystam z twojej gościnności i jeśli jestem w stanie, chcę ci się za to odwdzięczyć.

\- A to dobre! Sam się tu wprowadziłeś, sam przejąłeś na siebie część domowych obowiązków, a teraz proponujesz mi… co właściwie? Że się ze mną prześpisz?

Thrawn odłożył swoją szklankę na stół z głośnym brzękiem. Całe szczęście, że jej nie rozbił, mógłby pokaleczyć sobie palce…

\- Słyszałem o czymś takim – powiedział nagle zmienionym głosem – o zwyczaju praktykowanym przez prymitywne rasy. Nazywa się to „płatnością w naturze”.

Pryce przewróciła oczami.

\- To nie czas na wykład kulturoznawczy – rzekła sarkastycznie. – I wiesz dobrze, że nie mówimy tu o jakichś plemiennych zwyczajach, tylko o tym, co ludzie robią, aby pokazać, że mają nad kimś władzę. Kiedy jedna osoba ma ochotę na seks, a druga niekoniecznie, i tej pierwszej uda się zmanipulować tę drugą, żeby poddała się jej woli, wtedy…

Urwała, gdy poczuła nagły przypływ gorąca i z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

Thrawn milczał, przez co jej oddech wydał jej się nadmiernie głośny. I jeszcze to szybkie bicie serca! Jak bęben, albo taran…

\- Nie powinnam tego pić – odstawiła ostentacyjnie szklankę na stół. – Jestem taka zmęczona, za krótko spałam…

\- Nie słyszałem, żebyś chodziła gdzieś w nocy.

\- Bo nie chodziłam.

\- Myślałem, że spałaś.

\- Nie spałam. A może spałam? Tak trochę?

Czasem nie była pewna, czy, kiedy pogrążona głęboko w myślach leżała w swoim łóżku, rzeczywiście śniła czy jedynie miała halucynacje ze zmęczenia.

\- Alkohol powinien cię uspokoić – stwierdził Thrawn.

\- Tak. Powinien – rzekła Pryce bez przekonania.

Myślała, że whisky odrobinę ją rozweseli i że po paru łykach będzie w stanie powiedzieć Thrawnowi „wszystko w porządku”, „nie martw się”. Tym razem jednak alkohol zamiast odsunąć od niej troski, tylko je wzmocnił.

\- O czym rozmawialiśmy przed chwilą? – spytała, marszcząc brwi. – Zanim zaczęliśmy wałkować wątek mojej nieprzemijającej bezsenności? O tym, że jestem kiepską gubernator?

Popatrzyła Thrawnowi w oczy i tonąc w ich świetle, przypomniała sobie ciąg dalszy ich rozmowy.

\- Ano tak…

Chyba go obraziła. Ale niecelowo przecież!

\- Nie mówiłam… to znaczy, nie chodziło mi o…

\- Wiem.

Jego odpowiedź zabrzmiała jak głośne westchnienie.

\- Rzecz w tym, że…

Urwał nieoczekiwanie, jakby brakowało mu właściwych słów w basicu, który znał wszakże od dłuższego czasu bardzo dobrze.

Uznała, że była to odpowiednia pora, by wtrącić:

\- Nie, zapomnij. Nie mówiłam tego na poważnie.

Rzadko kiedy miała okazję oglądać jego osłupiałą minę.

To było nawet gorsze niż _tamta_ sytuacja!

\- Po prostu tak… nie wiem – zaczęła nieskładnie bełkotać.

Żeby tylko zagłuszyć tę niezręczną ciszę!

Kiedy już zamierzała zrobić krok w tył, Thrawn wykonał kolejny naprzód:

\- Czy chciałabyś ze mną sypiać?

Zapytał prosto z mostu, zupełnie nieparlamentarnie. Mogła na to tylko fałszywie się roześmiać.

\- To był żart – rzuciła.

\- Być może. A teraz odpowiedz na poważnie.

Zaczęła się pocić. Miała wrażenie, że lada moment zemdleje.

\- Ja…

Chciał ją wyśmiać? Po co innego miał wywlekać to na wierzch, to, że zadurzyła się w nim tak trochę… przeogromnie.

\- Tak i nie – zdecydowała się w końcu mu powiedzieć. – To skomplikowane, wiesz?

\- Tak – rzekł powoli. – Zauważyłem.

\- A ty byś chciał?

Jej serce waliło tak mocno, że bała się, że nie usłyszy przez nie jego odpowiedzi.

Wpierw dostrzegła jego wątły uśmiech, a potem jego usta zaczęły się poruszać… Odczytała z ich ruchu słowo „tak”, a te, które popłynęły później, rozmyły się całkowicie w jej świadomości.

To, co Thrawn do niej mówił, było oczywiście dla niej bardzo ważne, być może najważniejsze w całej galaktyce, ale zupełnie nie mogła w danej chwili się skupić. To, że tak zastygła w miejscu i czasie, prawdopodobnie było lepsze od uprzedniego ataku paniki, choć niemniej ją zdezorientowało i przytłoczyło.

„Skoncentruj się”, poleciła samej sobie. O czym on mówił? Jakoś pokrętnie chyba próbował jej powiedzieć, że i owszem chciałby, ale wcale nie musieli tak od razu, to znaczy mogliby stopniowo przechodzić do kolejnych etapów… Te „etapy”, które niby mieli zaliczać, jak fazy jakiegoś jego planu, nieco ją przestraszyły. Przez chwilę nawet żałowała, że nie zrobili tego wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy go pocałowała, szast-prast i po krzyku, bo wówczas nie doszłoby do tego całego… _planowania_.

Może trzeba było się zwyczajnie upić? Ale kiedy powiodła wzrokiem w stronę butelki whisky, Thrawn rozmyślnie odsunął ją od niej.

\- To nie był dobry pomysł – powiedział.

\- To był _twój_ pomysł – zarzuciła mu.

\- Tak. I postanowiłem się z niego wycofać.

\- To po co to było? – zapytała zaczepnie. – Nie po to, żebyśmy się na siebie otwarli?

\- I udało nam się to, więc nie potrzebujemy więcej whisky.

\- Żartujesz chyba!

Ona zdecydowanie potrzebowała więcej, dużo więcej, żeby nabrać przy nim śmiałości. I, przede wszystkim, po to, żeby zagłuszyć kłębiące się w jej głowie oskarżycielskie myśli, że nie była dość dobra dla Thrawna, że on wcale jej aż tak nie lubił, że chciał tylko seksu i… władzy. Wszyscy w Imperium jej łaknęli.

\- Nie żartuję – odpowiedział jej Thrawn, który najwyraźniej albo zapomniał, albo zlekceważył zupełnie to, co kiedyś mu mówiła o retorycznej funkcji wypowiedzi.

\- No dobrze – mruknęła. – Bez whisky.

Tak, jak poprzednio było jej za gorąco, tak teraz przeszył ją chłód. Kiedy przyłożyła swą dłoń do policzka, ta wydała jej się zimna jak u trupa.

„To nerwy”, powiedziała samej sobie. Nie struła się, bo niemożliwym było, żeby alkohol tak szybko uderzył jej do głowy, a nie przypominała sobie, by wcześniej zjadła bądź wypiła coś, co mogło wywołać u niej niestrawność. A mimo to czuła ucisk w żołądku i drugi, bardziej tępy ból, gdzieś w okolicach potylicy, a przez moment nawet miała wrażenie, jakby właśnie zsiadła z rozpędzonej karuzeli. Jej nogi były jak z waty, a równocześnie wydawały jej się ciężkie jak ze stali. Choćby chciała, nie byłaby w stanie podnieść się z kanapy. I chyba prędzej wolałaby się zapaść w miękki plusz, zagrzebać się w środku, schować się w sobie, skoro nie mogła gdzieindziej, niż ruszyć w kierunku wyjścia, odprowadzana wzrokiem przez Thrawna.

Nie po raz pierwszy sparaliżował ją strach, ale nigdy wcześniej nie stało się to publicznie. Czy, tak po prawdzie, prywatnie. Przy kimś i to na dodatek przy kimś, na kim bardzo jej zależało.

Potrzebowała chyba tej whisky. Wcześniej, w chwilach, w których sączyła ten trunek, nigdy nie znajdowała się w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Naturalnie naiwnością było myślenie, że alkohol przywróciłby dawną Arihndę, lecz w tym momencie Pryce nie rozumowała racjonalnie. Chciała jedynie otrząsnąć się z tego otępienia. Najchętniej przemieniłaby się w drapieżną femme fatale i usidliła Thrawna, tak, a potem owinęłaby go sobie wokół palca.

Jak to się właściwie robiło? Uwodziło kogoś? Obecnie bardzo dobrze szło jej wzbudzanie w nim nie pożądania, lecz litości. Może lubił się opiekować innymi? Przez tyle lat ciągnął za sobą Vanto, Imperator raczy wiedzieć z jakiego powodu. Z drugiej strony Vanto gdzieś później przepadł, co znaczyć mogło tyle, że Thrawn się nim z czasem znudził i że potrzebował nowej ludzkiej zabawki. Pewnie tym dla niego była. Zabawką. Kukiełką, za której sznurki mógłby pociągać. A może lalką… taką, którą mógłby rozebrać, ułożyć do łóżeczka i… nie, nie, nie!

\- Arihndo?

Jego ostrożny dotyk wydał jej się czymś dziwnym. Odbierała go tak, jakby jej ciało przestało należeć do niej. Zarazem czuła wszystko i nic, kompletnie. Jak po aplikacji bacty na skórę, kiedy znieczulająca substancja oszukiwała jej receptory. Najgorsze zaś było to, że ten w zamierzeniu pocieszający gest, jaki Chiss wykonał, nie przyniósł wcale spodziewanego skutku. Gdzie były motyle w brzuchu? Chyba, że owe osławione motyle nie wywoływały żadnego dreszczu ekscytacji, lecz jeszcze większy ścisk w środku. Nie wiedzieć czemu Pryce zaczęła wyobrażać sobie te motyle, kolorowe, trzepoczące skrzydłami, jako pasożyty, pożerające ją od wewnątrz. Przerażona, złapała Thrawna za rękę.

Znów coś do niej mówił, mówił do niej zresztą bardzo często, a ona zwykle go nie słuchała. Bądź co bądź odkąd zamieszkali razem, wielki admirał nierzadko traktował ją jak swoje codzienne audytorium. Zaczynał na głos jakąś analizę i z każdą kolejną minutą coraz bardziej się rozpędzał ze swoim monologiem, nawet sam zadawał sobie pytania pomocnicze w nietypowej formie – używał zwrotów w stylu: „Vanto by zapytał”, „Faro powiedziałaby” i „Ziara nie zgodziłaby się ze mną”, a z tego, co Arihndzie udało się dowiedzieć, ta ostatnia była jakąś jego dawną znajomą, która zawsze miała odmienne zdanie niż on – i nie potrzebował w każdym razie zazwyczaj jej opinii, kiedy dywagował na temat sztuki i strategii. Przyzwyczaiła się do tego stopnia do tych jego wywodów, że przestała dostrzegać, kiedy faktycznie mówił do niej o niej, o nich i o jakichś zwykłych, przyziemnych sprawach. Doszło nawet do tego, że musiał zacząć zostawiać jej karteczki z wiadomościami, które czytała ze zdumieniem, jakby rzeczy na nich wypisane były dla niej jakimś novum, a nie czymś, co Thrawn powtarzał jej po pięć razy.

Odmienną kategorią rozmów były „przesłuchania”, podczas których Thrawn oczekiwał od niej uwagi i interakcji z nim. A kiedy go ignorowała czy czasami nie wiedziała, co mu odpowiedzieć, nieoczekiwanie kładł rękę na jej ramieniu, strzepywał jakiś niewidoczny i zapewne nieistniejący pyłek z jej ubrania, ogólnie mówiąc, wkraczał w jej strefę komfortu i wypełniał ją sobą całkowicie. Wtedy ich rozmowa zazwyczaj zamierała.

Jak teraz, gdy wielki admirał badał ją niczym lekarz podczas domowej wizyty, jakby sądził, że rzeczywiście mogła się zatruć kilkoma łykami alkoholu, który w dobrej wierze jej nalał do szklanki. Nie chciał raczej jej upić, a przynajmniej ona nie podejrzewała go o to – może była naiwna? – i złościł się na samego siebie, że nie przewidział, że coś takiego się z nią stanie. Ale tak naprawdę nie mógł tego przewidzieć, bo obecnie organizm Arihndy był na tyle rozregulowany, że do większości objawów jej dziwacznej choroby trudno było dopasować jednoznaczne przyczyny. Oczywiście starała się to robić, podawała Chissowi często racjonalne wyjaśnienia dla wszystkiego, co działo się z nią i wokół niej, i zakładała, że Thrawn jej wierzył, być może dlatego, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak wyglądał kobiecy cykl menstruacyjny i na jakie przewlekłe schorzenia czy alergie Arihnda faktycznie cierpiała.

Coś jednak musiał zacząć w końcu podejrzewać, bo Pryce nie była w stanie ukryć przed nim wszystkiego, gdy mieszkał wraz z nią w tym samym domu. Być może miał jakąś teorię na ten temat i teraz próbował ją przetestować? Robił to w najgorszy możliwy sposób! Jeśli chciał dowieść, że Arihnda miała jakieś poważne problemy emocjonalne i że to one obecnie utrudniały jej funkcjonowanie, mógł chociaż nie robić z tego sprawy osobistej.

To, co dotyczyło _ich_ , nie było powodem jej depresji. Chyba. Tak jej się zdawało. Kiedy rozmyślała o tym, najczęściej dochodziła do wniosku, że Thrawn był jedną z nielicznych osób, które były względem niej w porządku. Nie wystawił jej do wiatru, chociaż z powodzeniem mógł to zrobić. Ona sama dostarczyła mu nawet niejeden arcywygodny pretekst ku temu! Tymczasem on, nie wiedzieć czemu, trzymał się jej nadal, jak gdyby w jakimś dziwnym poczuciu lojalności. To musiało być to. Jej zapłata.

Przez tyle lat byli jak dwójka konspiratorów i z czasem stali się partnerami w zbrodni. Być może potrzebowali siebie nawzajem, by utwierdzać się w przekonaniu, że postępują słusznie. Może o to w tym wszystkim chodziło. Ścieżka Thrawna w jakimś stopniu przypominała jej własną, a jej upadek byłby zwiastunem jego nieuchronnej klęski. Czy ktoś, kto powiązał swój los z cudzym, zawsze musiał się tak czuć? Zależny od tej drugiej osoby?

Rzecz jasna była to tylko hipoteza, jedna z wielu możliwych. Pryce wcale nie musiała być dla Thrawna zwierciadłem, mógł przecież uważać ją za swoje dzieło, za swój pierwszy, nieudany projekt. A może drugi, jeśli to Vanto był tym pierwszym? Jeśli tak było, to czemu – na litość Mocy, czemu?! – dotąd się jej nie pozbył? Myślał, że co? Że uda mu się ją jeszcze jakoś naprawić?

Nie potrafił przyznać się do porażki. To było jedyne wytłumaczenie dla tego, co dla niej robił.

Dlatego prowadził ją za rękę po schodach, a potem w stronę jej sypialni, jakby była ciężko chorą osobą.

\- Powinnaś się położyć – powiedział, a ona poczuła się wówczas jak staruszka.

Nie było nawet tak późno, kto w jej wieku kładł się spać z kurami, zamiast korzystać z życia? Gdyby faktycznie złapała tego koronawirusa, to jeszcze miałoby to jakiś sens. Wysoka gorączka, duszności przyczyniające się do kłopotów z oddychaniem, przeszywający ból, a potem być może i utrata świadomości… Arihnda wiedziałaby, że rzeczywiście była chora, a tak to… tak to wyglądało, jak gdyby symulowała jedynie jakąś nieokreśloną chorobę.

Nic jej nie było, a mimo to ledwie powłóczyła nogami, czując się tak, jakby właśnie co ukończyła maraton. Ze słabym wynikiem, na dodatek! Co więcej, to jej zmęczenie ewidentnie było pochodną rozmowy z wielkim admirałem. Jak można było czuć się chorym przez coś takiego? Gdyby to chociaż była kłótnia! Ale nie. Oni po prostu wyjaśnili sobie parę spraw, jednocześnie jednak pomijając te najistotniejsze, i doszli do jakiegoś konsensusu, czyli do niczego. Że kiedyś, być może, cmok w policzek i dobranoc.

Lecz kiedy padło owo definitywne „dobranoc”, Thrawn, zamiast opuścić jej pokój, zaczął się rozbierać. Wtedy Pryce, co było w takiej sytuacji całkowicie logiczne, wpadła w panikę.

\- Nie, dzisiaj nie mogę…

Potrzebowała na szybko jakiejś wymówki. Czegoś lepszego i bardziej dyplomatycznego od „spadaj na drzewo”. Musiała dać Chissowi dobry powód, żeby zostawił ją na ten czas w spokoju, ale żeby nie porzucił jej na zawsze i nieodwołalnie. Zaczęła od przysłowiowego i całkiem realnie odczuwanego przez nią bólu głowy, a gdyby to nie wystarczyło, zamierzała go zasypać całą litanią wszystkich swoich dolegliwości.

\- Kiedy się prześpisz, to minie – zapewnił ją Thrawn, tym samym zbijając jej pierwszy argument.

Przeszła więc do obrazowego opisywania swojego cierpienia: bólu szyi, ramion i pleców, ale gdy tylko zrobiła pauzę, Thrawn wielkodusznie zaoferował, że wymasuje wszystkie te miejsca. Przeraził ją tym. Straciła wówczas cierpliwość i postanowiła jasno dać mu do zrozumienia, czego od niego chciała, czy raczej, w tym przypadku, nie chciała.

\- Posłuchaj – powiedziała mu wprost – nic z tego nie będzie. Nie mam ochoty na seks.

Miała nadzieję, że nie wyczytał w jakimś głupim poradniku, że takie słowa należało traktować jako zachętę.

\- Widzę – odparł na to.

Uraza w jego głosie mogła wynikać z jej odmowy, albo, co było nawet bardziej prawdopodobne, z tego, że Arihnda zarzuciła mu tym samym, że nie umiał poprawnie zinterpretować wysyłanych przez nią sygnałów.

Popatrzył na nią tak, jakby to ona zachowywała się nieracjonalnie, a potem, w jej odczuciu wyraźnie siląc się na łagodny ton, oznajmił jej:

\- Idziemy spać.

Wtedy wybuchnęła złością. Chciała na niego nakrzyczeć, ale brakowało jej słów. Była tak wściekła, że gniew zaczął ją wręcz dusić. Mogła tylko zaciskać mocno pięści, zgrzytać zębami i starać się nie rozpłakać przy nim po raz drugi tego samego dnia.

\- Myślisz, że to zabawne? – naskoczyła na niego. – Zaproponować mi, żebyśmy poszli razem do łóżka, a potem potraktować to literalnie?

\- Nie uważam tego za zabawne – odparł – tylko za normalne. To coś, co robią pary, nieprawdaż?

\- Nie. Pary uprawiają seks.

\- Kiedy mają na to ochotę. A gdy chcą się przespać, wtedy śpią.

\- Nie jesteśmy parą!

Miała to gdzieś, czy po tych słowach Thrawn się na nią pogniewa. Najpierw wtargnął do jej domu, a teraz próbował wpakować jej się do łóżka i grać rolę jej „mężulka”, a zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że wcześniej powinien postarać się, by ją zdobyć. Poza tym Pryce, jakkolwiek i by była zdesperowana, nie kupiłaby nigdy lothalskiego kota, czy tam Chissa, w worku. Musiała wiedzieć, czy był dobry w te klocki, zanim w ogóle rozważyłaby założenie na palec ślubnej obrączki. No bo jak inaczej? Nawet jeśli małżeństwo było niczym innym jak umową cywilno-prawną, to i tak nie zaczynało się takiego związku od parafki na papierze. Pryce zapałała słusznym gniewem, bo miała prawo do romansu, randek, pocałunków, bzykania się. Niechby i Thrawn po prostu chciał ją przelecieć. Dlaczego nie próbował?

\- Wszyscy, poza tobą jedną, twierdzą inaczej – odrzekł spokojnie wielki admirał.

\- Wszyscy? Zaraz… czyli ty też?

\- Ja nie twierdzę nic – odparł Thrawn. – Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym wtajemniczać kogokolwiek w moje czy też nasze prywatne sprawy.

\- Ach. Ale kiedy ktoś mówi, że ty i ja jesteśmy parą, to nie zaprzeczasz?

\- Dlaczego miałbym? To oczywista prowokacja.

\- Tak, prowokacja… Powinniśmy ustalić, co będziemy w takich sytuacjach mówić.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- Więc – zawahała się na moment, a potem oświadczyła – będziemy mówić, że tak, jesteśmy parą.

Wielki admirał uniósł na to brwi.

\- To… ciekawe. A kiedy rzeczywiście zostaniemy parą, będziemy twierdzili odwrotnie?

\- Kiedy zostaniemy… co?

\- Staram się nadążyć za twoim tokiem rozumowania – rzekł Thrawn. – Nasze sprawy są naszymi sprawami, a nie rzeczą, która powinna interesować opinię publiczną. Zatem zamierzamy celowo ją wprowadzić w błąd?

\- Nie, Thrawn. Mieszkasz tu i nic już na to nie poradzę – odparła z wyrzutem. – Lepiej będzie utrzymywać więc, że jesteśmy razem, przynajmniej dopóki się nie wyprowadzisz, niż próbować to jakoś inaczej przedstawiać.

\- Wciąż jednak nie mogę pojąć, dlaczego to musi być kłamstwem.

Pryce westchnęła, a przy okazji bezwiednie wyrwał jej się z krtani cichy jęk.

\- Bo nie możemy być razem – odpowiedziała. – Po prostu nie możemy.

Thrawn skrzywił się na te słowa. O ile wcześniej potrafił przełknąć mniejsze lub większe zniewagi, jakimi Arihnda hojnie go ostatnio obdarzała, o tyle ta jedna kropla przepełniła czarę goryczy.

\- Dlaczego? – syknął. – Dlaczego musisz to tak utrudniać? Co takiego miałbym ci dać, żebyś powiedziała wreszcie „tak”?

\- Co takiego? – zawołała gniewnie. – Musiałbyś mnie kochać!

Myślała, że tym zamknie mu usta. Tymczasem Thrawn, choć nieco pobladł, nie złożył broni, lecz kontratakował:

\- A nie kocham, tak? Potrzebujesz tego na piśmie? Może mam to też przyczepić obok innych karteczek na lodówce?

Poczuła się tak, jakby wpadła do lodowatej wody aż po samą szyję. Gniew, który dotychczas dodawał jej sił, nagle się ulotnił, a do niej dotarła w końcu ta przerażająca prawda. Wielki admirał Thrawn ją kochał! To było straszne! Przecież musiała go sobą prędzej czy później rozczarować!

Mógł kłamać i naturalnie to też przeszło jej przez myśl, ale ten genialny strateg zawsze działał z rozmysłem, a mówienie jej czegoś takiego w trakcie gorącego sporu byłoby bezcelowe, o ile nie było prawdą, która miała dotkliwie ją zranić. Thrawn był zły, tak bardzo zły na nią, bo była okropną osobą, a mimo to ją kochał. To było gorsze niż gdyby przyznał jej rację, gdyby zgodził się z tym, że nie mógłby nigdy jej pokochać. Do tego była już poniekąd przyzwyczajona – że kochała różnych mężczyzn bez wzajemności. Ale to? Żeby obiekt jej westchnień – i to nie byle kto! Wielki admirał! – zwrócił na nią uwagę i zaczął myśleć o niej w ten sposób?

„A o kim innym mógłby myśleć?”, odezwał się nieoczekiwanie złośliwy głosik w jej głowie. To z nią od dawien dawna Thrawn próbował się układać, do niej zwracał się, kiedy potrzebował politycznego wsparcia i porad i wreszcie to do jej drzwi zapukał w czasie pandemii. Dlaczego przyszedł do niej? Pryce wielokrotnie zadawała sobie to pytanie i wymyślała co rusz to nowe wytłumaczenie. Nigdy jednak nie przyszło jej do głowy, że odpowiedź mogła być bardzo, bardzo prosta.

Jego miłość nie była szczególnie romantyczna ani wzniosła, ale taka jak i on – praktyczna. Dumna, może też w jakiś sposób zaborcza i kontrolująca – Chiss zajął przecież jej dom! narzucił jej swoje reguły gry! – a ponadto nieludzko cierpliwa. Nieuchronna. Jeśli źle było mieć w Thrawnie wroga, to jak było mieć w nim miłość swojego życia?

A ona myślała, że… zauważyłaby wszakże, gdyby Thrawn zaczął okazywać jej jakieś względy. Gdyby zrobił coś… przewidywalnego. Tymczasem on zastawił na nią sidła i czekał. Może chciał, żeby Pryce uznała, że to był jej własny pomysł? Przestudiował wszystko na jej temat – teraz nawet miał do dyspozycji cały jej dom! – i obmyślił plan, jak przekonać ją do tego, żeby… co takiego? Oddała mu się? Nie, chodziło mu o coś więcej. To musiało być wszystko albo nic.

Miała wrażenie, że ją oszukał. Jej sojusznik, partner… dobre sobie! Był dla niej ideałem! Starała się za nim nadążyć, biegła za nim bez wytchnienia, bez większej nadziei, że go dogoni, że będzie tak dobra, jak on. Starała się! Gdyby tylko powiedział jej, że była już wystarczająco dobra, że ją kochał pomimo jej wad… ale to byłaby jakaś skaza na jego wspaniałym wizerunku. Kochać taką kobietę? Ona sama miała ochotę go wyśmiać. Jej miłość do niego przynajmniej miała głębszy sens, ale jego do niej? Gdyby kiedyś jej o tym wspomniał w towarzyskiej rozmowie, nie uwierzyłaby mu wcale.

Teraz jednak mu wierzyła przede wszystkim dlatego, że miał do niej o to pretensje.

\- Dobrze – powiedział tak chłodno, że od tego przeszedł ją po plecach dreszcz. – Wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego nie chcesz być moją partnerką, i mam nadzieję, że nie usłyszę od ciebie żadnych cytatów z tych romantycznych holofilmów, które tak uwielbiasz.

\- Dobrze – odwarknęła, gorącym gniewem próbując przezwyciężyć jego emocjonalny chłód. – To jest tak oczywiste, że ty, wielki admirał i strateg, powinieneś to od razu dostrzec.

Zaczerpnęła powietrza i wyznała mu:

\- Nie jestem dla ciebie dość dobra. Proszę. Masz swoją odpowiedź.

Prychnął, a potem zaczął świdrować ją wzrokiem, jakby chciał wyciągnąć z niej coś innego, bardziej, jego zdaniem, prawdopodobnego.

\- Czy nie widzisz tego, że jestem fatalną partnerką? – zapytała go więc. – Z trudem mnie znosisz i… no tak.

Zaśmiała się gorzko. Sztucznie. Smutno.

\- Tego ci brakuje, tak? – spojrzała wymownie na swoje łóżko. – No to chodź. Zróbmy to wreszcie.

\- Nie – wycedził. – Brakuje mi twojej akceptacji. Próbuję coś zmienić, zbudować coś tutaj, z tobą, a ty zachowujesz się tak, jakbym był twoim wrogiem. Dlaczego? Dlaczego trzymasz mnie na dystans?

Milczała, więc odpowiedział sam sobie:

\- Wiem, że się boisz. Obserwuję cię od dawna. Ile dotychczas mieliśmy możliwości, żeby się do siebie zbliżyć? Pięćdziesiąt cztery. Gdybyś wykonała jakiś przyzwalający gest albo powiedziała choć słowo, ale nie, ty… musiałaś zawsze wytyczać granice. Ja to widzę, nie potrafię nie widzieć tego, jak sztywniejesz, jak zaczynasz się przy mnie denerwować. Dokładnie tak, jak teraz.

\- A niby jak mam się nie denerwować? – żachnęła się. – Wtargnąłeś do mojej sypialni i nie chcesz z niej wyjść. To jest moja prywatna przestrzeń, rozumiesz? Na gwiezdnych niszczycielach chyba też istnieje coś takiego?

\- Owszem – odrzekł.

Tylko tyle. To wystarczyło, by zaczęła się niepokoić jeszcze bardziej. Thrawn niewątpliwie to dostrzegł.

\- Sądziłem, że jeśli nie będę naruszał wyznaczonych przez ciebie granic, stopniowo je zniesiesz i dopuścisz mnie do siebie bliżej – kontynuował nieco łagodniejszym, ale też i trochę zrezygnowanym tonem. – Niestety ta strategia się nie sprawdziła, stąd też uznałem, że należy podjąć bardziej zdecydowane kroki. Arihndo, słuchasz mnie?

\- Tak – potwierdziła.

\- Jesteśmy na twoim terenie. Nie mam na sobie onieśmielającego munduru ani broni przy pasie. Jesteśmy tu tylko we dwoje i jak dobrze wiesz, jesteśmy sojusznikami i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cię skrzywdzić.

\- Tak, wiem – odparła. – Po co mi to mówisz?

\- Bo najwyraźniej rozumiesz to wszystko opacznie – oświadczył. – Chcę partnerstwa, a nie tylko tej niekończącej się wymiany przysług. I kiedy staram się ci pomóc, to nie robię tego dlatego, że oczekuję od ciebie jakiejś zapłaty w naturze. Ty zaś wciąż wymyślasz, co jeszcze mógłbym od ciebie dostać, ale nie próbujesz nawet być ze mną szczera.

\- Tego sobie życzysz? – zapytała go. – Szczerości?

A kiedy przytaknął jej, oznajmiła mu:

\- Wszystko, o co mnie podejrzewasz, to prawda. Batonn. Aresztowania moich przeciwników na Lothalu bez dbania o procedury. Ludzie tutaj mnie nienawidzą, a nawet nie wiedzą połowy tego, co ty. Myślisz, że jestem okropną osobą? Na pewno tak myślisz!

\- Myślę, że jesteś dobrą gubernator, a dla Imperium tylko to się liczy – odpowiedział Thrawn. – Dla mnie natomiast największe znaczenie ma prawda. Nie okłamuj mnie. Nigdy.

\- To nie oznacza, że będę mówić ci wszystko – odrzekła Arihnda. – Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedział niektórych rzeczy. Naprawdę.

\- I vice versa. Jeśli jednak zadam ci bezpośrednie pytanie, odpowiesz mi na nie zgodnie z prawdą?

Zawahała się. To był błąd, bo Thrawn natychmiast to zauważył i uznał, że nie można było na niej polegać.

\- Odpowiem zgodnie z prawdą – zapewniła go Pryce, ale niestety zrobiła to odrobinę za późno i teraz nie była już w stanie sprawić, by Thrawn jej całkowicie zaufał.

Chiss przez moment lustrował ją wzrokiem, jakby ją oceniał, a potem zapytał:

\- Jak twoim zdaniem miałaby wyglądać nasza relacja?

\- Jak miałaby?

\- Tak. Jakie są twoje oczekiwania?

Zaśmiała się nerwowo.

\- To znaczy, że mogę mieć jakieś?

Odmruknął coś i choć nie znała tego słowa, w mig zrozumiała jego znaczenie.

\- Nie utrudniam – rzuciła na swoją obronę. – Sam powiedziałeś, że nie chcesz wymiany przysług. Gdybym teraz sobie czegoś zażyczyła, to byłoby jak kolejna przysługa, prawda?

Thrawn uniósł brwi.

\- Ja mam oczekiwania – powiedział.

Z pewnością miał! I to takie, którym nie była w stanie sprostać!

Jej ciało napięło się wówczas jak struna. Z niemałym wysiłkiem wymamrotała:

\- Jakie to oczekiwania? Mam się zmienić? W kogo?

Zawsze zadawała sobie to pytanie. W kogo? Kim niby miała się stać, żeby Thrawn wreszcie ją pokochał?

\- Zmienić się – prychnął wtedy. – Ile razy słyszałem te słowa. Kierowane do mnie, rzecz jasna – dodał tonem wyjaśnienia. – I zmieniłem się. Zapragnąłem więcej. Więcej zwycięstw, twojego podziwu… Tak, Arihndo. Chciałem, żebyś mnie podziwiała. Twoje pocałunki były takie słodkie. Oczywiście, że chciałem więcej i nadal chcę. Czy to za wiele?

Spojrzał na nią, a ona nie wiedziała, co mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Za szybko – stwierdził Thrawn. – Ale być może nie ma już czasu na zwłokę. Chcę, żebyś była przy mnie. I żebyś pozwoliła mi być przy tobie.

\- Ale masz oczekiwania – mruknęła.

\- Tak – odparł zdecydowanie. – To nie może dalej tak wyglądać. Krok do przodu i dwa kroki do tyłu, jak w jakimś tańcu. Jeśli zmieniłaś zdanie, powiedz mi to od razu, a nie będę od ciebie niczego więcej wymagał.

\- Nie zmieniłam – odpowiedziała mu. – Ale potrzebuję czasu. To nie jest dobry moment na… nie wiem, czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz.

\- Nie wiesz – odburknął. – Wydaje ci się, że rzucisz mi jakiś ochłap, a ja się tym zadowolę? Nie obrażaj mnie w ten sposób.

\- Och? Ten „ochłap” to ja, przykro mi, że liczyłeś na coś lepszego!

Zmarszczył czoło.

\- Teraz nie jesteś sobą – uznał. – Wiem, że jest ci ciężko i dlatego tu jestem. Z tobą. Zajmuję się tobą jak medyk rannym żołnierzem i pragnę tego, żeby ta kuracja się powiodła. Chwilami natomiast odnoszę wrażenie, że to przeze mnie jest z tobą gorzej. Że pomyliłem się w mojej ocenie, że wcale nie chcesz być ze mną i że pozwalasz mi przy sobie być, ponieważ to ja potrzebuję tego.

I wtedy zaskoczył ją wiadomością:

\- Thrass nie żyje. Nie mam już rodziny.

\- Przykro mi – odpowiedziała automatycznie.

Wielki admirał skrzywił się, jakby od środka rozsadzał go ból albo gniew. A może to były oba te uczucia równocześnie?

\- Nie chcę twojego współczucia – odrzekł. – Potrzebuję z kimś o tym pomówić, o tym, że żałuję… że nie zabiłem wtedy tamtych ludzi, bo wówczas on by przeżył.

Pryce nie miała pojęcia, co takiego stało się z bratem Thrawna i dlaczego ten umarł, i instynktownie wyczuła, że wielki admirał nie chciał jej tego tłumaczyć, a jedynie musiał na głos wypowiedzieć te słowa, przy kimś, kto nie mógł go za nie potępić.

Przez to jego wyznanie Pryce poczuła się wyjątkowo niezręcznie. Nigdy nie była zbytnio empatyczna, nie potrafiła pocieszać innych, a w jej obecnym stanie trudno jej było dobrać właściwe słowa, czy na dobrą sprawę znaleźć jakąkolwiek odpowiedź na takie oświadczenie. Jedyna myśl, która przyszła jej do głowy, brzmiała: Thrawn wycierpiał więcej niż ona, a radził sobie znacznie lepiej od niej. Ona przynajmniej wciąż miała swoich rodziców. W końcu, gdy się do niego odezwała, znów rzekła rzecz całkowicie niestosowną:

\- Nienawidzisz mnie za to, prawda? Za to, co zrobiłam na Batonn.

Thrawn drgnął, a potem spojrzał na nią niemalże z wyrzutem.

\- Myślisz, że aż tak bardzo się tym przejmuję? – zapytał ją. – Tym, ile osób wtedy zabiłaś?

Zrobił znaczącą pauzę, a później kontynuował:

\- Wiem, że dało się postąpić inaczej; że można było zmniejszyć straty. Ale to nie ja miałem wtedy ten przeklęty przycisk w dłoni, a na powierzchni nie było mojej rodziny. Za to byłaś tam ty.

Westchnął.

\- Nie powinno cię tam być w ogóle, a jednak nie powstrzymałem cię przed pójściem tam.

\- Nie byłbyś w stanie mnie powstrzymać – odrzekła.

\- I to jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze – stwierdził.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- Spotkała mnie w końcu za to kara, wiesz? Karma wraca, jak to mówią.

\- Krayt spit.

\- Słucham?

\- To wyrażenie, które…

\- Wiem, co to znaczy, Thrawn. Myślisz, że się mylę?

\- Szukasz przyczyny w niewłaściwym miejscu – powiedział. – Pandemia i twoja choroba to nie żadna kara za twoje wcześniejsze uczynki. To kolejne wyzwania, którym musisz stawić czoła. Możemy przez całą noc dyskutować o tym, co nam w życiu nie wyszło, albo spróbować coś zmienić. Co wolisz?


	14. Noc dwudziesta piąta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: depression, self-hatred, panic attacks

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – rzekła Arihnda. – To nie pomaga, wiesz? Przypominanie sobie niektórych scen ze swojej przeszłości w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Gudry, Ottlis, o rany… Chciałabym o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. Mieć normalne życie.

\- Niektórzy dostają drugą szansę – powiedział Thrawn. – Tym jest Imperium. Szansą.

\- Tak myślałam – odparła ze smutkiem Arihnda. – Kiedyś.

\- Imperium to my. I przetrwa, jak długo będziemy silni. Razem. Zdecydowaliśmy tak dawno temu i za późno już na to, by się wycofać.

\- My – powiedziała z pewnym zawahaniem Arihnda, a potem uśmiechnęła się. – My.

\- Udowodnij, że było warto – rzekł Thrawn twardym tonem. – Że to wszystko było potrzebne, żebyśmy znaleźli się tutaj.

Spojrzała na niego i poczuła, że chciał, by utwierdziła go w tym przekonaniu, tak jak nie raz robiła to wcześniej, kiedy coś naruszało jego wiarę w Imperium, a ona swoimi słowami uspokajała go, jak jej się zdawało. Być może to nie tyle to, co mu mówiła, ile sama jej obecność tak na niego działała. Dodawała mu pewności, że zmierzali w słusznym kierunku.

Tyle, że teraz Pryce nie potrafiła dla niego być drogowskazem, ani oparciem.

\- Masz od tego innych – powiedziała. – Całą swoją załogę. Komodor Faro, komandora…

Vanto. Przyjaciela, który przepadł, tak samo, jak niegdysiejsi przyjaciele Arihndy. Zdrajcy!

\- Inni nie wiedzą – odrzekł Thrawn – jak to jest przebyć taką drogę, jak ty i ja. I jak bardzo ciążą te rzeczy, o których nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć.

\- To nie to spędza mi sen z powiek – odparła wówczas. – Tylko to, że nie mam już kontroli nad niczym.

\- Nie masz? Jesteś kowalem swojego losu, gubernator Lothalu.

\- Bez realnej władzy.

\- Jesteś kobietą, którą kocham – rzekł Thrawn – do tego stopnia, że chroniłem cię przed konsekwencjami tego, co stało się na Batonn. Wziąłem winę na siebie, Arihndo.

\- Ach! Czyli to była moja wina!

\- Twoja. Moja. Nasza. Nasze losy są ze sobą splątane. Nie tak łatwo przeciąć tę więź.

\- Ty na pewno to potrafisz. Zostaw mnie.

\- Nie chcę.

Przez moment pojedynkowali się na spojrzenia. Thrawn oczywiście wygrał. Gdy Pryce spuściła wzrok, oznajmił jej:

\- Powiesz mi, że się mylę? Że nie widzę tego, jaka jesteś naprawdę? Ależ widzę to. Twój talent i twoje słabości. Widzę to wyraźnie i wciąż chcę być przy tobie. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo ty byłaś przy mnie, gdy tego potrzebowałem. Pomogłaś mi. Być może chcę to odwzajemnić, a może jedynie pragnę, żebyś nadal dodawała mi sił. Pamiętam, co powiedziałaś o Siódmej Flocie. Weź ją, albo zrobi to ktoś inny. Ale mówiłaś też o czymś więcej.

\- Niby o czym?

\- Ty i twoja oferta – odrzekł Thrawn. – Ty.

Pryce potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nikt inny by mi nie pomógł – stwierdziła. – A tobie jednemu mogłam coś zaproponować. Ty wydawałeś się…

Chiss uniósł brwi pytająco.

\- Sensownym wyjściem – dokończyła szybko.

\- I mężczyzną, który nie chciał od ciebie nic więcej. Do czasu.

Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Możemy to… jakoś… załatwić.

\- Nie chcę niczego załatwiać – odparł Thrawn. – Chcę ciebie. Jeśli mam o ciebie walczyć, zrobię to.

\- Walczyć? Już wygrałeś.

Wpatrywał się w nią wyczekująco, więc dodała:

\- Kocham cię, ale nie umiem… Nie potrafię być z kimś. Ani razu mi to nie wyszło.

\- W pojedynkę to chyba trudne.

\- Przecież ci mówię, że byłam z mężczyznami. I że dla żadnego z nich nie byłam… żaden z nich nie chciał być ze mną…

\- Ich strata – uciął Thrawn.

Przez parę sekund przyglądał jej się, jakby nie był pewien, czy powinien ją pocałować po tym wszystkim, co sobie powiedzieli, a ona sama jakoś nie potrafiła się zdobyć na żaden czuły gest. Niby wiedziała, co w takich sytuacjach robili inni ludzie, ale nigdy, w swoim mniemaniu, nie była taka jak oni, a tym bardziej nie był taki Thrawn.

I jeszcze czuła się przez niego oceniana – myślała o tym, jak to wszystko powinno wyglądać, patrzyła na siebie jego oczami i nie widziała piękna, ani zewnętrznego, ani wewnętrznego, a jedynie zdesperowaną kobietę, która bardzo pragnęła tego, żeby ktoś taki jak Thrawn ją pokochał. Przez to paraliżował ją strach. To przypominało taniec, do którego nie znało się kroków. Prędzej czy później musiała się potknąć. Wygłupić się.

Chciała zamknąć oczy i zniknąć, na moment znaleźć się gdzie indziej, gdzieś, gdzie wszystko było proste. Przeskoczyć do kolejnego etapu bez mierzenia się z tą trudną sytuacją. Kiedyś, być może, odnalazłaby się w niej z łatwością, zachowałaby się naturalnie, jak każda kobieta, której ukochany mężczyzna wyznał miłość. Teraz jednakże czuła się nie na swoim miejscu, jak stara aktorka, której kazano grać młódkę, a na domiar złego jeszcze improwizować! Mimo to Arihnda wolałaby chyba, żeby rzeczywiście był to plan jakiegoś tandetnego holofilmu, bo wówczas padłoby w końcu zbawienne „cięcie!”, a każdą popsutą scenę można byłoby zawsze powtórzyć, a nie życie, w którym popełnione błędy o wiele trudniej było naprawić.

Chciała dać Thrawnowi pocałunek idealny, filmowy, i wiedzieć, jak się zachować później, jak sprawić, żeby ta miłosna machina działała dalej bez szwanku. Właściwie nie ustalili nic, wielki admirał po prostu powiedział jej to, co chciała usłyszeć – i parę rzeczy, których wolałaby nie – lecz nie zdecydowali, czy od tej pory „byli razem” tak na poważnie, czy jedynie na próbę, a zatem do czasu, aż Arihnda coś spieprzy. Tak bowiem musiało się stać, to było nieuniknione. Thrawn miał swoje plany, a więc również i plan na nią, wyobrażał sobie jakoś to ich „bycie razem”, no i oczywiście miał też swoje oczekiwania.

Z pewnością kłamał, kiedy twierdził, że nie obchodziło go to, co zrobiła. Pryce wiedziała, że był wtedy na nią zły. Widziała jego twarz. Z drugiej strony ilekroć spotykali się później, zachowywał się normalnie – wedle jego własnych standardów – i rozmawiał z nią w przyjaznym tonie. To ona zadręczała się tym i innymi rzeczami, denerwowała się, że Thrawn wcześniej czy później wywlecze na wierzch wszystkie brudy i że znajdzie sposób, by przykładnie ją ukarać. Dlatego nigdy nie powiedziała mu, co tak naprawdę do niego czuła. Tym samym dałaby mu wszak do ręki potężny oręż przeciw sobie, tak łatwo mógłby ją wówczas zranić, jednym słowem. A może torturowałby ją niepewnością i złudną nadzieją? Albo postanowiłby złamać jej serce?

Zrobiło jej się słabo. A jeśli to miała być jej kara?

\- Mogę usiąść obok ciebie na łóżku? – zapytał ją wtenczas Thrawn.

\- Nie. To znaczy… lepiej już idź.

Nie chciała niczego zepsuć, a w swoim obecnym stanie była do tego zdolna. Wszystko przychodziło jej z niemałym trudem.

\- Pójdę, kiedy zaśniesz – zadecydował Thrawn.

Żachnęła się wtedy:

\- Czyli nigdy!

Tak właśnie w owej chwili się czuła: jak gdyby nie dane jej było zasnąć już nigdy więcej, jakby była skazana na to, by trwać w swoim zmęczeniu, a potem prawdopodobnie umrzeć z wyczerpania.

\- To niemożliwe – orzekł wielki admirał. – Potrzebowałabyś stymulantów.

\- Mam ciebie. I to wszystko.

Oczywiście miała na myśli Lothal z jego mieszkańcami i ich problemami. Z pandemią i Rebelią.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej tak, jak zwykł to robić, kiedy wpadł na jakiś genialny w jego przekonaniu pomysł, i oznajmił jej:

\- Pomogę ci zasnąć.

\- No jasne – odmruknęła. – I co zrobisz? Zanudzisz mnie swoimi wywodami o sztuce?

\- Jeśli będzie to konieczne – odrzekł niezrażony jej ciętą ripostą. – Ale wpierw pokażę ci, jak się wyciszyć. Chodzi o kontrolę oddechu. Ta umiejętność przydaje się w wielu sytuacjach: na mostku w trakcie bitwy, w bezpośrednim starciu, a także kiedy starasz się zasnąć po wyjątkowo stresującym dniu lub na parę godzin przed planowaną ofensywą.

\- To jakieś zen?

\- Nie. To chissańska praktyka. Najpierw musisz zapanować nad sobą, zanim zaczniesz kierować innymi.

\- Wszystko to brzmi pięknie, ale w moim przypadku raczej to się nie sprawdzi – powiedziała Pryce. – Myślisz, że nie próbowałam? Wszyscy cały czas to powtarzają: panuj nad sobą, nie okazuj złości ani smutku, uśmiechaj się pogodnie. Aż mam przez to ochotę krzyczeć. Już prędzej to by mi pomogło. Gdybym mogła się na kimś wyżyć czy wysadzić w powietrze jakiś budynek.

Kiedy Thrawn popatrzył na nią dziwnie, rzuciła:

\- Nie mów, że nie czujesz satysfakcji, czy chociażby ulgi, kiedy zabijasz wrogów i niszczysz ich statki. To takie… wyzwalające, czyż nie?

\- Nieszczególnie – stwierdził. – Byłoby takie, gdyby za jednym zamachem udało mi się pozbyć ich wszystkich, ale nawet wtedy po pewnym czasie pojawiliby się po prostu nowi przeciwnicy.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam na myśli to, że w ten sposób możesz się wyzbyć negatywnych emocji – rzekła Pryce – i jeszcze cię za to pochwalą, za odwagę i waleczność. Kobietom natomiast każe się tłumić agresję. A może ja nie chcę tego robić? Co jeśli wolałabym raz na zawsze uwolnić się od tego, co we mnie siedzi, niż ukrywać to i jeszcze – dodała cynicznie – liczyć oddechy.

\- Proszę bardzo – odparł Thrawn. – Możemy rano się pojedynkować. Aczkolwiek, jeśli chcesz zwyciężyć w walce, musisz się skupić: na chwili obecnej, na swoim przeciwniku. Co więcej, jeśli się nie wyśpisz, przegrasz od razu na starcie. Będziesz musiała walczyć nie tylko z wrogiem, ale też z samą sobą.

\- Chcę zasnąć – warknęła na niego Arihnda. – Próbowałam różnych sposobów, zużyłam wszystkie leki nasenne, jakie miałam, przeszłam przez te medytacyjne bzdury, słuchałam relaksacyjnej muzyki i liczyłam szturmowców. Stąd też wiem, że to zwyczajnie nie działa. Nawet moje leki nasenne nie zawsze działały, a nie mogłam brać mocniejszych… w końcu muszę wstawać rano, nie mogę ot tak sobie zapaść z wielogodzinną śpiączkę. A ty mi radzisz wyciszyć się! Jakby to było takie proste! Oddychaj głęboko, nie myśl o niczym! I to niby ma poskutkować?

\- Po pierwsze: źle oddychasz – stwierdził Thrawn. – A po drugie: nie dasz rady nie myśleć o niczym. Musisz się skoncentrować na jednej rzeczy i myśleć tylko o niej, dopóki się nie uspokoisz.

\- Na jakiej rzeczy?

\- Twój umysł sam ją wybierze. Nie walcz z tym.

\- Ach, wspaniale! Mój umysł na pewno dokona dobrego wyboru, szczególnie tuż przed zaśnięciem. Już to widzę…

Zabrakło jej tchu, kiedy zaczęły jej się przypominać przerażające sceny, których kiedyś była świadkiem. O takich rzeczach najczęściej myślała nocą. Mało brakowało, a zaczęłaby się trząść.

Thrawn, tym razem bez pytania, usiadł obok niej. To powstrzymało jej drgawki. Z miejsca zrobiła się sztywna jak kołek.

\- Oddychaj – polecił jej – przeponą.

Położył dłoń na jej brzuchu i oświadczył:

\- Chcę poczuć twój oddech.

Wykonała więc posłusznie kilka takich oddechów, ale na dłuższą metę to ćwiczenie okazało się dla niej zbyt męczące i musiała wrócić do swojego zwykłego rytmu. Odetchnęła pełną piersią, przyciskając obie dłonie do miejsca, w którym mogła wyczuć mocne bicie swojego serca.

Thrawn zaczekał chwilę, zanim nakazał jej:

\- Połóż się na plecach.

Ta prosta czynność nieoczekiwanie sprawiła jej spory problem. To pewnie przez to, że Thrawn ją obserwował, nie mogła się właściwie ułożyć na łóżku, gdzieś pomiędzy nim a ścianą. Gdy tylko zmieniła pozycję, poczuła się tak, jakby znalazła się nagle w potrzasku. Thrawn górował nad nią i jeszcze znajdował się tak blisko niej! Poprawił jej poduszkę, a potem skrytykował ją za to, że źle trzymała swoje nogi.

\- Rozłóż je szerzej. O tak.

Uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli to on sam je ustawi i być może miał rację, ale Arihnda nie umiała nie dopatrzeć się podtekstu w tym, co zrobił, a przez to spięła się jeszcze bardziej.

Thrawn popatrzył na nią tak, jakby pierwszy raz widział na oczy coś takiego. I pewnie tak było, bo podczas swoich treningów wielki admirał miał do czynienia wyłącznie z zawodowymi żołnierzami, którzy bez szemrania wykonywali karkołomne ćwiczenia kondycyjne, a tacy zaś, jak ona, odpadali już na samym początku długiej i trudnej drogi wojskowej kariery. Pryce, zwłaszcza w swoim domowym ubraniu, nie przypominała żołnierki, lecz raczej jedną z adeptek „szkoły rodzenia”, jeszcze bez brzucha, na samym początku ciąży, nieco przytłoczoną i przerażoną perspektywą przyszłego macierzyństwa, ale wpierw – porodu. Nigdy nie planowała znaleźć się w takim położeniu, a już szczególnie z wiszącym jej nad głową wielkim admirałem Thrawnem, który rozkazywał jej „oddychać”, wciąż trzymając dłoń na jej brzuchu.

\- Nie mogę – wymamrotała Arihnda. – Umrę.

Jego wargi drgnęły lekko, jakby bardzo go tym rozbawiła. Przez sekundę miała ochotę go zamordować i pewnie by to zrobiła, gdyby naprawdę była z nim w ciąży.

\- Czemu to niby na służyć? – odezwała się znowu, przemyślnie, bo nawiązanie dialogu dawało jej szansę na krótką przerwę od tych męczących ćwiczeń.

\- Twój organizm można oszukać – poinformował ją Thrawn. – Przekonać go do tego, że w domowym zaciszu grozi ci śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo, by zaczął przygotowywać się do walki lub ucieczki, albo świadomie zablokować tego typu niepożądaną reakcję. W ten sposób zachowasz spokój nawet w najbardziej stresującej sytuacji. Oddychaj. Myśl o tym, co tu i teraz. Obserwuj, analizuj. I oddychaj.

Na czym innym miała się skupić, jeśli nie na nim?

\- Mów do mnie – poprosiła go wtedy. – Pomóż mi.

Zabrał wówczas rękę i nakazał jej, by w tym samym miejscu położyła swoją.

\- Musisz to zrobić sama – powiedział.

\- Nie ma mowy – odparła. – Obiecałeś mi pomóc.

\- I pomogłem.

\- Akurat.

Podniosła się i usiadła na łóżku. Thrawn uniósł brwi pytająco.

\- Myślę, że jest inny sposób, by rozwiązać moje problemy – powiedziała – z oddychaniem.

Dotknęła delikatnie jego policzka i rzekła:

\- No dalej. Pomóż.

Przez nieznośnie długą chwilę wpatrywał się w nią, w jej oczy, a potem w jej usta, zanim pochylił się, by ją pocałować.

Tak! Nie miała żadnego planu, nie wiedziała, do czego dążą, poza tym, żeby być blisko siebie, a potem jeszcze bliżej. Zaczęli się obejmować ciasno, nie przestając się całować, i przez moment wszystko było dobrze, jak w filmie, ale parę sekund później… Arihnda zapomniała o oddychaniu i to pewnie przez to zakręciło jej się w głowie. Przerwała pocałunek, a może to Thrawn go przerwał, trudno jej było stwierdzić to jasno, tak samo, jak to, w jaki sposób znalazła się nagle w pozycji leżącej, a obraz wokół niej zaczął się rozmywać.

\- Impresjonizm – mruknęła.

Wydawało jej się, że tak Thrawn określił ten styl malarski, a teraz uwięził ją w takim właśnie obrazie… a może to ona sama się w nim uwięziła?

\- Oddychaj – usłyszała jego spokojny, melodyjny głos. – Oddychaj, Arihndo.

Myślała, że zwymiotuje. To było gorsze niż przypadkowe wciągnięcie przyprawy, którą wysypał na nią ten drań Ghadi. Gorsze, bo czuła wstyd. Spod jej zaciśniętych powiek zaczęły sączyć się łzy.

\- Organizm można oszukać – powiedział Thrawn, ocierając dłonią jej mokre policzki. – Ciało zawsze będzie pamiętać, nawet gdy umysł zapomni.

Nie wiedziała, o czym on mówił. I o kim: o sobie czy o niej?

\- Oddychaj – powiedział, a może to ona to pomyślała?

Od kiedy w myślach zaczęła słyszeć jego głos? Może to i dobrze, że go słyszała, bo gdy skupiała się na nim, nie musiała wsłuchiwać się w inny, natarczywy głos, który powtarzał jej: _„spieprzyłaś wszystko”_.

\- Thrawn?

\- Jestem przy tobie – odpowiedział melodyjny głos. – Oddychaj.

_„Nienawidzę cię”_ , oznajmił jej ten drugi głos. _„Musisz umrzeć”_.

\- Muszę?

_„Giń, szmato”_.

Zaczęła się trząść i nie pamiętała już, jak oddychać.

\- Impresjonizm – rzekł Thrawn.

A potem wypowiedział wiele innych słów, mówił i mówił, jakby jego głos mógł ją wyprowadzić z ciemności, gdyby tylko zaczęła za nim podążać. Jego głos. On. Otwarła oczy. Był przy niej.

\- Musisz zostać – powiedziała szybko, zapominając zupełnie o tym, że wcześniej kazała mu się wynosić. – Musisz.

\- Zostanę – odparł Thrawn, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Nigdy nie było tak źle – wyznała mu Pryce. – Nigdy.

\- Zdenerwowałaś się – stwierdził. – Za dużo wrażeń jak na jedną noc.

Miała ochotę się roześmiać albo zaszlochać. Przykryła dłonią usta, by zdusić dźwięk, który się na nie cisnął, niepewna, czy wydobyłby się z nich śmiech czy płacz.

\- Śpimy razem, tak? – zapytała go.

\- Może wolisz, żebym…

Zrobiła mu miejsce obok siebie.

\- Śpimy razem.

Choć bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że w ogóle nie zasną. A Thrawn potem będzie na nią zły, tak bardzo zły, kiedy rano, po bezsennej nocy, po tym przymusowym czuwaniu u jej boku, będzie musiał dalej układać swoje strategie, wlewając w siebie hektolitry kafu.

Pryce skuliła się w kącie łóżka, uświadomiwszy sobie, że wielki nie tylko z nazwy admirał potrzebował znacznie więcej przestrzeni od niej. Być może przywarł tak do niej nie tyle z nagłej potrzeby bliskości, ile z bardziej prozaicznego powodu: gdyby się od niej osunął, spadłby z łóżka. Niemniej Thrawn wydawał się zadowolony z takiego rozwoju sytuacji: oskarżał ją wcześniej o dystansowanie się i nie dopuszczanie go do siebie, a w chwili obecnej mógł całkiem dosłownie osłaniać jej tyły, ba, mógł ją nawet objąć i osłaniać całym sobą. Co może i by było miłe, gdyby Arihnda od czasu do czasu nie trzęsła się jak w febrze, jak jego prywatny wibrator. Zastanawiała się, czy tym samym wywoła u niego jakąś pożądaną czy też w tym przypadku niepożądaną reakcję, czy Thrawn to zignoruje, przetrzyma, czy w końcu zerwie się ze swojego miejsca i ucieknie od niej. Nie dało się spać, jak sądziła Arihnda, z kimś, kto wysyłał tak negatywne wibracje. A jeśli kochało się tę osobę, wówczas tylko cierpiało się bardziej.

Myślała nawet o tym, żeby zacząć się z nim kochać, że może to by jej pomogło – pomogło im obojgu! – że skoncentrowałaby się wtedy na jednej tylko rzeczy: na seksie. Że wtenczas ustałyby jej nocne lęki, bo zamiast bać się, poczułaby przyjemność – nareszcie! – a po wszystkim: spokój, przynajmniej na chwilę. Myślała o Thrawnie i próbowała sobie wmówić, że odniosła wreszcie spektakularne zwycięstwo: że miała wielkiego admirała wyłącznie dla siebie. Ale jakim kosztem! Był tu z nią, a ona nie mogła się z nim kochać, nie była w stanie. Całą swoją energię zużyła na walkę z nim i ze sobą – ale ze sobą najbardziej! I nie przygotowała się w ogóle na to, bo nie wierzyła, że coś takiego kiedykolwiek się zdarzy – że ona i on znajdą się w jednym łóżku – nie zażywała pigułek hormonalnych, nie przykleiła sobie antykoncepcyjnego plastra, nie miała nawet na stoliku nocnym zapasowej paczki prezerwatyw! Była tak zmęczona zamartwianiem się, że nie miała już sił, by cokolwiek zorganizować, i niepokoiła się z tego powodu. Denerwowała się swoim zdenerwowaniem i nakręcała się przez to jeszcze bardziej.

\- Arihndo?

\- Wybacz – wyszeptała. – To chyba był zły pomysł. Może wolisz iść do siebie?

Odgarnął jej włosy i pocałował ją w szyję.

\- Jest dobrze – powiedział. – Nie myśl o tym, co było, ani o tym, co może się zdarzyć, ale skup się na tym, co jest teraz. Jesteś bezpieczna. Nikt cię nie może skrzywdzić.

\- Ty możesz.

\- Nie – odparł. – Nie ciebie. Nigdy.

Otuliła się jego ramionami jak kocem termicznym i ostrożnie oparła się plecami o niego. Czuła jego ciepło i nie umiała się powstrzymać przed tym, by nie przycisnąć swoich zimnych stóp do jego nóg. Ucieszyło ją to, że nie zaprotestował.

Mimowolnie jednak poczuła też wówczas w środku ucisk, coś jakby poczucie winy, a może bardziej niepewność, co takiego Thrawn mógłby zażądać od niej w zamian, czy raczej: czego by nie zażądał, ale czego mógł sobie skrycie życzyć i co mogła – powinna! – mu zaoferować. To wydawało się takie oczywiste.

\- Nie mamy prezerwatyw – powiedziała do ściany.

\- Zorganizujemy jakieś – odrzekł Thrawn zza jej pleców. – Rano się tym zajmiemy. Nie myśl o tym teraz.

A jednak nie mogła o tym nie myśleć, ani o jego odpowiedzi, z której jasno wynikało, że miał ochotę na seks… Po co sama zaczęła ten temat? Coś, co było wygodną wymówką, zabrzmiało jak zachęta, czy, co gorsza, jak rzucone wielkiemu admirałowi wyzwanie. Nagle Pryce poczuła się przytłoczona tym ranem i przyszłym wieczorem i nocą. Thrawn naturalnie zaczął snuć jakieś plany. Sprowokowała go do tego!

Dla niego życie przypominało puzzle – wiedział, jaki obrazek chciał ułożyć, i zbierał kawałek po kawałku… Ona natomiast miała trzy, może cztery niepasujące do siebie elementy i na siłę próbowała je ze sobą połączyć. Złościła się, gdy jej się to nie udawało. Teraz spostrzegła, że zwyczajnie zbyt wielu części jej brakowało, a ona sama nie wiedziała, jak je zdobyć. Może i Thrawn był w stanie poskładać jej życie za nią, oddając jej fragmenty własnej układanki, by wypełnić „dziury”, ale czy tego od niego chciała?

Pomyślała o droidece i nagle rozśmieszyła ją ta nieoczekiwana analogia: ona też była takim popsutym robotem, ale z działającymi osłonami! I także, wprawiona w ruch, mogła zniszczyć wszystko wokół. A Thrawn się nią zachwycał!

\- Już lepiej? – zapytał ją, wyczuwszy zmianę jej nastroju.

\- Tak. Lepiej.

Jeśli „lepiej” oznaczało, że dostrzegła w końcu tragikomizm tej sytuacji, było jej lepiej, choć niekoniecznie lżej.


	15. Dzień dwudziesty szósty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: high-functioning depression/dysthymia, self-doubt, anxiety

Pryce parokrotnie później budziła się w nocy i wówczas gorzko żałowała swojej decyzji, żeby spać u boku wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Musiała wtedy leżeć nieruchomo, zdrętwiała, zamiast przewrócić się na lewy, potem na prawy i znów na lewy bok, odkryć się, przykryć, ponownie się odkryć, podnieść się wreszcie, poszukać swojego datapadu i sprawdzić godzinę… W takich chwilach przychodziły jej do głowy najdziwniejsze myśli. Czytała na przykład artykuły na temat koronawirusa, żeby się upewnić, że na pewno go nie miała, że nie zaraziła się, odbierając od kuriera paczkę i że nie mogła umrzeć przez to, że myła ręce jedynie przez dwadzieścia osiem sekund, a nie przez pełne pół minuty. Kiedy jej serce biło w jej odczuciu zbyt szybko, wyszukiwała w holonecie informacje dotyczące zawału serca, nadciśnienia tętniczego czy menopauzy… której oczywiście nie miała, ale kiedy wczytywała się w przeróżne poświęcone temu zagadnieniu artykuły, mogła u siebie zdiagnozować niemalże wszystkie jej objawy.

Najgorzej było między trzecią a czwartą nad ranem, w tak zwanej porze samobójców, gdy gubernator zaczynała na poważnie się zastanawiać, czy nie cierpiała czasem na jakąś chorobę psychiczną. I tak, edukując się nocami, raz we własnym mniemaniu miała „tylko” depresję, innym razem zaburzenia lękowe, czasem jedno i drugie, doprawione jeszcze schizofrenią, która przejawiać się miała tym, że…

Po tym, jak już zwlekła się z łóżka i wypiła kaf, Arihnda zwykle zaczynała się czuć „normalnie” i to sprawiało, że ogarniało ją wtenczas zwątpienie. Czy faktycznie była na coś chora? A może wyłącznie jej się tak zdawało? Każdy, kto pełnił odpowiedzialną funkcję i miał wiele problemów na głowie, od czasu do czasu źle sypiał. Czy było to powód do paniki? Bynajmniej. W takich momentach „normalności” Arihnda nie potrafiła sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, co takiego czuła podczas poprzedniego… epizodu. Czemu nie mogła spać? Czemu leżała skulona w łóżku i wydawało jej się, że niebawem umrze?

Sytuacja ulegała całkowitemu odwróceniu, kiedy Pryce znajdowała się „po drugiej stronie”. Arihnda po drugiej stronie lustra, w krainie własnych wyobrażeń i lęków! Wtedy ta zewnętrzna Arihnda, praworęczna, która serce miała po lewej stronie, w jej subiektywnym odczuciu była jakimś fantastycznym wytworem. Gubernator Pryce – tak mówiono na tamtą, czyli na nią. Tyle, że ona nocami, w całkowitych ciemnościach, nie była nią, nie była gubernator Pryce.

Przeczytała nawet w fachowej literaturze, jak to się nazywało. Depersonalizacja. Syndrom oszusta. Miała teraz ogromną wiedzę na ten temat, bo gdy nie spała, chętnie dokształcała się w dziedzinie wszelkich możliwych chorób psychicznych. Co nie znaczyło wcale, że chciała odrzucić swoje, czy też nieswoje, gubernatorskie życie i poświęcić się medycynie! O co to, to nie. Zresztą, robiła to z czysto samolubnych pobudek. Czytanie takich rzeczy zaczęło ją stopniowo uspokajać. Nie miała choroby afektywnej dwubiegunowej na przykład. To niewątpliwie była dobra wiadomość.

Pryce trochę jednak martwiła się możliwą schizofrenią, choć ta, jako choroba endogenna, powinna być u niej łatwa do zdiagnozowania i ujawnić się dużo wcześniej. I skoro żadne głosy nie kazały jej niczego robić, to chyba był znak, że nie na to chorowała. Niemniej jednak jej myśli czasem brzmiały obco i stawały się względem niej napastliwe, a wówczas Arihnda czuła się tak, jakby ktoś nieistniejący nieustannie ją rugał. I naprawdę nie raz słyszała w swojej głowie te słowa: „nie jesteś dość dobra”.

To się leczyło chyba elektrowstrząsami? A może działało to też w drugą stronę? Czy porażenie prądem mogło coś takiego u niej wywołać? Miała przecież kiedyś… wypadek. Jakże miło byłoby wskazać jedną konkretną przyczynę jej obecnego stanu, jeszcze taką niezależną od niej, zamiast podejrzewać, że na tę jej nieokreśloną chorobę wpłynęło całe jej dotychczasowe życie. W takim razie nic nie dałoby się zrobić, prawda? Jedna zła decyzja pociągała za sobą kolejną… i z czasem Arihnda zatraciła w sobie zdolność podejmowania tych dobrych. Gdy było się złą osobą, wszystko szło już z górki, czyż nie? Mogło być tylko gorzej i gorzej.

Tak myślała, leżąc przyciśnięta do Thrawna, kiedy coś, ta jej choroba, ściskało ją w dołku. Obudziła Chissa raz celowo, a za drugim razem nieintencjonalnie i do trzeciego razu starała się za wszelką cenę już nie dopuścić. Bowiem wyrwany z głębokiego snu Thrawn był… uciążliwy. Chciał od niej usłyszeć, co się działo – jak gdyby ona mogła to wiedzieć! – a potem zadręczał ją tymi swoimi chissańskimi ćwiczeniami relaksacyjnymi.

W jego przekonaniu Pryce po prostu miewała senne koszmary z powodu jakichś przykrych i z czasem zapomnianych przez nią dawnych doświadczeń. Ale to wcale nie było to. Arihnda wiedziałaby, gdyby to, co wydarzyło się na Batonn, wstrząsnęło nią i spowodowało traumę. A tak nie było. I nie świadczyło to o jej odporności psychicznej, ale o tym, że była po prostu podłą osobą. Złą do szpiku kości. Morderczynią. Nie, to nie Gudry nawiedzał ją nocami, ani nawet nie lęk przed tym, że ktoś w końcu pozna prawdę, bo ktoś już wiedział. Thrawn. On o wszystkim wiedział. No może nie o wszystkim i nie w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, ale potrafił połączyć ze sobą pewne fakty, a potem, po jakimś czasie, wydusić z Pryce wreszcie przyznanie się do winy. Jeśli tym było w istocie jej potwierdzenie, że wielki admirał miał rację, oczywiście, i że była złą, złą osobą. Potworem.

Tym odkryciem Thrawn chyba niespecjalnie się przejął, bo chodziło mu tylko o weryfikację jego teorii. Wcześniej z kolei miał obsesję na punkcie doomium, musiał wiedzieć, po co je wydobywano. Najwyraźniej uwielbiał prowadzić te swoje śledztwa, a kiedy zaczynał usilnie szukać, naturalnie wynajdywał jakąś zbrodnię. Może z czasem przestało go to dziwić? Praprzyczyną powstania Imperium zapewne także była jakaś okropna zbrodnia, ale czy to było ważne? Ci, którzy wiedzieli za dużo, źle sypiali – albo zasypiali snem wiecznym. Pryce należała do tych, którzy wiedzieli całkiem sporo. Nic dziwnego, że cierpiała na bezsenność.

Tak to można było racjonalnie sobie wytłumaczyć. Tajemnice, problemy zawodowe, kłopoty osobiste. Jeden strzał z blastera, jeden wybuch. Jeden pieron, co właściwie ją tak męczyło. Musiała znaleźć remedium, w przeciwnym razie… to mogło się ciągnąć za nią do końca jej dni, ten cień depresji by za nią nieustannie kroczył, raz dłuższy, raz krótszy, w świetle takich albo innych gwiazd, takich albo innych wydarzeń. Co z tego, że Gudry? Co z tego, że Ottlis? Ghadi, Juahir… Gdyby to była jedna osoba i jedno traumatyczne zdarzenie, to wszystko byłoby znacznie prostsze. Pryce wymyśliłaby, jak tę sprawę zakończyć. Ktoś ją skrzywdził, a ona chciała się zemścić. I tyle. To miało sens.

Podczas długich bezsennych nocy Arihnda zastanawiała się, kto jeszcze mógł kiedyś wyrządzić jej zło, a kogo nie dopadła później. Ale chyba nie było takiej osoby. Albo ta jej krzywda nie była tak oczywista. Może coś przeoczyła, nie dostrzegła, że ktoś ją sprytnie zmanipulował i sprawił, że zaczęła myśleć w określony sposób? Kto był temu winien? Pierwsza osoba, która ją wyśmiała i nazwała „głupią” i to na dodatek publicznie? Czy ten ktoś, kto postawił jej poprzeczkę zbyt wysoko, celowo, by nie mogła jej przeskoczyć? Pierwszy mężczyzna, a właściwie chłopak, który ją odtrącił? Czy może przyjaciółka, która plotkowała za jej plecami? Pierwsza „zdrada”, taka dziecięca, pierwsze wytykanie palcami? A może to akurat była dobra rzecz, bo przez to Arihnda zaczęła się starać bardziej, a z czasem spostrzegła, że zachowując się „właściwie”, mogła zdobyć sympatię wszystkich wokół? Nie, nie sympatię – tylko szacunek! Tylko to się liczyło – żeby inni ją szanowali! Żeby nikt nigdy więcej nie powiedział o niej „głupia”, „nic nie warta”.

Przez Thrawna niekiedy tak się czuła. Ale on był geniuszem! Nie powinna była się z nim porównywać, ani z komodor Faro czy eks-komandorem Vanto, którzy w mig chwytali, o czym Thrawn do nich mówił. Przecież nie miała ich wiedzy ani doświadczenia. Ile razy była na mostku gwiezdnego niszczyciela? W trakcie walki? Nic nie mogła poradzić na to, że myślała jak cywil, jak polityk, a nie jak żołnierz, a tym bardziej dowódca wojskowy. I czy było w tym coś złego?

Być może. Thrawn gardził polityką. A skoro miał złe mniemanie o politykach, to o niej pewnie także? Pryce była dla niego użyteczna, bo Chiss sam nie chciał się babrać w tym politycznym perfumowanym gównie. A kiedy weszło się już do tego szamba, coś zawsze się do ciebie przyklejało. Nie mogło być inaczej. Pryce wybrała taką, a nie inną profesję i ze wszystkich możliwych akurat tę, którą Thrawn pogardzał. Gorzej mogłoby być tylko wtedy, gdyby była zbiegłą Jedi albo przemytniczką przypraw. Wówczas wielki admirał nie zdobyłby się względem niej na żadne cieplejsze uczucia.

Może to, że ją lubił, znaczyło, że była słabą gubernator? Może tylko jej się wydawało, że była przebiegłą panią polityk, a tymczasem, co Thrawn od razu zauważył, były to jedynie pozory? Może Pryce była w tym świecie taką małą dziewczynką, która próbuje zaimponować innym, a ci udawali, że traktują ją poważnie? Przecież tak właśnie było, kiedy towarzyszyła admirałowi Konstantine’owi podczas jednej z misji! Tak było, ilekroć postawiła stopę na pokładzie _Chimaery_! Jej mundur i przypięta do jej piersi gubernatorska plakietka musiały śmieszyć wszystkich wojskowych! Co z tego, że się przebrała, nie była jedną z nich!

Takie myśli kłębiły się w jej głowie, jak mgła, czy raczej smog ponad Lothal City, a ona wiedziała, że nie mogła się z nimi zdradzić przed Thrawnem. Drzemała przytulona do niego, udając przed nim i przed samą sobą, że to on stanowił najlepsze lekarstwo na jej smutki. Bo gdyby wyznała mu prawdę, zostawiłby ją. Dla jej własnego dobra.

To też ją denerwowało. Że i przed nim musiała także grać lepszą wersję siebie. Udawać, że ta jego niekonwencjonalna terapia działała, „dziękuję, już mi lepiej”, bo inaczej… co właściwie? Zamknięto by ją w zakładzie dla obłąkanych? Czym to by się tak naprawdę różniło od jej obecnego życia? Przymusowa izolacja… Tyle, że to lekarze, a nie wielki admirał sprawowaliby nad nią pieczę, przymuszali do zażywania jakichś leków, po których siedziałaby otępiała, patrzyłaby na nagą ścianę i zastanawiała się, czemu tak wygląda jej życie. Wolała już to: cztery ściany swojej własnej rezydencji i gubernatorskie obowiązki, które przynajmniej pozwalały jej się skupić na czymś innym niż na kontemplowaniu wszystkich swoich życiowych porażek. I cóż z tego, że przy okazji to, co działo się na Lothalu, podnosiło jej ciśnienie? Nie mogła przed tym uciec. Nie w biały kaftan, bo to oznaczałoby… jej ostateczną klęskę. Koniec jej kariery i wszystkiego. Nieodwracalnie straciłaby szacunek swojego otoczenia. Po czymś takim musiałaby chyba emigrować na jakąś bezludną planetę poza granicami Imperium.

Dlatego każdego dnia wstawała rano, zdeterminowana, by wytrzymać jeszcze jeden dzień. Jeszcze jeden i kolejny. Niemal każdy był dla niej jak wymierzony jej siarczysty policzek, ale to i tak było lepsze niż cios pięścią w brzuch, nieprawdaż? Poza tym praca… miała pracę do wykonania.

Tak było i dnia dwudziestego szóstego od ogłoszenia na Lothalu stanu kwarantanny. Pryce mogła sobie pogratulować, że przetrwała te dwadzieścia sześć dni i że nie zwariowała do końca, tylko tak trochę. Ociupinkę. Prawie niezauważalnie. I wyłącznie Thrawn o tym wiedział, bo, no cóż, on zawsze musiał o wszystkim wiedzieć. Ale i jego dało się oszukać. „Już mi lepiej”. „Naprawdę”.

Przespał się z nią, żeby poczuła się lepiej. To było zarazem szalenie zabawne i przygnębiające. Przespał się z nią nie z miłości, lecz z litości. W jego pocałunkach też nie było specjalnego żaru… no i do niczego więcej nie doszło, z jej winy, oczywiście. To ona go do siebie zniechęciła. Zawsze umiała wszystko zepsuć.

Wstanie z łóżka było dla niej zarazem proste i arcytrudne. Po części nie chciała wcale rozpoczynać tego nowego dnia, miała ochotę zagrzebać się głęboko w pościeli i pozwolić, żeby szybko przeminął, jak te poprzednie. Z drugiej zaś strony to, że w tym samym łóżku leżał wielki admirał Thrawn, sprawiło, że Pryce poczuła przymus ucieczki, z jego ramion w samotność, choćby na chwilę. Poza tym miała na sobie wczorajsze ubranie i zmiana ciuchów na świeże – a wcześniej prysznic! – stanowiły w jej odczuciu całkiem niezły pomysł. Po tym mogłaby się poczuć bardziej jak gubernator, a mniej jak Arihnda. Miała jakiś plan przynajmniej. Wypić kubek kafu, chwycić w dłoń swój datapad, zrobić coś konstruktywnego… jakąś biurokratyczną robotę. I tak do obiadu. A jeśli pracy byłoby więcej – zwykle tak było – to po obiedzie zasiadłaby znowu do swoich obowiązków. A potem mogłaby się trochę przespać. To ostatnie paradoksalnie motywowało ją do działania. Myślała o śnie w kontekście nagrody.

Tyle, że później jakoś nie mogła sama sobie jej przyznać. Nie była dość dobra, nie zrobiła wszystkiego, co powinna była zrobić danego dnia, nie zasługiwała więc na sen. Wstając z łóżka Pryce zwykle się łudziła, że tym razem zapracuje uczciwie na swoją nagrodę, że ten dzień będzie inny od poprzednich, wypijała kaf, brała się do roboty… a potem natłok przeróżnych pilnych spraw zaczynał ją przytłaczać.

Starała się, ale była tylko jedną osobą i zwyczajnie nie była w stanie zrobić wszystkiego sama, a nikomu… nikomu nie mogłaby w pełni zaufać. Tylko dlatego wciąż była gubernator Lothalu, bo nie dopuściła do sytuacji, w której ktokolwiek mógłby ją wygryźć z jej posady. Była perfekcjonistką, czy raczej miała świadomość tego, że przekazując swoje obowiązki komuś innemu, sama kopałaby sobie grób. Miałaby odpowiadać przed Tarkinem za cudze błędy? Za jakiegoś niekompetentnego asystenta? Z drugiej strony jej pracownicy mogli okazać się przebiegli i ambitni, a do niej samej czuć jakąś urazę, i celowo zrobić coś, by zniszczyć jej wizerunek. Takie rzeczy przecież się zdarzały. Pryce zrobiłaby coś takiego sama swojemu niegdysiejszemu pracodawcy, gdyby we właściwym momencie nadarzyła jej się sposobność, by awansować z biura senatora Renkinga prosto na jakąś atrakcyjną posadę w biurze któregoś z Moffów. Zrobiłaby… tak naprawdę zrobiła w końcu coś podobnego: zrujnowała adwokaturę Higher Skies, żeby otrzymać gubernatorski urząd. Miałaby teraz zacząć wierzyć w to, że jej współpracownicy byli inni i lojalni względem niej? Na litość Mocy!

Tak z grubsza wyglądała polityka, której Thrawn nie rozumiał i dzięki temu sypiał spokojnie. Na każdego trzeba było patrzeć jak na potencjalnego sojusznika i jednocześnie potencjalnego wroga. Wyczuwać zawczasu wszelkie możliwe spiski, by móc im przeciwdziałać. Atakować, gdy miało się lepszą pozycję. I utrzymywać ten stan, a ponadto nie pozwolić swoim przeciwnikom się zjednoczyć. Obrać jedną osobę za obiekt ataków i uczynić z niej przykład. Tak…

Pryce sądziła, że inni myśleli o niej równie źle jak ona o nich i o sobie. Jej życie było ciągłą walką, a ona robiła wszystko, by nie polec. Jeśli wyciągnęła jakieś wnioski z incydentu na Batonn, to było to: „oni albo ja”. Oni – mieszkańcy jakiejś odległej planety, na której tylko raz postawiła stopę, i agent Gudry, którego dopiero co poznała i z którym od razu nie przypadli sobie do gustu. Pryce wyobraziła sobie tamtą sytuację jako zero-jedynkową i pociągnęła za spust, a potem wcisnęła przycisk detonatora. _Ja_ zwyciężyło. _Ja_ przetrwało. Czy raczej przetrwała gubernator Pryce. Musiała przetrwać, bo tylko nią Arihnda potrafiła być. Gubernator Pryce.

I teraz, podczas kwarantanny, robiła wszystko, by gubernator Pryce trwała dalej na swoim stanowisku. By świat, który zbudowała wokół siebie z niemałym wszakże trudem, nie rozpadł się nagle, z dnia na dzień. Przez innych, przez nią samą, albo sam z siebie. Przewidując zagrożenie, każdego dnia Arihnda czuła się jak w przeddzień katastrofy. Niby zachowywała się zwyczajnie, wykonywała swoje obowiązki, ale wiedziała, że coś było nie tak, że lada moment coś złego mogło się zdarzyć. Nie miała już nad niczym kontroli! Rebelianci mogli nieoczekiwanie odpalić gdzieś ładunki wybuchowe, a ona w żaden sposób nie była w stanie odgadnąć, czy zrobią to jutro czy pojutrze i czy następnym celem ich ataku będzie fabryka Sienar, imperialny kompleks, główny lothalski port lotniczy czy jakieś inne miejsce. Thrawn ponoć mógł to wyczytać z jakichś twi’lekańskich rzeźb czy kolorowych mandaloriańskich malowideł, ale dla niej było to zwykłe zgadywanie, wróżenie ze szklanej kuli. Dlatego żyła w ciągłym stresie – wyobrażała sobie najgorsze i to, że nastąpi ono jutro, dzisiaj, już za moment!

A kiedy myślała o tym, że lada chwila na Lothalu wybuchnie jakaś bomba, oczywiście nie mogła się skupić na swojej pracy. Oddychać i wyciszyć się! Dobre sobie!

Robiła to, co musiała, ale trochę jak we śnie. Jakie to w ogóle miało znaczenie, skoro… epidemia! eksplozje! To byłaby jej wina, bo nie przewidziała tego – bo zajmowała się jakąś papierkową robotą. Bo tak było prościej! Robić tylko to, co do niej należało, równiutko, pod linijkę. A ona chciałaby więcej! I nie mogła zrobić nic! Nie była w stanie.

Gdy podczas obiadu Pryce siedziała z Thrawnem przy jednym stole, przygotowane wcześniej przez nią jedzenie smakowało w jej ustach jak trociny. I nie poczuła się ani trochę lepiej, kiedy wielki admirał pochwalił jej zdolności kulinarne. Chciała się zaśmiać, ale dostała czkawki. Jakie zdolności! Przyrządziła jedną z prostszych lothalskich potraw, danie, które pamiętała dobrze ze swojego dzieciństwa, ale wtedy… nie dało się ukryć, że wtedy smakowało ono znacznie lepiej. Było łatwe do zrobienia i praktycznie nie sposób było je zepsuć – nawet przy jej prawdziwej umiejętności psucia niemalże wszystkiego – i to dlatego wyszło jadalne. A Thrawn nie miał pojęcia, jak to danie rzeczywiście powinno smakować i choćby Pryce je przesoliła, i tak myślałby, że tak właśnie miało być.

\- Zamówiłem paczkę prezerwatyw – powiedział pomiędzy jednym a drugim kęsem, takim tonem, jakby to była jakaś konwencjonalna uwaga dotycząca pogody.

\- Co zamówiłeś?

Mało brakowało, a Arihnda zakrztusiłaby się swoim jedzeniem.

\- Prezerwatywy – odparł Thrawn. – Wspomniałaś wczoraj, że ich nie posiadamy, więc kiedy przeglądałem dzisiaj holonet, sprawdziłem, gdzie można je kupić i zamówiłem paczkę.

Gubernator złapała się za głowę.

\- Wybrałem model standardowy – rzekł, najwyraźniej zdumiony jej gwałtowną reakcją. – Pomyślałem, że możesz mieć uczulenie na którąś z substancji znajdujących się w żelach stymulujących czy smakowych i z tego powodu wolałem nie ryzykować.

\- Mogłeś mnie zapytać o zdanie.

\- Pracowałaś. I uznałem, że lepiej nie przerywać ci wideokonferencji z Moffami, pytając o to, jakie prezerwatywy lubisz.

Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła liczyć do dziesięciu. W międzyczasie Thrawn dodał:

\- To żaden problem zamówić inną paczkę, jeśli te nie przypadną ci do gustu.

Z jej ust wyrwał się wtedy jęk.

\- A nie pomyślałeś, że… zamówiłeś je na swoje nazwisko i na mój adres, tak?

\- Tak, ale moim zdaniem niepotrzebnie się tym tak bardzo przejmujesz.

\- Niepotrzebnie?

\- Nawet gdyby ISB pozyskało bazę klientów tego sklepu, to nie wydaje mi się, żeby to, że zamówiłem sobie kondomy kogokolwiek zbulwersowało.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się.

\- Kupowałem też koszule w kwiaty i bieliznę – powiedział Thrawn – i części do droideki. Wszystko to było dostarczane na twój adres. Jak sama zauważyłaś, z zewnątrz przedstawia się to tak, jakbyśmy byli razem. Prezerwatywy na mojej zakupowej liście świadczą jedynie o tym, że się zabezpieczamy.

\- Nie. Nie robimy tego. W ogóle tego nie robimy.

\- W takim razie gdyby komukolwiek zachciało się analizować nasze faktury, wówczas wyciągnie on z tego mylne wnioski, co w tym przypadku może też zadziałać na naszą korzyść.

\- Jaką korzyść? – prychnęła Pryce. – Jak chcesz pokazać, że jesteśmy razem, to kup mi kwiaty. A prezerwatywy… powinniśmy to wcześniej przedyskutować, nie uważasz?

\- To czy będziemy ich używać? – Thrawn uniósł brew. – To chyba oczywiste.

\- Nie o kondomach teraz mówię, tylko o seksie! Nie ustaliliśmy…

\- Arihndo – zwrócił się do niej, patrząc jej prosto w oczy – możemy z tym zaczekać, ale ja nie chcę być nieprzygotowany, kiedy mi oznajmisz, że masz ochotę się ze mną kochać.

\- Ty zawsze musisz być na wszystko przygotowany – rzuciła zaczepnie. – Aż dziwne, że normalnie nie nosisz w kieszeni zapasowych kondomów.

Tym razem Chiss uniósł obie brwi.

\- A powinienem? – zapytał ją. – Twoim zdaniem to standardowy wojskowy ekwipunek?

\- Nie, nie standardowy… po prostu…

\- Tak?

\- Zapomnij.

Machnęła ręką.

\- Możesz sobie zresztą kupować, co chcesz, a mnie nic do tego.

Westchnął.

\- Chodzi o to, że nie zapytałem, czy je kupić, tak? Chciałaś sama wybrać ich rodzaj?

\- Nie. Jest mi to obojętne.

\- Więc na czym polegał mój błąd?

Na niczym, w tym sęk. Thrawn dobrze to wiedział i życzył sobie, by i ona przyznała to na głos. Pryce nie byłaby jednak sobą, gdyby nie znalazła czegoś na swoją obronę.

\- Nie sądzisz, że to za szybko? – odbiła piłeczkę. – Całowaliśmy się, tak trochę, a ty już chciałbyś hyc do łóżka i… a potem mnie rzucisz, tak? Jeśli się okaże, że seks był taki sobie.

\- Nie mogę cię rzucić, skoro twierdzisz, że nie jesteśmy parą – odrzekł Thrawn. – A kiedy nią zostaniemy, to nie po to, żeby zaraz ze sobą zerwać. Na dodatek nie uprawialiśmy jeszcze seksu, żebym mógł myśleć na ten temat cokolwiek. Ale gwarantuję ci, że jeśli oboje się do tego przyłożymy, to będzie dobry seks.

\- Jeśli – podkreśliła.

\- Oboje – położył akcent na innym z wypowiedzianych wcześniej do niej słów. – To jedna z tych rzeczy, których nie mogę zrobić za nas dwoje. Żeby akt się dokonał, musisz w tym współuczestniczyć. Dobrowolnie.

\- Może najpierw kup mi te kwiaty, zanim zaczniesz szturm na czwartą bazę, co?

\- Kwiaty – rzekł Thrawn – mogą mieć różne symboliczne znaczenie. Jeśli potrzebujesz tego, żebym w bardziej subtelny sposób powiedział ci „tak, mam ochotę uprawiać z tobą seks”, to mogę zamówić czerwone róże.

Sięgnął po swój datapad.

\- Jeśli zamówię je teraz, to może nawet przyjdą pocztą przed prezerwatywami?

\- Stop – powiedziała Pryce. – Potrzebuję więcej czasu.

Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby chciał ją zapytać „ile”, ale w ostatniej chwili się przed tym powstrzymał i zamiast tego odparł:

\- Naturalnie.

Wtedy zorientowała się, że Thrawn uznał to za „tak”. Nie powiedziała przecież „nie” – i czy w ogóle mogłaby mu powiedzieć „nie”? Od dłuższego czasu wzdychała do niego, fantazjowała o nim, ale kiedy perspektywa seksu z nim stała się całkowicie realna, Arihnda zaczęła się denerwować. To było to samo przykre uczucie, które pojawiało się u niej czasem podczas jej wcześniejszych randek – świadomość tego, że kiedy wszystko szło świetnie, to wiadomo, że zmierzało to w stronę sypialni. Mężczyźni zawsze myśleli w ten sposób.

Thrawn patrzył na nią przez moment z konsternacją, a potem podniósł się ze swojego siedzenia i oznajmił jej:

\- Idę popracować. Gdyby kurier zjawił się wcześniej, proszę odbierz paczkę.

\- Mam odebrać przesyłkę zaadresowaną na twoje nazwisko?

\- W końcu mieszkasz pod tym adresem – odparł. – Arihndo?

\- Tak?

\- Odpocznij trochę – poradził jej. – Wiem, że zbyt krótko spałaś.

\- Tak, ale…

\- Mamy plany na wieczór – uśmiechnął się do niej obiecująco.

\- Jakie?

\- Zobaczysz.


	16. Wieczór dwudziesty szósty

Pryce zwinęła się w kłębek i, o dziwo, spała dwie godziny. Kiedy podniosła się z kanapy, szumiało jej w głowie jak po mocno zakrapianej imprezie na Coruscant.

Przez moment zastanawiała się, czy mogła przegapić wizytę kuriera – czy spała tak mocno, snem niemalże kamiennym, że przeoczyłaby nie tylko stukanie do drzwi, ale też i orbitalne bombardowanie planety – lecz po namyśle uznała, że gdyby istotnie tak się stało, droid dostarczający należącą do nich, czy tak właściwie do Thrawna, paczkę, skontaktowałby się jakoś z wielkim admirałem, a ten byłby z tegoż powodu wielce niezadowolony, o czym już usłyszałaby z całą pewnością. Pryce zachichotała cicho pod nosem na myśl o tym, że Thrawn byłby zmuszony przerwać jakąś toczoną w poważnym tonie rozmowę, na przykład z komodor Faro, po to, by odebrać zamówioną przez siebie przesyłkę z prezerwatywami. To byłoby doprawdy komiczne.

Po tym, jak się przespała, humor znacząco jej się poprawił. No i Thrawn twierdził, że mieli plany na ten wieczór, więc może… może to miała być randka? Tylko co oni mogli robić razem na randce? No bo przecież tak naprawdę robili ze sobą już niemal wszystko. Nie bzykali się jedynie. Może to miało być to? Choć raczej nie to, skoro Pryce wybłagała go, żeby jeszcze z tym zaczekali. No i paczka z kondomami wciąż do nich nie dotarła.

Randka z Thrawnem! Pryce nie umiała sobie tego wyobrazić. Aczkolwiek jedną niby-randkę już odbyli, oglądali wspólnie _Dumę i uprzedzenie_ , pili wino, dyskutowali… Porównując to doświadczenie z innymi, wcześniejszymi, Arihnda musiała przyznać, że była to całkiem udana nie-do-końca-randka. A wtedy, kiedy razem tańczyli, a potem się całowali? Czy to też była randka? Niekiedy Pryce nie wiedziała już, co podchodziło pod tę kategorię, a co nie i co było po prostu zwykłym przebywaniem z Thrawnem.

Cholera, pomyślała. To znaczyło, że przeskoczyli etap randkowania i byli już starym dobrym małżeństwem, które od czasu do czasu spontanicznie ni z tego ni z owego zaczynało okazywać sobie uczucia.

Przez to trochę tęskniła za tamtymi złotymi czasami, kiedy jedynie gapiła się na Thrawna, patrzyła mu w oczy i wypinała piersi do przodu, ilekroć ten bezpośrednio się do niej zwrócił, a kiedy tylko szedł przed nią, rzucała ukradkowe spojrzenia na jego zgrabne pośladki. Rany! Teraz, gdyby Thrawn ją na tym nakrył, pewnie zdjąłby spodnie, żeby mogła sobie lepiej obejrzeć jego niebieski tyłek. Były też i plusy obecnej sytuacji, takie jak obściskiwanie się i całowanie, ale zarazem nie było już w tym wszystkim tamtego napięcia. Tamtej ekscytacji.

Istniała ogromna różnica między byciem w kimś zakochanym a byciem z tym kimś i kochaniem się z nim. Ta pierwsza postawa była bardziej egocentryczna, wyniosła i zdystansowana, zaś ta druga wymagała wysiłku, ustępstw i zaangażowania. Podkochiwanie się w kimś było prowokowaniem i czekaniem na jego ruch, natomiast w tej drugiej sytuacji partner – bo tak już trzeba było mówić o tej drugiej osobie – odpowiadał niemal natychmiast na każdą sugestię i zachętę, choć nie zawsze tak, jak by się tego chciało.

Przykładowo Pryce nie mogła teraz tak, jak dawniej, bezkarnie spoglądać Thrawnowi w oczy, obecnie takie zachowanie zawsze prowadziło do czegoś. Albo zaczynali się kłócić, albo całować. Przestali też sobie gubernatorować i admirałować i przeszli na koleżeńskie „ty”, i choć Thrawn bardzo ładnie wymawiał jej imię, Arihnda czasem chciała znów usłyszeć to jego „pani gubernator”. Czuła wtedy, że wielki admirał darzył ją szacunkiem.

Tak, uwielbiała tamto napięcie między nimi. To, kiedy Thrawn przechodził koło niej, a ona wychwytywała w powietrzu jego męski zapach – teraz zaś mogłaby się skropić od stóp do głów jego perfumami i co najwyżej Thrawn popatrzyłby potem na nią dziwnie, a może i odważyłby się coś na ten temat powiedzieć, na przykład zapytać ją, czy miała jakiś „wypadek” w łazience. Niegdyś przypadkowy dotyk, kiedy podawali sobie datapad, albo kiedy Thrawn ją witał i ściskał jej dłoń, gdy odwiedzała go na _Chimaerze_ , sprawiał, że jej ciało przenikały iskry, a obecnie? Szczerze powiedziawszy Arihnda trochę się denerwowała, gdy Chiss robił się nagle aż nazbyt przylepny. Magia mogła się wydarzyć podczas parosekundowego spontanicznego kontaktu, lecz kiedy Arihnda grzęzła na parę minut w objęciach wielkiego admirała – jeśli nie na parę godzin, jak ostatnio – wówczas pojawiało się zgoła inne napięcie. Było miło, owszem, ale po jakimś czasie Pryce miała ochotę uciec. Czym innym było to, kiedy marzyła o tym, by te silne ramiona ją pochwyciły, a czym innym, kiedy nie mogła oddychać, znalazłszy się w chissańskim przyjacielskim uścisku. Może była zbyt spięta, by móc to należycie docenić?

Zanim zamieszkali razem, Pryce cieszyła się za każdym razem, gdy udało jej się zobaczyć z Thrawnem. Aktualnie natomiast najlepiej się czuła, kiedy go nie widziała i miała trochę czasu dla siebie. Brakowało jej tamtej samotności sprzed czasów kwarantanny, tego, że mogła wtedy robić, co tylko chciała, i nikt jej nie oceniał. Mogła siedzieć na kanapie, oglądać łzawe melodramaty i wpieprzać lody waniliowe w polewie czekoladowej. Teraz, gdyby tego spróbowała, Thrawn niewątpliwie by się do niej przysiadł. A potem zacząłby komentować oglądany przez nią film!

Jej dom był jej twierdzą, gdzie nikt, poza Thrawnem, jej nie nękał, ale, po prawdzie, gubernator tęskniła też trochę za towarzystwem innych ludzi. Kiedy pojawiała się przed nimi we własnej osobie, w ich biurze na przykład, albo w jakimś publicznym miejscu, ci nie mogli jej ignorować jak wtedy, gdy próbowała umawiać się z nimi na wideo-rozmowy. Każde takie spotkanie twarzą w twarz było mini-przedstawieniem, sprawdzianem jej dyplomatycznych i manipulacyjnych zdolności. Ponadto Pryce lubiła wykorzystywać swoją pozycję i wydawać rozkazy szturmowcom, choćby jedynie po to, by poczuć, że miała realną władzę. Że coś znaczyła, że mogła decydować o losach innych.

Obecnie być może też w jakimś stopniu o nich decydowała, ale robiła to, wydając oficjalne rozporządzenia. Takie działania były w jej odczuciu automatyczne i nieangażujące, a przez to jej władza wydawała jej się iluzoryczna i ulotna. Podpis i pieczątka? Do tego to wszystko się sprowadzało?

Naturalnie jej podpis miał swoją wartość, choć Arihnda zupełnie tego nie czuła, kiedy potwierdzała odbiór zamówionej przez Thrawna paczki. Olbrzymiej paczki! Albo wielki admirał się pomylił i wykupił całą hurtownię prezerwatyw, albo była to zupełnie inna przesyłka. Z kolejną droideką, na przykład. Pryce po części ciekawiło to, co było w środku, a po części nie miała najmniejszej ochoty bawić się w rozpakowywanie tego czegoś, wyrzucanie kartonu i ponowne mycie rąk. To ostatnie i tak musiała zrobić, bo nawet jeśli przesyłka była sterylna, w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach, Pryce wolała nie ryzykować, nie mogła przecież dopuścić do tego, by ten jeden procent, którego nie uwzględniła, ją zabił.

Spozierała więc złowrogo na ogromne pudło, które stało teraz w jej holu, i zastanawiała się, czy Thrawn tym razem nie przeholował. Czy to wszystko pochodziło z seks-shopu? Nie miała pojęcia, jakie wielki admirał miał preferencje – i czy takie same jak „jego ludzie” – co takiego mogło go kręcić i co zdecydował się zamówić. Próbowała ignorować ten problem, poszła do kuchni, żeby zrobić sobie coś do picia, i wtedy rzucił jej się w oczy nóż, którym z łatwością mogłaby rozciąć tę paczkę.

Nie powinna o tym myśleć! To była przesyłka zaadresowana na nazwisko Thrawna, a to, że dostarczono ją do jej domu, nie miało żadnego znaczenia. To była jego paczka.

Pryce przybliżyła do swoich spieczonych ust kubek z gorącą herbatą, i wpatrując się w ekran swojego datapadu, rozmyślała o tym tajemniczym pudle i próbowała zgadnąć, co mogło kryć się w jego wnętrzu. Było zbyt ciężkie, żeby mieściło w sobie wyłącznie kondomy i, dajmy na to, jakieś środki higieniczne, płyny czy żele nawilżające, stymulujące, antybakteryjne. Czyżby Thrawn zamówił dla niej dildo? A może kupił je dla siebie? Jednak to wciąż nie wyjaśniało ani rozmiaru, ani wagi przesyłki. Chyba, że wielki admirał znów bawił się w małego kolekcjonera i nabył wszelkie możliwe modele. Tylko po co? Inne dildo na każdy dzień? Czy może miała to być wątpliwa dekoracja jego sypialni?

Arihndę korciło, żeby odwiedzić holonetową witrynę jakiegoś seks-shopu i zobaczyć, co jeszcze było tam w asortymencie. Niby ona i Thrawn nie potrzebowali niczego poza paroma gumkami i może jakimś lubrykantem, gdyby rozmiar jego penisa okazał się… no, duży, ale skoro wielki admirał podchodził do miłości jak do wojny i gromadził jakieś… machiny oblężnicze, Pryce musiała zawczasu dowiedzieć się, co dokładnie kupił i czego chciał użyć, żeby samej móc się na to należycie przygotować.

Czuła się niemalże chora z nerwów. Co mogło być w tej paczce? Pasy, pejcz? Czy naprawdę chciała uprawiać tak ekstrawagancki, dekadencki seks? Zacznijmy od tego: czy w ogóle chciała uprawiać seks? Chyba tak, ale… to nie było takie proste: pójść do łóżka z kimś, kogo bardzo się lubiło. A gdyby okazało się, że nic z tego nie będzie? Przywiązałaby się do Thrawna, zaangażowała emocjonalnie w tę nową, bliską relację z nim, a on po prostu by ją zostawił, jak wszyscy inni. I na do widzenia powiedziałby coś w stylu: „było miło” i tyle.

Aczkolwiek Thrawn, jak jej się zdawało, raczej nie użyłby słowa „miło”, tylko posłużyłby się jakimś innym, bardziej neutralnym określeniem. Jakim? „Dobra robota”? Pryce starała się sobie przypomnieć, w jaki sposób wielki admirał zwracał się do niej, kiedy dziękował jej za coś, co osobiście dla niego załatwiła. I uświadomiła sobie wtedy, że czasem… czasem nie robił tego bezpośrednio. Kiedy dzwonił do jej biura, a ona w danym momencie była nieuchwytna, prosił, żeby przekazać jej „jego wyrazy uznania”. I chociaż coś takiego łechtało jej próżność – bo grono jej asystentów już wiedziało, że wielki admirał Thrawn wysoko ją cenił – nie zmieniało to faktu, że wolałaby, żeby powiedział jej zwykłe „dziękuję” przy spotkaniu twarzą w twarz.

Jednakowoż, kiedy do takiego spotkania rzeczywiście dochodziło, Thrawn zachowywał się uprzejmie i formalnie. I nawet gdy usłyszała od niego to upragnione „dziękuję”, Arihnda nie czuła się wtedy wcale przez niego szczególnie doceniona czy wyróżniona. Nie było żadnego flirtu, sugestywnych spojrzeń czy dwuznacznych komentarzy. Ich relacja wyglądała na ściśle zawodową, chłodną i profesjonalną, pomimo paru przebłysków, rozbudzających w niej nadzieję, że Thrawn mógłby być zainteresowany czymś więcej.

Tyle, że kiedy wyobrażała sobie jakieś „więcej”, były to kwiatki i czekoladki, potem może wspólny wyjazd… do jakiegoś luksusowego kurortu? Oddzielne pokoje w hotelu, rzecz jasna, ale któregoś pięknego wieczoru coś ekscytującego mogłoby się w końcu między nimi wydarzyć… Taki scenariusz Pryce ułożyła sobie w myślach, pomna tego, że prawdopodobnie jej marzenia nigdy się nie spełnią. Bo ona była sobą, a Thrawn – Thrawnem. Gdzieżby chciało mu się ją adorować dla samej ars amandi! Nawet jako miłośnik sztuki, wielki admirał był aż do bólu praktyczny. No i, jak Arihnda zaczęła z czasem przypuszczać, Thrawn był też dosyć skryty. Jeśli chciała spacerować z kimś, trzymając się za ręce, po jakiejś tropikalnej plaży, to niestety musiała od razu skreślić Chissa ze swojej listy. On co najwyżej mógłby ją zabrać ze sobą na Scarif, a potem ani na pięć minut nie wyściubić nosa z Imperialnego Archiwum.

Dlatego tak bardzo zaskoczyło ją to, że po pierwsze wprowadził się do niej, a po drugie naprawdę miał ochotę… chciał po prostu przybywać z nią w tych czterech ścianach. Jednakże nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że związku nie zaczynało się od wparowania do czyjegoś domu z walizkami, że do tego trzeba było dojrzeć i dotrzeć długą, zawikłaną drogą, a nie tak jakoś… na skróty. Pryce oczywiście umiała sobie wyobrazić to, że ona i Thrawn z dnia na dzień ogłaszają, że „teraz są razem”, ale ilekroć myślała o tym, zawsze była to jej decyzja i to ona musiała go długo przekonywać o politycznych korzyściach takiej „unii”. W jej wyobraźni Thrawn z pewnym oporem wyrażał na to swoją zgodę, a potem… powolutku, stopniowo zakochiwał się w niej. Był jej własnym „Panem Darcy’m”, który, rad nie rad, nie był w stanie się powstrzymać i w końcu musiał wyznać jej miłość.

Pryce zaczęła pałaszować ciastka, myśląc o tej „wielkiej miłości”, którą wielki admirał mógłby ją obdarzyć. O płatkach czerwonych róż, winie i słodkich pocałunkach. O tym, że to jego wyznanie miłości powinno mieć miejsce w jakiejś nieoczywistej, romantycznej scenerii. Bo gdy mówił jej coś takiego w półmroku jej sypialni, musiało chodzić mu o seks, prawda? To była taka sprytna zagrywka, która miała sprawić, że Arihnda rozłożyłaby przed nim nogi, czyż nie? Co nie znaczyło, naturalnie, że Thrawn jej nie kochał – bo kochał ją, tyle że w specyficzny sposób. Przyjaciół też się wszak kochało, a jeśli do któregoś z nich czuło się przy okazji pociąg seksualny – odwzajemniony! – to można było z czasem jeszcze dodać jakiejś pikanterii do takiej relacji.

Ona i Thrawn, jak jej się zdawało, przeszli od dobrej znajomości do takiego ni to związku z wygody. Pryce znała takie przypadki, choć zazwyczaj to ktoś inny wytykał jakiejś dwójce, że w sumie to zachowują się jak para – albo jak małżeństwo – i że mogliby w końcu zacząć się spotykać na poważnie. Odnośnie ich aczkolwiek nikt z zewnątrz niczego takiego nie sugerował. No bo kto? Tarkin? Dobre sobie! Faro? Pryce wydawało się, że komodor szczerze jej nie znosiła – może była zazdrosna o jej bliską relację z wielkim admirałem? – i bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że Faro stanowczo odradzałaby Thrawnowi umawianie się z Arihndą, niż że zachęcałaby go do tego. Nie. Jeśli coś takiego zaświtało w admiralskiej głowie, to prędzej był to jego autorski pomysł, żeby coś w ich relacji zmienić.

A może robił to dla niej? Dla jej „dobrego samopoczucia”? Dlaczego wcześniej nie wzięła tego w ogóle pod uwagę? Złośliwie mówiło się o tym, że jeśli jakaś kobieta zachowywała się jak ostatnia zołza, to pewnie dlatego, że dawno nikt jej dobrze nie wyruchał. Może Thrawn o tym usłyszał i uznał, że na jej dolegliwości najlepiej pomoże jej seks?

To nie mogło być z jego strony całkowicie bezinteresowne – potrzebował partnerki, lojalniej względem niego i… użytecznej. A Pryce ostatnio była dla niego bezwartościowa. Mogłaby się wreszcie na coś przydać! Powiedziałby później: „popatrz, kocham cię, rucham cię, a ty co dla mnie robisz?”. Może chciał ją w ten sposób zmotywować do działania? Staraj się bardziej, Arihndo!

Przecież nie mógł pragnąć takiej Arihndy, siedzącej przy kuchennym stole i zamartwiającej się, czy dotrzymałaby mu kroku. Gdyby chodziło wyłącznie o seks… Pryce dostarczyłaby potrzebnych części do tej miłosnej układanki, a Thrawn już sam dopasowałby te klocki do siebie. Mogliby się napić czegoś wysokoprocentowego, potem zgasić światło… i jakoś by poszło. Żaden problem. Czym tu się stresować?

A jednak się denerwowała na samą myśl o tym wielkim pudle i tym, co się w nim kryło. Ten ogrom zakupionych przez niego rzeczy musiał świadczyć o tym, że Thrawn miał niemniej olbrzymie oczekiwania względem niej i tego, co powinno się wydarzyć w sypialni, że to nie miało być „raz i zobaczymy”, a już z pewnością nie jakieś tam „zrobimy to kiedyś, być może”, tylko był to konkretny plan na ich wspólną przyszłość. Pudło było tego dowodem.

Mogłaby je gdzieś ukryć i udawać, że przesyłka do nich nie dotarła, ale wielki admirał na pewno szybko sprawdziłby jej status w elektronicznym systemie, zobaczyłby podpis Pryce i wiedziałby, że to ona „zgubiła” jego paczkę. Znając jego upór, przekopałby cały jej dom, żeby odzyskać zgubę.

Mogła też zniszczyć te rzeczy, upozorować „nieszczęśliwy wypadek”, nagły pożar w przedpokoju, ale czy wówczas Thrawn nie zmusiłby jej do naprawy wyrządzonych szkód? Po tym jednakże już nie przyszłoby mu więcej do głowy, żeby się z nią przespać. Czy tak nie byłoby dla nich lepiej?

Zanim wymyśliła, jak zaprószyć ogień bez papierosów, usłyszała kroki Thrawna w korytarzu, a potem jego głos:

\- Nie rozpakowałaś tego?

\- Nie – odkrzyknęła. – Przecież widzisz.

\- Dlaczego?

\- To twoje rzeczy.

Kroki stały się coraz głośniejsze, a następnie w kuchennym progu ukazał jej się Thrawn i oświadczył:

\- Jeśli mi pomożesz, będzie szybciej.

\- Tak bardzo ci się spieszy?

Westchnął i wziął z blatu nóż. Popatrzył na nią wyczekująco. Po chwili Pryce skapitulowała i powlekła się za nim na korytarz. No cóż, mogła przynajmniej zobaczyć, co takiego zamówił.

Gdy wielki admirał rozciął folię zabezpieczającą i otworzył pudło, jej oczom ukazały się… ubrania.

\- Skafandry? – wymamrotała całkowicie zbita z tropu.

Czy w ogóle dało się uprawiać seks w skafandrach?

\- Kombinezony ochronne – powiadomił ją Thrawn.

\- Ale… po co?

\- Wychodzimy na zewnątrz.

Na zewnątrz! Czy on zwariował?

\- Jakbyś zapomniał – odezwała się złośliwie, zabójczo słodkim tonem – tam jest wirus. Śmiercionośny wirus.

\- Będziesz miała maskę z filtrem – odparł spokojnie Thrawn. – Do zakażenia mogłoby dojść jedynie w przypadku uszkodzenia bądź zdjęcia kombinezonu ochronnego. A zatem, o ile nikt nie zerwie ci z twarzy maski, ani nie podziurawi twojego ubrania, na przykład blasterem, o tyle będziesz bezpieczna.

Może i była to prawda, ale czemu w ogóle mieli gdziekolwiek iść? W jakim celu?

To pytanie musiało odmalować się na jej bladym obliczu, bo wielki admirał dodał:

\- Od dzisiaj można oglądać na niebie Perseidy. Podobne zjawisko jest dość często obserwowane na mojej ojczystej planecie. Widziałaś je kiedyś?

\- Perseidy?

\- Meteory. Rój przelatujących komet.

\- Ach.

Jak romantycznie! Thrawn chciał, żeby razem pogapili się na gwiazdy!

\- Masz jakieś życzenie?

\- Tak, jeśli możesz, to przymierz teraz kombinezon i sprawdź go pod kątem potencjalnych uszkodzeń i wad fabrycznych.

\- Nie – Pryce zaśmiała się nieco szczekliwie. – Pytam o to, czy jest coś, o co chciałbyś poprosić spadającą gwiazdę.

\- Poprosić? Gwiazdę?

\- Nie słyszałeś o tym? Że jak wypowiesz życzenie przy spadającej gwieździe, to musi się ono spełnić?

\- Ach. Nie zaszkodzi spróbować – odparł na to Thrawn. – Tym bardziej, że komet będzie bardzo dużo.

Pryce popatrzyła na niego i uśmiechnęła się w końcu. A on spoglądał na nią tak, jakby to w jej oczach w tym momencie lśniły najpiękniejsze gwiazdy.


	17. Noc dwudziesta szósta

To był chybiony pomysł, myślała Arihnda, kiedy w kostiumie, który przypominał jej ten, służący do spacerów kosmicznych, przemierzała pieszo trawiastą lothalską łąkę, starając się nadążyć za Thrawnem, który torował im obojgu drogę. To on uznał, że taka wycieczka dobrze im zrobi. Ona zaś w myślach modliła się o to, by nie spotkali po drodze nikogo – i nawet mniej obawiała się tego, że ktoś mógłby podejść do niej zbyt blisko i przekazać jej swoje wirusy i bakterie, niż tego, że ten ktoś mógłby ją przy tym rozpoznać. Ją i Thrawna! Jego to już w ogóle nie dało się z nikim pomylić!

To, co robili, było… szalone. Nierozważne. I to był jego pomysł, a nie jej! Gdyby to ona coś takiego zaproponowała, Thrawn bez wątpienia szybko by ją zgasił. Po co tyle ryzykować? Dla samego ładnego widoczku? Nawet jeśli podróżując nocą, nie narażali się aż tak bardzo, jak gdyby wyszli gdzieś za dnia, to i tak w pewien sposób łamali ustanowione wszakże dla ich własnego dobra zasady. Pryce sama złożyła zamaszysty podpis na dokumencie zakazującym niekoniecznego przemieszczania się po Lothalu – czyli takiego, które nie wiązało się ani pracą zawodową, ani z najpilniejszymi potrzebami życiowymi i było po prostu zwyczajnym kaprysem. Szturmowcy mieli teraz wyłapywać takich ludzi, którzy szli sobie gdzieś, żeby na przykład – tak jak oni – pogapić się na gwiazdy.

Jakże kompromitujące byłoby to, gdyby przez przypadek natrafili na jakiś patrol i musieli się gęsto tłumaczyć… Niby jako gubernator Pryce miała prawo postawić siebie ponad innymi, zaznaczyć w jakiejś ustawie, że jej samej te nowe restrykcyjne przepisy sanitarne nie obowiązywały, albo utrzymywać, że jej pozycja obligowała ją do tego, żeby… co? Wizytować różne dziwne miejsca i sprawdzać osobiście, czy nikt tam nie robił niczego niewłaściwego? Zresztą, może niepotrzebnie się tym tak bardzo przejmowała, w końcu nie szła przecież sama, ale z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem, a to zaś każdego postronnego obserwatora powinno utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że oboje wykonywali swoje obowiązki i że byli na służbie, ku chwale Imperium! Że tropili rebeliantów w krzakach i w wysokiej trawie. No cóż. Thrawna z całą pewnością nikt nie zapytałby o to, po co gdzieś się wybrał ciemną nocą, przebrany tak jakoś dziwacznie.

\- Zwolnij trochę – musiała znów go upomnieć.

Na jego jeden krok przypadały jej dwa. Kiedy szła szybciej, trudniej jej było oddychać w masce, którą przez cały czas miała na twarzy, a na przezroczystej osłonce na wysokości jej oczu zaczynała zbierać się wówczas para wodna, przez co Pryce przestawała widzieć dokładnie drogę i co rusz stawiała stopę w złym miejscu, na jakimś twardym kamieniu, albo wpadała w jakieś chaszcze.

Thrawn zatrzymywał się co jakiś czas, by na nią zaczekać, ale ona wolałaby, żeby po prostu szli wolniej, ramię w ramię. Co prawda, nie za bardzo mogli ze sobą rozmawiać z zasłoniętymi ustami i Pryce coraz częściej myślała o tym, żeby zdjąć z głowy ten przeklęty hełm i odtąd nieść go pod pachą – wszak skoro nie było nikogo w polu jej widzenia, to raczej nie mogła się niczym od nikogo zarazić – ale miała też świadomość tego, że byłoby to arcyniewygodne i tylko spowolniłoby jej marsz. A tak to przynajmniej miała wolne ręce i mogła odgarniać nimi wysoką trawę.

Musieli pokonać parę kilometrów, by oddalić się od Lothal City, którego światła rozjaśniały nocne niebo, uniemożliwiając obserwację przelatujących komet. Im dalej szli, tym ciemniej się robiło wokół nich, a po jakimś czasie byli już zmuszeni do tego, by oświetlać sobie drogę latarkami.

Z oddali zapewne wyglądali jak dwie zjawy. I jeszcze, jakby dla lepszego efektu, oczy Thrawna lśniły czerwienią jak dwie małe lampki. Pryce chyba by umarła ze strachu, gdyby przebywając nocą sama na jakimś pustkowiu, wpadła na kogoś takiego jak on. Gdyby nie wiedziała, że to on, może nawet wystraszyłaby się, że oto przed nią pojawił się legendarny lothalski wilk i…

\- Thrawn? Nie pamiętam, czy mówiłam ci o wilkach…

W świetle dnia Arihnda oczywiście nie wierzyła w tego typu historie, ale w ciemnościach i na dodatek na jakimś odludziu te opowieści nagle zaczynały wydawać jej się… prawdopodobne. Zdarzało się przecież już wcześniej, że ktoś poszedł gdzieś za miasto, na wzgórza, i słuch o nim zaginął. I zaraz znalazł się jakiś mądrala, co twierdził, że to z pewnością była sprawka wilków. Bo te ogromne bestie musiały wszakże coś jeść.

\- O tych wilkach z naskalnych malowideł? – zapytał ją wielki admirał.

\- Tak. O nich.

\- Przypomniałaś sobie coś więcej na ich temat? Coś, co mogłoby być pomocne?

\- Tak. To znaczy, to nie jest pomocne. Wcale a wcale. Otóż te wilki… zjadają ludzi.

Wydawało jej się, że usłyszała jego śmiech.

\- Chissów też mogą zjadać – dodała zgryźliwie Arihnda. – Ty wyglądasz bardzo apetycznie.

\- Dziękuję.

Nie zepsuła mu tym dobrego humoru. Wielki admirał nie bał się wilków. A powinien, jej zdaniem. Jeśli wilki grasowały na tym terenie, byli bez szans. Nawet z blasterami nie poradziliby sobie z atakiem tych straszliwych bestii.

\- Mówiłaś, że one dawno temu wymarły – powiedział Thrawn – a te przedstawione na malowidłach symbolizują duchy zmarłych.

\- Złe duchy – podkreśliła Pryce. – Mściwe. I one pod postacią wilków napadają na nieostrożnych wędrowców.

\- Duchy zamieniają się w wilki? Czy wstępują w nie?

\- Wszystko jedno, co robią. Chodzi o to, że one atakują takich… takich jak my.

\- Takich jak my?

\- Tak. Takich, którzy wkraczają na ich teren i chcą coś zmienić. Wiesz, na Lothalu jest sporo takich miejsc, gdzie nie da się niczego wybudować. Tak, jakby ktoś rzucił jakąś klątwę. I te wilki… te duchy… podobno to one za to odpowiadają.

\- Cóż. Na razie niczego nie zmieniamy na ich terenie. W takim razie chyba powinny dać nam spokój?

\- Śmiej się. One myślą, że Lothal powinien należeć do nich, tak, jak było wieki temu. I są… krwiożercze. Mnie na pewno by zaatakowały.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo jestem gubernator Lothalu.

\- I tak, jak one, pochodzisz z tej planety – rzekł po chwili Thrawn. – Duchy, jeśli w ogóle istnieją, nie mogą cię z niej przepędzić.

\- Niby masz rację, ale… nie wiem, czy dałoby się to wytłumaczyć wilkom.

\- Nie, nie sądzę, żeby był sens cokolwiek im tłumaczyć – stwierdził Thrawn.

\- Może… może powinniśmy być w takim razie cicho? Jeśli nas nie usłyszą, to też nie zaatakują.

Wielki admirał wydał z siebie przeczący pomruk.

\- W większości przypadków to hałas odstrasza dzikie zwierzęta – powiedział. – Ponadto nie wyglądamy i zdecydowanie nie pachniemy jak dobre pożywienie. Jeśli wilki albo inne nocne stworzenia nas obserwują, to robią to z oddali. Najlepiej jeśli dojdą do wniosku, że nie warto się do nas zbliżać. Gdybyśmy natomiast dobrze się zamaskowali, możemy je zaskoczyć, co wówczas mogłoby doprowadzić do jakiegoś konfliktu, którego żadne z nas nie pragnie.

Pryce posłała mu powątpiewające spojrzenie, ale odtąd zaczęła tupać głośniej. Może Thrawn miał rację i wilki unikały tych, których uznały za zagrożenie? W końcu nie zdarzało się, by ktoś przelatujący nisko statkiem czy pokonujący tę dziką przestrzeń ścigaczem natknął się na jakiegokolwiek przedstawiciela tego gatunku, uważanego za dawno wymarły. Także i inne zwierzęta żyjące na lothalskich łąkach uciekały na sam dźwięk głośno pracujących silników. Stąd też według Arihndy najlepszym pomysłem było podróżowanie poduszkowcem albo jakąś maszyną kroczącą – wtenczas prawdopodobieństwo spotkania samotnego wilka spadało praktycznie do zera.

\- Rozbijemy obóz na tamtym wzgórzu – oznajmił Thrawn, wskazując na jakiś ciemny kształt w oddali.

Pryce skinęła głową. Teoretycznie to ona, jako gubernator Lothalu i rdzenna mieszkanka tej planety, powinna wybrać właściwe miejsce do obserwowania gwiazd, a nie ktoś, kto był tu zaledwie gościem, ale w tym przypadku wolała zdać się na niego. Thrawn, o dziwo, bardzo dobrze orientował się, gdzie obecnie się znajdowali i w którym kierunku powinni się następnie udać. Możliwe, że starannie przestudiował mapy, zanim obmyślił dla nich plan na tę noc.

Niektórych rzeczy jednak wielki admirał z pewnością nie wiedział, na przykład tego, że pewne miejsca lepiej było okrążyć, nadkładając drogi, niż próbować je pokonać. O ile Chiss sam doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że dotyczyło to na przykład bagien, o tyle nie miał świadomości tego, że jeśli w dane miejsce nikt rozsądny się nie zapuszczał, to musiały istnieć ku temu dobre przesłanki. Pryce nie była przesądna, ale kiedy szukała najlepszej lokalizacji dla nowej fabryki i poligonu wojskowego, sprawdzała niektóre tereny pod kątem możliwej zabudowy i odkryła parę ciekawostek głównie związanych ze złożami surowców naturalnych, najczęściej niestety takich, których wydobycie zwyczajnie nie było opłacalne, podobnie jak „oczyszczenie” ziemi, i z tego powodu uznawano owe „przeklęte” obszary za nieużytki. Niewykształceni Lothalczycy też o tego typu rzeczach wiedzieli, choć argumentowali to w zupełnie inny sposób: dla nich po prostu była to „zła ziemia”, taka, na której nic nie chciało rosnąć czy też taka, która trzęsła się od czasu do czasu z nieznanej im przyczyny. I choć Arihnda bardziej była skłonna wierzyć mapom i georadarom niż jakimś dziwacznym opiniom tubylców, to i tak podskórnie czuła, że „tam, gdzie nikt nie chodził”, nie należało się wybierać, a już z pewnością nie w dwie osoby, bez odpowiedniego sprzętu i w całkowitych ciemnościach.

Przez to, że denerwowała się tym, że znajdowała się w nieprzyjaznym jej środowisku, trasa, którą mieli do pokonania wydawała jej się dłuższa i trudniejsza. Kiedy Thrawn ogłosił, że „dotarli na miejsce” – cokolwiek miało to oznaczać – Pryce z ulgą klapnęła na najbliższym nadającym się do siedzenia kamieniu, zdjęła hełm i zadarła głowę do góry.

Dawno, bardzo dawno nawet, nie widziała takiego nieba: atramentowego i rozświetlonego kryształami gwiazd. Jak rozbite szkło na czarnej marmurowej posadzce, pomyślała. I wtem ten nieruchomy obraz ożywiła jaśniejsza iskierka. Przemknęła prędko i zgasła. Arihnda zamrugała szybko, niepewna, czy aby jej się to nie przywidziało.

\- Thrawn? Tam chyba coś było – wskazała otwartą dłonią przestrzeń pomiędzy trzema mrugającymi do niej statycznymi gwiazdami.

Wielki admirał w międzyczasie rozkładał na trawie nieprzemakalną płachtę, by następnie na niej usiąść. Nawet nie zerknął w tamtym kierunku, dopóki nie skończył swoich przygotowań.

\- Czasem można oglądać meteory z pokładu gwiezdnego niszczyciela – podzielił się wtenczas z nią swoją opinią. – Jednakże zwykle ustawiamy taki kurs, by je omijać i nie ryzykować zderzenia z nimi. Aczkolwiek niekiedy… myślę, że to ponosi morale załogi, gdy zatrzymujemy się na pewien czas w miejscu, skąd można je dostrzec. Nie za blisko, ale też nie za daleko. Z pewnością o wiele łatwiej je obserwować z _Chimaery_ , kiedy ma się do dyspozycji aparaturę umożliwiającą dokładne wyznaczenie kursu przelatujących komet, choć w pewnym stopniu odbiera to temu zjawisku jego naturalny urok. Zwykła, naoczna obserwacja to jak ćwiczenie na spostrzegawczość. Przez to, że mamy komputery, które obliczą za nas tor planet i innych obiektów astronomicznych, nie podejmujemy wysiłku, by samodzielnie określić ich położenie, choćby w przybliżeniu, a ponadto stwierdzamy zwykle, że nie chcemy tracić czasu, czekając na coś, co ukaże się nam na sekundę bądź dwie. Mówimy, że przecież to wszystko można zarejestrować automatyczną kamerą, a potem polecić komputerowi, by przeanalizował materiał i wyciął odpowiednie fragmenty. Owszem, można tak zrobić. A jednak są rzeczy, których maszyny nie potrafią.

\- Czego nie potrafią?

Thrawn uśmiechnął się.

\- Marzyć – odpowiedział. – Nie są kreatywne, nie umieją tworzyć sztuki, która oddałaby całą złożoność ich istnienia, ich kultury i filozofii. Nie posiadają tych rzeczy i nie potrzebują ich. Mogą przez wieczność obserwować gwiazdy, ale dla nich będą to tylko obiekty o określonej wielkości i masie.

\- Ale wiedzą, co widzą – odrzekła Arihnda. – I nie wątpią w to. Nie myślą… że może im się tak tylko wydawało, nie zastanawiają się, czy to faktycznie był meteor, statek czy satelita, czy coś innego. Wiesz… czasem zaczynam się bać i nie wiem dokładnie, co jest źródłem tego lęku. To sprawia, że nie funkcjonuję jak należy. Gdybym była maszyną, coś takiego nigdy by mi się nie przytrafiło. Nawet gdyby ktoś mnie źle potraktował, nie czułabym bólu, smutku, ani złości. Wykonywałabym dalej swoją pracę i nie zastanawiałabym się nad jej sensem.

\- A jednak lepiej, gdy się nad tym zastanawiasz – odparł Thrawn. – Usiądziesz obok mnie?

Przeniosła się wtedy ze swojego miejsca w to, które dla nich wybrał.

\- Szkoda, że nie możemy zdjąć naszych kombinezonów – westchnęła.

\- Chciałabyś się rozebrać?

\- Nie do naga – doprecyzowała natychmiast. – Po prostu przeszkadza mi to… obronne ubranie. I rękawiczki. Nie mogę nawet normalnie poprawić sobie włosów, żeby nie wpadały mi ciągle do oczu.

\- Moglibyśmy je zdjąć – powiedział Thrawn – ale później ciężko byłoby nam je ponownie założyć i to tak, żeby nie dotykać tych elementów, które potencjalnie mogły mieć kontakt z wirusem.

\- Gdzie? – żachnęła się Pryce. – W tej dziczy? Tutaj nie ma od kogo się zarazić. Nikt tędy dawno nie przechodził.

\- Zanim tu dotarliśmy, musieliśmy pokonać parę przeszkód, nieprawdaż? – zwrócił jej uwagę Thrawn. – Otworzyć bramkę, przejść przez punkt kontrolny… odruchowo dotknęłaś dłonią automatycznego panelu i nie zauważyłaś tego wcale, czy nie mam racji? Jeśli chcesz ściągnąć rękawiczki, musisz je teraz odwrócić na drugą stronę.

Pryce przewróciła oczami. Normalnie zdejmując swoje czarne rękawiczki, będące częścią jej umundurowania, pomogłaby sobie zębami. Teraz miała świadomość tego, że nie wolno było jej tak postępować, że trzeba było nieustannie zachowywać ostrożność i dbać o to, by jej czysta dłoń nie zetknęła się z przypuszczalnie skażonym materiałem. Momentami jednak ta nadmierna czujność wydawała jej się przesadą. Przecież nie mogła zawsze zakładać, że w tym samym miejscu, w którym aktualnie przebywała, jakiś czas temu stał i kaszlał ktoś chory na covid i że zostawił tam swoje wirusy, które następnie mogły wniknąć w jej ciało, gdyby odetchnęła głęboko, pełną piersią, albo właśnie, tak jak dwie godziny temu, przesunęła palcem po możliwie „zanieczyszczonym” panelu dotykowym, a potem, dajmy na to, podrapała się tą samą ręką po policzku. Mogłaby zwariować zupełnie, gdyby myślała w ten sposób!

Niezbliżanie się do ludzi miało sens. Siedzenie na łące w towarzystwie Thrawna, z dala od kowidian, również wydawało się czymś rozsądnym, ale kosmiczny kombinezon, który krępował jej ruchy, bez wątpienia był przesadą. Niby wiedziała, że w przypadku Thrawna był to przejaw troski o jej zdrowie i życie, jednakże zdecydowanie od czegoś takiego Arihnda wolałaby… normalność. Mogłaby też w ostateczności zadowolić się udawaniem, że nic złego się nie działo, nie tutaj, w głuszy, w każdym razie. Gdyby poruszali się w tłumie ludzi, być może chorych na covid, sytuacja byłaby inna, lecz tu, jak jej się zdawało, byli całkowicie bezpieczni.

\- Pomogę – powiedział Thrawn, biorąc ją za rękę.

Po chwili oswobodził jej dłonie z rękawiczek. Arihnda popatrzyła wtedy na niego znacząco.

\- A twoje? – zapytała.

Kiedy je wreszcie ściągnął, chwyciła go za rękę i ucieszyła się z tego bezpośredniego cielesnego kontaktu. Thrawn uniósł brwi, a jej zachciało się nagle śmiać.

\- Jesteśmy na randce – rzekła pół żartem, pół serio. – Tak trzeba.

\- Moglibyśmy to robić w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach – stwierdził Thrawn.

\- To znaczy?

\- Kiedy siedzimy obok siebie i rozmawiamy… w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, z czystymi dłońmi.

\- Są czyste. Oboje mieliśmy przecież rękawiczki.

Kiedy Thrawn splótł ich palce, a Arihnda zdała sobie w pełni sprawę z tego, jak ogromna była jego dłoń w porównaniu z jej własną. W ogóle cały Thrawn był ogromny! Pomyślała o tym, jak niewygodnie by im było przechadzać się, trzymając się w ten sposób. W takiej sytuacji chyba lepiej by było, gdyby wzięła go pod rękę, tak bardziej staroświecko, bo dzięki temu przynajmniej Thrawn musiałby dostosować swój marsz do jej drobnych kroków. Kiedy siedzieli, trzymanie się za ręce nie było wcale problemem, ale… Arihnda paradoksalnie czuła się tak, jakby dystans między nimi się zwiększył, od chwili, gdy się dotknęli.

Rzadko kiedy miała chęć, by kogoś objąć, a jednak ten niby niewiele znaczący gest sprawił, że zapragnęła więcej, więcej dotyku, ciepła, kontaktu. Dłoń Thrawna też swoje ważyła, nie dało się jej zignorować. Pryce skupiła się mocno na niej i na tym, jak różna od jej własnej była jego skóra, twardsza, cieplejsza, a sam uścisk jego ręki tak pewny, jakby wielki admirał trzymał ją po to, by jej nie zgubić. Stąd, być może, pojawiła się u niej myśl, że powinna przylgnąć do niego jak najbliżej, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Tyle że w obecnej sytuacji, gdy oboje mieli na sobie kombinezony ochronne, było to niemożliwe. Pewnie dlatego chciała przytulić Thrawna, bo było to niewykonalne!

Poczuła nagle mocniejszy uścisk i wyczuła ruch wokół siebie, a gdy spojrzała na Thrawna, spostrzegła, że kreślił na niebie dłonią kwadrat, w który według niego powinna się wpatrywać, jeśli chciała zobaczyć Perseidy. Thrawn zaczął jej opowiadać o meteorach, pewnie po to, by ją zabawić, ale ona średnio go słuchała, a jeśli już, to bardziej dla samego brzmienia jego głosu. Odczuwała zmęczenie po długim marszu i najchętniej położyłaby się na ziemi i przysnęła. Nie, nie całkiem na ziemi, głowę mogłaby oprzeć na kolanach Chissa. W ogóle w owej chwili nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, żeby się trochę z nim poprzytulać, tak jak ubiegłej nocy, bo na zewnątrz było chłodno, a Thrawn zdawał się tak przyjemnie ciepły.

\- Widziałaś? – zapytał ją, podekscytowany jak nigdy. – To był bolid.

Skrzywiła się wtedy mimowolnie.

\- Nie, nie widziałam – przyznała z żalem.

A to przez to, że przestała się koncentrować na spadających gwiazdach i odpłynęła na moment myślami. Zadała sobie kluczowe pytanie: „czy ja go kocham?” i wystraszyła się. Jej serce zaczęło bić szybko: tak, tak, tak… a z tyłu jej głowy odezwał się perfidny głosik, który oświadczył jej: „nie jesteś dla niego dość dobra, nigdy nie będziesz”. Pryce czuła, że powinna coś zrobić, coś powiedzieć, co sprawiłoby Thrawnowi radość. Coś, co przemieniłoby tę absurdalną sytuację w prawdziwą randkę. A jedyne co jej przychodziło do głowy, to to, żeby go objąć i okazać swoją wdzięczność. Czy dobrze by było pocałować go też w policzek? A może w usta? Ale kombinezon…

\- Czyli, wedle lothalskich wierzeń, mogę teraz wypowiedzieć życzenie? – odezwał się Thrawn z zadowoleniem w głosie.

\- Nie – skorygowała go. – Nie wypowiedzieć, tylko pomyśleć! Jak powiesz je na głos, to wówczas się nie spełni.

\- Myślę, że…

\- Nie mów!

\- Myślę, że – powtórzył uparcie – chciałbym ci je przekazać. To jedno życzenie. Skoro to był wyjątkowo jasny meteor, to istnieje większa szansa na to, że życzenie się urzeczywistni.

\- Co? Nie masz żadnych własnych życzeń? – zdumiała się.

To było nieprawdopodobne.

\- Ależ mam – odrzekł Thrawn – całe mnóstwo, ale w tej chwili chciałbym, żeby to twoje życzenie się spełniło.

\- Nie wiesz nawet, jakie to życzenie – odparła Pryce. – A gdybym zażyczyła sobie czegoś złego?

Popatrzył na nią poważnie.

\- Cóż, mam nadzieję, że nie jest to życzenie śmierci – powiedział.

\- Tak… ale chyba nie byłoby złym życzeniem to, żeby rebelia się skończyła? I pandemia? Tylko – Arihnda przygryzła dolną wargę, wypowiadając te słowa – szkoda marnować swoje życzenie na coś takiego.

\- Szkoda? – zdziwił się Thrawn, a być może także trochę się tym zbulwersował.

\- Mam na myśli to, że ktoś inny może sobie tego zażyczyć. To nie musi być moje życzenie, czy twoje. Ty możesz sobie zażyczyć czegoś wyłącznie dla siebie.

\- Nie, nie mogę – odpowiedział jej – bo nie wierzę w tego typu rzeczy. A jeśli nie wierzę, to życzenie pewnością się nie spełni. Dlatego wolę przekazać moje życzenie tobie. Żeby nie zmarnować tej okazji.

\- Spadające gwiazdy nie potrzebują tego, żebyś w nie wierzył – stwierdziła Arihnda. – Czy w to, że spełniają życzenia. W sumie ja też w to nie wierzę. To tylko głupi przesąd.

\- Skoro oboje sądzimy, że się nie spełni, mogę chyba powiedzieć to na głos?

\- Ale… przekazałeś mi je, nieprawdaż? – zaniepokoiła się.

\- Tak… bo chciałem, żebyś była szczęśliwa. To moje życzenie.


	18. Poranek dwudziesty siódmy

\- Umrzemy jutro, to znaczy dzisiaj – powiedziała mu Pryce. – Zobaczysz.

Już od dłuższego czasu nie wychodziła nigdzie, nie dalej niż do własnego ogrodu, a uprzedniego wieczora wyruszyła wraz z Thrawnem w pieszą podróż po Lothalu. I kiedy wracali, przyglądając się wschodzącemu słońcu, Arihnda czuła, że jej ciało odwykło od takich czynności jak chodzenie, szczególnie marszowym krokiem, a już zwłaszcza od pokonywania w ten sposób większego dystansu niż z kuchni do salonu i z sypialni do łazienki. Innymi słowy: znacząco pogorszyła się jej kondycja. Co z tego, że coś tam trochę ćwiczyła – coraz mniej, ostatnimi czasy – że starała się rozciągać swoje mięśnie, napięte po długich godzinach spędzonych w niewygodnej pozycji przy biurku, skoro męczyła się tak szybko? Czy to już była starość?

\- Mam broń, więc to mało prawdopodobne – odpowiedział jej Thrawn.

Pryce sapnęła, dwa razy, i wtenczas szybka w jej hełmie znów zaparowała, na moment ją oślepiając.

\- Nie widzę, gdzie idę – poskarżyła się. – Zabiję się zaraz.

\- Zatrzymaj się.

Wykonała to polecenie. I nagle przeraziła się tym, że mogli napotkać kogoś na swojej drodze, na przykład jakiegoś szturmowca albo dwóch, i że być może z tym kimś Thrawn chciał teraz zamienić kilka słów.

\- Ktoś tu jest? – zapytała z niepokojem. – Gdzieś w pobliżu?

\- Nie, nikogo tu nie ma – odrzekł Thrawn. – Musisz unormować oddech i dopiero wtedy ruszymy dalej.

\- Łatwo ci mówić! Unormować, jasne! Oddech, życie i co jeszcze?

\- Oddychaj, po prostu. Przez nos, jeśli możesz. I nie mów nic przez chwilę. Kiedy wydychasz ustami gorące i wilgotne powietrze, na osłonce na wysokości twoich oczu zbiera się para wodna.

\- Wiem…

Zacisnęła wargi, by powstrzymać się od kontynuowania tej niepotrzebnej rozmowy.

Czuła się dziwnie, kiedy szli w ciszy, nawet jeśli istniały racjonalne powody ku temu, by milczeć. Była znużona i zmęczona, nie spała w końcu przez calutką noc, a i poprzedniej nocy nie wyspała się szczególnie… przedrzemała się wprawdzie trochę w ciągu dnia, ale najwyraźniej nie wystarczyło jej to, by odzyskać pełnię sił. I zamiast odpocząć, zdecydowała się na jeszcze większy wysiłek! Zgodziła się na tę wycieczkę za miasto, na nocne podziwianie spadających gwiazd… I po co? Owszem, to było bardzo interesujące zjawisko, prawie tak ładne, jak sztuczne ognie na Coruscant, ale czy rzeczywiście warto było wkładać tyle wysiłku w to, żeby popatrzeć sobie na jakieś tam Perseidy?

Po chwili dotarło to do niej, dlaczego tak naprawdę przystała na ten cudaczny pomysł Thrawna. Zrobiła to dla niego! To on chciał… to jemu przelatujący rój meteorów przypominał o czasach dzieciństwa spędzonego na Rentorze – bo tak ponoć nazywała się planeta, z której Thrawn pochodził – o tamtym dawnym życiu, kiedy miał jeszcze brata, siostrę i marzenie, by poznać z bliska te odległe gwiazdy, które widział jedynie z powierzchni rodzimej planety, i by dowiedzieć się, co rzeczywiście działo się w przestrzeni kosmicznej.

\- Kiedy byłem mały – wyznał jej – myślałem, że to dwie strony toczą ze sobą niekończącą się wojnę. Że jedna bombarduje drugą i że z oddali widzę przelatujące pociski.

Pryce uśmiechnęła się na to odrobinę protekcjonalnie.

\- Ale potem ktoś ci powiedział, że to nie pociski, tylko komety, tak?

\- Owszem. Mój brat.

Warga drgnęła mu lekko, lecz zaraz uśmiechnął się do jednego ze swoich wspomnień.

\- Pamiętam, że powiedziałem mu wtedy, że można by było użyć asteroid i utworzyć z nich blokadę… Thrass śmiał się z tego. Uważał, że to by się nie sprawdziło, bo nasza flota mogłaby z łatwością usunąć tego typu przeszkodę. Ale gdyby na przykład…

\- Thrawn! Myślę, że trochę przesadzasz – zaśmiała się Arihnda, szczerze rozbawiona wizją małego chissańskiego chłopca, który od najmłodszych lat bawił się w wojnę. – Nie wszystko musi się łączyć z jakimś wielkim kosmicznym konfliktem.

\- Jednak odkąd zaczęliśmy podróżować pomiędzy gwiazdami, wojna stała się nieunikniona.

\- Czy ja wiem?

Pryce wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Co jakiś czas tu i ówdzie wybucha jakiś spór o coś – powiedziała – ale nie zawsze przeradza się to od razu w wojnę. Wiesz, ludzie lubią się kłócić. Lubią walczyć o władzę, o dostęp do ziemi czy surowców naturalnych, i zwykle myślą, że jeśli to oni tego czegoś jako pierwsi nie zdobędą, to stracą, bo ktoś inny im to zabierze. Odkrywanie innych planet pokazało nam, że tej przestrzeni i tych dóbr, o które walczymy, jest więcej. Mechanizm jednakże pozostał taki sam.

\- Każda kultura inaczej podejmuje temat wojny – rzekł Thrawn. – Moi ludzie, chociażby, uważają, że jesteśmy tak wysoko rozwiniętą cywilizacją, że żaden inny gatunek nie stanowi dla nas zagrożenia.

Pryce parsknęła na to śmiechem.

\- Oczywiście to mylny pogląd – stwierdził szybko wielki admirał – bo posiadanie przewagi nie zawsze prowadzi do łatwego zwycięstwa. I nawet jeśli żaden gatunek z osobna nie może nam dorównać, to nie oznacza, że kilka różnych ras sprzymierzonych ze sobą nie byłoby w stanie tego osiągnąć.

\- Wiesz, co myślę? – odezwała się na to Pryce. – Że ludzie i Chissowie w wielu kwestiach są do siebie podobni.

\- Ja też tak sądzę – zgodził się z nią Thrawn.

\- Mam na myśli Imperium… z jednej strony to bardzo dobrze, że wszystko jest tak uporządkowane – powiedziała ostrożnie – i że mamy rozwiniętą i wyspecjalizowaną armię, ale z drugiej strony… chociażby ty jesteś najlepszym przykładem na to, że w każdej sferze potrzeba zastrzyku świeżej krwi, zdolnych osób, które mogą pociągnąć to dalej. Bez tego będziemy tkwić w miejscu. A stagnacja… to ona w końcu doprowadziła Republikę do upadku.

\- Cóż. Sojusz pomiędzy naszymi rasami byłby opłacalny dla obu stron.

\- Sojusz? – zdziwiła się Arihnda. – Ciebie przecież wygnano… wybacz. Nie wiem, po prostu…

\- Po części masz rację – rzekł Thrawn nieco napiętym tonem. – Zostałem wygnany. Niemniej reprezentuję Chissów w tym rejonie galaktyki i od tego, co zrobię, zależy przyszłość moich ludzi.

Gubernator pokręciła głową.

\- Reprezentujesz siebie, przede wszystkim – zaznaczyła. – Może i masz rację odnośnie tego, że Imperium bardzo by skorzystało na tym, gdyby przybyło tu więcej podobnych do ciebie osób, ale… wydaje mi się, że taki model by się nie sprawdził. Ludzie i Chissowie, razem, znaczy się.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał ją Thrawn. – Ty i ja bardzo dobrze się uzupełniamy.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli i ludzie, i Chissowie z osobna uważają, że to oni są gatunkiem, który powinien panować nad całą resztą, to mało prawdopodobne, by doszli do konsensusu i tego samego wniosku, że odtąd będą to robić wspólnie.

\- Chissowie nie próbują panować nad całą resztą – wtrącił Thrawn, niemalże zdegustowany taką ideą.

\- Ale patrzą na innych z góry, czyż nie? Spójrz na to tak: jeśli jedni postrzegają tych drugich jako idiotów, to w życiu się z nimi nie dogadają. Imperium ma swoje metody, a twoi ludzie z pewnością mają swoje, i każda ze stron będzie twierdziła, że robi wszystko lepiej od tej drugiej.

\- Imperium jest stosunkowo nowym tworem w stosunku do Dynastii Chissów – poinformował ją Thrawn. – A przedstawicieli Rodów Panujących nie sposób przekonać, że mogą istnieć lepsze rozwiązania od tych, które utwierdza nasza tradycja.

\- Tak – rzekła Pryce przeciągle. – O tym właśnie mówię. Słuchaj, ja tego nie wartościuję w żaden sposób. Tam, w Nieznanych Regionach, wasz model może działać bez zarzutu, ale tutaj… Tutaj najlepszym ustrojem jest Imperium. Jednak nawet ono ma swoje wady. No cóż, póki ktoś nie wymyśli czegoś lepszego, musimy się zadowolić tym, co mamy.

\- Być może synteza…

\- Nie, Thrawn. Zauważ, że tkwimy w tych naszych… mentalnych bańkach. Ja na przykład nie miałabym nic przeciwko temu, żeby w Imperium pojawiło się więcej Chissów, ale… no właśnie, chciałabym, żeby to dalej było moje Imperium. Najlepsze możliwe Imperium, czyli takie, które pozwalałoby osobom takim jak ty, i nie tylko Chissom, po prostu wszystkim zdolnym osobom, niezależnie od gatunku, do jakiego przynależą, zajmować pozycje odpowiadające ich zdolnościom i kompetencjom.

\- Te osoby musiałyby rozwijać swoje umiejętności – stwierdził wielki admirał. – Uczyć się. Imperialna Akademia ma doskonale opracowany system szkoleniowy dostosowany do ludzi, program, który co prawda mógłby pomóc przedstawicielom innych ras pozyskać pewną wiedzę, lecz równocześnie nie pozwoliłby im pracować nad ich indywidualnymi uzdolnieniami. Z przykrością to mówię, ale większy wpływ na mnie jako żołnierza miało szkolenie, które odbyłem jako kadet na początku mojej wojskowej kariery w Akademii na Naporarze, niż czas spędzony w Imperialnej Akademii na Coruscant.

\- Może macie lepsze szkoły – Arihnda wzruszyła ramionami – a może faktycznie program powinien być dostosowany do danej rasy. Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Imperium udoskonaliło swoją strukturę dzięki tej specjalizacji, prawda? W stosunku do tego, co było jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu, teraz jesteśmy bardzo zaawansowani technologicznie. I popatrz chociażby na zbroje szturmowców. Chiss jeszcze mógłby taką założyć, ale Rodianin? Nie bardzo. Dlatego nie mówię, żeby otworzyć tego rodzaju ścieżkę kariery dla wszystkich, tylko, żeby znajdować naturalne talenty i dawać im większe możliwości. Jeśli ktoś jest w czymś dobry, czemu Imperium miałoby na tym nie skorzystać?

\- Jak wielu Chissów, twoim zdaniem, potrzebowałoby Imperium? – spytał ją Thrawn podchwytliwie.

\- Wiem, ilu ja potrzebuję.

\- Tak?

Zaśmiała się na widok jego uniesionych brwi.

\- Jednego – powiedziała. – Ciebie. Chociaż może…

Popatrzyła na niego oceniająco.

\- Gdyby było cię dwóch – rzekła żartobliwie – też bym nie narzekała. Ale trzech to już zdecydowanie byłoby za dużo.

\- Trzech _mnie_? Czy trzech Chissów?

\- Ty sam robisz za tłum. Dwóch _ciebie_ to aż za nadto. Jeden byłby tam – wskazała na niebo – na _Chimaerze_ , a drugi w tym samym czasie ze mną. Moglibyście się wymieniać.

\- Myślisz, że chciałbym cię z kimś współdzielić?

\- Hej! – odparła. – Przecież bym cię z nikim nie zdradzała.

\- Każdemu z nas dwóch mówiłabyś, że jest tym jedynym, prawdziwym, tak?

\- Ależ nie… powiedziałabym ci, że tamten lepiej gotuje, żebyś się bardziej postarał!

Thrawn prychnął pod nosem.

\- Spójrz na to inaczej – żartowała sobie dalej. – Dla ciebie oznaczałoby to o połowę mniej spotkań towarzyskich, o połowę mniej balów… Gralibyście w marynarza, który tym razem pójdzie gdzieś ze mną.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko wychodzeniu z tobą…

\- Ależ masz.

\- Nie, jeśli serwują tam alkohol.

Zachichotała.

\- Ja mam tak samo z wernisażami – przyznała.

\- Zauważyłem.

\- Wernisaże mogłabym odstąpić drugiej Arihndzie, wiesz?

\- Ach. Mam zatem zabierać na nie kogoś innego?

\- Co ty, w życiu! Akurat bym pozwoliła na to, żebyś pokazywał się publicznie z jakąś… nie-mną!

\- Nie pozwoliłabyś mi?

\- Jasne, że nie! Jakby to wyglądało… no wiesz, jakbyś sobie spacerował po galerii sztuki z jakąś… dziewczyną. Ludzie by plotkowali.

\- A teraz nie plotkują?

\- Plotkują, ale o nas. Nie o naszych… prywatnych problemach.

\- Ach. Czyli chciałabyś mieć dublerkę, która od czasu do czasu by cię wyręczała w niektórych sprawach?

\- Na Naboo to działa, czyż nie? Idę o zakład, że na tych najnudniejszych posiedzeniach Senatu pojawiała się nie królowa, tylko jej dublerka. Spod tej peruki i makijażu i tak nie było widać dobrze jej twarzy. Mogli na jej miejscu posadzić kogokolwiek.

\- Muszę więc znaleźć kogoś, kto wygląda tak, jak ty, żeby mieć towarzystwo?

\- Ech. Nie. Poświęcę się, ostatecznie. Ale nie ma nic za darmo.

\- Nie ma?

\- Za każdym razem, kiedy ubieram dla ciebie szpilki, powinieneś później wymasować mi stopy – stwierdziła Pryce z uciechą. – No i postarać się też trochę, żeby te wyjścia były warte mojego czasu.

\- Postarać się? W jaki sposób? Chciałabyś, żebym kupił ci któryś z prezentowanych na wystawie obrazów?

\- Nigdy! Mógłbyś po prostu… mnie nie zanudzać. To po pierwsze. A po drugie, byłoby wspaniale, gdybyśmy wykorzystywali takie okazje do zawarcia nowych znajomości… z coruscańską elitą, nie z jakimiś tam biednymi artystami! No wiesz, widzisz Moffa, zagadujesz do Moffa. I nie obrażasz tego Moffa, wytykając mu, że nie zna się na sztuce.

\- Ale kiedy się na niej nie zna…

\- Nie, Thrawn. Wtedy milczysz. Przytakujesz mu, kiedy ten pieprzy największe głupoty, albo taktownie milczysz, to już twoja wola. Ale nigdy, przenigdy nie uświadamiasz żadnego Moffa, że zapłacił krocie za jakąś tanią reprodukcję.

\- Przyjąłem to do wiadomości.

\- Wspaniale.

Gdy później kroczyli w ciszy, Arihnda odtwarzała w myślach treść ich uprzednich rozmów i analizowała je fragment po fragmencie. Często myślała: „dlaczego to powiedziałam?” i „czy on mnie dobrze zrozumiał?”.

Zastanawiała się też, czy Thrawn się na nią czasem nie pogniewał. Widziała, w jaki sposób na nią popatrzył, kiedy wybuchnęła nagle śmiechem! A poza tym… czy ten jej śmiech nie zabrzmiał nadto piskliwie? Jakoś tak dziwnie brzmiał, jej zdaniem, inaczej niż wcześniej, chyba. No i po co, po co poruszyła w ogóle temat jego wygnania? Brawa dla niej, owacja na stojąco! Jak nikt inny potrafiła wbić wielkiemu admirałowi Thrawnowi szpilę!

Próbowała mu się pokazać jako osoba bardzo tolerancyjna, a mimo jej najlepszych chęci wyszło tak, jakby jednak była uprzedzona do nie-ludzi. To znaczy _tolerowała_ ich, była przeciwna jakiejkolwiek dyskryminacji, ale gdyby imperialne stanowiska w połowie obsadzono Chissami, jak pewnie wyobrażał to sobie Thrawn, Pryce poczułaby się nieco nieswojo. Czy to było coś złego? Może po prostu obawiała się zmiany? Trudno było zakładać, że wszyscy Chissowie byli tacy, jak Thrawn. Ale choćby i wszyscy byli identyczni, jeden do jeden, Pryce wiedziała, że taka współpraca między ludźmi i Chissami nie układałaby się gładko. Mogła to stwierdzić na podstawie swojej osobistej relacji z Thrawnem.

Zakładała, że wielki admirał był po prostu kimś szczególnym, wyjątkowym, takim niedocenionym geniuszem, lekceważącym trochę normy społeczne, ale w pewnym momencie, po jakimś czasie mieszkania z nim, Arihnda zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że być może przestrzegał on zasad, tyle, że innych niż te, które były jej dobrze znane. I gdyby nagle wokół niej zaroiło się od Chissów, to jej zachowanie odbiegałoby od przyjętej normy! To jej akcent brzmiałby wtedy śmiesznie! Ba, może nawet oczekiwano by od niej, żeby nauczyła się Cheunh?

Przez to, że poruszyli wątek potencjalnej unii, myśli Arihndy zaczął zaprzątać problem – całkowicie teoretyczny, na tym etapie – zwiększenia się liczby Chissów w Imperium. Czy to w ogóle było możliwe, żeby nagle przybyły tu chissańskie statki kolonizacyjne? Wydawało jej się, że Chissowie, no cóż, nie chcieli wcale opuszczać Nieznanych Regionów. „Wygnanie” brzmiało jak najstraszliwszy wyrok wydany na jednego z nich. Wykluczenie. Brak możliwości powrotu. Z drugiej strony być może Chissowie nie wiedzieli, jak wyglądała ta część galaktyki.

Thrawn niewiele jej mówił o tym, czym charakteryzowała się przestrzeń Chissów i czym różniła się od tego, co było jej dobrze znane. Czy było tam lepiej? Czy gorzej? Może po prostu wielki admirał miał sentyment do niektórych miejsc, takich jak chociażby Rentor, bo wiązały się z nimi określone wspomnienia? Nigdy jednak z jego ust nie padła deklaracja, że on sam chciałby tam kiedyś wrócić, o ile oczywiście byłoby to możliwe. Nie. O dziwo Thrawnowi odpowiadało jego obecne życie. Może więc faktycznie w Imperium było lepiej?

Ale nie dla Chissów, najwidoczniej. Nie dla nie-ludzi.

Tylko czy ona mogła cokolwiek w tej sprawie zrobić? I czy musiała coś robić? Wszak Thrawn, on sam, tak wiele osiągnął! No dobrze, udało mu się to z jej niewielką pomocą… ale to nie tak, że nie byłby w stanie poradzić sobie bez niej… I teraz był wielkim admirałem, znacznie przewyższał ją stopniem, miał ogromną władzę.

Czy jej to przeszkadzało? Może trochę. Ale nie dlatego, że był Chissem, nie. Chodziło jak zawsze o jej ambicję – o to, że na Lothalu zjawił się ktoś, kto mógł wydawać jej rozkazy, a ona musiała im się podporządkować. Proszę, nawet Chiss mógł zajść w Imperium wyżej niż ona, kobieta. Czy to jej płeć była główną przeszkodą w osiągnięciu potęgi, czy może to jakaś jej inna cecha jej to uniemożliwiała? Była zbyt głupia, zbyt… jaka? Dlaczego to Thrawna słuchano chętniej niż jej?

Było w nim coś takiego, że dosyć szybko stawał się dla wielu autorytetem. Jego inteligencja, jego prezencja… Gdy pojawiali się gdzieś razem, wyglądało to tak, jakby to on ją tam zaprosił, zabrał ze sobą jako swoją towarzyszkę – nawet wtedy, gdy było odwrotnie! Trudno było nie dostrzec tej nierówności w ich relacji. Gdyby spróbowali stworzyć związek, z pewnością byłoby jeszcze gorzej.

Czemu więc tak usilnie starała się przypodobać Thrawnowi? Chciała zostać jego pomagierką? Nie miała większych ambicji?

To była jej planeta, jej dom. Nawet cholerne Perseidy, na które patrzyli, były bardziej jej niż jego. Wszystko tu, jak okiem sięgnąć, tak właściwie należało do niej – poza nim samym. Poza Thrawnem. Wszystko tu, na Lothalu, podlegało teraz jemu, odkąd ona… a zresztą, nieważne.


	19. Dzień dwudziesty siódmy

Arihnda nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na to, że włożyła na siebie czarną tunikę, dopóki Thrawn nie spojrzał na nią tak jakoś… dziwnie. Z konsternacją? Z niepokojem? O co właściwie mu chodziło? Nie musiała się przecież stroić! Że niby dla kogo? Dla niego? A mimo wszystko można było powiedzieć, że była tego dnia wyjątkowo „odstawiona”, cała na czarno, a czerń wszakże była postrzegana jako elegancka i zawsze w modzie. I pasowała do większości sytuacji! Tak, w czarnym kostiumie było się od razu gotowym na swój czy cudzy pogrzeb.

Pryce wypiła równie czarny jak jej ubranie kaf i wzięła się do pracy. Byle do przodu. Byle dalej.

Raport, podpis.

Raport, podpis.

Raport… nie zrozumiała, o co w tym konkretnym piśmie chodziło. Czy była głupia? Czy może to ten dokument był zwyczajnie źle sformułowany? Odmowa. Nie mogła przecież wszystkiego zatwierdzać, na wszystko się zgadzać. Odmowa, tym bardziej odmowa. To, co było niejasne, należało odrzucić, podpisując coś takiego można było się wpakować w nie lada kłopoty. Gdyby jej się chciało, mogłaby skorygować błędy nadawcy tego dokumentu, przystać, powiedzmy, na połowę jego żądań, ale nie chciało jej się, nie chciało jej się nic poza odmawianiem zgody na to czy tamto.

Odmowa i jeszcze raz odmowa.

Doszła w tym do takiej wprawy, że podczas przerwy na lunch z rozpędu odmówiła Thrawnowi po kolei: najpierw poczęstunku, później drugiego kafu, a następnie spróbowała się także wymówić od tego, co wielki admirał miał w planach na ten wieczór. Thrawn uniósł wtedy brew i zapytał ją:

\- Nie zamierzasz _spać_?

\- Z tobą, znaczy?

Na jej blade policzki wstąpiły natychmiast rumieńce zawstydzenia.

\- Tak, ze mną – odparł Chiss takim tonem, jakby chciał dodać: „a masz lepszego kandydata?”.

\- Kurier przyniósł już przesyłkę?

\- Tak. Tam są – wielki admirał wskazał otwartą dłonią na stojący przy oknie wazon ze świeżo ściętymi czerwonymi kwiatami. – Twoje róże.

\- Och. Piękne – rzekła Pryce odruchowo.

A potem dodała:

\- A nie powinieneś mi ich przypadkiem _wręczyć_?

Thrawn uśmiechnął się z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Mógłbym to zrobić – odparł – ale wziąłem pod uwagę okoliczności i fakt, że w twoich rękach większość przedmiotów zmienia się w broń.

\- Daj spokój – odrzekła Arihnda. – Przecież nie zaatakowałabym cię bukietem.

\- I wazonem.

\- I wazonem.

\- Och, nie martwię się o to, że mogłabyś mi coś zrobić – stwierdził swobodnie – tylko, że mogłabyś sama się pokaleczyć. Te róże mają kolce.

\- Jak wszystkie róże.

\- Nie, jest kilka odmian, które nie mają kolców, na przykład Margo Koster…

\- Tak? – Pryce przerwała mu ten rozpoczynający się zapewne długi i nudny wykład. – To dlaczego nie kupiłeś mi takiej bez kolców?

\- Ach. Pierwszy powód jest prozaiczny. Takie róże nieprędko by do nas dotarły. A ja wiem, że moja ukochana jest niecierpliwa. A po drugie, te róże zdecydowanie bardziej do ciebie pasują. I do ogólnego przekazu.

Pryce uniosła brwi.

\- Myślałam, że róże znaczą tyle – powiedziała – że chcesz się ze mną pieprzyć.

Spojrzała na kolczaste kwiaty.

\- To będzie jakieś sado-maso? – zapytała.

\- Hm – odmruknął Thrawn. – Czy uszkodziłbym moją cenną różę?

\- A gdyby cię o to poprosiła?

\- Róża?

\- Ja. Gdybym to ja cię o to poprosiła.

\- Hm. Róża może ukłuć, ale takie już jest ryzyko związane z pielęgnacją tego kwiatu. Kiedy nie jest się wystarczająco ostrożnym, róża może ukłuć. Taka jej natura. To nie powód, by niszczyć róże.

\- Ty też jesteś różą? – zapytała go.

Thrawn zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Na mojej ojczystej planecie – powiedział – kwiaty występują bardzo rzadko. Nie są takie piękne jak te tutaj. Żeby je zobaczyć, trzeba się wpierw wyprawić na pustkowie i wtedy czasem, na skalnym podłożu, pomiędzy śniegiem można dojrzeć biało-złote kwiaty.

\- Och. Jesteś rzadkim kwiatem zatem, tak?

\- Chyba sama możesz to ocenić.

\- Tak.

Jego usta przypominały jej płatki liliowego kwiatu. Być może tak działała siła sugestii. Tylko ten kwiat rósł tak wysoko, tak trudno było go dosięgnąć…

\- Arihndo?

\- Nie ruszaj się – wymierzyła w niego oskarżycielsko palec. – Ani drgnij.

Wielki admirał popatrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem i zgodnie z jej wolą zastygł w miejscu jak niebieski posąg. Od rzeźby różniło go jednakże to, że, skoro Arihnda nie kazała mu zamilknąć, nie powstrzymał się od komentarzy.

\- Chcesz mnie… uderzyć krzesłem?

\- Thrawn, do cholery.

\- Przyznaję, że nie spodziewałem się takiej reakcji z twojej strony.

\- Cicho bądź – fuknęła na niego. – Nie psuj chwili.

Dostrzegła to, jak wiele wysiłku Chiss wkładał w to, by zachować w tej sytuacji powagę.

Zdawała sobie z tego doskonale sprawę, że wyglądało to śmiesznie: to, jak ciągnęła po podłodze krzesło, jak postawiła je w końcu przed Thrawnem i wspięła się na nie… Rany. Nagle była od niego wyższa o głowę. Musiała się schylić, żeby go pocałować.

Thrawn objął ją wówczas w pasie i w pierwszej sekundzie Arihnda przelękła się, że zaraz spadnie ze swojego krzesła, w kolejnej zaś sekundzie poczuła satysfakcję, że przynajmniej spadłaby na niego, co oznaczało w miarę miękkie lądowanie. Nie mogła mu tego niestety powiedzieć, ani innych rzeczy, które niespodzianie przeszły jej przez myśl, kiedy jej usta były zajęte atakowaniem jego warg, policzków i podbródka.

Wzięła odwet za uprzedni wieczór i za tamten poranek, kiedy nie mogła się z nim całować, mając na sobie przeklęty anty-covidowy kombinezon, który utrudniał jej poruszanie się i oddychanie. Chociaż teraz, kiedy namiętnie całowała Thrawna, oddychać nie było jej wcale łatwiej. Za to mogła przynajmniej rozwichrzyć tę jego nienaganną fryzurę – która, o dziwo, pozostała nienaganna pomimo tego, że włosy wielkiego admirała nieco podrosły i chyba przekroczyły już regulaminową granicę i domagały się pilnie strzyżenia – i sprawić, że Chiss wyglądał tak, jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. Bardzo seksownie.

Do niej być może należał ostatni pocałunek, ale nie ostatnie słowo w tej ich gorącej dyskusji. Thrawn w pewnym momencie uciął temat, praktycznie ściągając ją w krzesła. Pryce zsunęła się po nim jak po pniu wysokiego drzewa i znów stała się mała i musiała zadzierać głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Jak rozumiem, podobają ci się kwiaty – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Bardziej mi się podoba ich przekaz.

\- Mnie zaś cieszy to, że jesteś szczęśliwa – odparł Thrawn.

\- Powiedzmy.

\- Powiedzmy?

Uniósł brwi pytająco.

\- Wiesz – rzekła niepewnie – nie do końca się tak czuję, nie przez ciebie, bynajmniej, chodzi o to, że… Co to właściwie znaczy: być szczęśliwym? Teraz jest świetnie, żartujemy sobie jak normalni, czy może, nie wiem, nienormalni zakochani ludzie, ale za moment… czy ktoś tego nie rozpieprzy? Albo ja…

Thrawn westchnął wymownie. Spojrzała na niego.

\- Znamy się od lat, prawda? – zaczął. – Nie zgadzaliśmy się ze sobą w wielu kwestiach, ba, czasem musiałem modyfikować moje plany ze względu na twoje nietypowe działania, choć częściej, zdecydowanie, przez aktywność buntowników, ale nie przypominam sobie, żebym w którejkolwiek z takich sytuacji użył określenia, że ktoś mi coś „rozpieprzył”.

\- Ale Batonn… Atollon… i ta akcja z Mon Mothmą?

\- Myślisz, że nie jestem w stanie wygrać wojny pomimo paru przejściowych trudności? – spytał urażonym tonem. – Zresztą, to dotyczy spraw zawodowych, a nie naszego życia prywatnego. W pewien sposób to nawet… nieco frustrujące. To, że zaczęliśmy się dzielić niemal wszystkim; że w którymś momencie zaczęły zacierać się granice między tym, co oficjalne, i tym, co nieoficjalne, i że wszystko z nazwy stało się „pracą”, bo nie mogło być między nami inaczej, że nie mogliśmy nawet umówić się na obiad i porozmawiać o czymś, co nie wiązałoby się z imperialną polityką. Oczywiście, cenię sobie to, że mogę o tym z tobą podyskutować, ale niekiedy mam dość polityki. Te róże nie są polityczne, nie łączą się nijak z Defenderami, ani Atollonem. Mam ochotę zrobić z tobą bardzo wiele niepolitycznych rzeczy, rzeczy niepoprawnych politycznie, tylko dlatego, że jest to przyjemne i bardziej odurzające niż alkohol. I tak, może jest jedna rzecz, która spektakularnie mogłaby mi to rozpieprzyć. Gdyby ktoś mi cię odebrał. Ale ustawiłem blokadę na niebie. Zabezpieczyłem twoją posesję tak, że żeby sforsować ogrodzenie, trzeba byłoby posłużyć się co najmniej czołgiem. Nawet lothalski kot się przez nie nie prześliźnie. I nie zrobiłem tego wyłącznie dlatego, że jesteś imperialną gubernator i moją sojuszniczką. Nie zrobiłem tego z powodów politycznych, bynajmniej. Postąpiłem tak z egoistycznych pobudek. Czuję się przez to lepiej, wiedząc, że jesteś bezpieczna. Czułbym się jeszcze lepiej, gdybyś była tu szczęśliwa, ze mną.

Pryce przygryzła dolną wargę, mocno, aż do bólu.

\- Jestem szczęśliwa – powiedziała bez przekonania, dramatycznie wymachując przy tym rękami – że tu jesteś. Rany. Przez tyle miesięcy starałam się, żebyś… To takie głupie…

\- Co jest _głupie_?

\- Że chciałam ci zaimponować – odpowiedziała – i w efekcie robiłam z siebie idiotkę.

Thrawn nic na to nie rzekł, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak odnieść się do jej słów.

\- Nie znasz się na polityce – dodała, czując, że z każdą sekundą pogrążała się bardziej – a ja od razu to spostrzegłam i… wiesz, chciałam ci pomóc, ale czerpałam przy tym satysfakcję z tego, że w tej jednej rzeczy jestem od ciebie lepsza. Że mnie słuchasz, że patrzysz na mnie tak…

Zmieszała się i straciła wątek. Thrawn zawahał się.

\- Wiem, że nie lubisz polityków – palnęła wtedy Pryce. – Dotarło to do mnie w końcu. I że tak naprawdę nie robiło to na tobie wrażenia, kiedy zyskiwałam dla nas sojuszników za pomocą pięknych słów i wielkich gestów, a nie tak, jak ty byś wolał: dzięki rzeczowym argumentom. Może nawet miałeś mnie za kurwę, kiedy flirtowałam z Moffami…

\- Byłem zazdrosny – powiedział cicho.

\- Co?

\- I zły – zaznaczył Thrawn. – Zastanawiałem się, czy w ten sam sposób postrzegasz naszą relację. Instrumentalnie.

\- Tak myślałeś?

\- Brałem pod uwagę taką ewentualność.

\- Cholera.

Odruchowo poprawiła swoją nieco przydługawą już grzywkę.

\- Jestem w tym dobra – podkreśliła. – W uprawianiu polityki. W _tym_ nie.

Szybkim gestem wskazała na siebie i na niego.

\- Pewnie dlatego za każdym razem, kiedy ze sobą rozmawialiśmy, wracałam do polityki. To był dla mnie bezpieczny grunt, wiesz? Bo kiedy ty, na przykład, rozprawiałeś o sztuce, miałam wrażenie, że… że istnieje jakaś przepaść kulturowa między nami.

\- Z pewnością tak jest.

\- Nie pomagasz teraz.

Nie zbiła go tym z tropu. Thrawna nie dało się wprawić w zakłopotanie, wytykając mu, że o pewnych rzeczach, najczęściej oczywistych dla wszystkich, nie powinno się mówić głośno. Że to było po prostu niestosowne, niegrzeczne.

\- Polityka, w moim przekonaniu, komplikuje niektóre sprawy – oświadczył. – Na przykład awanse.

\- O, to tak, z całą pewnością.

Zmarszczył czoło.

\- Mam na myśli _awanse_ – wykonał nieco teatralny ukłon w jej stronę. – Okazywanie komuś szczególnych względów.

\- Ach. Aha.

\- Rozumiem aspekt strategiczny zawierania układów – skrzywił się lekko – towarzyskich, ale nie tę… otoczkę. Byłem w stanie stwierdzić, kiedy próbowałaś skontaktować się ze mną pod byle pretekstem, ale miałem trudność w ustaleniu tego, jaki był w tym twój cel.

Pryce poczuła, że się rumieni.

\- Jaki cel?

\- Gdybyś nie była politykiem – odparł – uznałbym, że masz ochotę uprawiać ze mną seks.

\- Och…

Spuściła wzrok. Chciała powiedzieć mu: „politycy też to robią, wiesz?”, ale na czas ugryzła się w język, bo zaraz w jej głowie pojawiła się kolejna myśl: „chociaż niekiedy nie powinni”.

\- Obserwowałem cię uważnie – oznajmił jej Thrawn. – Analizowałem twoje gesty, aranżowałem coraz to inne sytuacje…

\- Co?

\- Pamiętasz, jak poczęstowałem cię coruscańskim czerwonym winem w moim gabinecie?

\- Tak… To było dziwne, przyznaję.

\- To był bardzo rzadki trunek, pochodzący sprzed ery imperialnej.

\- Pamiętam, mówiłeś mi to – ucięła. – Zrobiłeś mi wykład o tym, jak ciężko było w trakcie wojny o dobre zbiory, no i jak wielkie ryzyko wiązało się z całym procesem produkcji alkoholu.

\- A mimo to wciąż znaleźli się ludzie, którzy się tym zajmowali. Większość z nich zginęła. A nam zostało parę butelek takich, jak tamta, którą wtedy opróżniliśmy.

Pryce westchnęła głośno.

\- Posłuchaj, nie ma co wracać do tamtych czasów, nawet w prywatnych rozmowach. A wino to… po prostu wino. Słodkie, gorzkie, cierpkie… Lepsze albo gorsze w smaku. Drogie albo bardzo drogie, żeby zrobić na innych wrażenie i pokazać, że stać nas na coś takiego. Że jesteśmy imperialną elitą.

\- Wybrałem tamten rocznik – rzekł Thrawn – bo wiedziałem, że wówczas mi nie odmówisz.

\- I nie myliłeś się w tej kwestii. Rzadko kiedy, zresztą, się mylisz.

\- Ludzie zwykle zachowują się swobodniej po alkoholu. Mniej rzeczy są w stanie ukryć.

\- I?

\- Ty się bardzo wtedy kontrolowałaś.

\- To jasne! Żeby się nie zbłaźnić przed tobą.

\- Nie próbowałem cię upić, ani ośmieszyć. Przyznaję jednak, że – uśmiechnął się – chciałem, żebyś przenocowała potem na _Chimaerze_. Dopilnowałem tego, żeby kwatery gościnne były na to gotowe.

\- Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby nie były… Cóż, bardziej politycznie niepoprawne byłoby to, gdybym zataczała się po hangarze i wsiadła do niewłaściwego promu, od pozostania nieco dłużej na twoim gwiezdnym niszczycielu z jakiegoś tam wymyślonego powodu.

\- Później o wiele łatwiej było cię przekonać, żebyś skorzystała znowu z mojej gościny.

\- Bo zwykle… no, miałeś rację. Pracowałam w ten sposób bardziej efektywnie, nie traciłam czasu na służbowe podróże… a… na przykład kiedy oboje musieliśmy polecieć na Coruscant, przybycie tam razem, _Chimaerą_ , miało sens. Raz, że ja sama oszczędziłam dzięki temu parę godzin lotu, a dwa, że mogliśmy ustalić wspólną strategię…

\- Tak. Ale zaczęłaś to tak postrzegać dopiero po tamtym incydencie z winem.

\- To znaczy?

\- Zauważyłaś, że twoje coraz częstsze przebywanie na _Chimaerze_ nie wywołało wcale tak ogromnego politycznego skandalu, jak wcześniej zakładałaś.

Pryce popatrzyła na niego z konsternacją. Czy chciał przez to powiedzieć, że ich obecna sytuacja była analogiczna do tamtej? Że nikogo, poza nią samą, aż tak bardzo nie obchodziło to, czy ona i Thrawn mieszkali, choćby tymczasowo, na jednym statku albo w tym samym budynku?

Nie. Mylił się. To ona miała w tej kwestii rację. To była sprawa polityczna.

Przeszła i tak długą drogę od udawania, że nie miała wcale chrapki na Thrawna, do pogodzenia się z tym, że w kuluarach – bezpodstawnie! – nazywano ją jego kochanką. Wmawiała sobie, że na swój sposób było to nawet nobilitujące. I zupełnie, zupełnie nie oddawało prawdziwego charakteru ich relacji. Aż do teraz.

Niemniej Thrawn nie był wcale tak subtelny, jak sądził. Na polu politycznym i obyczajowym poruszał się jak słoń w składzie porcelany – i na dodatek był bardzo ciekawskim, by nie powiedzieć wręcz wścibskim, słoniem. To nie tak, że gubernator nie zauważyła podtekstu jego działań – bo dostrzegała każdy podtekst niemal od razu, a potem spędzała długie godziny na główkowaniu, jak każdą z tych dwuznacznych rzeczy odkręcić, by z daleka nie wyglądało to jak grzyb nuklearny. Jego całkowicie niezamierzone, w jej mniemaniu, ruchy mogły wywołać skandal nad skandale i okryć ich oboje hańbą. Ot takie zwyczajne przesiadywanie przez nich po godzinach w jego gabinecie – kiedy to, na dobrą sprawę, Thrawn robił jej długie i nudne wykłady, a ona niekiedy odwdzięczała mu się tym samym – prawie krzyczało: _pieprzą się!_ Może wielki admirał był zadowolony z takiego spędzania czasu razem, ale dla niej to było podwójnie frustrujące. Po pierwsze Thrawn nie wykonywał względem niej żadnych jednoznacznie romantycznych gestów, a po drugie wszyscy, niemal wszyscy uważali, że coś tam jednak z nią robił, bo niby po co się z nią gdzieś zamykał, sam na sam, he, he. Jemu to mogło być na rękę, bo przez to nikt nie kwestionował jego seksualności, jego męskości, ją jednak stawiało to w arcyniewygodnym położeniu. Czy miała potwierdzać te pogłoski o niej i Thrawnie, licząc na to, że w końcu wielki admirał coś skuma? Czy raczej im zaprzeczać i pozwolić, by na wierzch wyszła ta dołująca dla niej prawda, że ona, Arihnda Pryce, była, no cóż, nieatrakcyjna, nie dla niego, w każdym razie.

Teraz zaś mogła się o to na niego wściec. Zrozumiała bowiem, że dla Thrawna chodzenie razem znaczyło dosłownie _chodzenie razem_ , korytarzami _Chimaery_ , na przykład. I tak pokonali spory dystans, zanim Chiss wykonał wreszcie jakiś krok we właściwym kierunku.

W jego mniemaniu najwyraźniej był to naturalny progres, ona natomiast czuła się przez to zmęczona i skołowana. Po części, zapewne, wynikało to z tego, że zakochany Thrawn niczym nie różnił się od niezakochanego Thrawna – Pryce nie dostrzegła, by Chiss zerkał na nią częściej niż dawniej, by kierował swój płomienny wzrok w strategiczne miejsca na jej ciele, by robił cokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby jej myśleć, że może, może był nią zainteresowany. Nie. Kiedy siedzieli razem w jego biurze, wielki admirał zdawał się być bardziej zaintrygowany _ścianą_. A tak dokładnie: graffiti, wykonanym przez mandaloriańską buntowniczkę, Sabine Wren. I nic, zupełnie nic nie wskazywało na to, by jednocześnie myślał o tym, jak wspaniale byłoby przycisnąć Arihndę do tej ściany…

\- Thrawn, miałeś kiedyś dziewczynę?

\- Czy miałem…?

\- Chyba powinieneś to wiedzieć.

Popatrzył na nią dziwnie.

\- Uprawiałem seks – poinformował ją.

\- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

\- Uprawiałem seks z tą samą osobą przez pewien czas – rzekł poirytowanym tonem. – Mam też podstawy, by twierdzić, że ta osoba nie uprawiała wtedy seksu z nikim innym poza mną. Można więc uznać, że byliśmy razem. W pewnym sensie.

\- W jakim sensie?

\- Nieoficjalnie.

Arihnda zaśmiała się.

\- Właściwie to do ciebie pasuje – stwierdziła.

Potrząsnął głową z niezrozumieniem.

\- To, że nikt nie wie, czy kogoś masz, czy nie – wytłumaczyła mu wtedy – czy może jesteś aseksualny.

\- Kupiłem ci czerwone róże – zaznaczył.

\- Co to ma do… aha. Ale nie pomyślałeś o tym, że… że dobrze byłoby jakoś zasygnalizować swoje zamiary? Wcześniej, zanim się tu wprowadziłeś. Rany. Odkąd się znamy, przez większą część czasu nie potrafiłam jednoznacznie orzec, czy mnie lubisz, czy zaledwie tolerujesz moją obecność.

\- Nie byłaś w stanie?

\- Innych mężczyzn umiem wyczuć, a ciebie nie.

\- Mogłaś zapytać. Zawsze mogłaś.

\- I jakby to wyglądało? Jakbyś powiedział: „nie”?

\- Normalnie. Nie traciłabyś czasu na bezsensowne rozważania.

\- A ty? – zaatakowała go. – Dlaczego nie zapytałeś?

\- Nie musiałem pytać.

\- Nie?

\- Wiedziałem, że mnie lubisz.

\- Zaraz cię zamorduję.

\- To, że mnie lubisz, nie znaczy, że pragniesz być ze mną – rzekł Thrawn napiętym tonem. – Nie oznacza to nawet, że chcesz się ze mną kochać.

\- I w którym momencie do ciebie dotarło, że może jednak? – zapytała kpiąco.

\- Kiedy mnie pocałowałaś – powiedział poważnie – a potem zaczęliśmy o tym rozmawiać i udało nam się pewne rzeczy sobie wyjaśnić.

Pryce skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i popatrzyła na niego z wyrzutem.

\- Wiesz, jak się teraz przez to czuję? – zapytała i od razu udzieliła mu odpowiedzi. – Jakbym się dla ciebie nie liczyła, jakbym była jakimś planem B albo C. Gdybyś naprawdę chciał być ze mną, zawalczyłbyś o mnie. Nie czekałbyś bezczynnie, zrobiłbyś coś…

\- Mógłbym zawalczyć o ciebie – powiedział – gdybym nie musiał przez cały czas walczyć z tobą. I gdybym nie miał wątpliwości…

\- A masz wątpliwości?

\- Tak, mam. Czy chcesz tego samego, co ja, czy może wolisz, żeby nasza relacja była inna… czy to nie byłoby dla ciebie za wiele, gdybym teraz i tutaj zażądał, żebyś się zdecydowała…

\- Nie możesz niczego takiego żądać! – oburzyła się.

\- Chcę – oświadczył – wiedzieć, czy to, co powiesz mi dzisiaj, będzie tak samo aktualne jutro i pojutrze, i że nie zrobisz czegoś, co mogłoby sprawić, że stracę do ciebie zaufanie i szacunek.

\- Ach – Arihnda uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Nigdy nie będziesz miał takiej gwarancji. Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie planuję z wyprzedzeniem, nie wiem, co będzie za miesiąc, za pół roku i za rok. Nie wiem, czy przeżyję pandemię, nie wiem, czy nie zginę w zamachu terrorystycznym. Nie wiem, czy jeśli powiem ci dzisiaj: _tak, chcę_ , to czy jutro będę tego samego pragnęła równie mocno; nie mam pojęcia i mówię to szczerze, Thrawn. Ty byś chciał, żebym była jak ten żołnierz, który przysiągł służyć aż do śmierci. Żebym dała ci słowo, tak? A co, jeśli będziemy razem nieszczęśliwi?

\- Wtedy się rozstaniemy – stwierdził. – Nie wymagam od ciebie żadnej przysięgi. Chcę jedynie twojej zgody, twojego przyzwolenia i twojej chęci, byśmy zaczęli budować coś wspólnie. Chcę, żebyś była po mojej stronie, zawsze, bez względu na imperialną politykę; żebyś nigdy mnie nie okłamywała, w żadnej sprawie, żebyś nie mówiła rzeczy, które uważasz za dyplomatyczne, albo takich, które miałyby sprawić, że polubiłbym cię bardziej. Ja też, o czym już zresztą wiesz, nie będę ci takich rzeczy mówił. Nie powiem, że moim nadrzędnym celem było to, żebyś została moją życiową partnerką, bo to nieprawda. Masz rację, że to – machnął ręką, zamaszystym gestem wskazując na nią i na połowę jej kuchni – było jakimś wariantem mojego planu, ale skoro udało mi się to osiągnąć, to nie zamierzam teraz się wycofywać. Kiedy dostałem od ciebie pocałunek, chcę więcej, to oczywiste, że chcę więcej. Możesz postawić granicę i powinnaś to zrobić, jeśli nie chcesz pogłębiać w ten sposób naszej relacji; jeśli nie chcesz, żebym myślał o tobie jako o mojej kobiecie.

Przez chwilę milczała, analizując jego słowa, a potem odezwała się:

\- Nie mów, że to zależy ode mnie, tylko zawalcz o mnie.


	20. Wieczór dwudziesty siódmy

W pewnym momencie urwał jej się film. Siedziała przy swoim biurku, korzystając z dodatkowych godzin pracy w gabinecie, które Thrawn wspaniałomyślnie jej odstąpił, czytała raporty, coraz mniejszą wagę przywiązując do statystyk – zachorowań, ozdrowień, zgonów – i zamiast zgrozy, czuła jedynie zniechęcenie i zmęczenie. Oczy zamykały jej się same, więc najpierw pozwalała im odpocząć wyłącznie w chwilach, kiedy przewijała strony, potem po paru akapitach tekstu, aż wreszcie, w którymś momencie jej głowa sama opadła na biurko. Nie, nie bezpośrednio na blat, lecz na jej ręce i na stertę papierów, które miała przed sobą.

Dała sobie wówczas pięć minut, no może góra dziesięć, żeby odsapnąć i otrzeźwieć. Ile faktycznie minęło, tego Pryce nie potrafiła stwierdzić, kiedy obudził ją uporczywy dźwięk komunikatora, sygnalizujący nadchodzącą rozmowę. A ona, no cóż, później nie była z tego powodu dumna, że potraktowała swój służbowy nadajnik jak budzik i wcisnęła automatycznie przycisk „odrzuć”, nie spojrzawszy nawet na ekran, by sprawdzić, kto tak pilnie domagał się rozmowy z nią. Wciskając „odrzuć”, nie pomyślała, że mógł to być Tarkin, Vader, albo… nie wiadomo kto. Po prostu się rozłączyła.

Spałaby tak o wiele dłużej, gdyby nie Thrawn, który postanowił do niej zajrzeć, zapewne po to, by zadać jej jakieś głupie pytanie, na przykład, czy chciała, by zaczekał na nią z posiłkiem, czy też wolała sama odgrzać sobie jedzenie, kiedy już skończy pracę.

Kiedyś Arihnda umarłaby ze wstydu, gdyby wielki admirał nakrył ją na drzemce w jej gabinecie – zwłaszcza, że wcześniej zarzekała się, że zamierzała pracować ciężko i wyrobić dwieście procent normy – teraz jednak takie rzeczy jak Thrawn odkrywający stopniowo jej małe sekrety i przyłapujący ją od czasu do czasu na czymś mniej lub bardziej kompromitującym całkowicie jej spowszedniały. Raz, że przed dzielącym z nią przestrzeń jej gubernatorskiej rezydencji Chissem niewiele dało się ukryć, a dwa, że coraz częściej jej samej było naprawdę wszystko jedno, co też Thrawn o tym czy o tamtym pomyśli. W końcu, przez trwającą kwarantannę i lockdown planety, wielki admirał nie mógł w kilka minut spakować swoich walizek i szybko się wyprowadzić, gdyby ich układ nagle przestał mu pasować. Zresztą, Thrawn widział ją już w kiepskim stanie, kiedy Pryce walczyła z miesiączką i wyglądała jak mściwy upiór nawiedzający Lothal, więc tę kolejną jej odsłonę – wersję _zombie_ – powinien w tej sytuacji przyjąć bez większego zdziwienia.

Czy mogło go w ogóle zaskoczyć to, że zmarło jej się przy biurku? Wiedział wszak, że nie spała w nocy, i choć bardzo starała się stwarzać pozór „wysoko funkcjonującej”, w środku rozpadała się na coraz to mniejsze kawałki. Kaf pozwolił jej wykonać zaledwie jedną trzecią tego, co sobie zamierzyła; wiedziała, że musiałaby wpompować w siebie znacznie więcej kofeiny, by dokończyć przeglądanie zaległych raportów, by się skupić, by podjąć jakąś sensowną decyzję…

To nie był jej dzień, zdecydowanie. Czuła się jak świeży trup, jak gnijące mięso. Zastanawiała się, czy było to po niej widać, czy jedynie wyglądała na trochę bledszą, a jej oczy na nieco bardziej podkrążone niż zwykle, przez co przypominała uroczą pandę, czy też jej kiepskie samopoczucie przekładało się na jakąś smoliście czarną aurę wokół niej. I wreszcie ta czarna dziura ją pochłonęła – Pryce zasnęła w swoim gabinecie snem kamiennym, nie bacząc na nic. Gdyby niespodzianie rozpoczęło się orbitalne bombardowanie Lothalu, zginęłaby pod gruzami swojego domu, z głową na biurku, przybita własną pracą.

W chwili, gdy Thrawn ją obudził, z miejsca stał się jej wrogiem. Arihnda przywykła do tego, że nikt nie zakłócał jej spokoju, kiedy wreszcie udało jej się zasnąć – pomijając te sytuacje, w których sama była sobie winna tego, że nie wyciszyła swojego komunikatora i jego piskliwy dźwięk przebijał się do jej świadomości poprzez spowijającą jej umysł mgłę – nie było bowiem dotąd w jej bliskim otoczeniu nikogo, kto potrząsałby jej ramieniem i przemawiał do niej pełnym troski tonem, jak niegdyś jedno z jej rodziców, a potem Juahir, jej współlokatorka: kogoś, kto mówiłby jej, że powinna się obudzić, że stało się coś ważnego… Tak bardzo odzwyczaiła się od mieszkania z kimś, że tego typu działania traktowała w pierwszej sekundzie jak atak na swoją osobę. Nie łatwo było zmienić stare nawyki i zaakceptować to, że teraz Thrawn mógł tak zwyczajnie wejść do pomieszczenia, w którym tak smacznie spała, i ją zbudzić, albo zapukać do drzwi łazienki, akurat wtedy, gdy brała prysznic; że mógł jej się tak naprzykrzać, jakby co najmniej był członkiem jej rodziny.

Powinny istnieć jakieś granice „bycia razem”! Jej nie przeszłoby przez myśl, żeby zakradać się do jego sypialni, gdy spał; żeby wcisnąć mu się do łóżka, kiedy cierpiała na bezsenność i nocne lęki, albo na przykład, żeby spontanicznie wparować do gabinetu – _jej_ gabinetu, który czasem mu użyczała – kiedy Chiss nad czymś intensywnie pracował. Nie sprawdzała, co dokładnie tam robił, pozwalała mu zachować prywatność. Czy postępowała tak ze względu na niego, czy raczej z uwagi na swoje własne dobre samopoczucie? Nie chciała zburzyć w swojej głowie jego doskonałego obrazu; stwierdziła, że nie musiała o nim wiedzieć niektórych rzeczy. Miała nadzieję, że Thrawn odwdzięczy jej się za to tym samym. Że wykaże się choć odrobinę taktem. Jakby go nie znała!

Poniekąd to była jej wina: sprowokowała go, powiedziała mu „zawalcz o mnie”, a zatem powinna była się liczyć z konsekwencjami, powinna była przewidzieć, że wielki admirał stanie się przez to jeszcze bardziej uciążliwy. Takie rzeczy jak subtelne uwodzenie i flirt najwyraźniej były mu całkowicie obce, a romantyczne uczucia, jak widać, najchętniej wyrażał poprzez próbę zdominowania swojej wybranki. To, naturalnie, sprawiało, że Pryce miała ochotę się buntować i walczyć z nim, z czystej przekory, zamiast zwyczajnie mu ulec. Być może nieco igrała przez to z ogniem, bo Thrawn, jakkolwiek byłby cierpliwy, mógł wreszcie zirytować się na nią i potraktować ją ostrzej, niż robił to dotychczas, prowadząc jakąś skomplikowaną wieloetapową grę, która zakończyć się miała jego ostatecznym, niepodważalnym zwycięstwem.

Wielki admirał, jak spostrzegła, nie lubił przegrywać. Nie był zadowolony, kiedy musiał ustąpić jej pola, a gdy tak postępował, Pryce przeczuwała, że w głowie planował swoje kolejne ruchy, jak w rozgrywce szachowej, że analizował sytuację i bynajmniej nie składał jeszcze broni. Prawdopodobnie dla Thrawna miłość była jak wojna, albo też to wojna stała się jego prawdziwą miłością i najbardziej kręciło go to, kiedy mógł pokonać wroga – jakiegokolwiek wroga – i zdobyć nowe zasoby. Siłą rzeczy, wielki admirał chyba najzacieklej walczyłby o nią, gdyby o jej rękę nagle zaczął ubiegać się cały zastęp zdeterminowanych mężczyzn i gdyby każdego z nich z osobna Chiss mógł wyzwać na pojedynek, najlepiej pojedynek intelektów. A ponieważ nie miał żadnego konkurenta, od dawien dawna, bo Pryce przestała umawiać się z mężczyznami, odkąd objęła gubernatorski urząd, walczyć o nią mógł jedynie z nią samą. Być może dlatego tak postępował, zamiast przyjąć inną, bardziej sensowną strategię: zaprosić ją na randkę i prawić jej komplementy.

A może, co wydawało jej się dziwne, Thrawn dotychczas nie umiał się zdobyć na to, by zapytać ją wprost o to, czy umówiłaby się z nim, może zakładał, że w takiej sytuacji Arihnda powiedziałaby mu „nie”, nawet myśląc „tak! tak!”, z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla niego – zapewne politycznego – powodu wyrzekłaby to okropne „nie”, które pogrzebałoby jego wszelkie nadzieje na szczęście. Jedynym wyjściem, jakie wziął więc pod uwagę, było niezadawanie jej tego niewygodnego pytania. Zamiast tego czekał, analizował, nieco nią manipulował, podgrzewał atmosferę, żeby w końcu doprowadzić do tego, że pomiędzy nimi wybuchnie jakaś miłosna bomba, kiedy seksualne napięcie sięgnie zenitu.

Tak, Thrawn najwidoczniej stwierdził, że najlepszą metodą zdobycia jej serca i jej majtek, będzie ustawiczne granie jej na nerwach. I, co najzabawniejsze, to zadziałało lepiej, niż gdyby na przykład co tydzień przysyłał jej do biura egzotyczne kwiaty. Nie zdradzał w ten sposób swoich intencji, przez co zapędził wreszcie Arihndę w kozi róg, gdy nieoczekiwanie tak znacząco skrócił dystans między nimi. Zmanipulował ją, zdecydowanie!

Czy miała mu to za złe? Czy naprawdę wolałaby, żeby przez dłuższy czas ją adorował, żeby rzucał w jej kierunku jakieś sugestywne uwagi, od których robiłoby jej się gorąco i mokro?

Niemniej Pryce czułaby się pewniej, gdyby na każdą konfrontację z Thrawnem mogła się zawczasu przygotować psychicznie i fizycznie; gdyby ten nie zaskakiwał jej, kiedy nie była gotowa ani na miłosną, ani nawet na żadną przyjacielską interakcję. Gdy, mówiąc bez ogródek, czuła się do dupy. Jak teraz.

Nie powinno go to zatem zdziwić, że na niego naskoczyła, gdy ją obudził, że w ten sposób starała się ukryć przed nim swoje zawstydzenie; nie powinien też brać tego do siebie, kiedy w niezbyt parlamentarnych słowach kazała mu się wynosić.

Po chwili Pryce spostrzegła, że bynajmniej Thrawn jej nie posłuchał i nie opuścił pospiesznie jej gabinetu, ale dalej stał nad nią i przypatrywał jej się tak, jakby liczył na to, że gubernator zaraz wstanie i jeszcze mu zasalutuje. Możliwe, że to, że spała, zamiast pracować, wcale go nie zaskoczyło, ani nie oburzyło, lecz to, że się ociągała i nie chciała postąpić tak, jak tego od niej oczekiwał, spotkało się już z jego otwartym niezadowoleniem. Zbyt długo chyba dowodził własnym okrętem i załogą, żeby zareagować inaczej, kiedy ktoś nie chciał się go słuchać. A odkąd został wielkim admirałem, pewnie nikt nie odważył się go tak jawnie zlekceważyć. Nikt, kto później by tego gorzko nie pożałował.

Cóż, można powiedzieć, że jej też się to nie udało.

\- Możesz pójść ze mną do kuchni, albo przyniosę jedzenie tutaj – powiedział.

\- Chyba żartujesz!

\- Ani trochę.

Wydała z siebie jęk frustracji. Poprawiła włosy, spojrzała na blat biurka zawalony dokumentami i piętrzący się przed nią ogrom pracy i skapitulowała.

\- Dokończę tylko… – wymamrotała słabo. – Zapiszę sobie…

Na swoje nieszczęście nie pamiętała, w którym miejscu przerwała pracę, ani jaka była ostatnia czynność, którą zamierzała wykonać. Popatrzyła bezradnie na trzy kupki papierów przed sobą i pięć otwartych okien wiszących na ekranie jej służbowego komputera. Wszystko to wydawało jej się równie ważne i tak samo odstręczające. Takimi ostatnio jawiły jej się jej obowiązki. Wszystko powinna była mieć gotowe na już, a najlepiej na wczoraj. Żeby sobie z tym poradzić, Arihnda musiałaby się rozdwoić albo roztroić. Przez to właśnie miała rozstrojone nerwy. To było dla niej za dużo, o wiele za dużo. Nie tego chciała, nie na to się pisała, kiedy obejmowała swój urząd.

\- Na tym etapie jesteś całkowicie nieproduktywna – stwierdził bezlitośnie Thrawn. – Lepiej zrobisz, jeśli dokończysz tę część jutro. W przeciwnym razie wielce prawdopodobne będzie to, że popełnisz jakiś błąd. I tak będziesz musiała sprawdzić te raporty po raz drugi.

\- Ach tak? Tylko tobie udaje się wszystko za pierwszym razem, panie idealny?

\- Zazwyczaj – odparł. – Głównie dlatego, że potrafię dobrze zorganizować swoją pracę. Z tego też powodu… nie rozumiem niekiedy ludzi. W niektórych przypadkach, coraz częściej ostatnimi czasy ze względu na konieczność pracy zdalnej, jestem zmuszony polegać na nieodpowiedzialnych albo niedoświadczonych osobach, które ewidentnie nie umieją planować, co sprawia, że muszę o wiele dłużej czekać na wiadomość zwrotną i na wykonanie moich poleceń, niż do tego przywykłem, a przez to sam staję się mniej efektywny.

\- Och.

Pryce uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Widzę, że ktoś tu jest nie w humorze. Coś się stało?

Thrawn machnął ręką.

\- Po prostu nie lubię tego – powiedział – kiedy tracę nad czymś kontrolę. Gdyby nie kwarantanna, odwiedziłbym co poniektóre z tych osób osobiście i sam załatwił pewne sprawy.

\- Witaj w świecie biurokracji – rzekła Pryce z ironią.

\- Nawet nie jestem w stanie wywrzeć na nich presji – poskarżył się – bo większość z nich odmawia włączenia kamery w trakcie rozmowy. Niektórzy też mają notorycznie „wyłączone”, „zajęte” albo „popsute” nadajniki. Próbuję wówczas skontaktować się z ich zwierzchnikami, a ci, co gorsza, postępują w identyczny sposób!

\- A ciebie to jeszcze dziwi…

Gubernator teatralnie westchnęła.

\- W dodatku z jakiegoś niewiadomego i całkowicie nieracjonalnego powodu podjęto decyzję o zamknięciu instytucji kultury na większości planet podlegających imperialnej jurysdykcji – ciągnął Thrawn, nie kryjąc swojego wzburzenia. – Muzea, galerie sztuki, archiwa… to wszystko z dnia na dzień zostało zamknięte „aż do odwołania”.

\- Ach – odrzekła Pryce z porozumiewawczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – To dlatego tak się złościsz.

\- To – podkreślił wielki admirał – znacząco utrudnia mi moją pracę.

\- Czyli jednak nie zorganizowałeś jej wystarczająco dobrze.

Podniosła się ze swojego siedzenia i dotknęła jego ramienia w pocieszającym, w jej zamierzeniu, geście. Thrawn nieco zesztywniał, ale po upływie zaledwie paru sekund ponownie się rozluźnił i mruknął w jej stronę: „wybacz”. Pryce rozumiała go, poniekąd. Ją również ostatnio wszystko denerwowało.

\- Chodźmy jeść, a potem… mówiłeś, że mamy łóżkowe plany? Przesyłka, jak mniemam, już dotarła.

\- Przesyłka… ach, mówisz o kondomach?

\- A niby o czym innym miałabym mówić?

Chiss zrobił taką minę, jakby każdego dnia zamawiał coś online, jak nie w tym, to w innym sklepie.

\- Dziś nie jestem w nastroju – powiedział wprost. – Wybacz.

Gdyby ją piorun trzasnął, przyjęłaby to lepiej od jego niespodziewanej odmowy.

„Ale… jak to?”, nie potrafiła w ogóle tego pojąć. Przecież chciał… starał się… czuła to! Zmienił zdanie, najwyraźniej. Wygięła usta w podkówkę, w środku zaś zaczęła się gotować.

\- W takim razie mogłeś nie zawracać mi głowy – warknęła. – Zjem sama, później.

\- Arihndo…

\- Nie muszę nawet pytać, dlaczego, bo wiem, co sobie myślisz. Wyglądam jak twój senny koszmar, co? Jak upiorna panna młoda? Nie jesteś aż tak zdesperowany, mam rację? A może… może wcale nie lubisz ludzi?

\- Arihndo – powtórzył ostrzejszym tonem. – Nie mam teraz ochoty uprawiać seksu, ani się z tobą kłócić.

\- A na co, powiedz, na co masz ochotę?

\- Na spaghetti bolognese.

Mogła wyrzucić z siebie w owym momencie tysiąc słów, a jedyne, co zrobiła, to poprawiła jego akcent.

\- Spaghetti bolognese.


	21. Poranek dwudziesty ósmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which Pryce is making assumptions and takes everything personally and Thrawn seems to be married to his job.

Thrawn miał nietęgą minę, kiedy Arihnda po raz kolejny wymówiła się od spania razem. Zrobiła to głównie po to, by mu dopiec za to, jak ją potraktował; jakby wydawało mu się, że w dowolnej chwili mógł ją przystopować, unieść rękę i powiedzieć „cierpliwości, pani gubernator”, „nie teraz, nie dzisiaj”. Jak gdyby miał na podorędziu jakiś plan, który zakładał stopniowe zdobywanie pierwszej, drugiej, trzeciej i czwartej bazy. Pryce natomiast nie lubiła zwlekać, gdy już podjęła jakąś decyzję. I wierzyła, święcie wierzyła w to, że to do niej należało ostatnie słowo w tej sprawie, że to od jej „tak” wszystko zależało; że to było oczywiste, że wielki admirał, jak każdy mężczyzna, chciał seksu. Ona zaś długo walczyła sama ze sobą, by w końcu uznać, że dobrze byłoby mieć to wreszcie z głowy. Nie była pewna tego, czy ich seks spełni jego, a tym bardziej jej oczekiwania, ale zakładała, że w ten sposób mimo wszystko ona i Thrawn bardziej się do siebie zbliżą. No i ciekawiło ją to, co takiego Chiss miał w spodniach.

Może i byli teraz „razem”, ale razem nie do końca: seks scementowałby ich aktualny układ, wielki admirał byłby szczęśliwy, a i ona cieszyłaby się tym, że wreszcie fizycznie „posiadła” go.

Już znacznie, znacznie wcześniej, w jej przekonaniu, Thrawn został przez nią „zaklepany”, tylko po prostu jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, że to ona, gubernator Pryce, najlepiej pasowała do niego, bo potrafiła przepędzić na cztery wiatry każdą konkurentkę. Pryce może i pokazywała swoją ładną buzię na salonach, ale nie pozwalała tam nikomu ani na moment zwątpić w to, że była kobietą bezwzględną i że jeśli ktoś jej podpadł, wówczas jego dni, a przynajmniej dni na wolności, były policzone. Nieustannie krążyła wokół Thrawna, jak satelita wokół planety, jakby znaczyła swoje terytorium.

Być może przez to niektórzy co przebieglejsi moffowie kombinowali, jak zwaśnić ją z wielkim admirałem, jak zerwać więź, która w ich mniemaniu, łączyła ją i Thrawna od dobrych paru lat. Gubernator zakładała, że przynajmniej choć raz do Chissa podeszła jakaś opłacona przez nich przecudnej urody tancerka, albo inna artystka, „malarka”, próbując rzucić na niego urok i zaciągnąć go do łóżka. Co gorsza, Pryce nie zawsze mogła wtedy trzymać rękę na pulsie i musiała niejako polegać na Thrawnie, że ten i bez jej pomocy przejrzałby taki podstęp i nie pozwoliłby się omamić żadnej cizi. Niejednokrotnie Arihnda zastanawiała się, czy Chiss preferował szybki i gwałtowny podbój czy też długą i skomplikowaną grę wstępną; gdyby wolał to drugie, wtenczas mogłaby być o niego spokojna, ale jeśli, jak wielu mężczyzn, od czasu do czasu także i on musiał sobie ulżyć, wtedy istniało całkiem spore niebezpieczeństwo, że po tego rodzaju wyskoku ktoś mógłby jego – i ją również, przy okazji – zacząć szantażować ujawnieniem jakiejś sekstaśmy czy innych dowodów, wskazujących na jego złe prowadzenie się.

Gubernator nie bardzo wiedziała, jak go przed czymś takim przestrzec, by nie zabrzmieć jak zazdrosna kochanka – którą wtedy jeszcze nie była – jak powiedzieć dorosłemu wszak mężczyźnie, żeby nie korzystał z takich felernych „okazji”. No bo jaką właściwie mogłaby mu zaproponować alternatywę? Seks z nią raz w miesiącu? Nie, na to nigdy by się nie odważyła. Gdyby myślała o Thrawnie jak o najbliższym przyjacielu i kierowała się wyłącznie jego dobrem, powinna była już dawno temu z kimś go zeswatać. Ale na to też nie umiała się zdobyć. Rany, byłaby piekielnie zazdrosna, gdyby wielki admirał znalazł sobie w końcu jakąś dziewczynę. Partnerkę. Żonę. Cholera! Pryce wolała w ogóle nie brać pod uwagę takiej możliwości.

Zaczęła wierzyć w fikcję – bo niewątpliwie była to fikcja – że Thrawn był seksualnym abstynentem; że może nawet był aseksualny, skoro nie gapił się aż nazbyt znacząco na jej wyeksponowane niejednokrotnie specjalnie dla niego piersi, albo, że, no cóż, nie interesowały go związki międzygatunkowe. Nie chciała myśleć o tym, że w sekrecie przed nią z kimś tam się pieprzył, jak nie na swoim okręcie, to na jakiejś planecie, może nawet na Coruscant, że pomimo tego, że mienili się „przyjaciółmi” i „politycznymi partnerami”, Thrawn wcale nie chciał, by Pryce doradzała mu w tych delikatnych, sercowych i seksualnych, kwestiach. Znając go, zapewne nie chciałby od niej usłyszeć, że pieprzenie kogoś, szczególnie w jego przypadku, było sprawą arcy-polityczną. I gdyby to ona pierwsza podjęła przy nim ten wątek, Chiss mógłby jeszcze uznać, że sama była zafiksowana na seksie – albo jeszcze gorzej: na punkcie _jego seksualności_ – i powiedzieć jej wprost, obcesowo, że nie miała prawa wypytywać go o takie rzeczy. Czy też, w najlepszym albo najgorszym razie, zależnie od perspektywy, Thrawn mógłby zacząć coś podejrzewać, że Pryce sama chciałaby coś z nim zrobić… cichcem w sypialni. Gdyby tak to zrozumiał i przyjął to za dobrą monetę, gdyby był chętny rozwinąć z nią tego typu intymną relację, wszystko, być może, ułożyłoby się dobrze. Niestety, przez długi czas Pryce powątpiewała w taki rozwój wydarzeń. To było zwyczajnie niemożliwe, jej zdaniem, żeby Thrawn po prostu czekał, aż ona pierwsza wykona jakiś ruch i coś mu zasugeruje, aż wyrazi chęć, by poćwiczyć z nim prywatnie jakieś skomplikowane figury, na przykład. Teraz też zastanawiała się, czy ten jego „unik” nie był spowodowany tym, że wcale, ale to wcale nie interesował go seks, a jedynie jakaś relacja… władzy.

Nie, toż to byłby absurd! Gdyby tak bowiem było, Thrawn nie kupiłby gumek, nie robiłby jej żadnych nadziei, tylko wymyśliłby jakąś wymówkę. Powiedziałby jej, że miał jakąś wstydliwą chorobę weneryczną albo inną dysfunkcję. Z pewnością Chiss musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że odwlekanie ich intymnego stosunku w czasie nie było dobrą strategią, nie, kiedy mieszkali razem i argument o „braku czasu” i „nadmiarze pracy” był aż nazbyt łatwy przez nią do podważenia.

Stwierdziła, że nie chciał seksu. Dlaczego nie chciał uprawiać z nią seksu? Może to ona była tego przyczyną? Pryce przeanalizowała jeszcze raz ich ostatnie rozmowy i uznała, że ich relacje, o dziwo, były całkiem dobre, aż do wczoraj przynajmniej. Co się zmieniło? O co Thrawn mógł się na nią pogniewać? Bez wątpienia to z jej winy jego niebieski członek – zakładała, że miał niebieskiego członka – chował się teraz w nogawce jego admiralskich spodni, lecz ona sama nie miała bladego pojęcia, czym tak bardzo zraziła go do siebie.

Zareagowała przewidywalnie, z jego perspektywy: jej obroną był atak. Odwróciła lothalskiego kota ogonem – to ona w tym momencie, w swoim przekonaniu, miała powód, by złościć się bardziej, to ją urażono. Dla Thrawna nie istniało dobre wyjście z tego ambarasu: przepraszać jej najwidoczniej nie zamierzał, tak samo jak przyznać, że to on jednak był wszystkiemu winien, a tłumacząc się i zapewne perswadując jej, że to ona czymś tutaj w jego odczuciu zawiniła, jedynie dolałby oliwy do ognia, mógł zatem wyłącznie milczeć w tej sprawie. I milczał. To też nie było dobre rozwiązanie, choć może najlepsze spośród najgorszych, bo przez to ucięcie, czy właściwie: odrąbanie, jak w przypadku zakażonej gangreną kończyny, tego tematu Arihnda zyskała powód, by zachowywać się względem niego nieco wrednie, tak wrednie, jak się przez niego wtenczas poczuła. Żadnego buzi na dobranoc, żadnego pozbawionego podtekstu zaproszenia do łóżka, na które Thrawn niewątpliwie liczył, żadnych przytulasków. Żeby wiedział, że była na niego zła, kazałaby mu spać na kanapie, gdyby nie to, że zakwaterowała go wcześniej w gościnnej sypialni.

Rano też przez moment po części stroiła fochy, po części jednak traktowała go znów „normalnie” i „oficjalnie”, głównie dlatego, że ponownie dała mu się zaskoczyć i najwyraźniej też zmanipulować. Thrawn bowiem pojawił się na śniadaniu w pełnym admiralskim rynsztunku, w niewidzianym przez nią już od paru dobrych tygodni białym mundurze.

Rany, niemal zapomniała, jak apetycznie Thrawn wyglądał w bieli, jak władczo. Przez to, że nosił na co dzień te swoje absurdalne, artystyczne koszule, Arihnda zdołała się przyzwyczaić do tego, że w ich relacjach nastąpił jakiś przełom, że teraz byli na stopie prywatnej, i ten mundur, biały admiralski mundur, nagle przypomniał jej, że Thrawn nadal pełnił bardzo wysoką funkcję w imperialnej armii, i że, tak na dobrą sprawę, byłby być może nawet uprawniony do tego, by zarekwirować jej prywatną rezydencję „na potrzeby imperialnej floty”. Nie, raczej by tego nie zrobił, a Arihnda stanowczo by się mu postawiła, gdyby tylko spróbował o czymś takim pomyśleć, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nawet będąc jej gościem, Thrawn mimo wszystko nie był zdany wyłącznie na jej łaskę bądź niełaskę. Ten mundur stanowił zarazem przypomnienie i przestrogę, że nie powinna wypowiadać mu wojny, a przynajmniej Pryce tak to właśnie odebrała.

\- Chciałbym popracować dzisiaj przed południem w twoim biurze – oznajmił jej spokojnie Thrawn.

Pierwszy zły ruch, pomyślała Pryce, powinien był ją o to poprosić.

\- Jak być może pamiętasz – odparła więc na to z przekąsem – nie skończyłam wczoraj przeglądać zaległych raportów, a zatem… nie, nie wydaje mi się, bym mogła odstąpić ci mój gabinet. Co więcej, będę chyba zmuszona zająć go na cały dzień.

\- To niemożliwe – odrzekł Thrawn, tym samym, beznamiętnym tonem. – Muszę odbyć kilka wideokonferencji i nie zrobię tego z twojego salonu, ani, tym bardziej, z sypialni.

\- Mógłbyś wyjść do ogrodu…

\- Nie, Arihndo. To służbowe spotkania i, żeby podkreślić powagę sytuacji, włożyłem nawet swój mundur – dotknął palcem kolorowej plakietki na swojej piersi – dlatego nie, nie mogę stać pod drzewem i przemawiając, przekrzykiwać świergot ptaków.

\- Och. Czyli nie ubrałeś się tak dla mnie?

Dotarło to do niej, że poczyniła głupie i nieuzasadnione niczym założenie. Thrawn uniósł brwi i zmierzył ją wzrokiem, jednakowoż nie zapytał, czy ona założyła tę właśnie tunikę – szarą, z czarnymi wstawkami – specjalnie dla niego. Dobrze, że nie zapytał, bo wówczas Pryce natychmiast by zaprzeczyła.

\- Hm. A zatem?

\- Co „zatem”? Już to postanowiłeś, czyż nie? – odparła Arihnda z niechęcią.

Następnie prychnęła jak rozjuszona kotka.

\- Być może będziesz chciała przenieść swoje dokumenty do salonu… albo tutaj – zasugerował wtedy Thrawn.

Pryce popatrzyła na swój kuchenny stół i spróbowała sobie wyobrazić, że wykonuje w tym miejscu swoją równie ważną, jak i nudną pracę… popijając kaf… podgryzając ciastka… parząc sobie kolejną herbatę…

\- Przecież na niczym się tu nie skupię! – żachnęła się.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo to… kuchnia!

\- Nie będę tu wchodził, ani ci przeszkadzał.

\- Nie w tym rzecz.

Czy naprawdę nie widział problemu w tym, żeby gubernator Lothalu podejmowała kluczowe dla swojej planety decyzje przy kuchennym stole?! Tym samym, przy którym ugniatała ciasto na pierogi?

\- Wiem, że inaczej się wcześniej umówiliśmy – rzekł Thrawn – ale ta zmiana jest konieczna.

\- Dlaczego mam ci ustąpić? Ty wczoraj…

Urwała, by nie powiedzieć za dużo. Wielki admirał cierpliwie odczekał kilka sekund, zanim podjął się repliki:

\- Wczoraj – zaznaczył – oboje byliśmy zmęczeni. Choć przywykłem do tego, że zdarzają mi się ponad dwudziestoczterogodzinne wachty, mój organizm, nawet jeśli tego nie widać na zewnątrz, odczuwa skutki wyjątkowo wytężonej pracy.

\- Nie masz czasu na sen, nie masz czasu na seks? – zadrwiła Pryce.

\- Nie mam ochoty wtedy na seks, tak – skorygował ją.

Oczywiście, nie domyślił się nawet, że zacytowała mu fragment znanej piosenki.

\- I nie mogłeś mi tego po prostu powiedzieć?

\- Powiedziałem.

\- Nie. Pamiętam to dobrze, że powiedziałeś, że „nie masz nastroju”.

\- Owszem.

Chiss przekrzywił nieco głowę i popatrzył na nią tak, jakby nie dostrzegał pomiędzy tymi dwoma sformułowaniami żadnej różnicy.

\- Byłeś o coś zły, na mnie – zaznaczyła Arihnda – a teraz starasz się mi wmówić, że zwyczajnie źle cię zrozumiałam?

\- Ach. Nie byłem zły.

Przygryzła wargi, by nie krzyknąć: „kłamca!”.

\- Teraz też nie jestem zły – powiedział Thrawn. – Nie na ciebie, w każdym razie.

\- O ile nie zablokuję biura, tak? Bo wtedy… prawdopodobnie…

\- Co prawdopodobnie?

Zabawne, że to on zadał jej pytanie, które niejednokrotnie jej samej cisnęło się na usta podczas tak wielu rozmów z nim. Tyle, że Thrawn pewnie wiedział, _co_ _prawdopodobnie_ chciał jej powiedzieć, kiedy zdarzyło mu się nagle urwać myśl, tymczasem ona nie miała pojęcia, jak właściwie wielki admirał by się zachował, gdyby trwała nadal w swoim ślepym uporze. Byłby na nią zły? Bardzo czy tylko tak trochę? Zastosowałby potem taktykę „cichych dni”?

\- Och, tak – odrzekł po chwili, jakby coś jednak przyszło mu do głowy, jakiś sposób wywarcia na niej presji lub ukarania jej później.

Stanął tuż przed nią, a Arihnda poczuła, jak miękną jej nogi. Czy zawsze tak reagowała na niego, kiedy miał na sobie ten lśniąco biały mundur, który tak doskonale podkreślał jego atletyczną sylwetkę? Czy może wydawało jej się, że rozgniewany Thrawn byłby w stosunku do niej bardziej, och, namiętny? W tym momencie jednak nie robił niczego szczególnego, niczego szczególnie groźnego w każdym razie, a jedynie patrzył na nią tak, jakby chciał ją zahipnotyzować tymi swoimi czerwonymi oczyma. A potem nagle dotknął jej policzka i Arihndę przeszył wtedy gwałtowny dreszcz, nie do końca przyjemny, ale też nie całkiem nieprzyjemny. Nie odsunęła się. Zastygła w bezruchu i oczekiwaniu.

\- Co ty… robisz?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko pogłaskał ją po twarzy, zadowolony chyba z efektu, jaki na niej wywarł. Następnie cofnął dłoń i zapytał:

\- A zatem?

\- Co – wybąkała Pryce, całkowicie rozkojarzona – co?

\- Czy użyczysz mi swojego biura?

Wreszcie. Zapytał. W końcu dotarło to do niego, że to była ta sama gra, która nieustannie toczyła się pomiędzy nim a nią, o władzę, o wszystko.

\- A co – zapytała Arihnda wtedy chytrze – będę z tego miała?

\- Moją wdzięczność.

\- Och. To trochę mało.

\- Nie – odrzekł Thrawn. – To bardzo dużo.

\- I z tej wdzięczności – Arihnda uśmiechnęła się, w swoim odczuciu, sugestywnie – popracujesz potem ze mną?

\- Jeśli nie dziś, to jutro – obiecał.

Przynajmniej zrozumiał aluzję, ale nie takiej odpowiedzi od niego oczekiwała.

\- To zależy od tego, jak przebiegną dzisiejsze rozmowy – dodał.

\- Ach? Ale przecież ja nie mam na to najmniejszego wpływu, co tam uda albo nie uda ci się ustalić.

\- Wiem – odparł – i dlatego będę wdzięczny za twoje zrozumienie.

Pryce prychnęła. Czekała na to, aż wielki admirał zacznie się z nią licytować, czego to on aby dla niej do tej pory nie zrobił, i domagać się, by i ona w jakiś sposób zrewanżowała mu się wreszcie… ale Thrawn tak nie postąpił. Nigdy, zresztą, się tak nie zachowywał. Nie. On po prostu zakładał wzajemność z jej strony, szczerą i dobrowolną, i zdawać by się mogło, że w przeciwieństwie do niej nie prowadził skrupulatnego rachunku wszystkich wymienianych przysług, a kiedy Pryce była nieprzychylna jakiemuś z jego pomysłów, wówczas, jak zauważyła, wielki admirał często posługiwał się subtelną manipulacją. W jakiś sposób sprawiał, że Arihnda zaczynała wierzyć w to, że jeśli w danym momencie go poprze, to Chiss… bardziej ją polubi? To było głupie, ale, o dziwo, działało i to nie tylko na nią. Ile to już razy widziała, jak oficerowie _Chimaery_ strzelali przed Thrawnem obcasami, jak od razu biegli wykonywać jego rozkazy, żeby tylko… trudno powiedzieć, pochwalił ich, docenił ich starania?

Och. Wpadła w jego sidła. Przynajmniej wiedziała o tym, choć ani trochę nie poprawiało to jej sytuacji.

„Zły” nie było dobrym określeniem emocjonalnego stanu, jaki mogłaby u Thrawna wywołać swoją odmową, zrozumiała wtedy, lepiej pasował do niego przymiotnik „rozczarowany”. Tak, ludzie przebywający w otoczeniu Thrawna z czasem zaczynali zabiegać o to, by przypadkiem go nie zawieść. A ona, obstając głupio przy swoim, udowodniłaby mu, że nie mógł na niej polegać, że nie był dla niej drugą połówką, a już zwłaszcza, gdyby tak tupnęła nogą i z czystej przekory kazałaby mu się… no wiadomo. Obejść smakiem.

Nie, Thrawn nie trzasnąłby na to gniewnie drzwiami, bo jeśli te by się za nim zamknęły, to zapewne już na zawsze. On chyba nie rozumiał tego, że można było zwyczajnie lubić utrudniać innym życie, prowokować i patrzeć, czy wreszcie się odgryzą. Że można było upierać się przy czymś nie dlatego, że miało się rację – czy choćby sądziło się, że się ją miało – ale po prostu z powodu bardzo niskich pobudek, złośliwości albo kiepskiego humoru, na przykład.

Kiedy tak stał przed nią: majestatyczny, racjonalny i, trudno to ukryć, bardzo seksowny, Pryce nie potrafiła wytrwać przy swoim stanowisku. Mogła mieć mu za złe – i nadal miała mu za złe – to, że uprzedniego wieczora zostawił ją na lodzie, ale tamten wieczór minął i zbliżał się kolejny, a wraz z nim kolejna szansa na pocałunki i miłość. Tak bardzo chciała, żeby Thrawn ją kochał, żeby jej pożądał! Żeby jej to okazał wreszcie w niedwuznaczny sposób!

Wtem dostrzegła jakąś migoczącą iskrę w jego płomiennych oczach, którą, nie widzieć czemu, zinterpretowała jako oznakę niepokoju. Coś najwyraźniej go dręczyło, o czymś jej nie powiedział. Co to takiego mogło być?

\- Thrawn? – odezwała się wtedy. – O co chodzi? Co jeszcze przede mną ukrywasz?

Zamrugał szybko, jak gdyby zaskoczony jej pytaniem, jej… troską? Czy też podejrzliwością?

\- Nic, czym musiałabyś się przejmować, moja droga – odparł na to.

\- Czym zatem „nie muszę się przejmować”?

\- Mam pewną teorię – powiedział – która wymaga weryfikacji. Kiedy znajdę odpowiedź, w zależności od tego, jaka ona będzie, przedstawię ci moje plany.

\- Twoje plany! – odburknęła Arihnda. – Dlaczego nigdy nie nazywasz ich „naszymi planami”? Mnie też one przecież dotyczą!

Chiss uniósł brwi.

\- Jak wiele wiesz – zapytał – na temat tego, co obecnie dzieje się na Coruscant?

\- Słucham?! Co to ma do rzeczy…

\- Ach. W takim razie porozmawiamy o tym później.

\- Thrawn…

\- Tak?

\- Nic, nic – odparła zdegustowana. – Idź już.

Machnęła wymownie ręką.

\- Zostawię w takim razie twoje dokumenty na stoliku na korytarzu. Czy wolisz, żebym je zaniósł do salonu?

\- Nie.

Spojrzał na nią jeszcze raz, z konsternacją. Potem pospiesznie opuścił kuchnię, jakby obawiał się, że Arihnda mogłaby się jeszcze rozmyślić, gdyby został tam kilka minut dłużej. Gdy zniknął z jej pola widzenia, Pryce skrzywiła się i uderzyła zaciśniętymi pięściami o swoje uda.

Nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, by ją pocałować na pożegnanie.


	22. Dzień dwudziesty ósmy

Arihnda długo dywagowała nad tym, gdzie urządzić sobie drugie tymczasowe biuro. Ostatecznie padło na kuchnię z uwagi na znajdujący się tam przestronny stół, na tyle wysoki, by nie musiała się przy nim garbić, jak zapewne by to czyniła przy stoliku w salonie. Choć kusiło ją trochę to, by pracować na wygodnej kanapie, najlepiej w pozycji półleżącej, Pryce musiała przyznać przed samą sobą, że wówczas jej efektywność byłaby nader niska. Mimo wszystko potrzebowała twardego krzesła, by wprowadzić się w klimat „pracy biurowej”, jak również sporo miejsca na blacie, by mieć od ręką wszystko, co w danym momencie było jej niezbędne do sumiennego wykonywania swoich obowiązków.

Datapad, komunikator, cała sterta papierzysk, które sobie wydrukowała, żeby lepiej się im przyjrzeć i wnikliwiej w nie wczytać, musiały być na wyciągnięcie jej ręki. Gubernator korzystała, oczywiście, z programów, które analizowały dla niej dane, jak również robiły ich zestawienia, a czasem zastanawiała się też, czy jej pracy nie usprawniłby jeszcze bardziej jakiś droid, ale nadal lubiła jej fizyczny aspekt: sporządzała odręczne notatki, podkreślała albo przekreślała całe długie zdania albo sekwencje cyfr. Produkowała i niszczyła w ciągu jednego tygodnia całą tonę dokumentów.

Obecnie otrzymywała całe mnóstwo próśb o dofinansowanie poszczególnych branży i grup zawodowych. Z początku Pryce starała się być ze wszystkimi tymi sprawami na bieżąco, ale rychło uświadomiła sobie, że wniosków było tak wiele, że, żeby je wszystkie rzetelnie rozpatrzyć przed podjęciem jakiejś znaczącej dla gospodarki jej planety decyzji, potrzebowałaby przynajmniej trzykrotnie wydłużyć czas swojej pracy, a wtedy i tak miałaby nadal pewne opóźnienia i zaległości.

Postanowiła więc po części grać na zwłokę: obiecała przygotowanie strategii walki z nadciągającym nieuchronnie kryzysem gospodarczym i zwróciła się do zainteresowanych w oficjalnej, emitowanej w holonecie przemowie o wyznaczenie reprezentantów dla każdej z branż jako członków przyszłej komisji eksperckiej. Oczywiście, ta komisja nie miałaby żadnej mocy decyzyjnej, ale o tym obywatele Lothalu nie musieli wcale wiedzieć. Trick polegał na tym, by uwierzyli w to, że ich głos zostanie wysłuchany.

Programy pomocowe nie były zresztą jej priorytetem, na ten moment Pryce miała inne, znacznie poważniejsze zmartwienia. Aktualnie analizowała akta dotyczące kwestii zakupu respiratorów, które jakimś cudem wciąż nie zostały dostarczone w wymaganej ilości do centrów medycznych na jej planecie. Pryce próbowała dowiedzieć się, kto w tej sprawie zawinił: producent, firma transportująca zakupiony towar, urzędnicy wydający stosowne zezwolenia na użytkowanie tego sprzętu… czy może respiratory zostały skradzione przez przemytników, piratów albo rebeliantów? Może to tak buntownicy chcieli doprowadzić do upadku Imperium – wykazując niekompetencję imperialnych urzędników i podburzając przeciwko nim, lojalistom, masy?

Brakowało respiratorów, ewidentnie. Brakowało także szpitalnych łóżek. Na razie były to nieoficjalne dane, skrupulatnie ukrywane przez imperialną administrację. Aby „unormować sytuację”, tworzono skomplikowane procedury przyjmowania nowych pacjentów do imperialnych placówek medycznych, polegające na tym, by dopuszczać do leczenia jedynie tych, którzy doświadczali ostrych objawów zakażenia wirusem SARS-CoV-2. Tych, którzy przechodzili covid-19 lekko, odsyłano wpierw na domową kwarantannę i nakazywano im czekać, aż im się polepszy, albo, odpukać, pogorszy. Utrudniano kontakt z lekarzami, celowo wprowadzano dezinformację, by nie dopuścić do wybuchu zbiorowej paniki. Pryce, nie wiedząc, jak poradzić sobie z tym palącym problemem, postawiła na propagandę sukcesu. Zadbała o to, by obywateli jej planety ustawicznie zapewniano o tym, że wszystko szło świetnie i że nie mieli, czym się martwić. Zaplanowała nawet pokaz sztucznych ogni, które Lotalczycy mogliby podziwiać z okien swoich domów, tak na osłodę ich wyjątkowo niewesołego w trakcie lockdownu życia.

Po troszku jednakże sama wewnętrznie panikowała. Gdyby teraz Bridgerowi i jego przyjaciołom przyszło do głowy, by nadać kolejną anty-imperialną audycję, mogłaby stracić zaufanie i sympatię tłumu. Gdyby wyszło na jaw, że przyobiecane respiratory gdzieś zniknęły w transporcie i że w szpitalach na poważnie rozważano wdrożenie procedury selekcji pacjentów ze względu na ich rokowania, Lothalczycy mogliby zbuntować się przeciwko niej. Jakby to ona, kurwa, osobiście rozkazała wysadzić w powietrze transportery z cennym, ratującym życie sprzętem medycznym!

Póki ludzie siedzieli w domach, wszystko było dobrze, w jej przekonaniu, w miarę dobrze, w każdym razie. Dopóki nikt nie organizował żadnych manifestacji i protestów, sytuację dało się jeszcze opanować, a nastroje społeczne ostudzić. Tylko Pryce i najwyżsi imperialni oficerowie oraz specjalnie wyselekcjonowani, dopuszczeni do tej państwowej tajemnicy urzędnicy wiedzieli o tym, jaka była faktyczna liczba zakażeń… i zgonów. Na tę chwilę ludzie nie wpadli jeszcze w popłoch, bo nie znali, nie mogli przecież znać prognoz ekspertów w dziedzinie wirusologii dotyczących rozwoju pandemii. Na tę chwilę narzekali więc jedynie na ograniczenia związane z lockdownem, na utratę zarobków, na niemożność swobodnego odbywania międzyplanetarnych podróży.

Żeby opuścić Lothal, potrzebne były teraz specjalne zezwolenia. Nie było problemu, gdy dana osoba pracowała dla Imperium i została oficjalnie oddelegowana na inną placówkę, ale w przypadku, gdy sprawa dotyczyła osób prywatnych, to gubernator musiała zadecydować, czy przysługiwał im specjalny epidemiczny paszport, a i tak wydane dokumenty pozwalały wyłącznie na przemieszczanie się po danym, podlegającym jej bezpośrednio galaktycznym sektorze. Pryce była zaskoczona tym, jak wiele osób mimo to próbowało ubiegać się o wydanie takiego paszportu, a nie mniej, zdecydowanie, zapragnęło nagle służyć Imperium, wyłącznie po to, by otrzymać tak pożądane teraz papiery.

Przez dwie godziny bez przerwy czytała same, przejrzane wcześniej przez jej asystentów i sprawdzone pod względem formalnym, wnioski o wydanie pandemicznego paszportu i analizowała cel podróży każdego z wnioskodawców, zanim udzieliła nań swojej zgody lub przekazała sprawę do wnikliwego zbadania przez ISB. Pomyłka w tym przypadku miałaby równie daleko idące konsekwencje, jak złe rozdysponowanie pieniędzy i niewłaściwe przyznanie rządowej dotacji, dlatego tę część pracy Pryce chciała wykonać, kiedy miała jeszcze na tyle świeży umysł, by skupić się na detalach i nie przeoczyć żadnego podejrzanego szczegółu. Pal licho, gdyby kazała sprawdzić imperialnym służbom bezpieczeństwa jakiegoś praworządnego obywatela, gdyby natomiast zezwoliła na wydanie przepustki sympatykowi Rebelii, wówczas to ją w następnej kolejności ISB wzięłoby pod lupę. Wtedy, niewątpliwie, wpadłaby w nie lada kłopoty.

Dała sobie na to ambitne zadanie trzy godziny, a potem zamierzała zająć się „lżejszą” pracą, zaległymi, stricte biurokratycznymi sprawami. W końcu to od tego, jak działała podlegająca jej administracja, zależało, jak funkcjonował cały Lothal; czy jej planeta była zdrowa, nieco podziębiona, czy poważnie chora. Nim jednak gubernator dotarła do tego etapu, jej prywatny komunikator zabrzęczał niecierpliwie, natarczywie domagając się jej uwagi.

Arihnda odruchowo zerknęła na ekran i ze zdumieniem i lekką irytacją spostrzegła, że dzwoniła jej matka.

\- Mamo, to nie jest dobry moment…

\- Dla ciebie nigdy nie jest dobry moment, kochanie.

\- Zadzwonię później, dobrze?

Spróbowała szybko zakończyć rozmowę, ale Elainye natychmiast weszła jej w słowo:

\- Skarbie, razem z ojcem martwimy się o ciebie. Nie dajesz znaku życia od paru dni, a teraz mieszkasz z tym…

\- Z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem – podpowiedziała jej prędko Arihnda. – Rozmawiałaś z nim, prawda?

\- Tak, rozmawiałam z nim, ale nie wiedziałam wtedy, że on jest… to Pantoranin?

\- Nie, nie jest Pantoraninem – sprostowała od razu gubernator – tylko Chissem. Nie rozumiem, co to ma do rzeczy…

\- Skarbie, jakby ci to powiedzieć… usiądź może, weź głęboki oddech…

\- Mamo!

\- Wiesz, że koronawirus jest groźny tylko dla gatunku ludzkiego? – powiedziała podenerwowanym tonem Elainye. – Najgorzej covid przechodzą osoby w podeszłym wieku, a zatem dla kogoś w wieku naszego Imperatora ten wirus byłby śmiertelny, i kiedy weźmie się to wszystko pod rozwagę, wówczas niemal od razu nasuwa się wniosek, że ta choroba nie jest czymś naturalnym… że to może być zamach…

\- Mamo! Co to znowu za bzdury?

\- W holonecie mówili…

\- Mamo! W holonecie nie mówią prawdy!

\- Skarbie, ty tego nie pamiętasz, ale podczas wojny była już podobna sytuacja. Separatyści dysponowali bronią biologiczną.

Pryce głośno westchnęła.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to było zaplanowane ludobójstwo, ale ludzie opowiadają teraz różne rzeczy…

\- Mamo, separatystów już nie ma. Są rebelianci, ale oni… wśród nich też są ludzie.

\- Słońce, ja też nie wierzę w to, żeby to ci tak zwani rebelianci za tym stali, ale to bardzo źle wygląda, na przykład na Coruscant…

\- Co na Coruscant? – Arihnda nieomal wypuściła z dłoni słuchawkę. – Co się dzieje na Coruscant?

\- Jak to? Nie oglądasz wiadomości? Pewnie nie masz na to czasu…

\- Mamo…

\- Przedstawiciele innych gatunków nie chcą przestrzegać rygoru sanitarnego – powiedziała Elainye. – Wiedzą już, że nie zachorują, więc nie zgadzają się na to, by spędzać całe dnie zamknięci w swoich domach. Większość z nich, znając życie, pewnie mieszka w uwłaczających ich godności warunkach… no i pracują teraz dla nas i za nas, jak więźniowie w obozie… W każdym razie, nieludzie wychodzą na ulice i domagają się tego, żeby pozwolono im żyć normalnie, a w holonecie mówią, że to sprzeciw przeciwko legalnej władzy i zamach na życie Imperatora…

\- Na pewno wojsko przywróci porządek – odparła z przekonaniem Arihnda.

\- Tego wszyscy się obawiają. To nie powinno tak wyglądać – odrzekła Elainye. – Powinniśmy umieć się porozumieć. Nieludzie mają prawo, powinni mieć prawo do tego, żeby wrócić do swojej normalności, zwłaszcza, jeśli oczekujemy od nich, żeby to oni nam teraz pomogli. Dlaczego media podają, że to ich wina, nieludzi, ten wirus i cała ta epidemia? A nawet jeśli… nawet jeśli to ktoś z nich stworzył tego wirusa w jakimś laboratorium, to czy to nie dlatego, że to my, ludzie, odebraliśmy innym gatunkom ich godność i zmusiliśmy ich do niemal niewolniczej pracy?

\- Mamo, rozłączam się. Nie chcę tego słuchać.

\- Skarbie, a jak ty i…?

Arihnda zdecydowanym ruchem wcisnęła czerwony przycisk na swoim komunikatorze, aczkolwiek nie bez lekkiego poczucia winy. Nie miała jednak w owej chwili czasu na analizowanie najnowszych spiskowych teorii. Jedyną istotną rzeczą, jakiej się dowiedziała od matki, było to, że na Coruscant nie tak dawno wybuchły na ulicach jakieś zamieszki. To było nawet do przewidzenia w tego typu wielomilionowej metropolii, w miejscu, gdzie przedstawiciele wszelkich możliwych gatunków spotykali się, pracowali wspólnie, zawierali korzystne dla obu stron transakcje… do czasu rozpoczęcia się pandemii, najwyraźniej.

Coruscant było trudniejsze do zarządzania od Lothalu: tam wyalienowani obywatele Imperium niekoniecznie przejmowali się „dobrem ich ludzkich sąsiadów”, a i z pewnością brakowało szturmowców do pilnowania wszystkich miejskich dzielnic. Zresztą, najważniejsze było to, żeby chronić Imperatora i jego dwór. To tam, w pobliżu Imperialnego Pałacu stacjonowało całe wojsko. To oznaczało, że na wielu poziomach Coruscant, życie pomimo ogłoszenia całkowitego lockdownu toczyło się nadal dawnym rytmem. Lekceważono tam nowe prawo, po prostu.

To nie był jej problem, ale mógł to być, niestety, problem dla Thrawna. Gdyby Imperator postanowił spacyfikować wszystkich protestujących, być może potrzebowałby do tego przedsięwzięcia pomocy genialnego stratega… Chissa. Tak, jedyny nieczłowiek w gronie wielkich admirałów mógłby w tym przypadku być jego karzącą ręką.

Jednakże Elainye na pewno nie myślała w ten sposób, kiedy podczas rozmowy z nią poruszyła wątek najświeższych wydarzeń rozgrywających się w samym sercu Imperium. Bardzo wątpliwie, by jej matka wiedziała cokolwiek o Thrawnie, o jego pracy, karierze, może poza tym, co on sam powiedział jej przez komunikator i czego prawdopodobnie dowiedziała się o nim z holonetu.

Pantoranin. Dlaczego to miałoby niby być takie istotne? Nieczłowiek. W jej domu obecnie mieszkał kosmita i z jakiegoś powodu jej matkę ten fakt nagle mocno zaniepokoił. Tyle, że Thrawn był jej przyjacielem, więcej niż przyjacielem, Arihnda mogła mu ufać… Czy aby na pewno? Miał przecież i przed nią swoje mniejsze i większe sekrety. On też wspomniał jej o Coruscant. I spojrzał na nią tak, jakby była zupełną ignorantką.

Pryce potarła w zamyśleniu czoło. To była sprawa polityczna, bez wątpienia. Kiedy imperialne media zaczęły trąbić, że winę za rozprzestrzenienie się śmiercionośnego wirusa ponosili nieludzie, ci postanowili okazać obywatelskie nieposłuszeństwo. Wyszli na ulice, prowokowali, kusili los. Stawali się przez to realnym zagrożeniem dla ludzi. Tak, trzeba ich było czym prędzej rozpędzić, pozamykać.

_Nie. Kto będzie dla nas pracował, jeśli ich wszystkich aresztujemy?_

To musiało się w końcu wydarzyć, pomyślała Pryce. Ludzie byli wszak tylko jedną z zamieszkujących galaktykę inteligentnych ras i jedynie oni mogli poważnie ucierpieć przez pandemię koronawirusa. Dla całej reszty ta epidemia była błogosławieństwem. Wystarczyłoby zaczekać… aż Imperator umrze, aż zarażą się wszyscy moffowie, gubernatorzy, generałowie i admirałowie… poza jednym Thrawnem, któremu zupełnie nic nie groziło. Tak, to brzmiało surrealistycznie, a zarazem przedstawiało się jak plan idealny: odwet ciemiężonych ras na ludziach. Gdyby faktycznie istniał spisek, gdyby separatyści wrócili do gry… albo inni nieludzie, czerwonoocy, niebieskoskórzy…

Nie! Thrawn nigdy by nie… jemu też zależało na umocnieniu Imperium! Pryce znała go zbyt dobrze, by wątpić w jego lojalność. Skąd więc w jej głowie pojawiła się tego typu myśl? Że skoro nieczłowiek, to pewnie wróg… co za bzdura!

A jednak ludzie czytali o tym w mediach. Nieludzie czytali o tym w mediach. Jedni i drudzy postrzegali teraz „tamtych” jako śmiertelne zagrożenie. Komu tak bardzo zależało na tym, by ich ze sobą skłócić? Rebeliantom?

_Imperium… Imperium mogło się rozpaść od środka._

Potrzebowali lepszej polityki. I sukcesów. Inaczej rzeczywiście mogło dojść do zagłady, trudno powiedzieć, którego z gatunków. Potrzebowali zgody. I innego wroga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chwilami już sama nie wiem, czy to fikcja, czy bardziej publicystyka.


	23. Wieczór dwudziesty ósmy

Thrawn, zgodnie z obietnicą, zjawił się w kuchni nie wcześniej niż późnym popołudniem. Pryce zdążyła już popakować dokumenty do pudeł, każde z nich zakleić przezroczystą taśmą i każdemu wymierzyć zasłużonego kopniaka, tym samym pieczętując swoje jedyne odniesione tego dnia zwycięstwo – nad biurokracją. Zwycięstwo, można by rzec, pyrrusowe. Kolejny dzień prawdopodobnie miał wyglądać tak samo: nowe wnioski i raporty do przejrzenia, natłok zbędnej i uciążliwej pracy, której zaletą było wyłącznie to, że odciągała jej myśli od problemów związanych z niefunkcjonującą zbyt dobrze lothalską ochroną zdrowia i narastającym niezadowoleniem pracowników i przedsiębiorców, poszkodowanych przez lockdown – problemów na tym etapie nie do rozwiązania.

Tak właściwie to powinna by zapytać Thrawna, czy zgodziłby się, żeby przesunęła choćby część środków przeznaczonych na finansowanie jego cennego i kosztownego projektu Defenderów na inne cele, na przykład na przekształcenie centrów medycznych w szpitale covidowe. Spodziewała się, że wielki admirał nie przystanie na to chętnie i dlatego z premedytacją odwlekała z czasie tę rozmowę: ostatnią rzeczą, o której teraz marzyła, była kłótnia z Thrawnem o Defendery. Zapewne to nie byłaby nawet zwykła sprzeczka, lecz otwarta wojna, bo jeśli na czymś Chissowi szczególnie zależało – tak, jak na tych cholernych statkach – to potrafił być nieugięty i nie trafiały wówczas do niego zupełnie jej niepodważalne argumenty: że politycznie lepiej by było, gdyby na ten moment z czegoś takiego się wycofał; że i tak nikt nigdzie przecież przez pewien czas żadnym Defenderem nie poleci…

To było jego oczko w głowie, ten projekt. Jasne, że Arihnda go wspierała, ale w czasie kryzysu i pandemii nie mogła koncentrować się głównie na produkcji imperialnych myśliwców, kiedy tak bardzo brakowało odpowiedniego sprzętu w lothalskich szpitalach, droidów medycznych, łóżek, a nawet sal, na których mogliby leżeć nowi pacjenci, ci z mniej poważnymi objawami covid-19. Z jej perspektywy to byłoby polityczne samobójstwo, gdyby ignorowała zarazę na swojej planecie i dbała wyłącznie o to, by Imperium – a tak dokładnie: Imperium reprezentowane przez wielkiego admirała Thrawna – otrzymało dostawę nowych, świeżo malowanych Defenderów w wyznaczonym terminie.

Owszem, gubernator musiała się wywiązać z tego zlecenia i gdyby produkcja tych maszyn z dnia na dzień ustała z jej winy, czekałyby ją raczej przykre konsekwencje, jednakże, pokładając ufność w swoje zdolności negocjacyjne, Pryce zamierzała dojść do porozumienia z głównym pomysłodawcą tego projektu i wywalczyć korzystne dla siebie warunki. Miała wszakże tę niebagatelną przewagę nad Thrawnem, że ten mieszkał teraz u niej i żywił do niej niewątpliwie jakieś cieplejsze uczucia, i stąd też zakładała, że Chiss mimo wszystko ostatecznie poszedłby jej na rękę. Nie lubiła, co prawda, łączyć polityki z prywatnymi sprawami, wiedziała bowiem, że takie rzeczy zwykle źle się kończyły, i zdecydowanie wolałaby nie poruszać takiego tematu przy stole, a już tym bardziej w łóżku, ani nie stawiać sprawy na ostrzu noża: „albo ja, albo Defendery”, ale im dłużej zwlekała z tym, tym trudniej jej było podjąć ten wątek i rozmówić się z Thrawnem.

Na domiar złego, to chyba był najgorszy moment, żeby próbować wynegocjować z Thrawnem cokolwiek: Pryce ujrzała jego chmurną minę, kiedy Chiss zasiadł wraz z nią do kolacji, nalawszy sobie wpierw pełen kieliszek czerwonego wina, a potem także i jej, kiedy odchrząknęła wymownie, pół kieliszka, a następnie, co zazwyczaj mu się nie zdarzało, zaczął dźgać widelcem mięso na swoim talerzu, jak gdyby nie wierzył w to, że było martwe i upieczone.

Coś musiało pójść nie po jego myśli, najwidoczniej.

\- Thrawn?

Popatrzył na nią tymi swoimi świetlistymi oczyma.

\- Wiem, co stało się na Coruscant – powiedziała Pryce. – Mniej więcej.

\- To żadna tajemnica – odrzekł na to.

\- Rany! – żachnęła się. – Chodzi mi o to, że rozumiem, a przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że rozumiem, czemu tak bardzo się tym przejmujesz. Znowu, najprawdopodobniej, będą straty w ludziach i ucierpią cywile, a jeśli buntownicy postanowią przejąć miasto, albo, w przebłysku skrajnej głupoty, zaatakują Imperialny Pałac…

\- To nie wygląda na działania zorganizowanej grupy – odparł Thrawn – lecz raczej na ruch oddolny. Użycie siły tylko wzmocni opór protestujących. Nic nie wskazuje na to, by ci posiadali jakiekolwiek środki, które pozwoliłyby im oblegać Imperialny Pałac, a tym bardziej by go zająć.

\- Tłum – rzekła Pryce – nie kieruje się logiką, lecz gniewem.

\- W mieście – powiedział Thrawn, przestawiając poszczególne przedmioty na stole: talerze, pojemniki z przyprawami i sztućce – niezwykle trudno jest przeprowadzić skuteczną akcję przeciwko manifestującym. Można byłoby jedynie ich sprowokować, by zgromadzili się w jednym miejscu, a następnie ich otoczyć.

Pryce przyjrzała się lepiej temu, co Chiss układał na blacie.

\- Oni są pieczenią? – wskazała na parujący półmisek – A dzielna solniczka z pieprzniczką prowadzą przeciwko nim ofensywę?

\- To nie jest idealne rozwiązanie – stwierdził Thrawn, krzywiąc się. – Coruscant, jak dobrze wiesz, jest miastem wielopoziomowym. Jeśli ich w ten sposób otoczymy, będą uciekać na niższe albo na wyższe kondygnacje. Prawdopodobnie instynktownie skierują się w dół, aby uniknąć ataku z powietrza, który, nota bene, spowodowałby śmierć cywilów mieszkających i pracujących w tejże okolicy, niekoniecznie w jakkolwiek sposób powiązanych z tą manifestującą grupą. Tych ludzi nie dałoby się ewakuować. Trzeba byłoby ich poświęcić.

\- Cóż, jedna skuteczna akcja pewnie zakończyłaby wszelkie protesty.

\- Doprawdy?

\- No, wiesz – odparła Arihnda – ludzie są odważni, dopóki nie mają świadomości tego, że przez to, co robią, mogą zginąć.

\- Jednakże kiedy wiedzą, że w razie porażki czeka ich niechybnie śmierć, wówczas walczą ze wszystkich sił. Jak już wspomniałem, protestujący nie są jedną skonsolidowaną grupą. Nie jesteśmy w stanie wyeliminować ich wszystkich… o ile pozostali mieszkańcy Coruscant nie zdecydują się nam w tym pomóc.

\- Pozostali? A niby jak?

\- Pierwszym krokiem jest ustalenie tego, przeciwko komu walczymy – rzekł Thrawn. – Następnym zaś będzie odnalezienie naturalnego przeciwnika naszych nieprzyjaciół i zawarcie z nim sojuszu, udzielenie wsparcia i wynagrodzenie za pomoc w pokonaniu wspólnego wroga.

\- Nie do końca rozumiem…

\- W tym przypadku byłaby to selekcja pod względem rasy. Wrogiem, jak możesz przeczytać w materiałach propagandowych, są „kosmici”, „najeźdźcy”, gatunki napływowe.

\- Nieludzie.

\- Niektórzy z nich to przedstawiciele rdzennych gatunków – skomentował to Thrawn – inni żyją na Coruscant od wielu pokoleń. Nie ma żadnych naukowych dowodów na to, że to ludzie od zawsze zamieszkiwali tę planetę, albo że osiedlili się na niej jako pierwsi.

\- Ech, to, o czym teraz mówisz, to jakieś rasistowskie, ksenofobiczne bzdury.

\- Niemniej istnieje grupa, która pragnęłaby przekształcić Coruscant w planetę „wolną od nieludzi”.

\- I co z tego? – prychnęła Pryce. – To jakiś margines społeczny. Większość ludzi wcale tak nie myśli.

\- Większość ludzi – powiedział Thrawn – zdecyduje się pozostać dla własnego bezpieczeństwa w swoich domach, chroniąc się przed wirusem. Ta większość nie zabierze w ogóle w tej sprawie głosu. Ci, którzy wyjdą na ulice, będą walczyć jak żołnierze, przeciwko tym, w których widzą zagrożenie dla siebie i swoich rodzin.

Chiss ustawił obok siebie solniczkę i pieprzniczkę.

\- Jeśli Imperium poprze jedną grupę – wielki admirał położył palec na solniczce – wówczas ta druga będzie skazana na porażkę, a konsekwencji: na zagładę.

Pryce potrząsnęła głową.

\- To bardziej skomplikowane – uznała. – Nie widzisz tego? Jeśli, mówiąc twoim metaforycznym językiem, solniczki i pieprzniczki zaczną ze sobą walczyć, w mieście zapanuje chaos i bezprawie, a tego raczej nikt z nas by nie chciał.

\- Tak wygląda faza pierwsza – odrzekł Thrawn. – Redukcja liczebności wroga i zlikwidowanie jego zmobilizowanych sił.

\- Zmobilizowanych sił? Mówisz o manifestantach? Ale przecież sam stwierdziłeś, że oni nie są żadną grupą…

\- Są grupą – orzekł – jeśli określisz ich tożsamość poprzez jedną wspólną dla nich cechę, odróżniającą ich od reszty. Wówczas masz do czynienia z aktywnymi bądź pasywnymi przedstawicielami tejże grupy. Aktywnych musisz wyeliminować jako pierwszych…

\- Powiedz – przerwała mu Arihnda – że to tylko teoretyczne rozważania. Nie planujesz chyba… mam nadzieję…

\- To już się dzieje – poinformował ją Thrawn – bez mojej ingerencji w ten wewnętrzny konflikt. Te mechanizmy możemy wszakże wykorzystać i obrócić na naszą korzyść. Jest jednak pewna cena…

Potarł policzek w zamyśleniu.

\- Tak? Jaka to cena?

\- Ja.

Pryce zamrugała szybko, zszokowana i przerażona.

\- Co?

\- Nie da się zignorować tego – rzekł Thrawn – że nie jestem człowiekiem. Jeśli Imperium zdecyduje się wypowiedzieć wojnę nieludziom, wtenczas prędzej czy później będę zmuszony do tego, by wystąpić z armii.

\- Och. Ale…

\- Nie chodzi o moje osobiste przekonania – zapewnił ją Chiss – tylko o moją skuteczność. Już teraz obserwuję, jak zwolennicy supremacji rasy ludzkiej blokują w mniejszym lub większym stopniu moje przedsięwzięcia.

\- Blokują? Zaraz, jak to?

\- Zwykle są to drobne akty oporu. Utrudnianie pewnych spraw. Gubienie dokumentów. W ostatnim czasie otrzymałem odpowiedź odmowną dotyczącą mojej prośby, by dostarczono mi pewne niezwykle rzadkie artefakty z Imperialnego Muzeum…

Nie zdołała się powstrzymać i parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Nie mogłeś mi o tym powiedzieć? Założę się, że napisałeś coś dziwacznego we wniosku i zamiast spróbować załatwić sprawę polubownie, no wiesz, porozmawiać twarzą w twarz z dyrektorem tego Muzeum, rozpocząłeś jakąś oficjalną batalię… pewnie powiedzieli ci, że nie wypożyczają eksponatów, co?

\- Owszem – odparł Thrawn gniewnym tonem – co nie jest prawdą, bo oboje widzieliśmy armeklińskie pejzaże prezentowane na przyjęciu pewnego moffa.

\- Och – odmruknęła Pryce – przynajmniej więcej osób zobaczyło wtedy te obrazy, niż gdyby kurzyły się w Muzeum.

\- Te cenne przedmioty nie powinny służyć pysze jednego człowieka, ani dostarczać zgromadzonym wyłącznie przyjemności estetycznej – rzekł Thrawn. – W moim przypadku są mi one potrzebne, niezbędne wręcz, do pracy. Nie mogę posługiwać się reprodukcjami, a holozdjęcia nie pozwalają mi zbadać chociażby faktury czy grubości nakładanej farby…

\- Wszystko jedno – Arihnda machnęła na to ręką – po co ci jakiś obraz, chodzi o to, żebyś zwrócił się w tej sprawie do właściwych osób i w stosownej formie. Zamiast tłumaczyć dyrektorowi coś, czego ten i tak nie zrozumie, lepiej jakbyś… no, dał mu łapówkę.

\- To niezgodne z prawem, o ile mi wiadomo.

\- Och, nie, żeby od razu „niezgodne”… ale masz rację, to ja raczej powinnam się tym zająć, ty pewnie wpakowałbyś się przez to w kolejne kłopoty.

\- Mam zatem przedstawić ci wykaz potrzebnych mi przedmiotów? I zobaczymy, jak sobie poradzisz z tym zadaniem?

\- Mogę spróbować – odparła. – Och! To mi przypomniało, że i ja potrzebuję od ciebie pewnej przysługi.

\- Jakiej przysługi?

\- Chodzi o kredyty…

Thrawn uniósł brew.

\- A konkretnie o kredyty na szpitale covidowe.

\- Nie sądzę, żebym posiadał odpowiednie środki – odrzekł – żeby ufundować choćby jeden specjalistyczny szpital na twojej planecie.

\- Nie ty! To znaczy: nie szukam sponsora, wiem, skąd wziąć na to pieniądze, sęk w tym, że… no, musiałbyś się zgodzić, żeby zawiesić, tymczasowo oczywiście, produkcję Defenderów, i wtedy mogłabym wykorzystać te środki na szpitale – dokończyła niemal błagalnym tonem.

Wprawdzie dofinansowywanie lothalskiej ochrony zdrowia było jak zasypywanie piaskiem kopalni, ale przekazanie przez Thrawna niewykorzystanych przez niego w danym momencie środków pieniężnych na ten szczytny cel stanowiłoby w tej sytuacji dla jej budżetu ogromny zastrzyk gotówki. Różnica byłaby zauważalna gołym okiem.

„No, zgódź się!”.

Thrawn nie miał zadowolonej miny, dokładnie tak, jak Pryce się tego spodziewała.

\- Defendery – powiedział – będą nam potrzebne, żeby wygrać wojnę.

\- Dla kogo chcesz ją wygrać? – zapytała go wtedy. – Nie dla Lothalczyków, którzy umrą na covid, nie dla mnie, bo do tego czasu odwołają mnie ze stanowiska i będę miała szczęście, jeśli nie stanę przed sądem…

\- Dramatyzujesz – stwierdził. – Zamknięcie fabryki Sienar doprowadzi do tego, że Lothalczycy stracą pracę, a przez to też źródło utrzymania. Nieludzie, którzy teraz pracują przy taśmach, wyjdą na ulice i będziesz miała tutaj swoje prywatne Coruscant.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła natychmiast. – Ja nikogo nie dyskryminuję.

\- Wszystkich wykorzystujesz w tej samej mierze.

\- To przynajmniej sprawiedliwe – odparła. – I… zrozum, te szpitale są nam teraz bardzo potrzebne.

\- I kto będzie w nich pracował?

Pryce wybałuszyła na niego oczy.

\- Słucham?

\- Pytam, czy znajdziesz wyszkolony personel medyczny, który podejmie się pracy w tych placówkach. Załóżmy, że coś wybudujesz… tak, to bardzo dobrze wpłynie na twój publiczny wizerunek. Kupisz respiratory, butle z tlenem… kto będzie podłączał do nich pacjentów?

\- Mogę jeszcze zakupić droidy.

\- Owszem, możesz. Jednakże całej pracy nie da się zautomatyzować. Chcę ci uświadomić to, że twoje działania są krótkofalowe i w perspektywie kilku najbliższych miesięcy prawdopodobnie okażą się nieskuteczne.

\- „Prawdopodobnie”, ha! Czyli nie wiesz tego na pewno.

\- Na dziewięćdziesiąt procent.

\- A te dziesięć…

\- Jeśli ludzie będą przestrzegać procedur i zachowywać się rozsądnie, wtedy uda się ograniczyć liczbę śmiertelnych ofiar. Bez tego… potrzebowałabyś orbitalnej stacji medycznej wielkości sporego księżyca.

\- Proszę cię o wsparcie i o solidarność – powiedziała. – Następną rzeczą na liście twoich wydatków jest zakup paliwa do Defenderów. Nie będziesz przecież teraz testował prototypów… to może zaczekać.

\- Wtedy przegram wyścig.

\- Słucham?

\- Muszę udowodnić Imperatorowi, że mój projekt jest najlepszy. Nie zrobię tego bez wymiernych wyników, samymi danymi na papierze. Muszę mieć sprawne statki. Pierwsze próby ich użycia prawdopodobnie wykażą, co jeszcze trzeba w nich poprawić. Należałoby zatem przeprowadzić te testy w ciągu, powiedzmy, najbliższego miesiąca…

Dźgnęła widelcem swoje mięso.

\- Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że jeśli sytuacja na Coruscant się nie unormuje, być może będziesz zmuszony do tego, by, „dla dobra Imperium”, jak sam to określiłeś, wystąpić z armii.

\- Owszem.

\- Wtedy twój projekt przejmie ktoś inny, tak?

\- Wielki admirał Zaarin, najprawdopodobniej.

\- Zaarin to kretyn. Pyszałek. Tak po prostu oddasz mu te statki?

\- Te statki – zaznaczył Thrawn – nie będą należały do Zaarina, tylko do Imperium. Jeśli dojdzie do ich masowej produkcji, na co liczę, wówczas każdy z wielkich admirałów będzie miał do dyspozycji eskadrę myśliwców TIE Defender.

Pryce pokręciła głową.

\- Może postawią ci za to kiedyś pomnik, a może nie. Możliwe, że o tobie zapomną. Nie, nie chcę przez to powiedzieć, że twój projekt do niczego dobrego się nie przyczyni, bynajmniej. Próbuję ci tylko uzmysłowić, że tak bardzo się starasz, żeby zaplanować jakieś przyszłe bitwy, a przez to nie widzisz tego, co masz tuż pod nosem.

\- Widzę cię, Arihndo – odparł. – I nie cieszy mnie to wcale, że muszę ci odmówić.

\- I niby to ja – westchnęła głośno – nie dbam o życie cywilów, co?

\- W perspektywie lat, jeśli porówna się liczbę ofiar pandemii i wojny z rebeliantami, statystyki przemawiają za kontynuowaniem zbrojeń.

\- Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że będziemy mieli te lata? Potrzebuję pilnie tych pieniędzy… daj mi trochę czasu i szansę, żeby opanować sytuację na Lothalu. Jeśli ludzie będą zadowoleni, spokojni o to, że znajdzie się dla nich miejsce w szpitalu, gdy będą tego potrzebować, wtedy nie wyjdą na ulice.

\- Mogą na nie wyjść z zupełnie innych powodów.

\- A ja wtedy pokażę im, że Imperium się o nich troszczy. Że bez Imperium i imperialnych funduszy umieraliby w swoich łóżkach albo na ulicach, tak, mogłoby nawet dojść do czegoś takiego. Lothal nie poradziłby sobie bez imperialnych środków…

\- Imperium nie przeznacza ich na ochronę zdrowia, lecz na wojsko – podkreślił Thrawn. – To, co planujesz zrobić, jest bliskie zdrady stanu.

\- Och – Pryce uśmiechnęła się chytrze. – Zrzucimy winę na rebeliantów. Zniszczymy, dajmy na to, jakieś puste magazyny i wystąpimy o zwiększenie dotacji… ilość paliwa czy sprzętu wojskowego będzie się finalnie zgadzać, nie będziemy kupować nowego, żeby zastąpić nim stary, po prostu przekażemy te pieniądze na walkę z covid. Na walkę, Thrawn. Możemy tu nawet posługiwać się militarnymi metaforami.

\- Proponujesz oszustwo finansowe. Gdyby wyszło na jaw, że wiedziałem o tym, co zamierzasz zrobić, i że poparłem twoje działania, straciłbym wiarygodność i całe dofinansowanie.

\- Nic nie wyjdzie na jaw, obiecuję.

\- Puste magazyny, tak? Fałszywe zbiorniki na paliwo do Defenderów?

\- Znajdę jakieś substancje łatwopalne, żeby wybuch wyglądał spektakularnie.

\- Istnieje spore ryzyko – zauważył Thrawn – że nawet, jeśli ta mistyfikacja, o której mówisz, się powiedzie, Imperium nie zwiększy przez to nakładów na mój projekt. Równie dobrze takie wydarzenie może stać się argumentem do tego, by na dobre zamknąć ten projekt, jako kosztowny i „przynoszący straty”.

\- Kto nie ryzykuje, ten… jak to szło?

\- Żyje dłużej?

\- Nie, na pewno to powiedzenie brzmiało inaczej.

\- I kogo obarczysz winą za te zniszczenia? – zapytał Thrawn pragmatycznie.

\- Rebeliantów. Już ci to mówiłam.

\- A może nieludzi?

\- Thrawn! – żachnęła się. – Mam wymyślić na poczekaniu jakichś rodiańskich terrorystów? Czy ktokolwiek by w to uwierzył? Nie. Powiemy, że to ten dzieciak Bridger i jego kumple, jak zawsze.

\- Twi’lekanka, Hera Syndulla, i Lasat, Garazeb Orrelios.

\- Czy to ważne?

\- W świetle ostatnich wydarzeń: tak. Wyobraź sobie kręgi rozchodzące się na wodzie po wrzuceniu do niej jednego małego kamyka. Jakie wieści dotrą do Imperialnego Pałacu? O niebezpiecznych nieludziach? O tym, że chissański wielki admirał trwoni imperialne kredyty i nie potrafi zabezpieczyć powierzonego mu wojskowego mienia?

\- Co do odpowiedzialności za niedostateczną ochronę… Zrzuć winę na mnie, jeśli musisz.

\- Chissański admirał obwinia ludzką kobietę…

\- Zamierzasz odtąd pisać holomediom nagłówki?

\- Dostrzegam pewne tendencje.

\- Nie czytaj tych bzdur, po prostu. Rany, jesteś wielkim admirałem. Osiągasz świetne wyniki. Kogo obchodzi to, że masz niebieską skórę?

\- Sama mi mówiłaś, że muszę przewidywać ruchy moich przeciwników politycznych.

\- No tak. Ale to jest… głupie. Od początku było powszechnie wiadomo, że nie jesteś człowiekiem. Imperator dał ci szansę. Wykazałeś się. Mówienie teraz, że nie powinieneś sprawować funkcji wielkiego admirała, ani dowodzić Siódmą Flotą ze względu na twoją przynależność rasową, ma tyle samo sensu, co krytykowanie Vadera za jego czarny kostium. Co do niego też nie ma pewności, czy jest człowiekiem…

\- Jest nim.

\- Ach. Skoro tak twierdzisz.

\- Ludzie – oznajmił jej Thrawn – lubią stosować skróty myślowe.

\- Wyczytałeś to z naszych dzieł sztuki, tak?

\- Mój kolor skóry zawsze budził pewne zastrzeżenia – odrzekł z niesmakiem. – Nadal muszę udowadniać moją wierność Imperium, podczas gdy lojalności ludzi się nie kwestionuje. A ci przecież zdradzają i dezerterują na masową skalę.

\- Zawsze miałeś trudniej, rozumiem to. I wiesz, co? Gdybyś nie był taki wyjątkowy, genialny, nie zaszedłbyś tak daleko. Jeśli komuś się nie podoba to, że jesteś Chissem, to tylko dlatego, że ci zazdrości: wpływów i władzy.

\- Nie, Arihndo. Dla niektórych jestem… niewygodny. Jeśli chcesz zniszczyć swojego przeciwnika, szukasz jego słabych stron. Moja jest tak oczywista – popatrzył na swoje niebieskie dłonie. – Nie zawsze rozumiem ludzi. Muszę w to wkładać więcej wysiłku niż ty. Niektórzy uważają, że jestem skuteczny w walce przeciwko rebeliantom, bo bliżej mi do tych kosmitów, którzy zasilają ich szeregi, niż do was… Niemniej jednak jestem użyteczny. Jednocześnie bardzo wiele osób sądzi, że łatwo byłoby się mnie pozbyć. Oskarżyć mnie o spisek, o romans z ludzką kobietą i łamanie imperialnego prawa…

\- Imperator decyduje o tym, co jest prawem – wtrąciła Arihnda. – Dał ci najwyższą możliwą rangę we flocie i zawsze może dać ci jeszcze więcej.

\- Honorowy tytuł „człowieka”? – ironizował Thrawn. – Imperator lubi trzymać mnie w szachu, jak mu się zdaje. Jeden jego dekret i stanę się elementem niepożądanym nie tylko w armii, ale i w całym Galaktycznym Imperium. Dlatego ta furtka wciąż jest otwarta, a zwolennicy „czystości rasowej” są tolerowani. Palpatine uwielbia sprawdzać, jak sobie poradzę z kolejnymi trudnościami. Tak, Imperatorowi odpowiadają obecne nastroje społeczne…

\- To szaleństwo! – odparła Pryce. – Ja ci ufam… tak samo, jak twoja załoga. Bez tego niczego nie udałoby się nam osiągnąć. Nie obchodzi nas to, że nie jesteś taki, jak my…

\- A jednak to mówisz.

\- Cholera – zaklęła. – Pomyśl zatem o tym, jak to musi o mnie świadczyć, skoro zakochałam się w tobie.

\- Jak to o tobie świadczy?

Zaczerwieniła się.

\- To ty próbujesz robić z tego problem – zaatakowała go. – Tłumaczę ci, że nie jesteś od nikogo gorszy…

\- Och, to oczywiste, że nie jestem – odparł Thrawn wyniośle.

\- Chodzi o to – powiedziała Pryce – że mnie osobiście to obraża, kiedy ktoś mówi coś takiego o tobie.

Popatrzył na nią, w jej mniemaniu, oceniająco.

\- I co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – zapytał.


	24. Noc dwudziesta ósma

Złapała go za rękę i wpierw zamierzała zaprowadzić go do swojej sypialni, ale potem zmieniła zdanie.

\- Może zrobimy to u ciebie?

Zapytała z pozoru niefrasobliwie, a faktycznie po to, by ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie i rodzące się w niej wątpliwości.

\- Oczywiście – odparł Thrawn ze spokojem.

W rzeczywistości nie była to jego sypialnia sensu stricto, bo cały dom należał przecież do niej, ale dopóki Thrawn u niej mieszkał, potrzebował własnego pokoju, a ona od czasu do czasu odpoczynku od niego, jego wzroku i jego obecności. Uciekała zwyczajnie od „bycia razem”, od poważniejszego „związku” z wielkim admirałem, obawiając się tego, że taki związek mógłby okazać się niewypałem i szybko się rozpaść, z jej winy, naturalnie. W jej oczach Thrawn był bowiem mężczyzną doskonałym, więc jeśli przestawało im się układać albo zaczynali się ze sobą kłócić, przyczyna musiała, jej zdaniem, tkwić w niej, a nie w nim. Wiadomo, że wielki admirał miał swoje dziwactwa: zbierał rzadkie przedmioty i cały czas musiał się czymś zajmować, ćwiczyć, majsterkować, studiować kolejne dzieła sztuki, pewnie po to, by nie oszaleć w tych czterech ścianach, ale to ona, Arihnda, robiła z małych rzeczy ogromne problemy.

Wydawało jej się, że wszystko zawsze dotyczyło jej i obracało się wokół niej: że Thrawn zjawił się w jej domu po to, by przemeblować jej życie, i że koniecznie chciał czegoś od niej – teraz, na przykład, seksu – a nie że po prostu szukał azylu i akceptacji. Nie brała dotąd pod uwagę tego, że odtrącając go, sprawiała mu przykrość, a tym bardziej, że Thrawn mógł przez to pomyśleć, że główną przeszkodą na drodze do ich wspólnego szczęścia była dzieląca ich różnica gatunkowa.

Nie, Pryce nigdy w żaden sposób go nie dyskryminowała, ani nie popierała dyskryminacji wobec nikogo innego, ale przyjazna postawa była jednym, a chęć związania się z kimś, kto przynależał do innej niż ona rasy, drugim. Thrawn prawdopodobnie nie wątpił w szczerość jej uczuć, ale widział – albo przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało – polityczny problem, jaki mógłby wyniknąć z takiego… mezaliansu. Był przekonany o tym, że dla Arihndy to właśnie było przesłanką udzielenia mu w pierwszym odruchu odpowiedzi odmownej, a jej depresja czy wspomniane przez nią wcześniejsze niepowodzenia na polu miłosnym miały tylko stanowić dyplomatyczną „zasłonę dymną”. Przeanalizował z pewnością krok po kroku całą ich dotychczasową relację i z jakiegoś ułożonego w głowie równania wyszło mu, że Pryce nie chciała związku z „kosmitą”. Tymczasem ona… dystansowała się tak samo od wszystkich! Wystarczyło jej parę nieudanych związków w przeszłości – w młodości na Lothalu i potem na Coruscant – by później, już jako gubernator Pryce, bardzo ostrożnie podchodzić do spraw sercowych.

Po części nie miała na tyle odwagi, a po części siły na szalony romans z wielkim admirałem Thrawnem. Wyobrażała sobie, że jeśli w końcu doszłoby co do czego, to byłaby to tylko jedna namiętna noc, albo ewentualnie jakiś długi weekend, po którym oboje musieliby wrócić do swojej szarej rzeczywistości: ona do swojego biura na Lothalu, on zaś na mostek _Chimaery_. A gdyby im obojgu przypadło do gustu takie intymne tête-à-tête, mogliby od czasu do czasu umawiać się na seks przy okazji jakichś oficjalnych imperialnych uroczystości albo jego wizytacji na Lothalu. A tak to… no cóż, mogliby czasem pisać do siebie listy.

Zamieszkanie razem było niemożliwością, o czym oboje wiedzieli aż za dobrze, a mimo to dostali od losu szansę, by sprawdzić, jak w praktyce mógłby wyglądać ich wspaniały związek. Mogli przez miesiąc albo nawet więcej „żyć cudzym życiem”, nie jak gubernator i wielki admirał, lecz jako Arihnda i Thrawn, jak zwykli… no właśnie. Nie, nie jak ludzie, tylko jak ludzka kobieta z Chissem.

Nie dało się ukryć tego, że jego pocałunki smakowały inaczej niż wszystkie wcześniej otrzymane przez nią od innych mężczyzn, ani że jego skóra różniła się w dotyku od jej własnej. Pryce nieszczególnie to przeszkadzało – ta różnica – bardziej martwiło ją to, że w kwestii seksu w pewnym stopniu „wyszła z wprawy”. Jej doświadczenie nie zwiększyło się z czasem, nadal całowała się tak, jak dziesięć lat temu, a wtedy przecież… wtedy to, co robiła, nie zachwyciło jej partnerów, nie skłoniło żadnego, by został z nią na dłużej.

Czułaby się potwornie, gdyby rozczarowała sobą Thrawna. Najgorsze było to, że wielki admirał zawsze był skrupulatny i metodyczny, wszystko planował zawczasu i do każdego przedsięwzięcia przygotowywał się jak do ostatecznej bitwy. Pryce była niemal pewna, że Thrawn rozpracował już w swojej głowie ich seks w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, zanim jeszcze zaistniała jakakolwiek okoliczność sprzyjająca takiemu intymnemu zbliżeniu. Tym teraz przeogromnie się denerwowała: że Thrawn oczekiwał od niej czegoś więcej, niż samego powiedzenia „tak”. Jakiegoś artystycznego występu, być może.

Nie wiedział, nie mógł w końcu wiedzieć, że w łóżku Arihnda nie była lwicą, tak, jak na salonach; że wraz z ubraniem traciła pewność siebie, zaczynała się zastanawiać, jak zadowolić tę drugą stronę, i wtedy… było okropnie. Każdy z jej dotychczasowych partnerów miał jakieś własne wyobrażenia na jej temat, a ona starała się do nich dopasować. Naprawdę się starała. Kiedy ktoś jej się bardzo podobał, próbowała wszystkiego, by ten wreszcie odwzajemnił jej gorące uczucie.

Z tego względu nie miała pewności, czy tak samo nie było teraz z Thrawnem. Może nie była gotowa na stały związek, może nigdy nie była na to gotowa. Zawsze wydawało jej się, że nie była dość dobra, że nie dało jej się pokochać romantyczną miłością, że kiedy opadała maska, którą akurat dla danej osoby przywdziała na swoją twarz, wtedy… wtedy wychodziły na światło dzienne wszystkie jej wady, lęki, wtedy ujawniała się nagle ta ciemna strona jej duszy, od której ona sama chciałaby i nie mogła nigdy w żaden sposób uciec. Czy mogła zatem winić tych, którzy z tego powodu ją opuszczali?

Trzymała się Thrawna nieco kurczowo. Rozważała w myślach, czy seks ich do siebie zbliży czy wręcz przeciwnie: prędzej ich od siebie oddali. To ona naciskała na niego, żeby zrobili to w końcu, nie zapytała go nawet, czy w jego przekonaniu należało z tym zaczekać, do dnia ślubu albo może przynajmniej do trzeciej randki, i domniemywała, że gdyby w istocie jakieś chissańskie kulturowe zwyczaje stały im na przeszkodzie, Thrawn najpewniej by ją o tym powiadomił. Albo, co było bardziej prawdopodobne, wykonałby wpierw wszystkie wymagane kroki, wyskoczyłby nagle przy śniadaniu z pierścionkiem z brylantem, czy coś w tym stylu.

Głupio jej było teraz go o to pytać, o to, co Chissowie robili, zanim zdecydowali się z kimś przespać – czy musieli z tym kimś pomieszkać miesiąc, albo, na przykład, znać tę osobę co najmniej dwa lata? – czy i im, tak samo jak ludziom, zdarzały się takie spontaniczne… numerki. W jej odczuciu Thrawn nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto wskakiwał do łóżka z pierwszą lepszą, dopiero co poznaną osobą. Z drugiej strony wielki admirał nie raz już ją czymś zaskoczył, więc nie dowierzała już pozorom. Chyba nie był zbyt pruderyjny, skoro nie miał oporów przed tym, by się z nią całować – w kuchni, w salonie, czy gdzieś na korytarzu – ani by, ot tak, kupić opakowanie gumek, kiedy tylko Arihnda nadmieniła mu cokolwiek o seksie… Nie przedyskutowali nawet tego, co, jak, gdzie, w jakiej pozycji… Nie wspomnieli nic o różnicach anatomicznych – jeśli jakieś były – nic o uprzedzeniach i lękach… Thrawn po prostu kupił jej kwiaty, a potem gumki.

To ona zadecydowała, że zrobią to „u niego” i nie, nie dlatego, że chciała wiedzieć, jak się tam, w tym pokoju urządził i czy sprzątał od czasu do czasu swoją sypialnię, czy też zupełnie ją zagracił. Powód był inny. Śmieszny.

Pryce długo głowiła się nad urastającą w jej przekonaniu do rangi istotnego problemu kwestią „spania razem czy osobno” i ostatecznie doszła do wniosku, że Thrawn z pewnością nie uciekłby przed nią z własnego łóżka. Mało prawdopodobne było też to, by ją z niego wyprosił – wydawało jej się, że Chiss był – jeśli nie zagorzałym, to przynajmniej umiarkowanym – zwolennikiem „sypiania ze sobą” w sensie dosłownym, i to ona raczej – ze względu na swoją bezsenność – miewała zmienne zdanie w tej sprawie: raz chciała czuć ciepło innej osoby – seksownego Chissa – u swego boku, innym zaś razem wolała być sama i by to osiągnąć, gotowa byłaby wykopać swojego partnera z łóżka, gdyby ten nie chciał opuścić go dobrowolnie. Wzięła więc poprawkę na to, że Thrawn mógłby stawić jej czynny bądź bierny opór – albo fizycznie, albo posłużyć się jakąś subtelną manipulacją – albo że, co gorsza, mógłby nie zrozumieć, czemu Pryce musiała w danej chwili pobyć sama, ze sobą i ze swoimi czarnymi myślami. Uznała, że najbezpieczniej będzie, jeśli w takiej sytuacji, tuż po jego zaśnięciu, najzwyczajniej w świecie czmychnie do siebie – albo powie mu, że potrzebuje się udać do toalety, „dosłownie na minutkę”, a potem pójdzie do kuchni po szklankę wody i wreszcie dowlecze się do własnego łóżka, a jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie swoich dziwacznych działań przedstawi Thrawnowi dnia następnego, gdyby ten ją o to wypytywał.

Na ten moment wielki admirał chyba nie przeczuwał tego, jak skomplikowane były jej nocne plany, i bardziej koncentrował się na tym, co zamierzali zrobić lada chwila w jego sypialni, w jego łóżku, i na tym, co obecnie działo się z nią i z jej ciałem.

\- Zapraszam – powiedział, otwierając przed nią drzwi, szarmancko, i czekając, aż ona pierwsza przez nie przestąpi i wejdzie do środka.

Żadnego przenoszenia przez próg, popychania we właściwym kierunku. Nawet nie nachylił się, by ją ponownie pocałować, tak na zachętę. Tylko ten oficjalny ton, ale też i iskierki nadziei w oczach. Był podekscytowany jak dzieciak, jakby miał jej pokazać kolejną droidekę, a nie samego siebie bez ubrania. Może to był błąd: wybór jego sypialni. Ile rzeźb i obrazów będą musieli po drodze minąć, zanim dotrą do wyznaczonego celu: do jego łóżka?

Pryce pełna obaw przekroczyła próg i rozejrzała się wokół.

\- Masz… bałagan w pokoju.

\- Gdzie?

Oczywiście on sam tego nie widział: dla niego to była quasi-muzealna ekspozycja, brakowało tylko sznurków rozwieszonych wokół gablot i napisów „nie dotykać”. I to w przeciągu zaledwie miesiąca Chiss zgromadził w tym pomieszczeniu taki zbiór rupieci. Nic dziwnego, że jak przestały mu się tu mieścić, zaczął je cichcem upychać w jej salonie.

Wskazała palcem na kącik płaskorzeźb.

\- Sztuka hyl’locka – oznajmił Thrawn z zadowoleniem. – Wymarła kultura, która…

\- Wymarła? Po co ci zatem te przedmioty?

Spojrzał na nią tak, jakby w jego mniemaniu była niepoważna.

\- Hyl’loci zostali podbici przez Dotów – wyjaśnił – i żeby zrozumieć, jak do tego doszło, trzeba wpierw poznać ich kulturę i ich ograniczenia. Spójrz, upodobali sobie płaskorzeźby, co znaczy, że…

\- Wolę rzeczy wypukłe – przerwała mu Pryce.

\- Naturalnie.

Kiedy zastanawiała się nad tym, czy posłyszała w głosie Thrawna sarkazm i czy w jego uśmiechu ujawniło się pobłażanie względem niej, Chiss całkiem ostentacyjnie popatrzył na jej piersi. Bardzo wypukłe.

Może bardzo nieudolnie próbował z nią flirtować, zrobić na niej wrażenie swoją ogromną wiedzą?

\- To co? – spytała. – Ech. Rozbieramy się?

\- Moglibyśmy – Thrawn w jej odczuciu starał się odwlec jeszcze ten moment: konfrontacji ich dwóch nagich ciał – zagrać w sabbacca… w tej mniej grzecznej wersji.

Zaśmiała się wtedy, po części z rozbawienia, po części z zażenowania.

\- Nie ma mowy! Nie będę siedziała przed tobą w samej bieliźnie, podczas gdy ty nie rozepniesz nawet guzika od swojego munduru…

\- A może pozwolę ci wygrać?

\- Nie wierzę w to.

\- Mogę też dać ci fory. Na przykład przed pierwszą rundą zdejmę buty, pas i tunikę.

\- Nie jestem dobra w sabbaccu.

\- To ciekawe. Sądziłem, że jako polityk masz do tego naturalne predyspozycje.

\- Do kantowania? – odezwała się niby to urażonym tonem. – Słuchaj. Jak mam mocne karty, to mam mocne, jak mam słabe, to słabe, wiem, na czym w danej chwili stoję i bardzo rzadko blefuję.

\- I nie zdarza ci się kłamać?

Westchnęła głośno.

\- Jasne, że się zdarza. W polityce trzeba tak postępować, od czasu do czasu. Co nie znaczy, że po pracy siadam przy stoliku i ogrywam wszystkich w karty. I to jeszcze w sabbacca! Może ty to lubisz: zgadywać… nie, ty pewnie nie zgadujesz, tylko obliczasz to sobie jakoś w swojej głowie, jakie karty ma twój przeciwnik i co trzeba dobrać z kupki… I cały czas masz tę samą pokerową twarz. Może ciebie to bawi, jak pozostali gracze zaczynają się denerwować, możesz sobie wtedy radośnie analizować ich tiki nerwowe, demaskować każdy, najdrobniejszy fałsz… Wiesz, jest parę powodów, dla których nie lubię sabbacca, ale w tym przypadku chodzi o to, że z tobą zwyczajnie nie da się wygrać.

\- Być może. Ale są też inne gry, losowe, w których bez trudu mogłabyś mnie pokonać.

\- I co by mi to dało, takie zwycięstwo? Przez przypadek podczas rzutu kostką mogę wyrzucić więcej oczek, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem w jakiejś grze od ciebie lepsza.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- To może inna gra – zaproponował. – Prawda albo wyzwanie?

Arihnda zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę się dowiedzieć, jakiego rodzaju wyzwanie mógłbyś mi rzucić.

\- Uprościmy zasady. Odpowiesz na moje pytanie albo zdejmiesz jakąś część swojej garderoby.

\- To bez sensu! A wiesz, dlaczego? Bo ja chcę się przed tobą rozebrać, a nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na… na jakieś intymne wynurzenia.

\- Być może chciałabyś mi najpierw zadać jakieś pytania.

\- Być może. Ale nie w takiej formie. Jak nie będzie ci któreś z nich pasowało, to zwyczajnie zdejmiesz spodnie, skarpetki, podkoszulek. I niczego w ten sposób się o tobie nie dowiem.

\- Przynajmniej będę wiedział, co konkretnie cię interesuje. Nie na każde twoje pytanie prawdopodobnie będę w stanie odpowiedzieć i podejrzewam, że ty także nie na każde z moich pytań chciałabyś mi udzielić wyczerpującej odpowiedzi.

Popatrzyła na niego sceptycznie.

\- Mam wrażenie, że twoje pytania w ogóle mi się nie spodobają – stwierdziła. – Wiesz… w sypialni niektóre tematy są tabu. Na przykład nie mówi się o swoich eks. Nie podaje się liczby byłych kochanków czy orgazmów. Inne z kolei pytania, nawet zadane w dobrej wierze, mogą całkowicie zniszczyć nastrój. Są rzeczy, o które można zapytać na randce, i takie, o które pytać nie wypada, nie na początku znajomości! Trzeba mieć wyczucie, a ty… wybacz, ty takiego wyczucia nie posiadasz.

\- Być może – odparł nieco zrezygnowanym tonem. – Chcę cię lepiej poznać. Chcę wiedzieć, co myślisz, a co próbujesz ukryć… Dowiedzieć się, czemu zmieniłaś zdanie…

\- Zmieniłam?

\- W kwestii seksu.

\- A ty?

\- U mnie libido działa inaczej – odrzekł. – Wiem, kiedy okoliczności są sprzyjające, a kiedy na polu bitwy… czekałoby mnie fiasko. Powiedzmy, że moje ciało jest maszyną. Żeby funkcjonowało ono w określony sposób, muszę o nie odpowiednio zadbać. Dalej, posługując się tą samą mechanicystyczną metaforą, potrzebuję naładować akumulator, a potem… och, potem ktoś musi mnie włączyć.

\- Włączyć? Co?

Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Zasłoniła dłonią usta i zachichotała.

\- Tak, włączyć – odparł Thrawn tym samym poważnym tonem. – I… obsługiwać albo przynajmniej naprowadzić na cel. Jeśli mam zacząć ładować działa, to nie będę przecież potem strzelał w próżnię.

\- Ach, potrzebujesz celu?

\- Potrzebuję… operatora.

\- Thrawn! Na litość Mocy!

Parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Dobrze, mam pytanie – wymamrotała, kiedy udało jej się wreszcie w miarę opanować. – Czy taką gadką udało ci się kiedyś… kiedykolwiek… poderwać jakąś dziewczynę?

\- Poderwać?

\- No, zaciągnąć do łóżka. I przelecieć.

\- Uprawiałem już seks – poinformował ją – z paroma różnymi osobami. Jednakże żadna z nich nie dopytywała mnie przed stosunkiem o szczegóły techniczne.

\- I nic dziwnego. To, co mówisz, brzmi jak instrukcja obsługi jakiegoś robota.

\- Większość osób czyta najpierw instrukcję, a dopiero potem…

\- Nie. Zdecydowanie nie.

\- Czy jest jakaś instrukcja – zapytał nieco nieśmiało – użytkowania twojego ciała?

\- Ale… w sensie… mówiłeś, że uprawiałeś już seks. Z kobietami. Z ludzkimi kobietami?

\- Z jedną – doprecyzował.

Następnie zmarszczył czoło.

\- To temat tabu, tak?

Westchnęła teatralnie, wymownie.

\- Wiesz, co i jak, w który otwór co wtykać, mam nadzieję?

\- Mogę wetknąć w ten otwór, w który sobie zażyczysz – odparł gładko.

\- To świetnie. Wiesz… seks jest jak pływanie. Dziwnie się o tym rozmawia i nie da się tego przećwiczyć na sucho. Znaczy – jej twarz rozgorzała rumieńcem – można coś tam popróbować samemu, w zaciszu własnej sypialni, ale w końcu… w końcu trzeba się rzucić na głęboką wodę.

\- Och. Jak pływanie.

Chyba spodobała mu się ta koncepcja, choć Pryce nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy dobrze odczytał to porównanie.

\- Jeśli mamy razem popływać, to musimy się najpierw rozebrać.

\- Tak.

To było nieco krępujące. Może faktycznie, gdyby zdejmowali z siebie ubrania podczas partii sabacca, atmosfera byłaby inna i mniej, w jej odczuciu, napięta. Trudno powiedzieć, co było gorsze: czy to, że Thrawn ściągnął z siebie mundur bardzo szybko, nie dając jej nawet czasu na to, by nacieszyła wzrok tym widokiem, czy to, że jej samej rozbieranie się szło opornie i ślamazarnie. Raz, że musiała to zrobić przed nim, a dwa, że on sam stał przed nią bez ubrania i przyglądał jej się… i czekał.

\- Zamek się zaciął. Och. Pomożesz?

Powinno to zabrzmieć seksownie, a nie tak żałośnie.

I jeszcze cała się spięła, kiedy Thrawn – goły Thrawn! – podszedł do niej, żeby pomóc jej z zapięciem jej szarej tuniki. Speszona, unikała od tego czasu jego wzroku i, co gorsza, zerkała co rusz, wcale nie jakoś specjalnie ukradkowo, na jego członka, próbując oszacować jego rozmiar. Chyba nie był tak ogromny, jak zakładała, pomyślała w pierwszej chwili, a dopiero potem zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że te proporcje odnosiła do jego ciała, a nie do swojego. W środku, w niej, jego penis nie byłby już wcale taki mały, a na dodatek podczas wzwodu powinien się jeszcze o parę centymetrów wydłużyć. Nie był mały, tylko teraz, kiedy zwisał tak swobodnie, wydawało jej się, że wszedłby w nią bez trudu i że nawet niekoniecznie musiałoby ją to boleć…

Poczuła lekkie szarpnięcie i tunika zsunęła się z jej ramion, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. Pryce drgnęła mimowolnie, kiedy chłodne palce dotknęły jej nagiej skóry, jej ramienia, okolic jej łopatki. Thrawn bawił się przez chwilę ramiączkiem jej stanika.

\- Czy z tym też powinienem ci pomóc?

\- Och. Tak…

Czy, kiedy odsłaniał ją kawałek po kawałku, jak nowo zakupioną rzeźbę, nie odczuwał skrępowania, jakie towarzyszyło jej samej nieustannie, odkąd przekroczyła próg jego sypialni? A może sam czuł się tu pewnie, z racji tego, że był to niejako jego teren?

Pryce pomyślała, że wolałaby mieć to już za sobą; że może na dobre by im to wyszło, gdyby zrobili to tamtej nocy, wtedy, gdy oboje byli lekko wstawieni… Nie. Oczywiście, że nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby przespali się ze sobą bez jakiegokolwiek zabezpieczenia. Nie. Nigdy. Arihnda przeogromnie bała się ciąży i tego, że zostałaby potem sama z dzieckiem. Nie chciała znów przez to przechodzić: najpierw liczenie dni od ostatniej miesiączki, a następnie wizyta w klinice aborcyjnej… i ukrywanie tego, co zrobiła, jakby dopuściła się jakiejś straszliwej zbrodni. A jedyną rzeczą, jaką wtedy zawiniła, była jej naiwność. Myślała, że nic się nie stanie, że on zdąży wyjąć członka na czas… Za mało wiedziała wtedy o życiu i o seksie. Potrzebowała nauczki, takiego zimnego prysznica. Być może od tamtego czasu miała na tym punkcie paranoję, a każda, choćby i niewinna wzmianka o tym, że powinna się ustatkować i urodzić dziecko, wpędzała ją w depresyjny nastrój. Zaraz przypominała jej się tamta przykra niespodzianka, pozytywny wynik na teście ciążowym.

Teraz, w jej wieku i przy jej społecznej pozycji, ciąża byłaby jeszcze większą komplikacją niż wtedy. Niby łatwiej byłoby jej ją przerwać niż kiedyś, jako gubernator miała pieniądze i znajomości, ale prawdopodobnie czułaby się tak samo samotna i bezradna jak tamtego felernego dnia. I… nie chciała się łudzić, że może… że może jej partner chciałby tego dziecka, że może jakoś takie zdarzenie cudownie odmieniłoby jej życie.

Śmieszne. Nie zabezpieczyć się i zostać żoną wielkiego admirała. Mało prawdopodobne. Thrawn, co prawda, miał swój honor i nie uciekłby przed nią i ich potencjalnym dzieckiem na drugi koniec Galaktyki, ale też niekoniecznie musiałby z nią stworzyć szczęśliwą rodzinę. Chciał się z nią przespać, po prostu, a ona pragnęła jego miłości, w najbardziej namacalnej formie. Oboje mieli ochotę na seks, przede wszystkim, potem na odpoczynek, a rano zapewne na wspólne śniadanie. Pryce nie robiła dalszych planów. Nie wiedziała, czy następnego dnia będą uważali tę noc za udaną i czy w ogóle będą chcieli zaliczyć powtórkę z rozrywki, a rozważanie w myślach wszelkich możliwych scenariuszy zawsze skutkowało tym, że skupiała się na tym najgorszym. Może to znaczyło, że nie była głupia, lecz zwyczajnie zapobiegliwa?

A mimo to stanęła przed nim naga, bezbronna. I poczuła się fatalnie.

Wielki admirał zaś grał na czas. Obszedł ją dookoła jak muzealny eksponat. Oglądał jej ciało dokładnie, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy detal, ale nie zachowywał się tak, jak powinien prawdziwy miłośnik sztuki w galerii: gdy coś go zainteresowało, nie krępował się i dotykał jej bladej skóry, ewidentnie podobało mu się wszystko, co wypukłe: jej piersi, jej pośladki, ale też, co wydało jej się zabawne, stosunkowo długo podziwiał jej nogi. Jej przeciętne nogi, ani długie, ani krótkie, nie zbyt grube, na szczęście, ani też jakoś specjalnie umięśnione, takie nogi, które zwyczajnie spełniały swoją podstawową funkcję. Piersi, owszem, mogły przyciągać jego wzrok, tyłek także, jeśli gustował w takich rzeczach, ale nogi? Możliwe, że Chiss miał spaczony gust.

Ona podziwiała to, co było warte podziwiania: muskulaturę, nad którą Thrawn regularnie pracował. I to, czemu nie miała okazji przyjrzeć się wcześniej: jego niebieskie pośladki i genitalia. Im Pryce poświęciła najwięcej uwagi, głównie z ciekawości: na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały normalnie, ale może i one były równie niezwykłe jak sam Thrawn. Może powinna ich dotknąć?

Ale… tak bez pytania? Bez zachęty?

Niezręcznie byłoby, gdyby tak po prostu zaczęła go obmacywać, i nie, nie po to, by sprawić mu przyjemność, a jedynie by zaspokoić swoją niezdrową ciekawość. A może nie było w tym nic dziwnego, że nie wiedziała – bo niby skąd miałaby wiedzieć – jak się obchodzić z chissańskim członkiem?

W filmach zwykle zakochana para zaczynała się na tym etapie całować, a potem… jakoś to samo szło. Pewnie też montaż działał cuda. Takie sceny, jak to jej wgapianie się w niego, od razu kasowano, żeby nie psuć atmosfery chwili. W rzeczywistości nie dało się przesunąć taśmy, pominąć tej początkowej niezręczności i od razu przystąpić do działania. Trzeba było wykonać pierwszy krok, a potem drugi i trzeci. I nie przewrócić się. Trzeba było zrobić to wszystko bez scenariusza. Bez podpowiedzi. Odegrać przedstawienie dla tej jednej drogiej osoby. Powiedzieć coś, zrobić coś. A ona w owej chwili miała w głowie kompletną pustkę, gdzieś uciekły jej wszystkie pasujące do takiej sytuacji frywolne żarty. Stała w miejscu jak sparaliżowana i gapiła się tylko na Thrawna, jakby spadł z księżyca, nagi, piękny.

Ponoć mężczyźni byli wzrokowcami, a przynajmniej niektórzy nimi byli i Thrawn, jej zdaniem, zaliczał się do tej kategorii. W żadnym stopniu nie deprymowało go to, że poświęcili dobrych kilka minut na to, by poprzyglądać się sobie wzajemnie i poszukać podobieństw i różnic. Może nawet należał do tych osób, które wolały to robić przy zapalonym świetle, żeby wszystko było doskonale widoczne, jak na dłoni, zamiast zamknąć oczy i zatracić się w seksie, jak zwykła to czynić ona.

Nie lubiła tego, gdy w trakcie stosunku coś oddzielało ją od jej partnera: światło, powietrze, jej własne myśli. W jej mniemaniu doświadczenie seksu powinno być takie zwierzęce, pierwotne. Powinno uruchamiać naraz wszystkie zmysły i przytłaczać, ogłupiać. Wówczas dawało jej to szczęście.

A Thrawn był inny, wymykał się jej oczekiwaniom. Był piękny, w ubraniu czy bez ubrania, ale zachowywał się często jak kosmita. Na przykład potrafił stać przez dłuższy czas nieruchomo na mostku i rozgrywać we własnej głowie jakąś bitwę, a kiedy do takiej faktycznie dochodziło, zaraz po pierwszym ruchu swojego przeciwnika uśmiechał się, jakby już wygrał. Pryce przypomniała sobie o tym teraz, kiedy patrzyła na niego: Chiss dotknął jej zaledwie w paru miejscach i miał tę samą minę triumfatora, jakby wiedział i przewidział już wszystko, a jego wyobrażenia zgadzały się w stu procentach z rzeczywistością; jakby przybył, zobaczył i zwyciężył.

\- Thrawn? Czy my będziemy w ogóle uprawiać seks? – zaczęła się z nim drażnić.

Może była małostkowa. Lubiła działać, a nie bezczynnie się przyglądać.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział. – Zważ na to, że sam stosunek zazwyczaj trwa zaledwie kilka minut, tak, jak pojedynek, a na jego kształt wpływa wszystko, co stanie się tuż przed. Pośpiech nie jest zatem dobrym doradcą.

\- Ale… gapienie się jest nieuprzejme.

\- W takim wypadku będę nieuprzejmy – odparł.

\- Możesz mi to wynagrodzić pocałunkami. No dalej! Nie jesteś chyba nieśmiały.

Uśmiechnął się do niej wyrozumiale.

\- Nie można atakować, nie mając w zanadrzu żadnego planu.

\- Ale ty na pewno jakiś masz.

\- Nie jeden. Kilka. Muszę wybrać ten najlepszy.

\- A nie mogłeś tego zrobić wcześniej?

Uniósł brwi pytająco.

\- No wiesz – podpowiedziała mu Pryce – nie fantazjowałeś wcześniej o mnie?

\- Tak – przyznał. – Niemniej fantazje seksualne mają zgoła inny cel niż stosunek.

\- Inny?

Popatrzył na nią tak, jakby się dziwił, że potrzebowała wyjaśnienia.

\- Naturalnie. Moje fantazje mają tylko i wyłącznie za zadanie sprawić przyjemność mnie.

\- I o czym fantazjujesz?

Kiedy nie odpowiedział, drążyła dalej:

\- O analu? A może chciałeś wypieprzyć moje usta i gardło? No powiedz!

\- Chciałem… to zrobić pod ścianą.

\- Och. Na stojąco.

Rozejrzała się wokół, próbując znaleźć jakiś wolny kąt, który nadawałby się do tego celu.

\- Nie… Pamiętasz tę ścianę, dodatkową ścianę, którą postawiłem w moim biurze?

Spojrzała na niego, nieco skonsternowana.

\- Chciałbyś, żebyśmy to zrobili w twoim biurze?

\- Nie. Pytam, czy pamiętasz tamtą ścianę.

\- Tak, pamiętam.

\- I graffiti na niej?

\- Rany, Thrawn!

Uderzyła się w czoło otwartą dłonią.

\- Powinnam była się domyślić, że chodzi ci przede wszystkim o sztukę – stwierdziła rozgoryczona.

\- Zapytałaś o moje fantazje. Mam też… inną.

\- Aż się boję, co to takiego może być.

\- Ty na górze.

\- Ja na górze?

\- Na mnie – doprecyzował. – Z nogami rozstawionymi szeroko, unosząca się i opadająca na mnie, zaciskająca się wokół mnie.

\- Nie lubisz się przemęczać.

\- Nie powiedziałbym tego. W moich fantazjach lubię wydawać ci rozkazy.

\- Och. To ciekawe.

\- A ty się ich słuchasz.

\- Niebywałe.

Zaśmiała się.

\- Teraz, w ramach rewanżu, opowiedz mi o swoich – zaskoczył ją.

\- Nie. Mowy nie ma!

\- Mam zgadywać?

\- Ty przecież nigdy nie zgadujesz.

Zrobił krok w jej stronę. Pochylił się i szepnął jej do ucha:

\- Chcę być najlepszym partnerem, jakiego miałaś.

Obróciła głowę, tak, by ich oczy i ich usta mogły się spotkać.

\- Będziesz.

Pocałowała go.

\- Jesteś.

Thrawn objął ją delikatnie i wciąż trzymając ją w swoich ramionach, wypytywał ją:

\- Jak? Jak chcesz to zrobić?

\- Jesteś… idealny. Genialny. Na pewno coś wymyślisz.

\- Tak… zepsuję nastrój, jeśli odwołam się do moich wcześniejszych doświadczeń?

Położyła palec na jego ustach.

\- Tak – oznajmiła mu. – Kompletnie go zrujnujesz.

Ucałował jej palec, a potem cofnął się odrobinę, tak, że jej ręka zawisła w powietrzu.

\- Usłyszałem kiedyś, że powinienem stawiać więcej pytań – odrzekł, zignorowawszy jej sugestię, by był cicho. – Nawet, kiedy wiem… kiedy wydaje mi się, że wiem, jak zaplanować… randkę czy seks.

\- Myślisz teraz o niej? O tej, która to powiedziała?

\- Myślę o niej… jak o przyjaciółce. To była dobra rada.

\- Nie wiem – odparła Pryce – czy była dobra. Większość kobiet lubi zdecydowanych mężczyzn. Takich, którzy wchodzą do sypialni i wiedzą, co robić.

\- Wątpię, żeby wiedzieli. Chyba, że znają swoją partnerkę dość długo.

\- To znaczy… mówię o seksie. Że znają się na rzeczy.

\- Jest wiele technik – stwierdził Thrawn – i wiele różnych pozycji. Okoliczności także mają znaczenie. Na przykład teraz dysponujemy łóżkiem. Moglibyśmy to, oczywiście, zrobić na podłodze, ale zakładam, że nie byłaby to twoja preferowana pozycja.

\- Sporo o mnie wiesz, tak? Thrawn?

\- Wiem, jaki kaf lubisz, jakiej muzyki słuchasz i co cię denerwuje. Wiem, jak rozłożyć cię na łopatki na macie. W sprawach seksu jesteś dla mnie enigmą.

\- Nie wierzę.

\- Dobrze. Wiem, że nie miałaś nikogo od dłuższego czasu. Wiem, że ci się podobam… wizualnie.

\- To raczej oczywiste. Skoro znaleźliśmy się tutaj, razem.

\- Wnioskuję z tego, że wpisuję się w „twój typ”. Lubisz wysokich, silnych mężczyzn, użyłaś wcześniej słowa: „zdecydowanych”.

\- Kontynuuj.

\- Chciałabyś, żeby ktoś cię zdobył. W obecnej sytuacji to trudne. Jesteś imperialną gubernator, budzisz respekt.

\- Ty się mnie nie boisz.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- Mam od ciebie wyższą rangę, poza tym znam cię dłużej.

\- Ja też już trochę cię znam i wiem, że nie boisz się niczego. Nikogo. Wpadasz na herbatkę do Imperatora i zadajesz mu niewygodne pytania albo razem z Vaderem wyruszasz na wycieczkę…

\- Są rzeczy, które mnie przerażają – odparł poważnie Thrawn – i przy nich inne wydają się błahostką.

\- Ach. Dlatego teraz w ogóle się nie denerwujesz?

\- Czym miałbym się denerwować? Tym, że jestem w sypialni z kobietą, którą kocham?

\- Tym, że coś nie pójdzie po twojej myśli.

Westchnął. Odgarnął jej grzywkę i pocałował ją w czoło.

\- Chcę być tutaj, z tobą – powiedział. – To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Nie mam nierealnych oczekiwań, nie wyobrażam sobie, że będziemy uprawiać seks przez parę godzin, bez przerwy, i że musimy trzymać się twardo jakiegoś scenariusza, żeby było, jak ty to mówisz, idealnie. Możemy z niektórych rzeczy zrezygnować, jeśli nie będziemy mieli na nie ochoty, albo będziemy w danej chwili zbyt zmęczeni, by kontynuować. Możemy to przełożyć na jutro, pojutrze. Mamy dla siebie mnóstwo czasu. A zatem… co takiego chciałabyś ze mną zrobić dzisiaj?

Objęła go i przytuliła.

\- Wyobrażałaś to sobie jakoś? – zapytał ją Thrawn. – Wcześniej?

\- Yhm.

\- I? Co wtedy robiliśmy?

\- Fantazje, jak wspominałeś, różnią się od rzeczywistości.

\- W wielu aspektach. Chciałbym posłuchać o twoich.

\- Więc… wyobrażałam sobie… nie, to głupie.

Pogłaskał ją po plecach i spytał:

\- Dlaczego od razu „głupie”? Ciekawi mnie, w jaki sposób ludzie patrzą na seks.

\- Naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć.

\- Gdybym nie chciał, nie pytałbym.

\- Więc… wyobrażałam sobie, że masz tam…

\- Co mam?

\- Macki.

Czekała na wybuch jego gromkiego śmiechu, liczyła na to, że go tym rozbawi, a nie obrazi.

\- Naprawdę macki? – w jego głosie ujawniło się jedynie zdumienie. – Jestem humanoidem, dlaczego miałbym posiadać macki?

\- Nie wiem, Thrawn. To po prostu taka seksualna fantazja.

\- Dobrze, mam macki i co dalej?

\- No, masz nie jedną, lecz kilka, więc możemy eksperymentować… spróbować podwójnej penetracji.

\- Interesujące.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem. Nie robiłam tego nigdy, nie w ten sposób.

\- Myślę, że można to jakoś zaaranżować. Bez macek.

\- Nie – pokręciła gwałtownie głową. – To była tylko taka fantazja. Żałuję, że ci powiedziałam.

\- Dlaczego – zapytał, obejmując ją mocniej – żałujesz? Dla mnie to wartościowa informacja, dzięki temu dowiedziałem się, że lubisz próbować nowych rzeczy.

\- Niekoniecznie.

\- Nie?

\- Myślę, że… chciałam, żeby to było jak najmniej rzeczywiste. Przez to nie czułam się źle, kiedy widywaliśmy się czasem, w jakichś służbowych okolicznościach.

\- Och. Obawiałaś się, że mógłbym się czegoś domyślić?

\- Obawiałam? Nie. Z tobą trzeba rozmawiać wprost, ty nie wyłapujesz aluzji, nie zauważasz, jak niektóre kobiety i niektórzy mężczyźni się na ciebie patrzą.

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie zauważam? Może celowo ignoruję takie spojrzenia, wykorzystuję tę przewagę, że jestem Chissem i mogę – rzekł z rozbawieniem – nie rozumieć ludzi i ich seksualności?

\- W takim razie, wiedziałeś, że ja…

\- Arihndo Pryce – powiedział – znam cię dobrze. Obserwuję cię od dłuższego czasu.

\- Nie zaprosiłeś mnie nigdy… nie spytałeś nawet…

\- W jaki sposób się poznaliśmy, przypomnij mi, proszę.

\- Co? W Alisandre hotel…

\- Podeszłaś pierwsza, przedstawiłaś się. Jak wyglądało nasze kolejne spotkanie?

\- Prowadziłeś śledztwo w Yinchom Dojo, zdaje się.

\- Podeszłaś, przedstawiłaś się.

\- Ach, chyba rozumiem. Grasz niedostępnego.

\- Gram? Nie. Daję ci przestrzeń do działania. Wtedy czujesz się jak ryba w wodzie. Byłem pewien, że w końcu gdzieś mnie zaprosisz, że złożysz mi, jak zwykłaś to robić, propozycję nie do odrzucenia.

\- Ach, czyli byłam dla ciebie zawsze wyjściem awaryjnym.

\- Czekałem – odparł – aż się zdecydujesz. Proszę, zacząłem z tobą współpracować, odwiedzać cię na Lothalu.

\- Czekałeś. Brawo. W twojej kulturze to kobiety muszą wykonać pierwszy krok?

\- Och, nie. Ale bardziej interesująca jest partia szachów, w której to od przeciwnika zależy otwarcie.

\- Jestem twoją przeciwniczką?

\- Jesteś sobą. Powiedz, czy osiągnąłbym cokolwiek, gdybym nagle przyparł cię do ściany i pocałował?

\- Być może. Nie wiem.

\- Sądzę, że zdobycie Arihndy Pryce wymaga nie brutalnej siły, lecz pracy intelektu. Choć niewątpliwie imponują ci takie rzeczy, jak mój mundur i moja flota, i to, jak miażdżę moich wrogów, i, jak przypuszczam, czasem zastanawiasz się, co takiego w takim razie mógłbym zrobić z tobą, fizycznie mam nad tobą tak znaczącą przewagę, że zwycięstwo osiągnięte taką prymitywną metodą nie przyniosłoby satysfakcji ani mnie, ani tobie. Dalej, mógłbym cię gdzieś ze sobą zabrać i nie powiedziałabyś mi „nie”, ale nie pomyślałabyś też „tak”. Politycznie nasz związek czy romans byłby dla ciebie opłacalny, nieprawdaż? Natomiast w sypialni…

Przesunął palcami po jej plecach i pośladkach. Zadrżała.

\- Czego ty tak właściwie pragniesz w sypialni, Arihndo?

\- Ciebie.

\- Mnie. Żebym cię rozpracował, tak, jak rozpracowuję moich wrogów, żebym podbił każdy fragment twojego ciała? Poza jednym, niedostępnym, tak?

\- Nie jest niedostępne – powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na swojej piersi.

\- Nie.

Cofnął rękę i niespodziewanie dotknął palcem jej czoła.

\- To tutaj nie chcesz mnie wpuścić. Boisz się, że poznam cię zbyt dobrze? Że zacznę przewidywać trafnie troje ruchy?

\- Już to potrafisz.

\- W ograniczonym stopniu. Nie rozumiem cię, kompletnie, kiedy działasz pod wpływem emocji.

\- Naprawdę? Nie rozumiesz?

\- To tak, jakby w tym samym pokoju, w którym jesteśmy tylko my dwoje, było coś jeszcze, coś, czego nie potrafię dostrzec. To niebywale frustrujące.

\- Lubisz tajemnice, jak mi się zdaje.

\- Lubię je odkrywać, tak. Nie ignorować, milczeć, udawać niewiedzę.

\- Dobrze – powiedziała. – Zdradzę ci sekret. Zależy mi na tobie. Bardzo.

\- Ale?

Potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie rozumiem.

Westchnął.

\- Daj rękę.

Niepewnie wyciągnęła ją ku niemu, a wtedy on ujął jej drobną dłoń w swoją, znacznie większą, uniósł do góry i przybliżył do swoich ust. Pryce zrobiła na to wielkie oczy. Ale Thrawn, nie krępując się niczym, ucałował opuszki jej palców, a następnie zaczął lizać jej dłoń, jej grzbiet, jej wnętrze, powoli, i Arihnda czuła każdy ruch jego języka, jakby było to pociągnięcie pędzla na płótnie jej skóry. W pewnym momencie przełamała się i zaczęła z nim wreszcie współpracować, czy raczej drażnić się z nim, wykorzystując tę sytuację, to, że miała dostęp do jego twarzy: pogłaskała go kciukiem po policzku, parokrotnie żartobliwie pacnęła go w nos. Zebrała się na odwagę i wsuwała częściowo palce do jego ust, a potem umykała chyżo przed jego językiem i ostrymi zębami.

To było dziwne, podniecające i nieco obrzydliwe zarazem, w jej mniemaniu, ale Chiss wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany tym i w efekcie obślinił jej dłoń, a kiedy Pryce zechciała ją chyłkiem wytrzeć, przytrzymał ją za nadgarstek i powiedział krótkie, a zdecydowane „nie”. Popatrzył jej przy tym w oczy prowokująco, a następnie opuścił wzrok wymownie. Zrozumiała wówczas, czego od niej oczekiwał.

\- Chcesz, żebym cię…?

\- Tak.

Uwolnił jej rękę ze swojego silnego uścisku, a wtedy Pryce sięgnęła ku niemu, wzięła w garść jego członka, przez moment ważyła go w dłoni, a potem zacisnęła wokół niego palce i zaczęła przesuwać nimi wzdłuż, od główki aż do miejsca, do którego przylegały jego jądra.

To był już seks, pomyślała, uprawiali seks w tej właśnie chwili. Z gardła Thrawna wydobył się niski pomruk pełen aprobaty.

\- Gubernator Pryce – powiedział ze śmiesznym, całkowicie niecoruscańskim akcentem. – Mój los znajduje się teraz w twoich rękach.

Uśmiechnęła się na to.

\- Pocałuj mnie – odparła.

Zrobił to. Przycisnął wargi do jej spragnionych pieszczoty ust, włożył język do środka i przez moment walczył z nią o dominację, a potem, o dziwo, pozwolił jej wygrać. A może o jej zwycięstwie przesądziło to, że trzymała go w garści, dosłownie, że sprytnie zaatakowała w tym samym czasie jakiś jego słaby punkt, miejsce, które wydawało jej się wyjątkowo wrażliwe na jej dotyk i kiedy potarła je palcem, poczuła, że jego penis się przebudził, powiększył, a skoro ona to poczuła, to tym bardziej musiał to poczuć jego posiadacz.

\- Powinniśmy chyba, no wiesz, zabezpieczyć się – wtrąciła.

\- Mmmhmm. Tak.

Zabawne, że zwykle Thrawn bywał taki elokwentny, ale wystarczyło go złapać za męskość i potarmosić trochę i zachowywał się tak, jakby zapomniał brzmienie basic’a.

\- W twoich fantazjach wydajesz mi rozkazy, tak? – przypomniała mu.

To go nieco ocuciło, bo spojrzał na nią z uwagą, a potem syknął.

\- Za mocno? – przestraszyła się.

O nie, nie była w tym wcale tak dobra, jak jej się zdawało, czy jak wydawało się jemu, sam z pewnością zrobiłby to lepiej, na pewno teraz żałował…

\- Arihndo – rzekł głosem niższym o oktawę. – Paznokcie.

\- Ach. Wybacz.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym – odmruknął, a potem dodał: – Masz rację.

Dziwnie to zabrzmiało w jego ustach, tak ugodowo, Pryce spodziewałaby się po nim raczej tego, że będzie z nią walczył, w końcu był żołnierzem, wielkim admirałem… po służbie. W sypialni.

Może wbrew temu, co mówił, nie miała wcale racji, w tak wielu kwestiach się myliła, poza paroma praktycznymi sprawami. Na przykład na antykoncepcji znała się jak nikt. Lepiej niż na samym seksie, choć nie przyznałaby się do tego głośno.

\- Więc?

\- Zaraz ci je pokażę – rzekł Thrawn z dumą i po chwili dopiero zrozumiała, co takiego miał na myśli.

Wyciągnął z szafki trzy różne pudełka pełne kondomów, pakowanych po trzy sztuki, co prawda, ale to i tak oznaczało, że planował trzy razy więcej seksu, niż ona sama pierwotnie zakładała. I jeszcze miał na twarzy ten charakterystyczny uśmiech, który świadczył o tym, że on, wielki admirał, jak zawsze był przygotowany na wszystko. Poza jednym, z pewnością. Do głowy by mu nie przyszło, że mogliby w takiej sytuacji nie zrobić nic. Że te prezerwatywy mogłyby się zwyczajnie zmarnować.

A ona wpierw pomyślała o tym właśnie, w jej głowie zadźwięczał alarmowy dzwonek, jak zwykle zresztą, kiedy jakiś mężczyzna chciał czegoś od niej w sypialni i niby to pozwalał jej o czymś decydować. Czuła się wtedy tak, jakby zdawała kolejny trudny test na arenie politycznej, jakby stąpała po wyjątkowo kruchym lodzie i negocjowała z kimś takim, jak Wielki Moff Tarkin. Najpierw we własnej głowie układała jakąś wypowiedź, próbowała wymyślić coś, co zabrzmiałoby przekonywająco i nie zdradziłoby jej prawdziwych zamysłów i obaw.

\- Arihndo? – usłyszała jak przez mgłę. – Nie jesteś uczulona na którąś z tych substancji?

Przebiegła szybko wzrokiem po opisie na opakowaniu. W tej sytuacji mogłaby właściwie wmówić Chissowi wszystko, że nie, żadne supercienkie, żadne smakowe prezerwatywy tu nie przejdą, że te czy tamte mogłyby wywołać u niej alergię. Tylko że Thrawn nic jej nie sugerował, mogłaby wybrać którekolwiek i nie tłumaczyć się z tego wyboru wcale.

Wręczyła mu opakowanie antybakteryjnych i spojrzała na jego minę. Nic. Po prostu je otworzył, wyciągnął ze środka jedną saszetkę, rozerwał ją ostrożnie, następnie wyjął i obejrzał prezerwatywę dokładnie, a potem zaczął ją zakładać na swojego członka.

Popatrzył na Arihndę, która starała się ukryć przed nim lekkie drżenie kolan, i zapytał ją:

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego słabo.

\- Tak. Oczywiście.

Nie czekając na niego, ruszyła w stronę łóżka.

\- Arihndo?

Nie obejrzała się. Usłyszała jego westchnienie.

\- Usiądź, proszę.

Nie posłuchała go. Wolała się położyć na jego łóżku jak na swoim własnym, jak na leżance u psychoterapeuty. Wtedy dopiero popatrzyła na niego. Stał w miejscu, skonsternowany.

\- Powiesz mi, o co chodzi?

\- O nic. Możemy się kochać.

\- Nie.

Przyjrzał jej się, tym razem na chłodno, choć w jego oczach nadal migotały iskry pożądania.

\- Czy ty się mnie boisz? – zapytał.

\- Co? Nie. Wiesz, że nie.

\- W takim razie… może nie lubisz seksu.

\- Co? To głupie. Oczywiście, że lubię.

\- Ale…?

\- Nie ma żadnego „ale”. No chodź tu, zanim ci opadnie.

Chciała mu powiedzieć, że o seksie nie powinno się tyle myśleć, że im mniej się o tym myślało, tym lepiej; o antykoncepcji, a i owszem, zawczasu należało pomyśleć, czy o tym z kim w ogóle się szło do łóżka i do czyjego łóżka… Ale sam seks po prostu się wydarzał. Dział się szybko i Arihnda chętnie dawała się porwać emocjom i namiętności.

Thrawn zbliżył się do niej, ale usiadł w nogach łóżka i przez moment wyglądał tak, jak gdyby zastanawiał się, co zrobić, co powiedzieć. Wreszcie rzekł:

\- Kocham cię, wiesz?

Jakby to rozwiązywało całą sprawę.

\- Też cię kocham – odpowiedziała natychmiast. – Skoro załatwiliśmy już formalności, to wskakuj…

\- Chcesz, żebym najpierw zrobił ci dobrze?

\- Co takiego?

\- Ustami, palcami?

Przez sekundę, może dwie, rozważała jego propozycję.

\- Pod warunkiem – odparła – że zrobisz to w seksowny sposób. Nie jak robot.

Zabrzmiało to okropnie, fatalnie wręcz. Thrawn zmarszczył brwi, ale nic na to nie rzekł. Przysunął się za to do niej bardziej, aż wreszcie znalazł się pomiędzy jej nogami, które wpierw musiała specjalnie dla niego rozchylić. Patrzył na nią z góry i znowu zaczął ją dręczyć swoimi pytaniami:

\- Co takiego lubisz w seksie?

\- To zły moment, Thrawn.

\- Odpowiedz.

\- Ruchać się mocno. Ostro.

\- Z silnymi mężczyznami, tak?

Przygryzła dolną wargę.

\- A ty co lubisz? – spytała defensywnie.

\- Sprawiać moim partnerkom przyjemność.

\- Tośmy się dobrali!

Thrawn przyłożył palec do swoich ust, jakby ją uciszał, a ona, obserwując go, zamarła w napięciu. Wtenczas zwilżył opuszek własną śliną, a potem rzucił lekkim tonem:

\- Poinstruujesz mnie?

\- Na pewno wiesz, co chcesz zrobić… Pierwszy raz wtykasz palce w waginę?

\- W twoją, tak – uciął. – Mów „tak” lub „nie”, żebym wiedział, czy robię to dobrze. Mam zacząć?

Wzruszyła ramionami i odparła:

\- Tak.

Nie chciała go zniechęcać, ale powątpiewała w to, by cokolwiek w ten sposób osiągnął. Owszem, zdarzali jej się partnerzy, którzy różne rzeczy próbowali wyczyniać z jej cipką, ale z reguły mieli oni o sobie bardzo wysokie mniemanie i uważali się za ekspertów od masturbacji i oralu, przez co ona podczas stosunku musiała mocno się starać, by nie zburzyć tej pięknej wizji, która była prawdziwa jedynie w ich głowach. Pryce, gdyby kiedykolwiek zdobyła się na takie intymne zwierzenia, powiedziałaby, że raczej preferowała gwałtowny seks, bo wtedy przynajmniej coś czuła, naprawdę.

\- A więc – zagaił Thrawn, jeszcze zanim zdołał położyć na niej dłoń – dlaczego wolałabyś macki?

\- Musimy o tym rozmawiać?

\- To interesujące.

\- Dla ciebie, może. Czy w ogóle musimy rozmawiać w trakcie stosunku? – położyła szczególny nacisk na te trzy ostatnie słowa.

\- Jesteśmy jeszcze przed.

\- W trakcie – poprawiła go.

Pomachał palcami i oznajmił jej:

\- Możesz wyobrażać sobie, że to macki.

\- Thrawn.

Poderwała się, by usiąść, ale ostatecznie zastygła w pozycji półleżącej, wsparta na poduszce.

\- To nie jest śmieszne. Wcale nie mam ochoty na jakichś mackowatych kosmitów…

\- Nie osądzam cię.

\- Nie, Thrawn. Nic nie rozumiesz.

\- Wyjaśnij mi to zatem.

Spojrzała na niego chmurnie.

\- Fantazje seksualne – oświadczyła – nie muszą mieć sensu. I nie umniejszają mojej ochoty na twojego członka.

To ostatnie dodała, by było jasne, że Thrawn podobał jej się taki, jaki był: trochę jak człowiek i zarazem zupełnie nie jak człowiek, aczkolwiek w tych dolnych partiach niczego mu nie brakowało, poza owłosieniem.

\- A jednak nie biorą się one przecież z niczego – stwierdził swoim admiralskim tonem. – Chodzi o długość penisa? Czy może marzysz o kilku członkach naraz?

\- Nie. Chodzi o…

Przełknęła ślinę.

\- Myślisz, że nasze gatunki mogą się krzyżować?

\- Słucham?

\- No, potencjalnie.

Popatrzył na nią dziwnie i odruchowo podrapał się po policzku.

\- Naturalną drogą raczej nie. Przy użyciu bioinżynierii, być może.

\- Och? – zamrugała. – Naprawdę?

Poczuła się nagle lepiej, jakby ogromny ciężar spadł jej z serca. Chwilę później jednak zorientowała się, że Thrawn przyglądał jej się uważnie, jej twarzy, przede wszystkim, i znów zdenerwowało ją to, że ją oceniał, negatywnie najpewniej, a przecież nie miał do tego prawa! W końcu rzekł matowym tonem:

\- Teraz rozumiem.

Przełknęła ślinę ponownie, głośno, bo zaschło jej w międzyczasie w gardle, i odezwała się:

\- I nie pochwalasz tego, co?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- To twoja decyzja – odrzekł.

\- A ty? Myślałeś o tym, co by się stało, gdybyśmy wpadli?

Spojrzał w dół i uśmiechnął się przy tym krzywo.

\- Owszem. Szanse są na to niewielkie, choć to, że coś nigdy dotąd nie miało miejsca, nie znaczy, że nie mogłoby się kiedyś przydarzyć. To byłaby komplikacja, aczkolwiek innego rodzaju, niż ci się zdaje.

\- Innego?

\- Dziecko mogłoby być chore.

\- Och.

Poczuła się tak, jakby zabiła nastrój, albo jakby oboje razem go zabili. Może powinna była zapytać Thrawna o to wcześniej, wtedy, kiedy specjalnie dla niej stworzył ku temu dogodną okazję, żeby wypytała go o wszystko, cokolwiek przyjdzie jej do głowy, ale wówczas wydawało jej się, że rozmowy na tak poważne tematy należało zostawić na później, albo na nigdy.

\- Czy możemy jeszcze wrócić… do tego, co robiliśmy wcześniej? – zapytała nieśmiało, z nadzieją.

Potrzebowała tego, żeby Thrawn pomógł jej zapomnieć o tym wszystkim i nie myśleć, przez chwilę chociaż, o tego typu nieprzyjemnych sprawach. On zaś posłał jej długie spojrzenie i dopiero po pewnym czasie odpowiedział jej:

\- Chodź tu, do mnie.

Podczołgała się wtedy do niego. Przyklękła przed nim i popatrzyła na jego członka w połowicznym wzwodzie.

\- Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić? – zapytała aż nazbyt ochoczo, by nie rzec: desperacko.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Nie ukrywaj przede mną tego typu rzeczy.

\- Nie ukrywam… posłuchaj, chcieliśmy uprawiać seks, a nie starać się o dziecko. To dwie odrębne kwestie. Zresztą, znasz moje zdanie w tym temacie i wydawało mi się, że to oczywiste, nie podlegające dyskusji.

\- Myliłem się co do twoich motywacji – stwierdził Thrawn. – Sądziłem, że nie chciałaś zacieśniać naszej relacji ze względu na to, że jestem Chissem, tymczasem to z tego powodu, jak mi się teraz zdaje, stałem się dla ciebie obiektem zainteresowania.

\- Tak. Jesteś wyjątkowy.

\- Z uwagi na to, że jestem bezpłodny, z twojej perspektywy.

\- Uraziłam cię tym? Przecież ty też… w przeciwnym razie nie zadawałbyś się z ludzką kobietą.

Jego usta wykrzywiły się w parodii uśmiechu. Jakby chciał ją uszczypliwie spytać, czy widziała gdzieś w pobliżu jakieś Chissanki, z którymi mogłaby go zapoznać, ale zamiast tego rzekł:

\- Zawsze fascynowało mnie to, co inne. Dlatego zacząłem zadawać się z tobą. Z ciekawości.

\- A teraz, kiedy już zaspokoiłeś swoją ciekawość…?

\- Wciąż mnie czymś zaskakujesz.

\- Nie podoba ci się to.

\- Bynajmniej. Choć wolałbym, żeby dla odmiany przynajmniej raz było to coś pozytywnego.

\- Chyba nie da rady. A teraz przygotuj się na najgorsze… kocham cię, wiesz?

\- Wiem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, real smut should be in the next chapter, this part became too long, in my opinion. Otherwise, as a person who has a habit to re-read what was already written before adding more, I wouldn't move with this story for the months.  
> Fun fact: I considered making Pryce a rape victim, living in denial and struggling with PTSD, but decided not to as: 1. this is really hard to write, dark theme, 2. it somehow belittles other traumas (being in toxic relationships, being left heart-broken... or like Pryce, feeling used and betrayed. She already has her own issues, so giving her more would look like building some TrAgiC BaCKstOrY. Not realistic, not necessary, really).


	25. Noc dwudziesta ósma (cz.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit (finally!).

Jego usta pospieszyły ku niej z odpowiedzią, a jego język zapewnił ją ochoczo, że tak, owszem, jak najbardziej Thrawn odwzajemniał jej uczucia.

Pryce czuła się jak w transie, kiedy Chiss delikatnie i czule głaskał ją między nogami, by chwilę później zaatakować mocniej, a potem znów zacząć krążyć wokół tego konkretnego punktu, który chciała, tak bardzo chciała poddać jego pieszczotom.

\- Lubisz, ach, lubisz wkładać wszędzie palce, co?

\- Tu ich jeszcze nie wkładałem – odparł z figlarnym uśmiechem na twarzy. – To specjalne, bardzo wyjątkowe miejsce…

\- Mhm.

Jeszcze lepiej się poczuła, kiedy Thrawn zaczął ocierać się o nią swoim członkiem. Pragnęła w owej chwili, najmocniej na świecie, żeby wszedł w nią i dał jej rozkosz, spełnienie, szczęście. Żeby był z nią, w niej i dla niej, przede wszystkim.

A ten drań uśmiechał się tylko i drażnił się z nią, zamiast wziąć ją tak, jak należało, o tak, gwałtownie, z pasją.

\- Nieładnie, mój admirale – wymamrotała wprost w jego usta, przyszczypując przy tym subtelnie jego dolną wargę. – Mam zrobić to sama?

\- Chciałabyś zrobić to sama?

\- Kutas.

\- Poproś grzecznie.

Nie zrozumiał najwidoczniej, że mówiła nie o jego członku, lecz o nim.

W tak wielu sytuacjach brakowało jej cierpliwości, a w sypialni tym bardziej, nawet dla niego, gubernator nie robiła wyjątków. W jej mniemaniu grę wstępną, trwającą kilka lat z górką, mieli już za sobą, a teraz pozostało im się pieprzyć, tak, jakby mogli nie dożyć świtu.

\- Poproś, Arihndo. To nie takie trudne.

\- W takim razie sam poproś – odcięła się.

\- Panno Pryce…

\- Gubernator Pryce.

\- Arihndo, nie bądź…

\- Jaka? No, jaka?

\- Taka uparta – dokończył, ale być może co innego pierwotnie miał na myśli. – Kiedyś potrafiłaś poprosić mnie o pomoc.

\- Kiedyś, tak, nie miałam innego wyjścia.

\- Zależało ci.

\- Teraz też mi zależy, nawet bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, ale na czymś innym.

\- Na czym?

\- Przecież wiesz.

\- Wolałbym to usłyszeć z twoich ust.

\- Oczywiście, że wolałbyś.

Pogłaskała go po policzku.

\- No dalej, admirale – prowokowała go – wstaw swój statek do hangaru. Masz moje pozwolenie.

\- To nie prośba, lecz żądanie.

\- Tak – zgodziła się z nim. – Potrzebuję cię. A ty mnie.

\- Tak…

Popatrzył jej w oczy i uśmiechnął się. Następnie, nieoczekiwanie podniósł się, a kiedy ona głowiła się nad tym, co takiego zamierzał zaraz uczynić i czy wybrał dla nich jakąś specyficzną pozycję, Thrawn, ku jej zdumieniu, zanurkował pod łóżkiem, by sekundę później z dumą zaprezentować jej buteleczkę z lubrykantem.

\- Och – wyrwało jej się. – Zdawało mi się, że jestem już wystarczająco mokra.

\- Być może – odparł Thrawn, zanurzając palce w lepkiej cieczy. – Tak powinno być przyjemniej.

Nie zamierzała się z nim o to sprzeczać, choć poczuła się nieco urażona tym, że w jego przekonaniu jej własne nawilżenie nie było wystarczające. Z tego pewnie wnioskował, że Arihnda nie była dość podniecona, by kontynuować, ba, by wykonać kolejny krok… A złośliwy głosik w jej głowie natychmiast dopowiedział, że już na samym wstępie zawiodła go jako partnerka. Tak, to była jej wina. Powinna była skupić się na samym seksie, a nie rozmyślać o różnych innych rzeczach, choćby i dotyczyły one w pewnym stopniu jej i Thrawna, ich relacji, ich przyszłości…

Nie! Żadnego planowania na ten moment, niczego! Powinni się kochać tak, jakby miało nie być jutra, pojutrza. Zapomnieć się całkowicie. Ale czy ona jeszcze to potrafiła? I czy on w ogóle tak potrafił?

Gapiła się na niego ogłupiała, gdy nacierał silikonowym żelem swojego członka, zafascynowany niejako konsystencją tej przezroczystej substancji. W pewnej chwili Thrawn uniósł dłoń i przybliżył ją do swojej twarzy, a następnie powąchał i chyba, jak wywnioskowała z jego miny, ten zapach przypadł mu do gustu. Spojrzał wtedy na nią, unosząc brew pytająco, jakby chciał poznać jej zdanie w tej kwestii, czy raczej w kwestii tego konkretnego lubrykantu.

\- Wybrałem hipoalergiczny, ale może preferujesz jakiś inny?

Jak w takiej sytuacji miała mu powiedzieć, że nie stosowała wcześniej żadnych? Bo i po co, tego czegoś używało się przecież przy seksie analnym, a do takiego seksu potrzeba było tak wiele… zaufania. I przygotowania, i, oczywiście, kompetencji ze strony jej partnera. Popatrzyła na Thrawna, zastanawiając się, czy ten mógł aby mieć w tej dziedzinie mniej lub bardziej bogate doświadczenie, a potem spięła pośladki, kiedy zaczęła wyobrażać sobie taki seks… z nim. Jej serce zaczęło bić wtedy szybciej, niekoniecznie z samej ekscytacji.

\- Arihndo?

Naturalnie, te nieludzkie, na swój sposób piękne, czerwone oczy musiały coś zauważyć. Jego dłonie niezwłocznie przerwały wykonywaną czynność, Thrawn wytarł je pospiesznie o skrawek prześcieradła, by chwilę później położyć rękę na jej ramieniu.

\- Wszystko dobrze? Chcesz obejrzeć opakowanie?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego dzielnie.

\- Nie, nie. Pomyślałam, że może inne twoje partnerki…

Urwała, kiedy przysunął się do niej bliżej, jakby chciał ją pocałować, ale nim ich usta się spotkały, wytknął jej:

\- To temat tabu, tak?

Oparła dłoń na jego karku, przesunęła palcami wzdłuż linii jego kręgosłupa aż udało jej się dotrzeć wreszcie do jego krótkich czarnych włosów. Delikatnie, żartobliwie pociągnęła go za nie.

\- Chcę być od nich lepsza – oznajmiła mu.

A potem, zapewne zupełnie niepotrzebnie dodała:

\- Jestem, prawda?

Niby nie obchodziły ją jego wcześniejsze podboje, a jednocześnie pragnęła dowartościować się tym, że Thrawn, wielki admirał Thrawn, strateg i geniusz, to właśnie ją wybrał spośród setek kobiet… To znaczyło, że w jakiś sposób musiała być lepsza od innych, nieprawdaż?

Prawdopodobnie nie powinna była go o to pytać, bo z jego miny wnosiła, że przypomniała mu tym samym o jakichś niezbyt miłych dla niego wydarzeniach, być może o rozstaniach z poprzednimi partnerkami. Ale… nie powinien przecież czuć z tego powodu żalu. Czyżby to nie on uciął te relacje? Nie on? Strateg, geniusz?!

\- Jesteś przy mnie – odpowiedział jej po namyśle – a to lepsze od…

Jego głos ucichł nagle i zapewne po to, by przykryć czymś ten moment zawahania i skrępowania, Thrawn pochylił się i pocałował ją śmiało w usta, zwilżając jej wargi swoim ciepłym językiem. Jak gdyby chciał nie tyle ją, ile siebie samego przekonać o tym, że istotnie to ona była dla niego najlepszym możliwym rozwiązaniem. A nie jedynym, jak on dla niej.

Był jedynym mężczyzną, z którym obecnie pragnęła się kochać…

Być może w jego objęcia pchnęła ją desperacja? Aczkolwiek kiedy myślała o nim – odkąd w ogóle zaczęła o nim myśleć – Arihnda czuła silną, straszliwą i obezwładniającą potrzebę, by jakoś zbliżyć się do niego i by odnaleźć w nim pokrewną duszę. Dlaczego? Dlaczego już na pierwszy rzut oka wydało jej się, że ten Chiss był równie samotny, jak ona? Nawet kiedy stał wśród innych ludzi – a zwłaszcza wtedy! – Pryce miała wrażenie, że Thrawn, tak samo jak ona, odstawał od reszty, że wkładał w to mnóstwo wysiłku, by dopasować się do danej sytuacji i do zaistniałych okoliczności, że trochę udawał… A ona widziała to wszystko bardzo wyraźnie, jak pod mikroskopem, to, jak bardzo nie przystawał do elitarnego imperialnego towarzystwa, dostrzegała to tak samo jak inni, ale rozumiała to lepiej od nich. Nie chodziło o jego powierzchowność, maniery, załamujący się niekiedy akcent… To była tylko fasada, a pod spodem… tam krył się ktoś taki, jak ona. Czuła to.

Pewnie to z tego względu tak zabiegała o niego, o jego uwagę, o jego – specyficznie przez nią pojmowane – dobro. Chciała mu pomóc tak bardzo, jak bardzo pragnęła by i jej ktoś pomógł, by ktoś ją dostrzegł i docenił, wreszcie. Ale nic nie przychodziło tak łatwo. Pryce długo robiła podchody, szukała okazji, by kroczek po kroczku dotrzeć do tego punktu, w którym nareszcie udało jej się znaleźć. Zawsze tak było, z Thrawnem także. Gdyby stała równiutko w szeregu w ogóle by jej nie zauważył! Gdyby nie przejęła inicjatywy… ech.

Geniusz! Strateg! Czasem nie miała do niego cierpliwości.

\- Chcę więcej – powiedziała.

A on, zamiast zrozumieć jej sugestię, znów zaczął się z nią bawić i choć było to przyjemne – o tak! bardzo przyjemne! – złościło ją to, że niemalże w ostatniej chwili Chiss zwalniał, zatrzymywał się i nie posuwał sprawy naprzód.

\- Nie będę o to błagać – warknęła na niego ostrzegawczo.

Uśmiechnął się w naprawdę przedziwny sposób, ni to z rozbawieniem, ale bardziej jak drapieżnik, który osaczył swoją ofiarę.

\- W takim razie możesz sięgnąć po to sama – oświadczył jej z samozadowoleniem w głosie. – Nie powstrzymuję cię przecież.

\- Dupek.

Uniósł brwi i, jakby chciał jej dać kolejny dowód na to, że miała rację, zapytał z udawanym zdumieniem:

\- Co takiego?

\- Mój dupek – zaznaczyła.

Wsparła się na rękach, podniosła się na moment, a następnie usiadła na nim.

\- Ał.

Zbyt szybko. Seks nie powinien być taki…. kanciasty. A tu proszę! Dwa ciała, za dużo kończyn, on twardy – jak doskonale wyrzeźbiony muskularny posąg – ona twarda – bo tu i ówdzie wystawały jej niektóre kości – ich pozycja też nie była idealna i Pryce musiała mocno objąć swojego partnera, przytrzymać się go, a potem umieścić się na nim, nad nim, tak, by jej genitalia znalazły się bezpośrednio ponad jego genitaliami.

\- Mógłbyś pomóc – ofuknęła go, a kiedy ponownie sięgnął po lubrykant, zapewne po to, by w swoim przekonaniu jej _pomóc_ , syknęła przez zęby: – Nie, nie w ten sposób! Przytrzymaj go… żebym mogła… tak…

Jakoś udało im się to zrobić wspólnymi siłami: nie tyle on wszedł w nią, ile to ona wcisnęła go w siebie, a od tego nagłego uczucia pełni, które miało zastąpić jej pustkę, nieomal zakręciło jej się w głowie. W tym samym czasie Thrawn tak gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza, jak gdyby ostatnie parę minut spędził pod powierzchnią wody. Objął ją, jakby faktycznie tonął, a ona była rzuconym w jego stronę kołem ratunkowym. Rozchylił usta, by coś jej powiedzieć, ale zamiast zwykłego potoku słów wydobył się z nich niski, gardłowy pomruk.

W jej uszach tak brzmiało zwycięstwo. Gdyby sama nie zaatakowała, Thrawn najpewniej jeszcze by z tym zwlekał; dla niego cała zabawa opierała się na planowaniu. W głowie, na chłodno mógł wykonać serię skomplikowanych ruchów, a później, w kluczowym momencie, jedynie je odtwarzał, jak doskonale opracowaną choreografię. Tak robił podczas wszystkich ich pojedynków, być może przez to, kurtuazyjnie, jak mu się zdawało, zwykł dawać jej czas na to, aby wpierw popróbowała przeróżnych technik, wyprowadzania ciosów, kopniaków, żeby potańczyła trochę wokół niego, zanim sam przystąpił do działania i w bardzo krótkim tempie obalił ją na matę. Ale wtedy były to ćwiczenia, a teraz… teraz rozpoczęła się najprawdziwsza bitwa.

Przynajmniej Pryce tak to odczuwała, jak gdyby mogła albo wygrać tę walkę, albo polec. Próbowała odnaleźć odpowiedni rytm i złościło ją to, że nie było to wcale takie proste. Z tego właśnie względu nie lubiła być na górze! Rany. Co innego, kiedy miała do dyspozycji wibrator, w zaciszu własnej sypialni, kiedy nikt na nią nie patrzył i nie spodziewał się po niej niczego dobrego. Z partnerem natomiast, w takiej pozycji Pryce była hiperświadoma swojego ciała: jej piersi nie były już tylko jej piersiami: musiały wyglądać seksownie i tak samo musiały poruszać się jej biodra. Seksownie. Jak w takich okolicznościach miałaby się skupić wyłącznie na własnej przyjemności?

Popatrzyła na Thrawna. Miał półprzymknięte powieki i kilka czarnych kosmyków przyklejonych do zmarszczonego w skupieniu czoła, oddychał przez usta i, nie wiedzieć jakim cudem, wyglądał bardzo seksownie. Cieszyło ją to, że w danej chwili nic nie mówił, denerwowało ją zaś to, że nic nie robił, zaczęła więc samodzielnie coś tam próbować… sprowokować jakąś reakcję z jego strony.

Pochyliła się do przodu i otarła się piersiami o jego muskularny tors, zapewniając tym jakże przyjemną pieszczotę swoim nabrzmiałym sutkom, a równocześnie wysuwając z siebie powoli jego członka tak prawie, prawie do końca, by następnie cofnąć się, wrócić na swoje miejsce, wbić go w siebie głębiej. Gdy to zrobiła, oczy Thrawna rozżarzyły się jaśniej, wargi drgnęły w uśmiechu, a jego dłonie odnalazły wreszcie strategiczny punkt oparcia: na jej pośladkach.

\- Pomóc? – zapytał.

Miała ochotę go za to ugryźć, tylko nie umiała się zdecydować – czy w wargę, czy w szyję. Nie byłoby mu wtedy tak do śmiechu. Co on niby sobie wyobrażał? Że ona – ona?! – wykona za nich oboje całą brudną robotę?

Może powinna przestać się nim przejmować, tym, czy było mu dobrze, bo niewątpliwie było – uśmiechał się jak lothalski kot na widok wyjątkowo tłustej myszy – było mu w jej objęciach ciepło i przytulnie, jakby właśnie powrócił do domu z dalekich wojaży, a Pryce uściskała go na powitanie. I jeśli była na niego o to zła, to głównie dlatego, że trochę mu tego zazdrościła, że też chciała poczuć się równie dobrze.

\- Thrawn, obiecałeś mi coś.

\- Tak?

\- Że będziesz najlepszy.

Zaśmiał się, a ona odczuła to całą sobą: poczuła poruszenia jego klatki piersiowej, mięśni jego brzucha i jego penisa zatopionego w jej pochwie, pierwszy raz doświadczyła czegoś takiego i z wrażenia aż zapomniała, że powinna się na niego o to pogniewać, że najpewniej śmiał się teraz z niej, a nie tyle do niej. Jednakowoż z czegokolwiek Thrawn się śmiał, ten śmiech wytwarzał tak cudowne wibracje, że Arihnda poczęła pragnąć, by ten błogostan trwał nadal, nieprzerwanie, i zastanawiać się, czy Chiss nie miał przypadkiem łaskotek i czy nie dałoby się go związać i łaskotać tak długo, aż któreś z nich osiągnie wreszcie od tego orgazm.

Gdy w końcu, niestety, ten srebrzysty śmiech umilkł, Thrawn popatrzył na nią tak, jakby wręczyła mu właśnie jakiś straszliwy bohomaz bez świadomości, jak cenne było to dzieło sztuki. I tak, bawiło go to, że ona tego nie dostrzegła, a jednocześnie ogromnie cieszył się owym prezentem.

Drań! Oczywiście, że uważał się za najlepszego i nie czuł żadnej potrzeby, by jej to udowadniać, wszak to ona sama, w jego mniemaniu, potwierdziła to najdobitniej, wskakując na niego tak ochoczo, bo czy zrobiłaby to, gdyby nie był, w jej opinii przynajmniej, najwspanialszym mężczyzną pod słońcem?

\- To, że cię… lubię… nie oznacza, że nie musisz się starać – postanowiła wyprowadzić go z błędu.

\- Mmm – ni to potwierdził, ni to zaprzeczył jej słowom Thrawn.

Wówczas Pryce poprawiła swoją pozycję, tak, że w pewien sposób zyskała nad nim przewagę: górowała nad nim, mogła więc do woli posyłać mu to ostentacyjne spojrzenie, które w owej chwili nabrało wyjątkowej mocy.

_No, zrób coś, Thrawn!_

Zwykle wielki admirał albo tego nie rozumiał, albo ignorował jej przesłanie i nic sobie nie robił z jej ponagleń, bo przecież to on, we własnym przekonaniu, wiedział najlepiej, kiedy należało się czymś zająć. On, wielki admirał! Komuś z taką rangą ona, imperialna gubernator, nie była w stanie rozkazywać.

Ale nie w tej sytuacji. Z kolanami przyciśniętymi do jego bioder, z rękoma zarzuconymi za jego szyję, Pryce trzymała go w szachu. A gdyby śmiał wydać jej jakieś polecenie… mógł o tym co najwyżej pomarzyć. Thrawn o tym wiedział i dlatego milczał. Wiedział, że niczego by nie wskórał, gdyby próbował tu, w sypialni, swoich admiralskich sztuczek. A zbyt dumny był, by o cokolwiek ją poprosić. Zatem robił to, co zawsze: wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie i czekał, aż Pryce pierwsza pęknie. I to zazwyczaj wystarczało, kiedy siedzieli sami w jego biurze, bo jej cierpliwość kończyła się znacznie szybciej niż jego. Ale nie w tej sytuacji.

Teraz to ona była górą. I tak, mogła użyć przeciwko niemu tego wszystkiego, czego udało jej się o nim nie tak dawno dowiedzieć, tych jego mokrych fantazji. Proszę, celowo eksponowała swoje piersi, by Thrawn mógł się na nie napatrzeć, a siedząc mu na kolanach, wierciła się, by czuł narastające napięcie i frustrację i nie zamierzała wcale zaspokajać palącej go żądzy.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem i Pryce była niemalże pewna, że niebawem to ona wygra ten pojedynek. Mogła jeszcze, by jej satysfakcja stała się tym większa, podbić stawkę, pogłaskać go po karku, po włosach, polizać go po szyi w okolicy grdyki… Oczyma wyobraźni już widziała, jak Thrawn przewraca ją na plecy i przyciska własnym ciałem do łóżka. Tak. Na to właśnie liczyła.

Mokry pocałunek błyskawicznie przywołał ją do porządku. Thrawn najwyraźniej nie zamierzał pozwolić jej posmakować zwycięstwa tak prędko. Zbyt łatwo, w jego mniemaniu, byłoby w ten sposób wygrać i przegrać zarazem – bo poddanie się jej manipulacji niewątpliwie byłoby jego porażką.

Dziwny mężczyzna, myślała o nim niekiedy Pryce. Dlaczego nie mógł zwyczajnie cieszyć się tym, kiedy do jego piersi przypinano kolejne medale i odznaczenia, dlaczego bardziej mu zależało na tym, żeby wszystko potoczyło się kropka w kropkę tak, jak on to sobie zawczasu zaplanował, a nie po prostu dla niego pomyślnie? Jego perfekcjonizm mógł do kiedyś zabić, a ją, co gorsza, kosztować utratę urzędu.

Pewnie sądził, że Arihnda gotowa była poświęcić wszystko dla władzy. Oczywiście, że doszedł do takiego wniosku po tej nieprzyjemnej sprawie z Higher Skies i po tym przepaskudnym incydencie na Batonn… Ale Thrawn mylił się co do niej: jej siła nie płynęła z żądzy panowania nad wszystkimi i wszystkim, nie, ją napędzała mściwość. Chęć wyrównania krzywd. Pryce wyznawała zasadę oko za oko. Za zło odpłacała złem, ale na dobro potrafiła odpowiedzieć dobrem.

Odwzajemniała przecież przysługi. Nie widział tego? Dlatego właśnie tkwiła w tej trudnej pozycji: bo on tego chciał. Robiła to dla niego.

Zaczęła intensywnie pracować biodrami. Ten ruch, góra-dół, przypominał jej robienie przysiadów, ale na szczęście miała przy tym oparcie w Thrawnie. Nie odchylił się do tyłu, nie pozwolił jej się całkowicie zdominować, lecz trzymał ją cały czas w swoich silnych ramionach. Jego dłonie masowały jej pośladki, pomagały jej się unieść, ale też spowalniały ją, kiedy chciała na niego opaść. A to opadanie właśnie dawało jej najwięcej satysfakcji, kiedy już dobrze dopasowała do siebie ich narządy i śmiało wsuwała jego penis w siebie, tam, gdzie było jego miejsce. Ciepły, duży. Arihnda wmawiała sobie, że osiągnęła idealne połączenie z Chissem, że to on posiadał klucz do jej dziurki i że to na niego i dla niego mogła wreszcie całkowicie się otworzyć. Chłodny pot spłynął po jej plecach, kiedy pomiędzy jednym a drugim pchnięciem w jej głowie zrodziła się myśl, że może nie była żadnym skarbem, a jedynie pustą szkatułą i że lada moment Thrawn miał odkryć tę smutną prawdę o niej.

\- Och… wybacz. Potrzebuję przerwy.

Zgubiła rytm i zapał. Nie, to nie był zły seks, tylko… za dużo przy nim myślała. Wolałaby ostrzej. Nie tyle żeglować, ile tonąć w oceanie namiętności.

W odpowiedzi Thrawn cmoknął ją w policzek i uśmiechnął się do niej. Patrzyła na jego wargi, zastanawiając się, czy drwił sobie z niej i z jej wysiłków; czy naprawdę tak kiepsko wypadła na tle innych jego partnerek…

\- Zamknij oczy i zaczekaj chwilę – powiedział.

Odruchowo go posłuchała, być może łudząc się, że wielki admirał zaskoczy ją zaraz kanonadą pocałunków, że zrobi coś cudownego z jej piersiami, które ponoć tak bardzo mu się podobały, ale wtedy, ku jej niezadowoleniu, materac ugiął się pod nimi i Pryce uświadomiła sobie, że Thrawn po prostu z niego wstał.

Czyżby musiał udać się do łazienki? Akurat teraz? Och, to byłoby okropne.

Nie, nie poszedł nigdzie, słyszała go nadal, wciąż był w pokoju, czymś szurał… Otworzyła natychmiast oczy, obawiając się, że zastanie go zdejmującego prezerwatywę i chciała wiedzieć, koniecznie musiała upewnić się, że ich seks był i nadal będzie bezpieczny.

Thrawn usłyszał, jak obracała się w jego stronę, i spojrzał na nią z miną kogoś przyłapanego na gorącym uczynku z… lateksową rękawiczką i lubrykantem.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś zaczekała – odezwał się jak gdyby z przyganą, choć w jego głosie chyba więcej było rezygnacji.

Jakby spodziewał się, że Pryce nie wytrzyma i wkrótce otworzy oczy, bo przecież nigdy go nie słuchała.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? – zapytała, aby tylko nie zapadła pomiędzy nimi krępująca cisza.

\- Chciałem cię zaskoczyć – odparł Thrawn – co teraz jest niemożliwe. Chciałem pieścić równocześnie oba twoje otwory.

\- Hej! Nie mówiłam, że tego chcę…

\- Opowiedziałaś mi o swojej fantazji – rzekł, jakby jego zdaniem było to oczywiste.

\- Ale to tylko fantazja! I to…

Zrobiło jej się gorąco. Zapewne zarumieniła się z zawstydzenia. W środku, w niej coś się zagotowało, była zarazem zła – na kogo? na niego czy na siebie? – i dziwnie podniecona, próbowała odgadnąć, co takiego Thrawn sobie zamierzył, w jaki sposób chciał, we własnym przekonaniu, ją uszczęśliwić.

\- Niepotrzebnie ci to powiedziałam – rzekła po raz wtóry. – Posłuchaj… mam inną fantazję. Mniej skomplikowaną.

\- Ach. Możemy zacząć od tej bardziej skomplikowanej.

Na jej nieszczęście Thrawn uwielbiał wyzwania. A ona popełniła przeogromny błąd, mówiąc mu o czymś, co uważała za całkowicie nierealne i w rozmyślaniu o czym z tego względu odnajdywała grzeszną przyjemność. Ciekawe, co by zrobił, gdyby zająknęła się o orgii, o seksie zbiorowym, albo zaczęła się na głos zastanawiać, jak Chiss by wyglądał w obcisłym, seksownym kostiumie z rozcięciami tu i ówdzie. Być może kupiłby taki kostium.

\- Nie trzeba – machnęła ręką. – Wystarczy zwykły seks.

Uniósł brew, najwyraźniej nieprzekonany jej słowami.

\- Naprawdę – podkreśliła Arihnda. – Dawno tego nie robiłam i podwójna penetracja na start po tylu latach przerwy… Zresztą wcześniej też nie robiłam czegoś takiego.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo. Nie była aniołkiem, ale nawet i ona miała swoje nieprzepuszczalne bariery, które nie pozwoliły jej w pełni zasmakować nocnego życia na Coruscant. Teraz cieszyła się z tego, że w młodzieńczych czasach zachowała przynajmniej odrobinę rozsądku i że niektóre jej fantazje dotąd pozostały jedynie fantazjami. Z pewnością to, co w jej erotycznej wyobraźni rysowało się jako bardzo seksowne, było zarazem nieco niebezpieczne. I tak wystarczająco poszalała – z chłopakiem, który o mało co nie zniszczył jej życia, robiąc jej dziecko; z Ottlisem, który wystawił ją w najgorszy możliwy sposób, zmieniając ich randkę w koszmar z Moffem Ghadim w roli głównej – i na tym etapie nie żałowała tego, że niektóre cielesne przyjemności ją w życiu ominęły. Co więcej, niektóre rzeczy mogła jeszcze nadrobić, z Thrawnem. Tyle że nie od razu! Nie należało skakać na główkę do nieznanej wody, jakkolwiek lazurowa by ona nie była.

\- A ty próbowałeś czegoś takiego?

Może nie powinna była go o to pytać, bo jego „tak” wcale ją w tym przypadku nie ucieszyło. Inne to z nim robiły, a ona?

Thrawn westchnął.

\- Innym razem – stwierdził, ściągając rękawiczkę.

To było słodko-gorzkie zwycięstwo.

\- Może innym razem.

\- A ta druga fantazja?

Rany. On chyba nigdy się nie poddawał.

\- Więc… myślałam, że moglibyśmy to zrobić w ten sposób – przemieściła się na łóżku i przyjęła pozycję „na czworaka” – od tyłu. To znaczy, nie że seks analny…

\- Rozumiem.

\- Mógłbyś mnie złapać za włosy.

\- Za włosy?

\- Wiesz, nie jestem ze szkła. Chciałabym… żebyś mnie przycisnął mocniej. Przymusił tak trochę.

Jego brwi w jednej chwili powędrowały wysoko do góry.

\- Przymusił?

\- Nie po prostu wydawał mi jakieś rozkazy… chociaż to też mogłoby być seksowne. Gdybyś mnie ukarał za ich niewypełnianie.

Czasem nie umiała się zdecydować – czy chciała, żeby Thrawn potraktował ją jak dziwkę i tym swoim seksownym admiralskim tonem jej rozkazywał, zlecał kolejne upokarzające seksualne czynności, czy na każde jego polecenie zareagowałaby buntem, specjalnie robiłaby mu na przekór i czerpała przyjemność z wyprowadzania tego zwykle opanowanego Chissa z równowagi.

\- Byle nie były to groźby bez pokrycia – dodała.

\- Ach. Chciałabyś, żebym cię karał za nieposłuszeństwo?

\- W seksowny sposób. Mogą być klapsy, krępowanie, kneblowanie, seks na podłodze…

\- Niekiedy cię nie rozumiem, Arihndo.

\- Słucham? Czego tu można nie rozumieć?

\- Gdybym powiedział, że to kara – Thrawn wykonał dłonią gest, który w tym kontekście wydał jej się obsceniczny – przystałabyś na to?

\- Hmmm. Musiałabym najpierw sobie na nią zasłużyć, czyż nie? Wtedy nie podlegałoby to dyskusji.

\- Nie. Najwidoczniej ty i ja mamy inne wyobrażenie, czym jest albo czym powinna być kara.

\- W sypialni nie jest to taka kara-kara – sprostowała Arihnda – w każdym razie nie taka, jak degradacja w armii czy dodatkowa praca… na przykład szorowanie pokładu.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się mgliście, jakby w jego przekonaniu gubernator nie miała bladego pojęcia, w jaki sposób tak naprawdę karano żołnierzy.

\- Samo istnienie kary powinno powstrzymywać przed popełnianiem wykroczeń – odrzekł irytująco mentorskim tonem. – Jeśli jednak mimo to żołnierz dopuszcza się niczym nieuzasadnionej niesubordynacji, jaka kara byłaby względem niego adekwatna? Zbyt niska oznaczałaby, że nie wyciągnie on nauki z własnych błędów, za wysoka sprawiłaby, że nie będzie on miał już ku temu żadnej okazji. Jednakowoż jeśli ktoś nie słucha rozkazów swoich dowódców, nie może być żołnierzem. Kara za takie przewinienie może zatem być tylko jedna: wydalenie z armii.

\- Czyli, idąc tym tokiem rozumowania, w ramach kary wyrzuciłbyś mnie ze swojego łóżka?

\- Cóż, gdybym faktycznie musiał cię ukarać… seks, pieszczoty, nawet w bardzo specyficznej formie, są nagrodą, a więc ich brak byłby dotkliwą karą.

\- Wyjątkowo perfidne zagranie z twojej strony.

Przyszpilił ją wzrokiem do łóżka.

\- To byłaby kara dla nas obojga.

Zamyśliła się. Po chwili zapytała go:

\- Hm, czy wtedy, kiedy nie chciałeś być ze mną, to miała być kara? Czy teraz to, że zwlekasz, jest karą?

Uniósł brwi.

\- Chciałabyś od tyłu, tak? – upewnił się, ignorując jej pytanie. – W wyjątkowo mało finezyjny sposób?

\- Ejże. Ja nie krytykowałam twojej ulubionej pozycji.

Przez moment Chiss nic nie mówił, jakby się namyślał, czy raczej jakby coś tam sobie po cichu planował, choć Pryce nie miała pojęcia, co takiego mógłby zmienić w standardowej pozycji „na pieska”. Może tempo. I to tyle.

\- Spróbujmy zatem.

Gdy znalazł się za nią, wpierw przejechał palcem po jej plecach jak po mapie. Trochę ją to rozbawiło. W końcu jego atak mógł nadejść tylko z jednej strony. Wreszcie chwycił ją w pasie i przyciągnął jej pośladki ku sobie, ale nie wszedł w nią od razu.

\- Proponuję pewną grę – szepnął jej wprost do ucha.

\- O nie – odmruknęła na to.

Ostatnią rzeczą, o której teraz marzyła, były jakieś jego gierki.

\- Zacznijmy od…

\- Palców, zgadłam?

\- Czegoś znacznie lepszego.

Owszem, użył palców, by rozchylić jej wargi sromowe, i powoli zaczął się w niej zagłębiać, pod zupełnie innym kątem niż poprzednio.

\- Mmm – skomentowała to mruknięciem, które znaczyło: „nienajgorsze otwarcie”.

To dziwne, ale tęskniła za nim, za jego ciepłem i pełnią. Ale pragnęła też czegoś więcej, porządnego ruchania. W tej pozycji Thrawn nie mógł sobie pozwolić na długą grę: delektowanie się jej bliskością i doprecyzowanie swojej skomplikowanej strategii, która w nieodległej, jak życzyłaby sobie tego Pryce, przyszłości miała zapewnić mu zwycięstwo. Nadszedł czas, by przejść od myśli do czynów.

Jego prawa dłoń dotykała jej łechtaczki, pobudzając ją, choć zdaniem Arihndy nie było już takiej potrzeby, w swojej głowie bowiem gubernator od pewnego czasu skandowała pieśń bitewną, której treść ograniczała się do jednego wielokrotnie powtarzanego słowa „teraz”.

_Teraz, teraz, teraz…_

Zbyt długo na to czekała, tyle lat, całe życie. Najlepszy seks z nieprzeciętnie inteligentnym, nieludzko przystojnym mężczyzną.

_Teraz, teraz, teraz…_

I to nie ona musiała się martwić o to, co i jak, od tej chwili miała tylko brać, brać, brać wszystko, co ten cudowny Chiss – jej Chiss! – zamierzał jej ofiarować; była gotowa przyjąć każde jego pchnięcie, w nadziei na to, że któreś z nich w końcu zepchnie ją z krawędzi w otchłań orgazmu.

\- Ach, ooo, nie, jeszcze nie.

Nie lubiła tego, a zarazem uwielbiała to, kiedy się z nią tak drażnił.

\- Masz rację – zgodził się z nią Thrawn. – Jeszcze nie.

Drań.

\- Nie będę…

Zacisnęła powieki i wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie, nie zamierzała go o to błagać, to uwłaczałoby jej godności. Poza tym po co te pozory? Chciał ją wyruchać, czyż nie? Mężczyźni pod tym względem wszyscy byli jednakowi.

A jednak Thrawn torturował siebie i ją tą niepotrzebną zwłoką. Sprawdzał, ile oboje byli w stanie wytrzymać?

\- Nie…

Fala podniecenia uderzyła w nią zbyt prędko, ale spieniona woda, którą Arihnda widziała oczyma wyobraźni, zamiast obmyć całe jej ciało, cofnęła się, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie przyjemne ciepło i wilgoć w zagłębieniu pomiędzy jej nogami. Arihnda zmarszczyła czoło.

Mogła sobie pozwolić na tak ostentacyjne okazanie niezadowolenia, malującego się grubą kreską na jej twarzy. To była niewątpliwa zaleta wybranej przez nią pozycji. Dzięki temu nie musiała tak bardzo się kontrolować i przejmować tym, by być ciągle w oczach Thrawna „seksowną” i „ponętną”, ani uśmiechać się, kiedy wcale nie było jej do śmiechu.

Gdy czuła zbliżający się orgazm, krzywiła się, w swoim przekonaniu „nieszczególnie seksownie”. Gorzej jednak było, gdy ów orgazm nagle jakoś jej umykał i musiała symulować spełnienie, żeby nie zranić czułego męskiego ego. Mogła przeżyć brak orgazmu, czasem samo ruchanie jej wystarczało, ale udawanie, że doświadczyła czegoś nieziemskiego okrutnie ją męczyło. Może dlatego jej związki zawsze się rozpadały? Bo po jakimś czasie nie była w stanie zdobyć się na kolejny uśmiech i na kolejne białe kłamstwo?

Za zasłoną czarnych włosów mogła myśleć o czymkolwiek i krzywić się do woli. Tyle że Thrawn, jak to on, zamiast kontynuować, zaczął ją dopytywać, czy było jej dobrze.

Nie, kurwa, nie było. Widziała już szczyt i w ostatniej sekundzie osunęła się z krawędzi w dół, w nicość.

\- Mmmhmm – odmruknęła wymijająco.

Thrawn oczywiście jej nie uwierzył i Pryce pomyślała, że wcale nie musiał przyglądać się jej twarzy, by czytać z niej jak z otwartej księgi.

\- Widzę w podczerwieni, wiesz? – usłyszała jego głos tuż przy swoim uchu. – Mogę stwierdzić, kiedy jesteś blisko.

\- Skoro widzisz, mógłbyś…

Przesunął dłońmi po jej brzuchu i ujął w nie jej obfite piersi.

\- Mógłbym, owszem – zapewnił ją – ale chciałbym, żebyś zrobiła to sama.

\- Sama? Gdybym zamierzała zrobić to sama… nie potrzebowałabym… ciebie.

Poruszył się w niej, jakby chciał jej w ten sposób przypomnieć, że sama dobrowolnie poddała się jego władzy i że w tej sytuacji wielki admirał miał zamiar wykorzystać to najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił.

Nie wiedzieć czemu pomyślał, że Pryce lubiła, gdy ktoś w ostatniej chwili odmawiał jej przyjemności, że może przez tę frustrację szczytowała później dłużej, intensywniej, tyle że… wcale tak nie było. Być może jemu potrzebna była taka kontrola – nad wytryskiem – ale w jej przypadku odebrany orgazm był po prostu orgazmem straconym. Oczywiście, że mogła zaspokoić się sama, własnoręcznie, ale zazwyczaj nie robiła tego przy swoich partnerach. Nie tak, by którykolwiek z nich to spostrzegł, w każdym razie.

\- Zrób to teraz.

Jego głos stał się niższy, głębszy. Takim tonem, być może, Thrawn posługiwał się na mostku _Chimaery_ , kiedy ktoś o wiele niższy od niego rangą próbował z nim dyskutować na jakieś błahe tematy. Takim tonem najprawdopodobniej rzucał rozkazy typu „odpal torpedy” czy „sprawdź stan osłon”.

\- Mmm. Nie.

Sprzeciwiła mu się nie tyle dlatego, że preferowała orgazm waginalny, rzadki i cenny, jak perła w muszli, ile z ciekawości, jak jej partner zareaguje, słysząc od niej zdecydowane „nie”. Wiele tym ryzykowała, bo dla Thrawna jej „nie” zwykle było sygnałem, by się wycofać, przegrupować siły, obrać inną strategię. Wspomniała mu jednak wcześniej, że chciałaby, żeby ją zmusił do posłuszeństwa, choć nie do końca potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak miałby ją nakłonić do masturbacji. Znacznie prościej byłoby jej tego zabronić: żadnego dotykania się, żadnych prób zaspokojenia seksualnej żądzy… do czasu. Wtedy niemal na pewno Arihnda zapragnęłaby to zrobić.

Niestety Thrawn nie rozumiał tej pokrętnej logiki, najwyraźniej nawet w sypialni myślał jak dowódca, jak wielki admirał, który częściej zwykł mówić swoim ludziom, co zrobić należało, niż czego robić absolutnie nie wolno im było. Być może zakładał, że jego żołnierze byli w stanie domyślić się tego sami, skoro posiadali przeszkolenie wojskowe i wieloletnie doświadczenie w służbie na gwiezdnym niszczycielu. Aczkolwiek, zdaniem Arihndy, w każdym człowieku tkwiła nuta przekory i nic nie kusiło bardziej niż ogromny czerwony przycisk z napisem „nie dotykać”. Kto w myślach nigdy takiego nie wcisnął?

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, do poduszki.

\- Ty… wyruchaj mnie mocno. Na co czekasz?

To nie tak, że nie lubiła po prostu mieć go w sobie, kiedy już oswoiła się z kształtem jego penisa i jego wielkością. Czuła dumę, że, pomimo uprzednich, bezzasadnych, jak się okazało, obaw, zmieściła go całego w swojej waginie, że była na tyle rozciągnięta, by wsunął się w nią tak głęboko. Ale chciała, żeby nie tylko był w niej, ale by wciąż w nią wchodził, wchodził, wchodził, tak długo, jak była w stanie go przyjmować, żeby Thrawn trzymał ją w tym czasie za biodra albo za ramiona i dźgał ją, dźgał tak przez dobrych parę minut bez ustanku.

\- Hmm.

Jego palce potarły wtedy jej sutki, jak dwa przyciski na konsoli, których nikt wcale a wcale nie zabronił mu dotykać, jak pilot, który przygotowywał się do startu, na co Pryce zareagowała niecierpliwym ruchem do tyłu-do przodu. Choć nie tak to sobie wyobrażała – że to ona będzie go ujeżdżać, a nie on ją – łaknęła seksu w jakiejkolwiek formie. Docisnęła swoje pośladki do jego ud, zgięła się w pół, by dzięki temu zyskać lepsze podparcie.

\- Poproś mnie – usłyszała ponad sobą melodyjny głos Thrawna.

\- Chyba żartujesz. Jestem twoja. W tej chwili. Weź mnie.

\- Moja.

Ścisnął jej sutki, co zabolało, ale też sprawiło jej nielichą przyjemność.

\- Moja – rzekł, wykonując pierwsze pchnięcie.

O tak, ostrzej, pomyślała Pryce, a głos odmówił jej posłuszeństwa, kiedy Thrawn, obrawszy niezbyt prędkie, ale i nie za wolne tempo, nareszcie zaczął ją rytmicznie posuwać. Było dobrze, bo wchodził w nią głęboko i czuła, jak pokonywał całą tę trasę i uderzał wreszcie w swój cel, a ona w tym czasie mogła w myślach przyznawać mu punkty za kolejne trafienia, te lepsze nagradzając jękiem albo afirmatywnym pomrukiem.

Być może te dźwięki, które z siebie wydawała, zachęciły go do tego, żeby pieprzyć ją szybciej, wkładając w to więcej siły. W pewnej chwili, nieco zasapany, rzekł „na dół”, a ona w mig zrozumiała go, wyciągnęła ręce przed siebie i przywarła piersiami do łóżka, jakby w służalczym pokłonie, wypinając do góry pośladki, na których spoczęły jego silne, męskie dłonie. Thrawn dopilnował tego, by jej nogi znalazły się pomiędzy jego nogami, i wszedł w nią ponownie, pod zupełnie innym kątem. Zacisnęła się wówczas wokół niego bardziej, przez co wydał jej się większy, szerszy niż minutę temu, a każdy gwałtowniejszy ruch z jego strony wstrząsał całym jej ciałem.

Przy którymś z kolei pchnięciu Thrawn nieoczekiwanie klepnął ją w pośladek, za karę albo w nagrodę.

\- Gubernator Pryce – zwrócił się do niej uprzejmie jak zwykle i dał jej jeszcze jednego klapsa.

Arihnda zawyła prosto w poduszkę.

\- Czy… to… sprawia – każdemu jego słowu towarzyszyło pchnięcie – że czujesz się dobrze?

Wszystkie dźwięki docierały do niej z opóźnieniem. O czym on mówił? O ruchaniu? O upokarzaniu? Nie wiedziała tego. W owej chwili nie myślała o niczym, czuła tylko jego obecność, przytłaczającą, przewspaniałą, ocieranie się skóry o skórę, uderzenie, ucisk, cofnięcie i kolejne uderzenie… gorąca. Brak tchu, następne uderzenie… klaps! Kręciło jej się od tego w głowie, mruczała, mamrotała coś nieskładnie, tak, nie, tak, o, tam, tak… A Thrawn pieprzył ją. Cały wszechświat wokół niej zgasł, a Thrawn pieprzył ją nieprzerwanie, tak, jak pragnęła tego od zawsze.

Było tak wspaniale, tylko ona i on, i ciemność, kiedy wtulała twarz w poduszkę, i światło, gdzieś tam w oddali, śmiesznie migocząca gwiazda, jedna, dwie, cała konstelacja. Było cudownie.

Marzyła, żeby ktoś ją tak sponiewierał – czy to coś złego? – przycisnął i pieprzył, a potem podniósł jej biodra do góry i znowu ją pieprzył, płycej i szybciej, a później…

\- Wiesz, jaką ja mam fantazję teraz? – Thrawn wyszeptał jej do ucha z niesamowicie seksowną chrypką w głosie. – Może nie jesteś ze szkła, ale ja rozbiję cię na milion kawałków.

Jej serce zabiło mocniej i trochę pożałowała tego, że nie mogła zobaczyć błysku w jego oczach, kiedy to mówił.

\- Mmm, teraz szerzej nogi.

Bezwiednie go posłuchała, zresztą nie miała innego wyjścia, bo Thrawn sam już modyfikował ich pozycję, wcisnął kolana pomiędzy jej nogi i napierając na nią, zmusił ją do ich rozwarcia. Wtedy padła plackiem na łóżko, ugięła ręce, uniosła nieco głowę i pomyślała, jak wspaniale by było, gdyby Thrawn zdecydował się przygwoździć ją do materaca, gdyby wykręcił jej rękę, złapał ją za włosy i pieprzył, pieprzył tak, jak wcześniej.

Jednakże on miał co do niej zupełnie inne plany. Po pierwsze nie zamierzał się na niej wcale kłaść, w czym być może i było sporo racji, bo niezwykle ciężko byłoby jej wytrzymać seks w pozycji na górnika uwięzionego pod skalnym zwałem, a po drugie oboje najwyraźniej preferowali bardziej żywiołowy stosunek i z tego względu przynajmniej jedno z nich powinno zachować swobodę ruchów. Jak spostrzegła, Thrawn lubił testować w łóżku różne swoje teorie i dokonywać błyskawicznych korekt, a jej w tym momencie to aż tak nie przeszkadzało, jak długo zachowywał odpowiednie tempo i nie ociągał się tak, jak poprzednio. W owej chwili Pryce była rozgrzana jak piec hutniczy i chciała, żeby Chiss dokładał więcej i więcej do tego ognia, a nie próbował go gasić. Chyba by mu nigdy tego nie wybaczyła, gdyby ją zostawił samą sobie, w takim stanie, niezaspokojoną, na niemal narkotycznym głodzie.

Mruknęła coś z niezadowoleniem, kiedy jego ręce podciągnęły jej biodra do góry, a jego palce – nie penis! palce! – wsunęły się do jej pochwy. Chciała krzyczeć i wierzgać, że nie tak, nie takiego orgazmu pragnęła, mógł sobie w dupę wsadzić te swoje palce, ale potem coś wewnątrz niej znów się zagotowało, poczuła, że była blisko i już nawet nieszczególnie jej zależało na tym, żeby to był on, jego penis, macka, środkowy palec, chciała dojść, a dopiero później na niego nakrzyczeć, że co on niby sobie wyobrażał… wkładać palce, wyjmować palce… Torturować ją w ten sposób, kolejnym straconym orgazmem!

\- Zrób to wreszcie – warknęła na niego, zła jak lothalski wilk.

\- Poproś mnie.

W wyobraźni zobaczyła własne palce zaciskające się na jego niebieskim gardle, mogłaby urwać mu głowę, szczególnie po tym, jak po raz kolejny klepnął ją w pośladek.

\- Poproś, Arihndo.

\- Thrawn.

Klaps.

\- Wielki admirale.

Klaps.

\- Błagam…

Pogładził dłonią piekący ją półdupek, nachylił się i szepnął jej do ucha:

\- Po co ten upór? Przecież bardzo chętnie dam ci to, czego pragniesz, jak zawsze.

Umknął jej sens jego słów, kiedy Thrawn wszedł w nią, płytko, za płytko, pomyślała, ale potem uzmysłowiła sobie, że zrobił to celowo, że chciał uderzyć w bardzo konkretny punkt, tak, jak podczas ich treningów, nie na oślep, gdziekolwiek, tylko w wyjątkowo wrażliwe miejsce na jej ciele. I gdy upewnił się, że je znalazł, znowu zaczął ją ruchać. Jej podniecenie niemal natychmiast wróciło, a jej duma przepadła bezpowrotnie, od tej pory Pryce mogła go nawet błagać na klęczkach, byleby tylko nie przestawał.

\- Chcę…

Tam, właśnie tam, tylko mocniej.

\- Kocham…

Wcisnął się w nią, jakby musiał być w niej, jakby musiał to poczuć wraz z nią, a ona zacisnęła się wokół niego i wszystko ograniczyło się do tego jednego uczucia. A czas na moment się zatrzymał.

Może wielki admirał nie rozbił jej na kawałki, jak to zapowiadał, lecz wysadził ją w powietrze, zdetonował zamontowaną w niej bombę, nie zdalnie, z bezpiecznego miejsca, ale będąc tuż przy niej, w niej, w jej sercu, w jej głowie.

Nie wiedziała, czy jego syk oznaczał, że on sam także szczytował, czy zabolał go jej silny uścisk, całkowicie niekontrolowany, za który i tak nie zamierzała go przepraszać – sam się tam wpakował, sam tego chciał – tak, trochę bolało, kiedy w końcu z niej wyszedł, być może i jego również to zabolało, nie znała się aż tak dobrze na męskiej, a już zwłaszcza na chissańskiej anatomii.

Poczuła się wtedy dziwnie pewna swego, kiedy obróciła się na bok i zlustrowała go wzrokiem. Wyglądał… jakby przebiegł się nago przez dżunglę. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała jego włosów w podobnym nieładzie. Uśmiechał się jak nigdy wcześniej, jak wariat, szczęśliwiec, rozbitek wyciągnięty z szalupy ratunkowej. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że i ona uśmiechała się do niego dokładnie tak samo.


	26. Noc dwudziesta ósma (cz. 3)

Pryce pamiętała jak przez mgłę wypowiadane przez siebie i przez niego słowa… z jakiegoś powodu to, co Thrawn do niej mówił, wydawało jej się wtedy szalenie zabawne, choć tak właściwie nie było w tym nic śmiesznego, ot, było to jego zwykłe admiralskie bajdurzenie, z którego zazwyczaj wyłapywała same słowa-klucze, a resztę informacji ignorowała dla potrzymania własnego komfortu psychicznego.

Gdyby nie postępowała w taki oto sposób, zalew nieistotnych danych całkowicie by ją oszołomił, Thrawn bowiem uwielbiał myśleć na głos, gdy tylko znalazł sprzyjające mu audytorium. Co więcej, lubił, kiedy zadawano mu pytania pozwalające na rozwinięcie danej myśli i nic chyba nie cieszyło go tak, jak możliwość wyłożenia jakiejś swojej skomplikowanej teorii, opartej na analizie jakiegoś jednego czy najlepiej kilku dzieł sztuki. Nie nawykł jednak do tłumaczenia rzeczy w sposób prosty, a może to jego z kolei męczyło jakiekolwiek upraszczanie i generalizowanie, tak jak ją próby nadążenia za jego nietypowym tokiem rozumowania, który nie tyle był dla niej zbyt prędki, ile zamiast biec jednym torem, rozgałęział się, jak gdyby Chiss myślał o kilku kwestiach równocześnie, brał pod uwagę więcej niż jedną możliwość i dopiero gdzieś na końcu tej ścieżki decydował o tym, co było, a co nie było z tej puli najważniejsze. Nic zatem dziwnego, że Pryce wolała poczekać, aż Thrawn przeanalizuje sobie wszystko samodzielnie i przedstawi jej pokrótce końcowe wnioski, niż śledzić w skupieniu jego zawiły wywód…

Te podsumowania zawsze robiły na niej wrażenie, uporządkowane i spójne jak idealnie działający zegarowy mechanizm. Z początku wydawało jej się, że Thrawn właśnie w taki sposób myślał, jak maszyna, jak superkomputer o ogromnej mocy obliczeniowej i poniekąd… tak, jego mózg przetwarzał olbrzymią ilość informacji, ale to nie to, że wielki admirał potrafił bardzo szybko coś policzyć w głowie albo zaplanować w kilkunastu krokach, było tak niezwykłe, lecz to, że – tak, trochę jak maszyna – Chiss pracował nad różnymi problemami równolegle, podczas gdy Arihnda skupiała się na jedynie jednym rozwiązaniu i trzymała się go, dopóki ktoś jej nie uświadomił, że była to ścieżka donikąd. To z kolei wyprowadzało ją z równowagi, bo wkładała masę wysiłku w obmyślenie tej jednej strategii, a krytykę jakiegokolwiek jej pomysłu postrzegała jako personalny atak na nią samą. Thrawn natomiast, co niezmiernie ją zdumiewało, potrafił porzucić bez żalu dopracowany w szczegółach plan na rzecz jakiegoś innego, który po namyśle wydał mu się lepszy. Dziwiło ją to, dopóki nie odkryła, że jego umysł był takim śmietnikiem idei; że Thrawn nie kierował się żadnym kompasem moralnym, który nakazywałby mu z miejsca porzucić niektóre propozycje jako te „złe”, nie, on naprawdę rozważał na chłodno alternatywne opcje, nie faworyzując żadnej, a potem jak matematyk przy tablicy robił krok wstecz i z dystansu patrzył na rozpisane równania i dopiero wtedy podejmował ostateczną decyzję.

Ciekawiło ją, jak może wyglądać życie uczuciowe takiego mężczyzny. Czy tak samo Thrawn patrzył na kobiety: nie podejmował wyboru na etapie rozpoznania „śliczna buzia, duża pupa, fajny biust”, ale myślał o każdej jak o… o kim? O możliwej partnerce, kochance? Czy zamiast obstawać przy jednym kategorycznym kryterium, rozrysowywał sobie jakąś tabelę i przyznawał kandydatkom punkty za wdzięk, charyzmę, dodatkowe umiejętności?

W takim razie… czym Arihnda przebiła te inne? Wpatrywała się przez paręnaście minut w jego twarz, w jego migoczące oczy i poruszające się bez przerwy usta, kiedy opowiadał jej o czymś dziwacznym, i zastanawiała się: „w czym jestem lepsza od innych kobiet?”. Czy faktycznie w czymkolwiek była od kogoś lepsza? Miała ochotę położyć palec na jego wargach, uciszyć go na moment i zadać mu to arcyważne dla niej pytanie: „co ty takiego we mnie widzisz, Thrawn?”. Ale czy nie zepsułaby mu tym samym jego wyśmienitego humoru? Czy nie zniszczyłaby wszystkiego, kwestionując swoją wartość?

Nie. Zawsze musiała podkreślać swoje atuty, zawsze musiała się starać. Udowadniać, że warto było mieć ją za sojuszniczkę, przyjaciółkę, czy, jak w tym przypadku, za kochankę.

Już dawno temu wyczuła, że Thrawn był samotny, że potrzebował kogoś – i że bagatelizował tę potrzebę, lekceważył ją, dopóki ona sama nie pokazała mu: „popatrz, możesz to mieć”. Owszem, Arihnda mogła go tym trochę urazić, dotykając jakiejś jego czułej struny, ale nie po to wskazała na tę pustkę w jego życiu prywatnym, by nie zaproponować mu zarazem jakiegoś wyjścia z tej niekomfortowej sytuacji.

„Mam problem i ty jesteś najlepszym środkiem zaradczym”, powiedziała mu raz czy drugi. „Chcę się zemścić”. „Chcę awansować”. „Chcę pokonać rebeliantów”. Nie wyznała mu tylko tego, że pragnęła też tego, żeby ktoś ją pokochał. Nie mogła przecież oczekiwać niemożliwego.

Jednakowoż wyliczając wszystkie swoje „chcę”, patrzyła też na niego, starając się dociec: czego tak naprawdę mógł chcieć taki mężczyzna jak Thrawn? Gdy pytała go o to wprost, Chiss nigdy nie udzielał jej konkretnych odpowiedzi. To ona musiała mu uświadomić to, że miał prawo czegoś oczekiwać, czegoś żądać – i nie tylko samych informacji. Nie tylko usunięcia jakiejś przeszkody, która pojawiła się niespodziewanie na jego drodze. Nie tylko tego, żeby wszyscy wokół byli zadowoleni, nie tylko awansów dla Vanto, dla Faro… Thrawn mógł i powinien pragnąć czegoś wyłącznie dla siebie, a ona, na tyle, na ile była w stanie, była gotowa mu pomóc w zdobyciu tego, o czym marzył. Awans, statek… fabryka produkująca statki specjalnie dla niego. Wejście do rezydencji jakiegoś bogatego moffa, ba, nawet wstęp do czyjegoś prywatnego skarbca, żeby popatrzeć sobie na wiszące tam rzadkie i cenne obrazy… A może wielki admirał chciał od kogoś odkupić jakiś obraz, jakąś rzeźbę? Pryce co prawda nie znała się na sztuce, ale znała się na ludziach. Podczas gdy Thrawn kolekcjonował przedmioty, ona zbierała przysługi. A potem korzystała ze swoich znajomości przy załatwianiu przeróżnych spraw.

Kiedy patrzyła na Thrawna, widziała, że to był jego słaby punkt: relacje z ludźmi. Od tego zaczęła się ich znajomość, ich przyjaźń – Chiss docenił jej zdolności dyplomatyczne, jej umiejętność wniknięcia w zamknięte dla niego z różnych przyczyn rozpolitykowane środowisko. Pewnie z tego powodu nie zerwał z nią kontaktów po Batonn. Potrzebował jej.

Z czasem jednak Pryce nauczyła się patrzeć uważniej i dostrzegać więcej. Wtedy właśnie zauważyła tę głęboko skrywaną przez niego zadrę w jego duszy. Jego samotność. Zaczęła się z nim spotykać częściej, nie tylko w celach służbowych. Szukała na niego haków, owszem, ale po części też interesowała się nim ze względu na jego inność. Fascynowało ją to. On ją fascynował. I nierzadko też denerwował, ilekroć zamiast przyklasnąć jej pomysłom, zgłaszał jej swoje krytyczne uwagi. Odpłacała mu się często tym samym. Mówiła mu bez ogródek, kiedy coś z politycznego punktu widzenia zapowiadało się na straszliwą katastrofę.

Na początku chciała zrobić na nim wrażenie swoim „lepszym” oglądem sytuacji, później po prostu dzieliła się z nim informacjami, które z różnym względów mogły okazać się dla niego użyteczne. Czasem zwyczajnie miała ochotę poplotkować. I Thrawn tego słuchał, tak samo jak ona wysłuchiwała jego paplaniny o obrazach, antycznych mapach, telluriach. Słuchał jej z uwagą, wcale nie dlatego, że interesowała go polityka – Pryce domniemywała, że chciał się od niej czegoś nauczyć, że próbował podchwycić od niej to i owo, ale… jakim geniuszem by nie był, nie przejął jej sposobu myślenia, jej umiejętności manipulowania ludźmi. Z tego powodu mogła mieć go za niezbyt pojętnego ucznia, choć miała też wrażenie, że Chiss z premedytacją nie próbował jej naśladować – w najlepszym dla niej razie stwierdziwszy, że nigdy jej w tym aspekcie nie dorówna, znów z różnych przyczyn, w najgorszym zaś ze względu na to, że być może moralnie ją potępiał. A jednak słuchał tego, co mówiła. Może chciał wiedzieć, jak myśleli politycy, może potrzebował tej wiedzy, żeby w przyszłości ułożyć przeciwko nim jakąś błyskotliwą strategię? Przeciwko nim… czy też przeciwko niej samej?

Jeśli to było jego ukrytym celem, w takim razie wygrał. Arihnda nie wiedziała jeszcze w jaki sposób, ale bez wątpienia Thrawn ją pokonał. Miała ochotę się zaśmiać ze swojej głupoty, ze swojej naiwności. Przecież już na samym początku swojej politycznej kariery poznała tę pierwszą, najważniejszą zasadę: „nie ufaj nikomu”. A jemu ufała, ba, gotowa była ręczyć za niego własnym życiem. Dlaczego? Bo nie był politykiem? Bo jej potrzebował? Bo mógł zmiażdżyć jej wrogów? Bo… szanował ją, jak jej się zdawało. Liczył się z jej zdaniem, nawet gdy całkowicie się z nią nie zgadzał. Potrafił jej to powiedzieć prosto w oczy i nigdy nie czuła, by knuł coś za jej plecami. Rany. Kiedy Chiss miał do niej o coś pretensje, kiedy podejrzewał ją o coś niecnego – zazwyczaj niebezpodstawnie – rozmawiał najpierw z nią, bezpośrednio. „Wytłumacz się”, mówił. Przede wszystkim chciał ją zrozumieć.

Czasem przez to mogła czuć się w jego towarzystwie niezręcznie, bo wiedział o niej za dużo, prześwietlał ją swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem, mógł ją zrujnować w oka mgnieniu. Ale potrzebował jej i jak długo jej potrzebował, tak długo była przy nim bezpieczna. Chciała, żeby Thrawn jej potrzebował.

Czy kiedykolwiek spodziewała się, że ta ich współzależność skończy się współdzieleniem przez nich łóżka? Nie. Nawet nie dlatego, że nie marzyła o tym skrycie, że nie fantazjowała o Thrawnie, tylko z powodu ciągłych zgrzytów w ich relacjach. Czasem chciała go zranić. Przerażało ją to, że mogłaby pragnąć czegoś takiego: zadać ból komuś, na kim tak bardzo jej zależało. Czasem myślała, że Thrawn musiał ją w głębi duszy nienawidzić. Śmieszne. Czy on w ogóle był zdolny do tak gwałtownych emocji?

Był idealnym wielkim admirałem – kontrolował się zawsze i wszędzie. Owszem, parę razy widziała go zagniewanego, ale nigdy na tyle, by Chiss stracił panowanie nad sobą. Tak, na nią także niekiedy się złościł, Pryce mogła to wyczuć w jego nieprzystającym do danej sytuacji oficjalnym tonie, w jego spojrzeniu, które mówiło „wiem dokładnie, co zrobiłaś, Arihndo”, ale jakoś nigdy… nigdy nie czuła się fizycznie zagrożona w jego obecności. Wprost przeciwnie: kiedy byli tylko we dwoje, Pryce miała pewność, że jakkolwiek Thrawn by się na nią nie gniewał, i tak nie podniósłby na nią ręki. Aczkolwiek nie raz ogień w jego oczach migotał ostrzegawczo. Nie znosił jej, gardził nią, tak wtedy myślała, bo przecież nie wpadłaby na to, że Thrawn najchętniej zdarłby z niej mundur i zaczął ją pieprzyć pod ścianą.

Dziwna rzecz, myślała teraz, miłość. O krok od szaleństwa.

Thrawn mówił i mówił, i w przeciwieństwie do niej nie widział tej ciemnej strony ich relacji. Nie, on uważał, że razem rozwiązali ich wspólny problem, czy raczej wypieprzyli go – dosłownie – ze swojego życia, bo przez moment, krótki i magiczny, byli jednym organizmem i czuli to samo, nawet jeśli myśleli inaczej. Próbowali jeszcze przedłużyć ten stan – splątanymi nogami, jego ramieniem obejmującym ją w pasie, jej ręką na jego torsie – ale pomału docierało do nich, że każde z nich patrzyło na wszechświat po swojemu.

Może to i lepiej, myślała Arihnda. W oczach Thrawna widziała siebie lepszą, niż w lustrze. Dlatego z nim została.


	27. Poranek dwudziesty dziewiąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abortion mentioned.

Zasnęła w końcu w jego ramionach i, o dziwo, spała jak kamień, po raz pierwszy nie śniąc koszmarów i nie zrywając się bladym świtem. Obudziła się przytulona do niego, po części pijana własnym szczęściem, po części czując się jak na kacu, rozczochrana, spocona, z lekkim bólem w podbrzuszu, który przypominał kolkę. I z ciepłą erekcją Thrawna pomiędzy swoimi nogami.

Arihnda spojrzała na niego z czułością. Nie spał już, śmiesznie marszczył czoło, jak gdyby myślał nad czymś intensywnie, a z przyczyn naturalnych nie mógł się skupić.

Poruszyła się prowokująco. Popatrzył na nią. Dotknęła palcem jego gładkiego policzka.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nie masz zarostu? – odezwała się nieco ochrypłym z rozespania tonem.

Zamrugał. Może liczył raczej na „dzień dobry, kochanie”?

\- Dlaczego miałbym go mieć?

\- Nie wiem. Żeby wyglądać…

\- Jak? Jak człowiek?

\- Bardziej… niechlujnie.

Jego wargi drgnęły, a ich kąciki odrobinę się uniosły.

\- Ależ wyglądam niechlujnie, pani gubernator. Mam o centymetr za długie włosy i powinienem – pociągnął nosem – skorzystać z odświeżacza przed pierwszym wideo-spotkaniem.

\- Wyglądasz bardzo seksownie – odparła na to.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Mhm.

Czekała, aż on też zapewni ją, że i ona wyglądała jak bogini seksu – choć, oczywiście, nie było to zgodne z prawdą – ale Thrawn, jak to on, nie potrafił powiedzieć jej ot tak niczego miłego. Gdyby nie jego wzwód, Pryce mogłaby pomyśleć, że Chiss stracił zupełnie zapał do działania, widząc ją w świetle dziennym: nie przypominającą wcale wyrwanej z głębokiego snu śpiącej królewny, lecz raczej nikczemną czarownicę, która rzuciła na ową królewnę zły urok. A może Thrawn lubił takie wiedźmy bardziej niż baśniowe księżniczki?

Rozczesywał palcami jej ciemne włosy, trochę tak, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać przed poprawieniem w niej jakiegoś drobiazgu, czegoś, co jego zdaniem wymagało korekty. Być może w jego mniemaniu miał to być czuły gest, ale Arihndzie za bardzo przypominał on to jego dziwaczne kompulsywne zachowanie, kiedy Chiss strzepywał jakieś niewidoczne pyłki ze swojego jasnego munduru, albo jeździł palcem po powierzchni biurowych mebli w poszukiwaniu miligrama kurzu. Przez sekundę pomyślała nawet, że może ten nieład na jej głowie przeszkadzał mu o wiele bardziej niż poranny wzwód i że Thrawn czekał tylko na to, aż Arihnda się przebudzi, nie tyle po to, by zaliczyć z nią szybką i gorącą rundkę, ile by właśnie wygładzić tę jej sterczącą grzywkę, która jakoś tak samoistnie powędrowała na bok, kiedy jej właścicielka spała z policzkiem przytulonym do jego piersi.

\- Masz ochotę na…? – zapytała sugestywnie, a kiedy Chiss zmarszczył nieco nos, mimochodem przeszło jej przez myśl, że może nie chciał całować kogoś z nieświeżym oddechem, że istniały, jego zdaniem, jakieś granice samopoświęcenia…

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – odrzekł.

\- Dlaczego miałby być „niedobry”?

Skupiła się na tej drugiej części zdania, choć może to ta pierwsza powinna bardziej ją zastanowić. Thrawn rzadko przyznawał się do niewiedzy.

\- Dlatego, że wczoraj… posunąłem się za daleko.

Uniosła brwi.

_Nie chciał uprawiać z nią więcej seksu?!_

Miała ochotę go uderzyć.

Bez wątpienia dostrzegł cień na jej twarzy i z tego względu zwrócił się do niej łagodniejszym tonem:

\- Nie miałem zamiaru potraktować cię tak ostro.

\- Ale przecież… poprosiłam cię o to.

\- Tak. Niemniej mogłem cię zranić. Przez moment nawet…

\- Tak?

Wydawało jej się, że pierwszy raz widziała go tak zakłopotanego.

\- Chciałeś mnie wyruchać tak, żebym nie była w stanie chodzić? – podpowiedziała mu i uśmiechnęła się, wyczuwając, że właśnie zyskała nad nim przewagę. – I co w tym złego?

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- To, że byłbym w stanie – powiedział – poważnie cię uszkodzić.

Poprawiła się na swoim miejscu, zerknęła ponownie na niego, a potem zapytała:

\- Dlatego tak ciągle się kontrolujesz? Dlatego chciałeś, żebym to ja nadawała nam tempo i żebym spróbowała zaspokoić się sama?

Wziął wtedy głęboki oddech.

\- Nie powiedziałem ci wszystkiego. Mam też… mroczniejsze fantazje.

\- O, teraz robi się ciekawie – wyszczerzyła zęby w rekinim uśmiechu. – Opowiadaj.

Popatrzył na nią karcąco.

\- Wielokrotnie wyobrażałem sobie, że biorę kogoś do niewoli… nie, nie kogoś. Atrakcyjną młodą kobietę. To… stoi w sprzeczności z moimi wartościami. Chissowie… nie uznają niewolnictwa.

\- To tylko seksualna fantazja – odrzekła na to Arihnda. – To nic złego.

\- Nie. Powiedziałaś, żeby cię przymusić. Powiedziałaś, że…

\- Kocham cię, ale moim zdaniem za dużo myślisz. Może zabawa w seksualne niewolnictwo nie byłaby zbytnio w moim guście, ale na pewno wypracowalibyśmy jakiś kompromis. Wiesz, w seksie chodzi o to, żeby w łóżku było przyjemnie nam obojgu.

\- Macki – przypomniał jej.

\- Macki tak cię rozzłościły?

Wybuchnęła śmiechem. Tak dziwnie było się śmiać tak beztrosko, wesoło.

\- Istnieje kilka amfibicznych gatunków, które posiadają albo mogą posiadać, nie sprawdzałem tego jeszcze, tego rodzaju narządy płciowe.

\- Nie – weszła mu w słowo. – Nic więcej nie mów. Nie szukam partnera z mackami. Tłumaczyłam ci to już.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czego szukasz. Co więcej, sądzę, że ty sama tego nie wiesz.

\- Niczego nie szukam. Mam ciebie.

\- Na jak długo? – zapytał ją wtedy.

\- Co?

\- Uważasz mnie za pewne kuriozum. Nowość. Ciekawostkę. Z czasem dostrzeżesz, że jest między nami więcej cech wspólnych niż różnic.

\- To chyba dobrze?

Widząc, jak zmarszczył brwi, dodała:

\- Posłuchaj. Podobieństwa i różnice między ludźmi, czy między przedstawicielami odrębnych gatunków, albo między Chissami… są potrzebne. Nie umiem stwierdzić, które z nich są bardziej pociągające. Podobieństwa czy różnice? Jasne, że zwracasz na siebie uwagę kolorem skóry i oczu, że zachowujesz się niekiedy jak totalny kosmita, ale… czekaj, daj mi dokończyć. Czasem czuję, że mam więcej wspólnego z tobą niż z resztą ludzi. Czy to nie dziwne?

\- Masz więcej wspólnego ze mną?

\- Tak. I nie, zarazem.

Zaśmiała się.

\- Wiesz, co jest szalenie frustrujące? To, że kiedy ja jestem w czymś kiepska, ty jesteś w tym świetny i… na odwrót. Można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy swoimi przeciwieństwami, a jednocześnie że dążymy do tego samego.

\- To znaczy?

\- Chcemy być sobą. Chcemy, żeby zaakceptowano nas takimi, jakimi jesteśmy.

Thrawn popatrzył na nią oceniająco. Potarł policzek w zamyśleniu, a ona uznała ten jego mimowolny gest za uroczy. Następnie odezwał się:

\- Tak. I nie.

Potrząsnęła głową. Parsknęła śmiechem.

Nie rozumiała go. A przez moment wydawało jej się, że trafiła w samo sedno.

\- Myślę, że oboje chcielibyśmy coś zmienić – powiedział Thrawn – w sobie nawzajem. Pamiętasz, jak nalegałaś, żebym ćwiczył coruscański akcent?

\- Ejże. To było ci potrzebne do tego, żeby dołączyć do świty Imperatora. W tym środowisku nie możesz się wysławiać jak ktoś pochodzący z Zewnętrznych Rubieży.

\- Tak… ale to zaledwie jeden przykład. Ja też próbowałem czegoś cię nauczyć. Cierpliwości. Nie, Arihndo. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy się nawzajem akceptowali takimi, jakimi jesteśmy, raczej każde z nas traktuje to drugie jako… swój prywatny projekt.

Prychnęła lekceważąco.

\- Życzę ci powodzenia, jeśli chcesz coś we mnie zmienić.

\- Tobie również – odrzekł z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

Przez moment milczała, a potem powiedziała wyniośle:

\- Ja nie próbuję cię zmieniać, Thrawn, ty sam to robisz. Kiedy mówię, że powinieneś popracować nad tym czy tamtym, to wiesz, że mam rację.

\- Nie.

Teraz już nawet nie starał się ukryć rozbawienia.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział – ale całkowicie się mylisz.

\- To ty się mylisz ze swoimi teoriami dotyczącymi macek. I mnie. I ogólnie.

Znów zaśmiał się tak samo, jak wcześniej, dźwięcznie i na swój sposób seksownie. Pryce z jednej strony mogłaby bez końca wsłuchiwać się w ten jego srebrzysty śmiech, a z drugiej miała przemożną ochotę uciszyć go od razu pocałunkiem.

\- I widzisz – rzekła triumfalnie – masz dowód na to, jak bardzo jesteśmy do siebie podobni.

Zamrugał, jakby dopiero teraz to do niego dotarło. Wykorzystując chwilę ciszy, Arihnda zebrała się na odwagę, by mu oznajmić:

\- Poza tym, jeśli chodzi o tę moją miłość do macek, to wcale nie oznacza ona, że chcę pieprzyć kosmitów. No dobra, ciebie chcę – zamotała się we własnej wypowiedzi – ale nie z tego powodu, rozumiesz? W moich fantazjach… liczy się seks i przyjemność przede wszystkim. I… żeby nie wynikła z tego niechciana ciąża.

Thrawn przez chwilę przypatrywał jej się w milczeniu. Jego oczy nadal migotały, a na wargach pozostał jeszcze ciepły uśmiech, gdy odrzekł:

\- Przecież istnieje skuteczna antykoncepcja. Jest tyle metod, z których można wybrać tę najodpowiedniejszą dla siebie.

\- Wiem o tym! – zirytowała się Arihnda. – Ale nie chcę o tym myśleć, kiedy… kiedy skupiam się na seksie.

\- W takim razie ja pomyślę o tym za ciebie – odparł takim tonem, jakby uważał, że tym samym rozwiązał trapiący ją problem. – Oczywiście, musisz wpierw dostarczyć mi parę potrzebnych informacji i później współpracować ze mną…

\- Thrawn! Nie słuchasz.

Umilkł, ewidentnie zaskoczony jej gwałtowną reakcją. Och, znowu miał tę charakterystyczną minę i lada moment z jego ust miało paść to słowo, którym posługiwał się w podobnych przypadkach. „Wyjaśnij”. Aczkolwiek tym razem Arihnda nie potrzebowała z jego strony żadnej zachęty.

\- Czasem bardzo, ale to bardzo się mylisz – rzekła – a to dlatego, że nie rozumiesz, co tak naprawdę niektórych motywuje.

Skrzywił się odrobinę. Nie zgadzał się z nią.

\- Nie chcę mieć dzieci, bo to przekreśliłoby moją karierę, zatrzymało mnie w miejscu i nie pozwoliłoby mi się dalej rozwijać – powiedziała Pryce – ale chcę seksu i bliskości drugiej osoby, jak każdy. Jak niemal każdy.

Nie odzywał się, ale jego mina świadczyła o tym, że wciąż jej nie rozumiał.

\- Kiedyś… prawie byłam w ciąży – wyznała mu wreszcie. – Tak, wiem, to złe określenie, bo albo jest się w ciąży, albo się w niej nie jest. Więc… no, byłam. Miałam problem. Zostałam z tym problemem sama, wydałam całą pensję na to, by się go pozbyć. I już. Koniec. Niby nic, ale boję się, że coś takiego mogłoby się powtórzyć. Nie. Nic nie mów, nie zrozumiesz. Będziesz mnie osądzał. Nikt nie wie, jak to jest, dopóki czegoś takiego nie doświadczy. Pozytywny wynik. Wyrok. A ja nie chcę. Nigdy nie chciałam. Czy to czyni mnie złą osobą?

Thrawn wziął głęboki oddech. Ona też, odruchowo, szykując się na najgorsze.

\- Dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałaś – rzekł tonem nie zdradzającym żadnych emocji.

Po chwili, widząc, że ewidentnie oczekiwała od niego czegoś więcej, dodał:

\- I nie, nie uważam cię za złą osobę.

\- A Batonn?

Dlaczego podświadomie pragnęła potępienia?

Thrawn zmarszczył czoło.

\- Nie dostrzegam analogii – stwierdził.

\- Zamordowałam…

Przekrzywił głowę. Ogień w jego oczach wydał jej się nagle chłodny. Dziwne, pomyślała Pryce. Czy mógł istnieć zimny ogień?

\- Sugerujesz, że te dwie rzeczy jakoś się ze sobą łączą?

\- Nie. Tak. Nie wiem.

\- Tak… wiem, że preferujesz radykalne rozwiązania. I że starasz się działać szybko, myśląc przede wszystkim o sobie.

\- Och? Masz mnie za egoistkę?

\- Mam cię za kogoś, kto ukrywa różne sprawy przede mną. Wydaje ci się, że jeśli mi o czymś powiesz, to z miejsca skrytykuję twoje metody i że pozbawię cię możliwości samodzielnego podejmowania decyzji i doświadczania ich konsekwencji na własnej skórze. A może… tak, może marzysz o karze? Za każdą twoją pomyłkę, za każdą porażkę? Chcesz to wszystko, co cię spotkało i do czego dopuściłaś sama, usprawiedliwić „byciem złym człowiekiem” albo „ofiarą wyrządzonego ci zła”?

\- Nie chcę niczego usprawiedliwiać – zezłościła się. – Mówię tylko, że się boję. A ty jak zawsze masz do mnie o coś pretensje, chociaż nie masz prawa mnie oceniać.

\- Nie mam prawa – powtórzył – wtrącać się w twoje życie, mimo że jestem jego częścią?

\- Nie potrzebuję… drugiego krytyka. Jednego już mam, o tutaj.

Dotknęła palcem swojej skroni.

\- Powiedziałaś mi to wszystko dlatego, że mi ufasz, czy dlatego, że chcesz, żebym się na ciebie zdenerwował?

Och. No to koniec, pomyślała. Kiedy minęła początkowa euforia, mieli znowu zacząć się kłócić.

\- Gniewasz się z tego powodu? – natychmiast odbiła piłeczkę. – Tego, co zrobiłam? Czy dlatego, że wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi zacząłeś się za mną zadawać? Ba, poszedłeś ze mną do łóżka!

\- Dlaczego mówisz mi to teraz?

Nie wiedzieć, czemu jak rzep uczepił się tej jednej kwestii.

\- Żebyś przejrzał na oczy. Pożądanie to nie miłość.

\- I jak myślisz, co czuję w danej chwili?

Spostrzegła wtedy, że nie był już twardy. Mrużył gniewnie oczy, ale nie powiedział jej, że powinna natychmiast się wynosić.

Może to był błąd, pomyślała, obnażyć się tak całkowicie przed nim, nie tylko z ubrania.

\- Nie mam do ciebie pretensji o to, co zrobiłaś – oznajmił jej wtedy – tylko o to, co zataiłaś przede mną. I o to, że ujawniając prawdę, próbujesz mną manipulować.

\- Niby jak? – zaśmiała się gorzko.

Nagle zaczęły ją piec oczy.

\- Niby po co? Nie chcę, żebyś mi współczuł. I wiem, że i tak mnie nie zrozumiesz. Mówię ci to dlatego, że… że mnie nie da się już naprawić. Może kiedyś coś jeszcze byłbyś w stanie we mnie zmienić na lepsze, ale teraz… teraz zwyczajnie musisz się pogodzić z tym, jaka jestem. Albo odejść.

\- Jeśli chcesz mi w ten sposób udowodnić, że myliłem się co do ciebie, to popełniasz błąd, Arihndo – odpowiedział – bo zawsze potrafiłem dostrzec twoje mocne i twoje słabe strony. Co prawda, brakowało mi paru elementów, aby skompletować układankę, ale nic z tego, co mi powiedziałaś, jak do tej pory nie zaskoczyło mnie znacznie, co więcej, zakładałem, że w pewnym momencie powiesz albo uczynisz coś, żeby mnie sprowokować, skłonić to zerwania naszej umowy, ale… zapominasz, kim jestem, Arihndo. Myślisz, że nikt wcześniej nie poddawał mnie przeróżnym testom, trudniejszym niż ten, wymyślony przez ciebie?

\- Ach? Czyli myślisz, że to test?

\- A tak nie jest? Po co inaczej powiedziałabyś mi coś takiego?

\- O aborcji?

\- „Pogódź się z tym albo odejdź”? Brzmi jak typowe imperialne ultimatum.

\- A widzisz lepsze wyjście? Och, jasne. Mogłam też niczego ci nie mówić.

Wówczas syknął na nią gniewnie. Naprawdę syknął na nią, jak jakiś wąż albo jaszczurka!

\- Wiesz, w czym tkwi twój problem, Arihndo? Zawsze stawiasz sprawę na ostrzu noża.

\- Och, a może to ciebie prawda w oczy kole, co? Nie jest tak różowo, jak myślałeś.

\- Ani tak czarno-biało, jak tobie się zdaje.

Spojrzał na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi.

\- Nie wiem, czy to dostrzegasz, ale od samego początku próbuję cię chronić – powiedział jej. – A ty coraz mniej mi ufasz, coraz mniej mi mówisz. I wreszcie, kiedy się do czegoś przyznasz, rzucasz tą informacją jak odbezpieczonym granatem.

\- Zależy mi na tobie! Nie mogłabym tego znieść, gdybyś…

\- Tak?

\- Gdybyś ode mnie odszedł – dokończyła cicho. – Gdybyś porzucił mnie jak jakiś śmieć.

Uniósł brwi wysoko i patrzył na nią tak, jakby powiedziała mu coś bardzo, bardzo dziwacznego.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo zły moment wybrałaś, żeby porozmawiać o tego typu rzeczach?

\- Och? Wybrałam zły moment? A może po prostu taki, kiedy gotów byłeś mnie wysłuchać? Może po prostu taki, kiedy czułam, że byłbyś w stanie znieść prawdę o mnie?

Westchnął ciężko. Lekko, niemal niedostrzegalnie pokręcił głową. Na jego twarzy malował się wyraz dezaprobaty.

\- Czeka mnie wyczerpujący dzień pracy – powiedział – i nie chcę go zaczynać w ten sposób.

\- Och. Zepsułam ci dzień – rzekła z przekąsem. – Wybacz.

\- Wolałbym, żebyśmy rozmawiali o takich sprawach na spokojnie. Kiedy opadną już emocje.

\- Nie. Emocje zawsze będą towarzyszyć takim tematom. I skoro, no wiesz, odczarowaliśmy już pewne sprawy – miała tu na myśli głównie sprawy sypialniane – to możemy się zastanowić, czy w ogóle było warto.

Na te słowa jedna z jego brwi powędrowała do góry. W normalnych okolicznościach Pryce pewnie uznałaby, że wielki admirał całkiem zabawnie się krzywił, ale tym razem nie było jej wcale do śmiechu.

\- Nie jestem pewien, co takiego pragniesz ode mnie usłyszeć – stwierdził.

\- Prawdę.

\- Nie, Arihndo. Chcesz raczej jakiegoś zapewnienia, że czegokolwiek od ciebie nie usłyszę, moje uczucie do ciebie się nie zmieni. Tak jak kiedyś radziłaś mi przyjąć awans, bez względu na to, czego się dowiem… bo tego wymagała racja stanu. Lojalności, konsekwencji. Chcę, żebyś też była wobec mnie lojalna.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Połowicznie.

\- Nigdy nie zwierzałaś mi się bez powodu. Zwykle chodziło ci o to, żebym coś dla ciebie zrobił. Teraz też czegoś chcesz. Powiedz, co to takiego.

\- Powiedz, że mnie kochasz mimo wszystko.

Popatrzył na nią tak, jakby jego zdaniem była niepoważna. Albo szalona.

\- Tylko tyle?

\- Aż tyle.


	28. Dzień dwudziesty dziewiąty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: depression

Dlaczego to powiedziała, dlaczego tak się zachowała? Mogła chociaż zaczekać, zacząć się z nim dzielić swoimi sekretami po stosunku.

Arihnda nie pierwszy raz czuła się w ten sposób. Strasznie, okropnie. Zwykle umiała trzymać język za zębami, odkąd nauczyła się, że Thrawn, no cóż, nie pochwalał niektórych jej działań, nie wspominała mu o pewnych sprawach, dopóki ten nie próbował na nią naciskać. Ale robił to tylko wtedy, kiedy czegoś się domyślał. Musiał mieć jakieś podstawy, by o coś ją podejrzewać.

Nie wypytywał jej o szczegóły z jej życia, za co była mu wdzięczna. W jego ustach nawet niewinne podjęcie jakiegoś tematu brzmiało jak początek przesłuchania.

To ona sama zaczęła mu się zwierzać. Dziwne, że budził w niej zaufanie, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy był Wielkim Admirałem. Może i stali się sobie bliscy w ostatnim czasie, ale i tak Arihnda powinna na niego uważać i nie dawać mu do ręki broni, której gotów byłby przeciwko niej użyć. Choćby i w jakimś ich prywatnym sporze, wyłącznie po to, by zyskać nad nią przewagę, by po takiej wymianie słownych ciosów gubernator niechętnie musiała przyznać mu rację.

Jej ponurym rozmyślaniom towarzyszył rzęsisty deszcz. No prawie. Pryce stała pod prysznicem, mokła i użalała się nad sobą. Szczerość nigdy nie popłacała, ganiła samą siebie w myślach. I na co jej to przyszło? To oczywiste, że Thrawn jej nie rozumiał! Był przecież kosmitą! Mężczyzną! Albo rozgniewały go jej słowa – które konkretnie, tego Arihnda nie potrafiła ustalić – albo mało go to wszystko obeszło, co w jej odczuciu byłoby o wiele gorsze od samego niezrozumienia. Gdyby… no cóż, Thrawn nie przejął się wcale tym, czym Pryce w sekrecie się z nim podzieliła. Czego nie wyznała nawet swojej matce!

Może była szalona, albo, co gorsza, zakochana!

I wydawało jej się, że wreszcie trafiła na tego jedynego… Chissa w galaktyce. O ironio. Tak, Thrawn był unikałem, ale zupełnie, zupełnie z innego powodu. Był militarnym geniuszem, strategiem. Co takiego ktoś taki jak on mógł wyczytać z jej słów? Usłyszawszy „nie chcę dzieci”, odrzekł zwyczajnie „w porządku”. Może pomyślał, że to dobrze, bo jej córki czy synowie pewnie sialiby w galaktyce nie mniejsze zamieszanie od niej samej. No i wspomniał o potencjalnych wadach genetycznych ich wspólnego potomstwa… gdyby na takie kiedyś się zdecydowali. Co było niemożliwe, nie, Arihnda nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego nawet dla niego! Nie. Nigdy. Żadnych dzieci. Żadnych wpadek. Nigdy więcej.

Dlaczego to wszystko tak ją rozdrażniło? Kiedy wyszła z łazienki z mokrymi włosami, kiedy w końcu dowlekła się do kuchni, Thrawn kończył już śniadanie. Naprzeciwko niego stało drugie nakrycie. Puste. A pomiędzy nimi czajniczek z gorącą herbatą.

\- Zostawiłem ci jajecznicę na patelni – powiedział. – Jest teraz nieco chłodna, więc możesz ją sobie trochę podgrzać, ale tylko odrobinę. Postaraj się jej nie przypalić.

Ałć. Ta uwaga ją zabolała. Thrawn najwidoczniej postrzegał ją jako Panią Katastrofę, psującą wszystko, czego tylko się dotknie, czy o co choćby wyłącznie się oprze.

Skrzywiła się. On popatrzył na nią dziwnie, a potem dodał:

\- Pomyślałem, że możesz mieć ochotę na jajecznicę.

\- Nie wiem, na co mam ochotę – odparła smętnie.

\- Zjedz coś, a ja w tym czasie zajmę się Rebelią. Porozmawiamy w przerwie na kawę.

\- Jeśli znajdziesz na to czas…

\- Gdyby pojawiły się jakieś trudności – rzekł – których na ten moment nie przewiduję, wtedy porozmawiamy o tym przy obiedzie.

Obiad! Z pewnością oczekiwał, że to ona coś dla nich ugotuje…

\- Arihndo?

\- Tak?

\- Kocham cię mimo wszystko.

\- Mimo… wszystko? – wykrztusiła.

\- Tak miałem powiedzieć, nieprawdaż?

Uśmiechnął się do niej. Następnie zmarszczył czoło, kiedy Arihnda nie odpowiedziała uśmiechem na jego uśmiech, lekko skonsternowany. „No przecież żartowałem”, mówiła wyraźnie jego mina. Cha, cha. Bardzo śmieszne.

\- Za dużo słów – stwierdził po chwili Thrawn. – Samo „kocham cię” powinno wystarczyć.

\- Albo „kocham cię, nie przypal jajecznicy”.

Jego wargi znowu drgnęły. Chciał się do niej uśmiechnąć, ale powstrzymywał się w ostatniej sekundzie, nie będąc pewien, jak ona to odbierze.

\- Nie spal kuchni – rzekł żartobliwie, a potem dodał poważniejszym tonem: – Ani siebie.

Jeśli tak bardzo się o nią troszczył, mógł jeszcze pochować przed nią wszystkie noże.

\- Nie wiem, czy coś dzisiaj w ogóle ugotuję – rzuciła niby to niefrasobliwie. – Chyba wolę się zająć zgonami.

\- Zgonami?

\- No, statystykami wyzdrowień i zgonów. I utylizacją zwłok.

Kiedy uniósł brew pytająco, doprecyzowała:

\- Nie osobiście! Chodzi o to, że… kostnice są pełne. Trzeba usprawnić działanie firm pogrzebowych.

\- Oczywiście.

Zamiast wyjść – a podobno tak mu się spieszyło – stanął przed nią i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

\- No co? – prychnęła Pryce.

Thrawn głośno westchnął.

\- Zamów pizzę – powiedział, pocierając się przy tym jakoś tak prowokacyjnie po policzku – albo chińszczyznę. Czy co tam lubisz.

\- Jasne.

Nadal stał nad nią. Wciąż czegoś chciał.

\- I co jeszcze?

Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Pochylił się tak, że ich oczy znalazły się na tym samym poziomie, i pocałował ją w usta.

Wreszcie usatysfakcjonowany odsunął się od niej, a potem uśmiechnął się. I wyszedł.


	29. Dzień dwudziesty dziewiąty (cz. 2)

\- Płakałaś? – zapytał, a jej zdało się, że posłyszała w jego głosie dezaprobatę.

Pryce potarła oczy wierzchem dłoni, tym samym kompletnie rujnując swój makijaż.

\- Nie. To alergia.

\- Alergia? Na co?

\- Na idiotów.

Wymownie wskazała na stos piętrzących się na kuchennym stole dokumentów.

\- I co? – żachnęła się. – Że niby ta epidemia to moja wina, tak? Wszystko jest moją winą? Zamknięte kopalnie i zakłady przemysłowe… zamknięte restauracje!

\- À propos restauracji – wtrącił Thrawn – zamówiłaś dla nas pizzę?

Zirytowała się.

\- Niby kiedy miałam to zrobić? Widzisz, że byłam zajęta. I dalej jestem.

Prychnął, a potem wyciągnął z kieszeni swój komunikator i ostentacyjnie wyszedł z kuchni.

Po kilku minutach wrócił. Podał jej swój komunikator.

\- Ty zadzwoń – powiedział.

\- Sam nie potrafisz?

\- Najwyraźniej.

\- To proste. Wybierasz numer, dzwonisz, podajesz numer zamówienia i adres…

\- Wiem, jak przebiega ta procedura – uciął Thrawn. – Czy właściwie: jak powinna ona przebiegać. Problem w tym, że ktoś tam po drugiej stronie uznał, że robię sobie z niego żarty.

\- A co takiego powiedziałeś?

\- Numer zamówienia i adres.

\- Powiedziałeś, że jesteś Wielkim Admirałem?

\- A to mogłoby jakoś pomóc?

Parsknęła.

\- Być może.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, bym musiał komukolwiek przedstawiać się z nazwiska, zamawiając jedzenie na wynos.

Pryce w zamyśleniu podrapała się po policzku.

\- To dziwne. Ten ktoś cię przecież nie widział, a brzmisz zupełnie jak…

\- Jak człowiek?

Skrzyżowali spojrzenia.

\- Rany, Thrawn. Brzmisz jak ktoś pochodzący z coruscańskiej elity. Mało tego, brzmisz jak ktoś, komu nikt rozsądnie myślący nie chciałby podpaść. Nawet mnie czasem przechodzą dreszcze, jak zaczynasz przeciągać spółgłoski.

\- W takim razie – rzekł Wielki Admirał bardziej ugodowo – sugerujesz, że wystraszyłem dostawcę pizzy?

\- Nie, chyba nie. Nie wiem. Do nich pewnie dzwonią czasem ludzie po pijaku i próbują zamówić coś, co pizzą wcale nie jest. To jak praca w call center.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Wątpię. Nie mogło chodzić o twój głos, ani o twoją aparycję, więc może… może o mój adres?

Thrawn uniósł brwi.

\- Zignorowaliby zamówienie płynące z rezydencji imperialnej gubernator? – zdziwił się. – Zwłaszcza, jeśli tą gubernator jesteś ty?

Pryce zaśmiała się ponuro.

\- Ale dzwoniłeś tam ty – uzmysłowiła mu. – A ja zupełnie nie brzmię jak ty.

\- Nie powinni chyba oczekiwać, że zadzwonisz do nich osobiście? To dość wygórowane wymagania jak na pizzerię.

\- Nie – zamachała dramatycznie rękami, dla większego efektu. – Mam na myśli to, że do pizzerii zadzwonił jakiś facet i chciał pizzę dla gubernator Pryce. Przyznaj, że brzmi to jak jakiś żart.

Miał taką minę, jakby nie widział w tym nic śmiesznego.

\- No dobrze. Ja – podkreśliła – tam zadzwonię. I sprawię, że gorzko pożałują tego, że nie chcieli ci sprzedać pizzy.

Gniew pozwolił jej się otrząsnąć ze smętnego otępienia, a możliwość zaszkodzenia komuś zachęciła ją do działania. Pryce nie tylko zamówiła dwie ogromne pizze, z sosami i innymi dodatkami, ale też zapowiedziała kontrolę sanepidu w tejże pizzerii. Bardzo dokładną kontrolę. Już wkrótce.

Wyobrażając sobie, jak zdezorientowani pracownicy pucują cały lokal, by lśnił czystością, aby kontroler do niczego nie mógł się przyczepić – naiwni! – zaczęła przekładać dokumenty z jednej sterty na drugą, a kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że niedokończonych spraw było za dużo, a papierów nie dało się po prostu cisnąć do kartonowego pudła – a najlepiej od razu do ognia – westchnęła głośno i oznajmiła:

\- Wiesz, co? Może zjemy w salonie?

\- Nie widzę przeszkód.

\- O! I może obejrzymy jakiś film?

\- Znowu Jane Austen?

\- Nie – zaśmiała się. – MCU.

Czekała, żeby zapytał ją, co to takiego, Thrawn jednak uparcie milczał. Pryce domyślała się, że zamierzał później sprawdzić w holonecie, do czego odnosił się ten skrót.

\- Chętnie obejrzałabym znowu Ragnarok – dodała mało pomocnie.

\- Koniec świata? Chcesz obejrzeć film o nordyckiej apokalipsie?

Arihnda uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Tak! Mam już nawet odpowiedni cosplay.

Pokazała palcem na swoje oczy.

\- Ach. Cosplay.

Kolejne słowo, które Wielki Admirał planował wpisać w holonetową wyszukiwarkę, kiedy tylko Arihnda na moment zajmie się czymś innym i przestanie się w niego tak intensywnie wpatrywać. Ona zaś, nie dość, że dalej się na niego gapiła, to jeszcze zrobiła ze swoich dłoni ramkę wokół jego postaci, a następnie rzekła:

\- Mógłbyś być Lokim.

\- Nie.

\- Nie musisz mieć hełmu z rogami. Wystarczy sam kostium. I łańcuchy. I knebel.

Kiedy Thrawn popatrzył na nią dziwnie, sprostowała natychmiast:

\- Tylko żartowałam!

\- Och. A już myślałem, że chcesz zostać Sigyn. I chronić mnie przed jadem węży.

\- Kim?

Thrawn zmarszczył czoło.

\- Nie czytałaś _Eddy_?

\- Czego?

Pokręcił głową.

\- Pójdę poszukać dla siebie łańcucha – oznajmił poważnym tonem, ale Arihnda zgadywała, że żartował. – Na pewno masz jakieś w piwnicy.

\- Niestety żadnych wolnych – odparła na to. – Ej, Thrawn!

Obrócił się na pięcie.

\- Tak?

\- A mógłbyś… odebrać pizzę?

Popatrzył na nią łagodnie, z troską.

\- Oczywiście – odrzekł. – Nie chcę się nawet domyślać, co takiego mogłabyś zrobić z dostawcą pizzy, gdybyś stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz. A potem z jego ciałem.

\- Cha, cha. Bardzo zabawne. Nie planuję w najbliższym czasie nawozić ogródka.

\- To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy. Nie wątpię w twoją pomysłowość w tym względzie.

\- W sumie racja… Ale wiesz, pomyślałam, że ty wystraszysz go bardziej.

\- Tak?

\- Weź jeszcze blaster. I nie zapomnij o tym, by nie dawać mu napiwku!

Thrawn uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem. I wyszedł.


End file.
